


Storia del falso Odino, di un mortale omino e di un gattoso pitoncino

by DeliriaJo



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: "Wow" caprini, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Fandral Hela e Sigyn nel Club delle Cotte non Corrisposte, Freeform, Humor, Loki in modalità diva, M/M, Mpreg, Nessuno mangia le capre di nessuno, Odino è sadico ma balla bene la macarena, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor ama suo fratello e il suo martello (MJOLNIR !), Thor è un thorkiano, Tony e Loki amano i film Disney, a little drama, abbasso le camerette rosa, anche Fury deve usare il bagno, asgardiani amanti delle saghe fantasy, colpi di fulmine (specie con Gungnir nei dintorni), dolcetti che non sono dolcetti, l'inverno sta arrivando ma tanto io ho la sciarpa, le conseguenze nefaste di OUAT, le conseguenze nefaste di troppo Top Crime, lupi ripetenti, poteri bloccati, puledri sboccati, sacre ronfate, viva i budini, viva le ciambelle, zum-zum
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriaJo/pseuds/DeliriaJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki si è finalmente liberato di Padre e del suo non-fratello, ma costretto a mostrarsi con un aspetto che non gli piace e alle prese con sudditi stupidi, insensibili o noiosi, con sconvolgenti rivelazioni sulla vita sessuale di Odino e con corvi che gli fanno la bua non è affatto felice quanto vorrebbe. Se solo ci fosse il suo Tony ... e se lo invitasse su Asgard a raggiungerlo ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odinoki e gli spioni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima storiella. Abbiate pietà di me !  
> Odinoki = Loki con l'aspetto di Odino [Lokino non mi piaceva]
> 
> Voglio dedicarla a chi in questi anni mi ha sempre sostenuto : questa è per te, caro amico pavimento ! 
> 
> Ah ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono.

PROLOGO  
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=98zlau)

ASGARD, PALAZZO REALE

Rabbia. Ecco cosa prova Loki mentre nel suo solito aspetto si pavoneggia davanti allo specchio negli Appartamenti Reali. 

 **"Che figura aitante, che sguardo magnetico, che chioma fluente ... ma purtroppo devo privare i Nove Regni di cotanta beltà (no dico, avete visto quanto sono sode le mie chiappette divina? Gli Aesir Hanno tutti la cellulite tié !) e fingermi quell'imbolsito orbo dai capelli pagliericci. Non è** **giusto !"**  riassume l'aspetto di Odino e torna a fissarsi sconsolato.  **"E' come passare da uno yacht extralusso a una bagnarola bucata. Uhm, forse di profilo non è così male ... strano, non vedo nulla ... ah, giusto, sono dal lato cieco ! Mi ci devo ancora abituare. Che schifo, ha la pelle tutta rovinata, i calli, le vene varicose, un'unghia incarnita e ... AAAAAAAAARGH NO !** **I PELI NELLE ORECCHIE Noooooooooooo !"** STOMP

Una serva si precipita nella camera dopo aver sentito il tonfo. 

"Maestà? Maestà?!? Presto accorrete, Odino E sprofondato nel sonno sacro di Odino !"

Rialzandosi e fissandola storto "Ho solo avuto un leggero mancamento stupida vul ... donna di scarsa intelligenza !"

**"Fiu, stavo per autosgamarmi !"**

"E 'sicuro di star bene, mio re ?"

"Sì é tutto passato, ma se mi mandi qui un'estetista presto starò anche meglio"

**"Non che possa fare miracoli eh, ma tentar non nuoce"**

"Le estetiste sono stato cacciate un paio di secoli fa. _" Un popolo di guerrieri non deve perdere tempo con inezie quali la cura della propria immagine. Un soldato non deve comportarsi come una fanciulla vanitosa !_ ""

"Chi ha detto 'sta cavolata ?"

"Lei, re mio. Discorso di incitamento alle truppe prima della VII Guerra Contro I Giganti di Ghiaccio"

**"Ha attaccato il mio Regno. Mi ha rapito. Ha esiliato tutte le estetiste. E non avrei dovuto odiarlo ?!?"**

 

Sfoglia contrariato l'agenda di Odino che ha trovato sul comodino (rima non voluta LOL).

"Ha scritto che ogni mattina alle cinque Heimdall lo aspetta per aggiornarlo sugli accadimenti dei Nove Regni ... OGNI mattina ?!? Alle cinque ?!? C'è gente (uno a caso, il Sottoscritto) che vuole dormire a quell'ora lì ! Io volevo restare a letto fino mezzogiorno ! Perché non parlarne nel pomeriggio facendo merenda ? Uffa mi tocca andarci se non potrei sollevare sospetti ..."

Si dirige verso il bagno dove trova le serve che gli hanno preparato la vasca e che iniziano a spogliarlo.

**"Oh no, queste sono le mie fans assatanate che mi hanno riconosciuto !"**

"Faccio da solo, grazie"

"No, lasci, ci pensiamo noi, siamo qui apposta. E poi, se desidera, passeremo also ad allietarla con altre cose ... "

"Rammentami femmina, di solito lo desidero ?"

"Oh sì e parecchio. Minimo sei volte al giorno. Le sue preferite sono le gemelle perché sono delle contorsioniste"

**"Hai capito il Gran Porcone ? Potere del Viagra ... "**

"Mio re è sparito il neo !"

**"L'Orbo ha un neo ? Accidenti non lo sapevo !"**

"L'ho perso in battaglia"

"I nei non si perdono in battaglia !"

"Io sono Padre Tutto e posso tutto, anche perdere pezzi per strada ! Ora andate, mi lavo da solo !"

"Aspetti, le portiamo le paperelle e i braccioli. Lei non fa mai il bagno senza"

**"A saperlo lo avrei Preso in giro Fino al Ragnarok ... Odino piccino fa il bagnetto col suo paperottino ... mi spancio"**

"Coraggio, ora filate via, sciò !"

Escono. Loki chiude la porta con tripla mandata, annulla l'illusione e sospira.

**"Non riesco a spogliarmi quando sono il Vecchio. Mi fa troppo senso l'idea di vederlo nudo. Avrei gli incubi per secoli !"**

 

Quando alle quattro e mezza suona la sveglia Loki la disintegra con un cenno e ritorna al suo sogno budinoso.

Alle quattro e quarantacinque però un insistente e fastidioso rumore lo costringe ad alzarsi tra mille porchi.

Munin e Hugin, i corvi di Odino, battono sulle imposte per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Le apre biascicando tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro "Vi ho odiati, vi odio e sempre vi odierò, Uccellacci !"

Non appena le adorabili bestiole si infilano nella stanza, si scagliano su di lui beccandolo rabbiosamente.

"Ma che ...?!? Ahi ! Ahi ! Non tiratemi i capelli ! Che vi prende razza di psicopatici piumati ?!? Ah forse lo so ... "

Torna ad assumere le fattezze di Odino. Gli uccelli smettono di accanirsi contro di lui e gli si posano docili sulle spalle.

"Che stupidi, mi sono trasformato sotto i loro occhi (e i loro becchi appuntiti) eppure mi credono il loro padrone"

"Padre toast crack !"

"Avete fame ?"

"Beccato disgra crack !"

"Disgra Loki crack ! Ora toast crack !"

"Padre ... io vi do un toast ogni volta che vi accanite contro quel disgraziato di Loki ?»

Hugin annuisce con un fischio.

**"Adesso mi spiego perche 'sti due ce l'hanno sempre avuta con me e perché sono così ciccioni !"**

Indica la scrivania su cui sono posate due fette di pane tostato. I volatili le divorano e se ne vanno soddisfatti.

**"Speravo fossero la mia colazione ! Perché a me non li davano mai i toast ? Forse perché sapevano cosa ci avrei fatto ?"**

Chiude la finestra, passa davanti allo specchio e ... "Nooooo ! Mi hanno schittato sul pigiama di raso ! Io li spenno !!! "

 

Alle cinque e zero uno Odinoki raggiunge Heimdall alla sua postazione. "Buon giorno, (anzi Buona Alba) Vedo Tutto!"

"Buongiorno Padre Tutto, è in ritardo stamattina"

"Di un solo minuto !"

"E' pur sempre in ritardo. Se fossi permaloso la prenderei come una mancanza di rispetto nei miei confronti"

**"Mi costringi una delle alzatacce e mi fai pure la predica per un minuto di ritardo ?!? Ma impalati con Gungnir !"**

"Buone nuove ? Niente che dovrei sapere ? No ? Perfetto, allora me ne torno a nanna ... "

"Aspetti Maestà, devo riferirle tutto ciò che ho visto stanotte !"

"Farti una sana dormita come tutti no ?"

"Ok, racconta, ti ascolto" Heimdall inizia a raccontare quello che è accaduto nei Nove Regni nelle ultime ore.

Alle sei e trenta finisce il resoconto relativo ad Asgard. Alle otto e quaranta termina quello di Midgard. Alle nove, mentre sta descrivendo da venti minuti un'appassionantissima tempesta di sabbia in quel di Svartalfheim, Odinoki si lascia prendere dallo sconforto e si accascia per terra. **"Ne mancano ancora 6 ... sparatemi !"**

Quando alle dieci e cinque il guardiano comincia un elencare i riflessi della luce lunare sulle venature di ghiaccio in quel di Jotunheim (dopo aver narrato l'unico evento degno di nota successo in quel posto durante la notte, ossia il crollo di una stalattite) decide che ne ha avuto abbastanza e lo interrompe. "Ma non vi ho detto cosa è capitato in quel di Hel !"

**"Cosa vuoi che sia capitato ? Son tutti dei mortoni là !"**

"E non avete preso appunti ... devo ricominciare da capo ?"

"NO ! ASSOLUTAMENTE NO !"

**"Come faceva Padre a sorbirsi 'sto strazio ogni mattina senza abbioccarsi ? Heimdall è l'essere più noioso del Cosmo !"**

"Va bene così, amico. Ah ti informo che da questo istante sei sollevato dal tuo incarico. Ti trasferirai altrove e avrai un'altra mansione"

"Mi avevate detto che sarei dovuto rimanere per l'eternità una guardia del Bifrost !"

"E tu fai sempre tutto quello che ti dico ? Saltella !" Heimdall comincia a saltellare.

Odinoki scoppia a ridere. "Stop ! Volevo solo accertarmene ... Prenditi a ceffoni !" Heimdall obbediente si pesta da solo. Passano una decina di Minuti in cui "povera" la Sentinella è costretta a eseguire una serie di comandi, da "Rotola per terra" a "Recita l'alfabeto al contrario", da "Mettiti i piedi sulla testa" (e ci riesce perché è incredibilmente snodato) a "Corri" ecc.

**"Come mi diverto ! Ora basta però ... "**

"Fermati, messaggio ricevuto. Ascoltami bene, da adesso in poi il tuo lavoro non sarà più legato al Ponte Arcobaleno "

"Ma spiare le vite degli altri é l'unica cosa che so fare !"

"Fossi in te non me ne vanterei. Su altri regni i guardoni li arrestano !"

"Andrai da Hoder e lo aiuterai nella gestione della sua fattoria. Sarai i suoi occhi"

"Hoder è stato bandito da corte dopo l'incidente con Balder, se lavorerò per lui lo sarò anch'io ?"

**"Ovvio"**

"Bhe magari tu potrai tornare, ma da solo per le emergenze"

"Ho un'ultima domanda: chi mi sostituirà come Guardiano del Bifrost ?"

"Nessuno. Il Bifrost diventerà un pagamento. Farò installare una macchinetta. _"Volete Scendere su Midgard ? Inserite di 10 Monete e premete il Tasto rosso. Volete spassarvela con gli elfi oscuri ?_ _Inserite di 20 Monete e premete il Tasto giallo"_ alla fine di ogni mese raccoglierò i soldi e li userò per finanziare nuove opere pubbliche. Usciamo da questo Medioevo !!! Per prima cosa farò costruire una pista di atteraggio per le astronavi, così non saranno più costrette a parcheggiare dentro il Palazzo Reale"

"Però così soltanto i ricchi potranno usare il Ponte ..."

"Secondo te i cenciosi avrebbero voglia di girovagare per lo spazio ? Comunque essendo io un sovrano buono e giusto ho pensato anche ai poveri. Tra qualche giorno li convocherò tutti sulla piazza del mercato e offrirò loro un grande spettacolo"

**"Ossia li obbligherò a gettarsi in una pira che arderà per una settimana. E così risolverò il dramma asgardiano della sovrappopolazione, darò una dimostrazione di Vero Potere e otterrò la Protezione del Dio del Fuoco, Il dio più gnocco di tutti.**

**Sì faccio dei sacrifici per adorare me stesso. Del resto come posso non adorarmi ? Sono perfetto ! (Vi ho spiegato quali esercizi svolgo per tonificare i glutei ? Li trovate nel mio libro "Chiappette divine : come ottenerle")"**

"Metterò la macchinetta in un angolino ..."

"La sala è circolare, Maestà"

**"Miiiii che pignolo !!!"**

" Verrà installata laggiù. Tutto il resto dello spazio sarà convertito nel Club ICEB, Il Caos E' Bello"

**"Così gli asgardiani avranno un passatempo diverso dal fracassarsi i crani a vicenda nell'arena"**

"Verranno serviti dei cocktail ... insomma, delle robe che si bevono"

«Ah birre !"

"No, niente birre ! Cerchiamo di schiodarci da quest'eterna atmosfera da Oktoberfest !"

"Qui esiste qualcuno in grado di preparare questi "cocktail" ?"

**"Certo che no, qua non sanno fare niente a parte agitare mazze (o martelli), ma _no hay problema_ , so io a chi rivolgermi !"**

"Hugin ! Munin ! Venite ! Dovete recapitare un messaggio a una mia vecchia conoscenza !"

 

Pochi minuti dopo in quel di Midgard, presso la STARK TOWER ...

 

Pepper é ancora nascosta sotto al tavolo, anche se i corvi se ne sono già volati via (rubando la bottiglia di scotch).

"Questa è L'ultima volta che accetto di mangiare uno spuntino con te sul terrazzo !!!"

Il miliardario playboy filantropo - nonché padrone di casa - però non la sta ascoltando.

E' troppo concentrato a leggere per la milionesima volta il bigliettino che uno di quei tacchini mal riusciti (ma come riescono a volare con tutta quella ciccia ?) gli ha gettato senza tante cerimonie sulla testa.

 

 _"_ _Ué Cumpà come butta ?_

 _Qui ad Asgard ci sballiamo una cifra ! E funziona tutto, nessun problema di prestazioni !_ _Sto per aprire un locale che sarà la fine del mondo (in effetti mi era anche passato per la mente di chiamarlo Ragnarok). T_ _i scrivo perchè mi serve un barman e tu di alcolici e affini te ne intendi._ _Considerati già assunto. Inizi sabato prossimo._ _Ora scusa, ma mi devo preparare per poter dare personalmente lezioni di pole dance alle aspiranti ballerine._ _Non vedo l'ora di poter finalmente assaggiare un tuo drink !_

_TVB, da Odino Gran Capo Assoluto dell'Universo e Padre del Meraviglioso e Compianto Loki e di Quell'Altro col Martello_

_PS : Vieni in giacca e cravatta (verde possibilmente). E' un posto raffinato. N_ _on presentarti con un'orrenda maglietta da metallaro !_

_PS 2 : Ti Terrò da parte uno degli elmi cornuti che darò come gadget alla festa di inaugurazione. So che ti piacciono._

_PS 3 : Mi manchi_

 

"Questa faccenda mi puzza"

"Hanno schittato ovunque!"

"Non mi riferivo a quello Pepper ..."


	2. Odinoki espone i suoi piani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il bagno rilassante della sera prima, il brusco risveglio a opera dei corvi di Padre e la mattinata noiosa presso la cupola, Loki capisce che è venuto il momento di "andare a comandare" (ma senza percorrere una tangenziale con un trattore).  
> Purtroppo per lui gli asgardiani rischiano di provocargli un'ulcera per il nervoso.  
> Intanto a New York Tony ha deciso di accettare l'invito e quindi sarà presto ospite a "C'è posta per te" ... ehm no, errore mio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avvertimento : questo capitolo contiene linguaggio equino scurrile.  
> Chiedo scusa a tutte le puzzole. Giuro che non ho niente contro di loro.

ASGARD

 

Ascoltare Heimdall e le sue infinite ciance non solo non è stato piacevole, ma anche decisamente palloso.

Odinoki torna a palazzo e decide di radunare il Concilio per comunicare le sue prime decisioni. “Ho pensato ...”

“Attacchiamo un altro Regno, Maestà ? Sterminiamo i Giganti di Ghiaccio ? Rapiamo le Valchirie ?”

**“Viva Odino il pacifista ...”**

“No, niente di tutto questo. Zitti e ascoltatemi per piacere ...”

Nella folla si diffondono sguardi e sussurri allarmati “Ha detto “per piacere” ?!? Ma è malato ? Sarà una roba infettiva ?”

**“Oh è vero, Padre avrebbe detto ...”**

“GUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!”

I presenti tirano tutti un sospiro di sollievo e mormorano “No è sempre il solito, avrà avuto un po’ di arterio ...”

**“Ma come osano ?!? Vabbé ripensandoci se lo insultano mi rendono felice !”**

“Ho preso tre decisioni importanti”

**“Tre in un giorno solo, no come il vecchiaccio che faceva passare decenni da una all’altra delle sue !”**

“La prima : i guerrieri dovranno mettersi a dieta. A partire da questo momento la mensa non servirà più boccali di birra e cosciotti di maiale con untissime salse, ma solo acqua naturale, petti di pollo alla piastra e verdure lesse” STOMP

“Maestà, Volstagg è svenuto !”                                                              

**“Come previsto. Questa è una mia piccola vendetta nei suoi confronti, così impara a prendermi in giro !”**

“Tiratelo su”

**“Se ci riuscite”**

“Scusi se glielo faccio notare sire, ma spedire in battaglia delle truppe affamate non mi sembra un gran piano”

**“Punto uno : i miei piani non si discutono ! Punto due : non osare copiare la battuta del mio Tony !”**

“E invece lo è ! Rifletteteci, sarete più agili e più veloci ! Un esercito di vipere invece che di cinghiali !”

“Che schifo, io detesto le vipere ! I rettili mi fanno senso !”

**“E tu lo faresti a loro, credimi”**

“Io odio i serpenti, sono viscidi ...”

**“No, tu che ti metti le dita nel naso sei viscido !”**

“Quegli esseri striscianti sono sporchi e puzzano da morire ...”

**“Tu puzzi da morire !”**

“Io ho ancora gli incubi dopo aver visto da vicino Jortugal : brutto, bavoso e con l’alito fetido bleah”

**“IL MIO BAMBINO E’ BELLISSIMO !!! Non potrebbe essere altrimenti essendo figlio mio ... e sbavava perché aveva l’apparecchio poverino ! Un minimo di comprensione, su ! Quanto all’alito ... senti chi parla ! E si chiama Jormungand !”**

“BASTA ! I rettili sono meravigliosi ! Se osate affermare il contrario vi faccio decapitare !”

“Ma in passato Jorsugliand ha provocato un maremoto che ha sommerso mezza Asgard !”

“JORMUNGAND era giovane e non ancora conscio della sua stazza. Non capiterà più”

**“Perché gli ho detto che non deve più tuffarsi a bomba vicino alle coste della città e gli ho pagato 10.000 ingressi alle p** **iscine del Sogno in quel di Hel. Gli ho preso pure cuffietta e occhialini, ma se li è mangiati assieme all’istruttore ...”**

“Senta Padre, non sarebbe meglio per noi essere un esercito di lupi ?”

**“Mi stai contestando ? Ora chiamo Hela e le chiedo di tenere un posticino per te”**

“I lupi sono forti, incutono timore, stanno in branco ...”

**“Sì stanno in branco fuori chissà dove fino alle due di notte e quando tornano a casa sono ubriachi e parlano a** **monosillabi oppure urlano “Uffa non mi rompere ma’ !” e si chiudono in camera sbattendoti la porta in faccia”**

“Io preferirei essere un lupo. Adoro i lupi !”

**“Aspetta di averne uno adolescente da gestire e poi ne riparliamo ...”**

“Procediamo alla votazione : chi vuole essere lupo ? Chi vuole essere vipera ?”

“Votazione ?!? Cos’è ‘sta roba ?!? QUA DECIDO IO !”

“E la democrazia ?”

“DEMOCRAZIA ?!?” STOMP

“Presto accorrete, Odino è sprofondato nel sacro sonno di Odino !”

Odinoki si ricompone massaggiandosi la testa.

“No è tutto a posto, ho soltanto avuto un leggero calo di pressione. Passiamo alla mia seconda decisione ...”

“Comunque, solo a titolo informativo, abbiamo appena deciso che saremo un esercito di farfalle”

“Farfalle ?!? Non capisco. La scelta era tra lupi e vipere !”

“Sì, ma abbiamo convenuto tutti che le farfalle sono più carine. Le disegneremo anche sugli scudi”

**“E poi che altro ? Combatterete in tutù ?”**

“Preferisco non commentare. Andiamo oltre. La seconda decisione è la seguente : Sleipnir lascerà le stalle e comincerà a vivere a palazzo in un’ala a lui interamente dedicata. In fondo è pur sempre l’erede al trono !”

“Ma è un cavallo !”

**“Grazie di aver affermato l’ovvio”**

“Sentite, Thor ha rinunciato alla successione, quindi se avesse dei figli con quell’insulsa, patetica e sfigata midgardiana (un’eventualità da secchio triplo) nessuno di loro potrebbe aspirare al trono. Hela è da escludere perché essendo  già regina di Hel non può esserlo anche di Asgard, Jormungand è troppo giovane (e cercherebbe di papparsi la reggia) e Fenrir è uno scansafatiche viziato che ha come hobby preferito il mordere le caviglie ai passanti”

**“So che non dovrei parlar male di mio figlio, ma ogni famiglia ha una pecora nera ... o nel mio caso un lupo nero”**

“Per esclusione l’unico dei miei nipoti che può succedermi è Sleipnir”

“Ma nitrisce !”

**“E’ solo un leggero difetto di pronuncia ! E lo sto già mandando dal logopedista !”**

“E poi come farà a sedersi sul trono con tutte quelle zampe ?”

“Qualcosa ci inventeremo”

“Però i delegati stranieri vedendolo potrebbero spaventarsi, Maestà ! E’ una bestia mostruosa, orripilante, deforme ...”

“IO TI DISINTEGRO !!!” Odinoki spicca un balzo, afferra il malcapitato per il colletto e gli fa sbattere la crapa sul tavolo.

Per circa cinquanta volte. Poi lo molla e chiama una serva perché pulisca il sangue che sta colando sul pavimento.

Tossisce e si risiede. Si è sporcato la casacca, ma non potrebbe importargli di meno. “SLEIPNIR SARA’ RE ! CHIARO ?!?”

L’intera congregazione annuisce sonoramente mentre il corpo del tizio ormai senza testa viene portato via.

Un soldato si schiarisce la gola e domanda timidamente “Significa che non lo cavalcherete più, mio re ?”

“Esatto. E non avrei mai dovuto ! Lui è un principe, non è un destriero come gli altri !”

“Ma le piaceva presentarsi ai nemici in groppa a un essere così ...”

**“Splendido ? Magnifico ? Unico ?”**

“... terrificante. Lei stesso era solito definirlo “l’animale più grottesco dei Nove Regni”, ricorda ?”

**“Che nonno di m !!!”**

“E diceva che godeva un mondo a fargli saggiare gli speroni ...”

**“Ha usato gli speroni sulla delicata pelle del mio puledro ?!? HA USATO GLI SPERONI SULLA DELIC ...”**

“... perché ogni volta che lo faceva le sembrava quasi di poter dare dei calci a Loki”

**“No comment. Mi censuro”**

“Bhe ho cambiato idea. E’ forse vietato ? Possiamo procedere o volete insultare anche Hela e Fenrir ?”

“Io trovo davvero ributtante quella mezza faccia cadaverica !”

“Le zanne perennemente sporche di sangue sono da voltastomaco !”

**“Prendo nota : gli asgardiani non conoscono il concetto di sarcasmo”**

“Cambiamo argomento”

**“Prima che vi sbudelli tutti”**

 “Vi espongo la mia terza decisione. Come sapete abbiamo perso un importante membro della famiglia reale ...”

“Povera regina Frigga, stiamo ancora piangendo per la sua scomparsa !”

“Non mi riferisco a Mad ... alla mia adorata consorte”

“Oh è vero, il principe non c’è più. Sentiremo molto la sua mancanza ! Sarebbe stato un ottimo re !”

**“Non so chi sei, ma mi piaci ! Ti nominerò vice-comandante !”**

“Però è bello che abbia deciso di seguire il suo cuore e stare con il suo vero amore in quel di Midgard !”

**“Sguattero, ti nominerò sguattero !”**

“Non mi riferisco nemmeno a Thor”

“Intende la statua semidistrutta di suo padre Bor ?”

“Non mi riferisco nemmeno a una – orrenda – statua”

“E allora a chi ?!?”

“Come sarebbe ? Non vi ricordate di chi è cresciuto tra queste sale ? Il preferito di Frigga ? Il compagno di giochi (costretto a esserlo da quest’ultimo) di Thor ? Il più speciale tra noi ?”

“Non sapevamo fosse morto anche il vostro adorato Freki, mio re. Condoglianze”

**“Conta fino a dieci Lo. CONTA FINO A DIECI. Respira. NON FARE UNA STRAGE !”**

“Sto parlando di Loki !”

“Quindi è vero ciò che si racconta in giro, Loki è morto su Svartalfheim ...”

**“... in modo eroico per salvare il fratello idiota”**

“... in modo idiota per emulare l’eroico fratello”

**“Conta fino a cento Lo. CONTA FINO A CENTO. Respira. NON FARE UNA STRAGE !”**

“Sì è morto. Le circostanze sono poco chiare. Ora che non è più tra noi ...”

“Festeggeremo con danze e libagioni sfrenate per un mese ?!?”

**“Ok, sapevo di non esservi simpatico, ma insomma, potreste almeno fingere un po’ di rammarico !”**

“Vi ricordo che state parlando di mio figlio !”

“Sire lei stesso il secolo scorso ha detto che quando Loki fosse schiattato avrebbe offerto da bere a tutti ...”

**“Ahia ! Son stato costretto a mordermi la mia argentea lingua per non proferire cose scurrili !”**

“Come stavo dicendo, Loki era un importante membro della famiglia reale e la sua perdita è un grave lutto per noi”

“Veramente qua lo odiavamo tutti”

**“E poi osavano dire A ME che non so tacere !!!”**

“Ritengo opportuno celebrare il suo funerale in forma solenne : tre giorni in cui lo si piangerà ricordandone le gesta”

“Lo si piangerà ? Ci serviranno delle cipolle allora ! Nessuno ad Asgard verserà spontaneamente una lacrima per lui !”

**“Frigga lo avrebbe fatto ... oh per la miseria, non metterti a frignare Lo !”**

“Sapete, ripensandoci è piuttosto buffo : il Burlone era l’unica cipolla che faceva ridere !”

**“Dio delle Malefatte, please. E comunque sono Cipollotto, non Cipolla !”**

“Ma con tutto il rispetto, Maestà, quali gesta dovremmo ricordare ? Loki era un mago, non un guerriero !”

“Insomma ! Non era mica nato l’altro ieri ! Ha compiuto imprese eccezionali !”

“Tagliare i capelli a Sif e trasformare Thor in una rana non mi sembrano imprese eccezionali ...”

**“Possibile che di tutto quello che ho combinato in più di mille anni voi vi ricordiate solo queste due cose ?!?”**

“Potremmo ricordare al popolo il suo tiro alla fune con la capra !”

**“E possibile che con tutto quello che ho combinato in più di mille anni voi vi ricordiate ancora di questa cosa ?!?”**

“Ragazzi ci stiamo scordando il suo sacrificio estremo ! Ha perso la verginità con un cavallo per salvare Freyja !”

**“Non l’ho persa con lui ! Il fatto che non mi vantassi come voi delle mie avventure e che non frequentassi i bordelli non** **facevano di me un timido verginello ! E l’ho fatto solo perché gli altri Aesir mi avevano minacciato di morte se** **non avessi “intrattenuto” quel bestione il tempo necessario a Thor per ucciderne il padrone ! Com’è che mi disse ?** **" _Fratello trasformati in una giumenta e fatti rincorrere nel bosco, io elimino quel tizio e poi ti aiuterò”_ , ma dopo aver ** **fracassato tutte le ossa a quel poveretto, invece di venire in mio soccorso come promesso, Thor se ne andò in osteria** **con i suoi amici per brindare alla vittoria e io che correvo da ore rischiai il collasso, mi fermai e fui raggiunto ...”**

“Che ne dite di un monumento all’ingresso dei Giardini con le statue di Loki e Svadilfari teneramente abbracciati ?”

**“Secchio ! Datemi un secchio ! “Teneramente” ?!? Fatti violentare da un cavallo e poi ne riparliamo ...”**

“Potrebbe essere il simbolo dell’amore tra razze diverse !”

**“Questo secchio arriva o no ?!? “Amore” ?!? Mi ha mollato appena gli ho detto di essere incinto, ‘sto equino bas****o !”**

“E potremmo inventarci che toccare la loro statua porta fortuna alle coppie dal destino avverso”

**“Come se non sapessi già quale parte della mia statua andrebbero a toccare le asgardiane ...”**

“Per il momento concentriamoci sul funerale. Non abbiamo un corpo da bruciare, quel che è rimasto di lui sono solo dei miseri pezzi, i soli che non sono stati portati via dal vento, ma mi sono bastati per identificarlo”

**“In realtà sono sceso un attimo su Midgard e ho maciullato una tizia che si ostinava a scrivere storiacce su me e Thor”**

“Li tumuleremo e il luogo di sepoltura diverrà meta di pellegrinaggio per tutte le sue fans col cuore devastato”

“Loki non aveva delle fans”

**“Da quant’è che non dai un’occhiata a Twitter, Facebook e Tumblr ?”**

“Le aveva eccome ! Lui è stato fonte di ispirazione per molti.

"In effetti su Midgard gli hanno dedicato una caldaia. Ho qui il volantino : caldaia Loki, in onore del nordico dio del Fuoco. Ecco la foto”

**“Che sciatteria ! Dove sono l’oro e le corna ?!?**

“Per curiosità a Surtur cosa hanno dedicato, il forno per la pizza ?!?”

“No, una macchina per sparare raggi laser sulle piste da ballo”

**“Dedicarla a me che ballo molto meglio di lui no ?!?”**

“Sono senza parole”

“Quindi possiamo andarcene, la seduta è conclusa ...” si alzano in massa e corrono verso la porta.

**“Lavativi ! Non vedete l’ora di tornare alle vostre disdicevoli faccende eh ?”**

“Fermi ! Dobbiamo definire i dettagli ! Scritturare Eric Clapton perché suoni “Starway to heaven”, convincere Elton John a riproporre la sua “Candle in the wind”, far esibire il Cirque du Soleil e poi voglio i Muppet e Lady Gaga !”

“Non possiamo semplicemente scavare un fosso e gettare i resti lì ? Loki non se lo calcolava nessuno qua”

**“Sì lo so, eravate tutti persi dietro a un biondo che agitava il suo attrezzo !”**

“No, verrà costruito un imponente mausoleo che farà impallidire il Taj Mahal”

“Il cosa ? Il Tacchin Maial ?!?”

**“Gente un po’ di cultura !!!”**

“Cercatelo su Google”

“Quante U ci sono in Guuuuggol ?”

**“Sono re di un popolo di cretini”**

“Voglio il marmo più pregiato, colonne piene di intarsi in oro e argento e gemme preziose ovunque. Dovrà brillare così tanto da essere accecante anche a chilometri di distanza. Un’ultima dimora sfavillante per l’Immenso Scintilla !”

“Immenso Scintilla ?”

“Il Grande Loki di Asgard”

“Ah Cipollotto nanerottolo !”

**“Conta fino a mille Lo. CONTA FINO A MILLE. Respira. NON FARE UNA STRAGE !”**

 

Per scaricare lo stress accumulato dal non poter usare lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni per congelare tutti (bei tempi quelli) Odinoki decide di andare nelle Stalle Reali a controllare come vengono tenuti i valenti destrieri asgardiani ... anche se in realtà gliene interessa solo uno, tenuto in disparte rispetto agli altri : possente, grigio e con otto zampe.

Questa creatura straordinaria però inizia a scalciare (e con otto zampe immaginatevi il trambusto) e a nitrire furiosa non appena lui raggiunge il suo recinto.

“Hiiiiiih ihhhhhh hi hi hi !” = “Che tu possa soffocare nel tuo sangue lurido orbo !”

“Calmati Sleipnir, sono io ! Sto usando la magia per sembrare Odino”

“Hiiii ? Hiiii iiiih hi ih ih hiiiii ?!?” = “Mamma ? Evviva, hai ammazzato il vecchio stercoroso ?!?”

“Parla più piano o mi farai scoprire figliolo !”

“Hiiii ih hi sgrunf brrrrrrfffff baaaah” = “Tanto in ‘sto posto mer***o nessuno capisce mai un c***o quando parlo ...”

“LINGUAGGIO ! Sei pur sempre un principe !”

“Hiiiii hiiiii frrrrrrrr frrrrrr ?” = “E chi se ne f***e ?”

“Qua c’è bisogno che mi occupi io personalmente della tua educazione !”

“Hiiiiii ihhh ih ih hoooooo huuuuuu ih hiiiiiiiiii fiiiiiii barf !” = “A fan***o l’educazione, liberami e andiamo a puledre !”

“SLEIPNIR ! Chi ti ha insegnato a esprimerti in modo così volgare ?!? Io no di certo !”

“Hiiiiiii hiiiiii hiiiii eeeeeeeh uff ufff ih ih” = “Quel gran figlio di una mi*****a di Odino”

**“Accidenti a me e quella volta in cui ho pensato sarebbe stata una buona idea affidargli il nipotino !”**

“Bhe signorino con me certi termini non dovrai più usarli altrimenti ti disdico l’abbonamento a “Tutto cavalli”, capito ?”

“Hiiiii ih ... sguff !” = “E che ca ... scusa !”

“Senti ora non posso rimanere, ma tornerò e ti porterò la torta di carote”

“Iiiiiiih hiiiiiiii uh uh ih iiiiiih hiiiiiiii sburf sburf ?” = “Non puoi portarmi una cavallina con cui fare zumpa zumpa ?”

“SLEIPNIR ! Sei ancora troppo piccolo per quello ! E io non voglio diventare nonno ... o nonna così giovane !”

“Hiiiii hi. Hiiiiiiii hiiiiii hiiiiiiii ih ih ih” = “Ho capito. Morirò vergine e gli stalloni rideranno di me ancora di più”

“Stai cercando di farmi venire i sensi di colpa per piegarmi al tuo volere ?”

“Hi ? Ih ? Hiiiii hi hi ! Heeeee brrrrrrfff brrrrrrfff, hi heeeeee braaaafff, hi heeeee brooofff ...” = “Chi ? Io ? Certo che no ! Ti ho mai detto che sei la mamma migliore dei Nove Regni ? La più brava, la più bella, la più simpatica ...”

“E ora mi stai lecchinando ! Chissà da chi hai preso ...”

“Hiiiii hi hiiiii ih ih ih ih ?!?” = “Senti ma’ posso dare una festicciola stasera ?”

“No, sei ancora troppo indisciplinato e i tuoi amici sono anche peggio. Ne riparliamo tra qualche secolo !”

Sleipnir nitrisce una lunga sequenza di porchi e bestemmie (che non sto a tradurre) e pesta gli zoccoli con forza.

“Tesoro è inutile che ti impunti, ti impunti, ti impunti, ti impunti, ti impunti, ti impunti, ti impunti e ti impunti !”

Lo stalliere accorre trafelato dopo aver udito il gran fracasso. “Maestà, quella bestiaccia demoniaca le sta dando problemi ?”

**“COME OSI CHIAMARE IL MIO DOLCISSIMO SLIPPY “BESTIACCIA DEMONIACA” ?!? IO TI IMPALO !!!”**

“No, nessun problema. Probabilmente è stato solo punto da un insetto”

Sleipnir si quieta di botto, piega il muso da un lato, scopre i denti in un sorrisino e con voce stentorea lo saluta così

“A presto mammina cara !”

Odinoki è una statua di sale. Lo stalliere si gratta la testa incredulo. “Ha parlato !”

“Eh ? No non è possibile ...”

“Ha parlato e l’ha chiamata “mammina”, l’ho sentito benissimo !”

“Hai sentito male !” spinge l’uomo verso l’uscita “Vai a prendere un po’ d’acqua per questi poveri animali assetati su !”

Cacciato l’intruso torna sui suoi passi e affronta il figlio con le braccia incrociate ed espressione truce. “Tu razza di ...”

“LINGUAGGIO MAMMA ! Ricorda che sei pur sempre un principe! Anzi, adesso sei un re !”

“Tu sai parlare asgardiano ! Perché non me l’hai mai detto prima ?!?”

“Mi piaceva mantenere un alone di mistero sulle mie capacità. Fa più figo. E adesso mi permetterai di dare la mia festa oppure ti smaschererò e la tua testa finirà su una picca entro il tramonto !”

“Mi stai ricattando ?”

“No, ti sto offrendo di scegliere tra ciò che sicuramente voglio io e ciò che sicuramente non vuoi tu”

“Ed ecco quale dei miei figli ha ereditato la mia Lingua d’Argento ...”

“Pensavi ce l’avesse Jorgi, porca puzzola ? Quello passa il tempo a ronfare o a cercare di afferrarsi la coda !”

“Devi portare rispetto per il tuo fratellino !”

“Ma è fastidioso, prova sempre ad abbracciarmi ...”

“Sì lo so, purtroppo ha lo stesso carattere dello zio Thor”

“... per ingoiarmi !”

“Ah ... d’accordo gli ricorderò per la milionesima volta che i fratelli non devono essere divorati”

“E ?!?”

“E tu stasera potrai dare questa benedetta festa. Contento ?”

“Hiiiiiii hiiiiiiii hiiiiiiii hiiiii hi hi hi hiiiiiiiii !!!” = “Sì” (in realtà esprime la sua gioia con un lessico decisamente non da educanda)

**“Vendicativo, focoso, manipolatore, bugiardo, vanitoso, testardo, intelligente, egoista ... oh Slippy mi rendi orgoglioso !”**

 

MIDGARD – STARK TOWER

 

Tony ha indossato il suo completo più elegante e si sente un pochino a disagio, ma è disposto a sopportarlo, perché se il prezzo da pagare per ottenere un impiego nella leggendaria Asgard è solo questo allora gli va più che bene. E comunque se anche fosse stato più alto non sarebbe stato un problema per lui. In fondo è pur sempre un miliardario. 

Da qualche minuto però un pensiero ha iniziato a torturargli il cervello.

“Come ci arrivo io lassù ? Devo scendere in officina, pigliare un martello e iniziare a sventolarlo come fa Point Break ?”

Nel biglietto non ci sono indicazioni e non c’è nemmeno una magica polvere di fata che possa permettergli di apparire nella Città Celeste per pura e semplice magia.

E lui è strasicuro di non avere le scarpette magiche di Oz. Si siede sul letto. La situazione è ridicola. Il grande Tony Stark aspetta trepidante che qualcuno o qualcosa lo passi a prendere a casa come una timida adolescente aspetta l’arrivo del ragazzo che l’accompagnerà al ballo della scuola. Spera che non si sappia mai. La sua reputazione ne uscirebbe compromessa.

 

E a proposito di uscire, Pepper gli ha fatto la sfuriata del secolo questa volta.

“Ma devo andarci ! Non posso certo rifiutare un invito del Padre degli dei, Cerbiattina !”

“Come mi hai chiamato ?!? “Cerbiattina” ?!? Tu ... tu pensi ancora a lui non è così ?!?”

“Non ho mai smesso ... e mai smetterò !”

 

Stark si lascia cadere sul materasso e un altro pensiero si affaccia nella sua mente.

“Che ci vado a fare là ora che lui non c’è più ?” afferra il cuscino e ci soffoca un urlo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La morale di questo capitolo è : mai insultare i figli di Loki davanti a lui !!!  
> Eh sì la scena splatter mi è stata ispirata dalla scena splatter di CP. Bleah che schifo ...  
> Nota bene : io non ero presente quando è stato concepito Sleipnir e pertanto non posso sapere se il dio degli Inganni fosse consenziente o no (c'è chi afferma che lo fosse e conoscendolo potrebbe anche essere così, anzi lo è quasi sicuramente).   
> Per la trama di questa storia non lo era, ma anche se il suo cavallino è frutto di una violenza lui gli vuole bene lo stesso.


	3. Odinoki tra uccelli, festicciole e canzoncine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki scopre qualcosa che avrebbe preferito non scoprire, qualcuno mette in moto il neurone e qualcun altro le prende.  
> Ah e i corvi sono decisamente troppo viziati !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzoncina è da cantare sulle note di "Heidi" di Elisabetta Viviani.

ASGARD

 

Per evitare di essere nuovamente tirato giù dal letto da Hugin e Munin in orari tragici (ossia prima delle dieci), Loki ha aguzzato l’ingegno e ha trovato il modo di gabbarli senza però sbattersi troppo (perché lo stress rovina la pelle).

Gli è bastato piazzare un pupazzo con le sue fattezze in sella a una capra, mandandola a saltellare tra le rocce.

I corvi – orbi quasi quanto il loro padrone - si sono lanciati all’inseguimento. Inoltre ha lasciato loro dei toast nel cortile.

E grazie a questi accorgimenti riesce a dormire fin quasi a mezzogiorno. Un successo.

Prima di aprire la finestra, memore dell’attacco ricevuto, riprende le sembianze di Odino.

Hugin – o è forse Munin ? – gli si posa sulla spalla. “Crack pappa gnam !”

“Quindi avete trovato i toast e ve li siete mangiati. Bravi. Ma allora perché siete qui ?”

A rispondere è Munin – o è forse Hugin ? – che gli si posa sull’altra spalla. “Crack grattino !”

Odinoki pensa di aver capito male, ma quelli ripetono in coro “Crack grattino ! Odino grattino crack !” mettendosi a sbattere le ali con incredibile foga, tanto che si ritrova alcune piume nere tra i capelli.“Padr ... io vi gratto il pancino ?”

“Crack !” rispondono insieme piazzandosi sulla scrivania con le zampe per aria e le pance ben esposte.

“Ma che mi tocca fare ...” sbotta Odinoki iniziando a massaggiare i due volatili che manifestano una gran gioia.

Dopo un paio di minuti, decide di averne avuto abbastanza e ritira le mani, ma uno dei due (Odinoki ha rinunciato a distinguerli) scatta su come una molla e per poco non gli mozza un dito. “CRACK ! GRATTINO ! TU ! CONTINUARE ! CRAAAAAACK !!!”

“Grandioso, pure gli animali domestici danno ordini qui !” commenta tra sé controllando di avere ancora tutte le falangi.

E’ soltanto dopo un’ora e mezza che riesce a liberarsi di loro. Esce dalla camera diretto alle cucine. Sta morendo di fame.

Tutti si inchinano al suo passaggio. Ci si deve ancora abituare, ma è una bella differenza rispetto a quando tutti bisbigliavano alle sue spalle. **“Oh se solo sapeste !”** ridacchia interiormente affrettando il passo.

“Maestà, qual lieta occasione/incrociarla qui nell’androne/oggi ha fatto colazione ?”

**“Oh no, Bragi il poetuncolo da latte alle ginocchia no !”**

“In effetti sono un po’ in ritardo, se non ti spiace potresti scansarti ?”

“Servo umile io sono/sia vostro sia del Tuono/e delle mie rime vi faccio dono”

“Non che le volessi, ma grazie lo stesso”

“Or che osservo la vostra figura/la trovo leggermente più oscura/anche per lei la vita è dura ?”

**“Ci manca solo che mi smascheri il menestrello !”**

“Sono leggermente più oscuro perché qualcuno mi sta impedendo di andare a strafogarmi come vorrei !”

“Io prevedo per costui/o costei se non è un lui/dei tempi molto bui”

**“Ci hai preso, se non ti levi di mezzo ENTRO SUBITO ti sbatto nelle fogne !”**

“Ma mi dica mio sire/perché solo ora si va a nutrire ?/ Così tanto è rimasto a poltrire ?”

“No è da un po’ che sono sveglio, ma sono stato trattenuto”

“Quale trastullo giocoso/o quale atto pericoloso/ha svolto dopo il notturno riposo ?”

“Ho passato novanta minuti accarezzando degli uccelli”

Bragi spalanca la bocca e molla per terra la cetra. Una domestica di passaggio lascia cadere un vaso.

Altre tre si bloccano sul posto e lo fissano sconcertate. Le quattro guardie appostate nel corridoio tossiscono imbarazzate.

“Quasi non mi sento più le dita ! E’ un’attività più faticosa di quanto pensassi, ma almeno sembrano aver gradito”

Il silenzio che s’è creato è quasi innaturale. Non gli piace per nulla.

Anche perché fa risaltare di più i brontolii del suo stomaco.

“Vabbé, io vado a mettere in pancia qualcosa, devo ritrovare le energie perdute. Erano uccelli davvero grossi !”

E’ sparito nelle cucine solo da pochi istanti quando Frey e Ullr fanno la loro comparsa in corridoio.

Bragi decide di ritrovare la voce per salutarli “Salve amici miei/da dove venite saper vorrei ...”

“Dalla camera di Odino” risponde Ullr con un’aria piuttosto scocciata.

“Dovevamo mostrargli una cosa” aggiunge Frey (che adora essere enigmatico).

“Due cose. Gliene dovevo mostrare una anch’io” precisa Ullr.

E si allontanano parlottando tra loro, ignari di aver dato il via all’hashtag del millennio : #Odinlovesbirds.

“Ti assicuro che ci aveva dato appuntamento nelle sue Stanze per l’una e mezza per mostrargli le foto !”

“Non è possibile che se ne sia dimenticato, sembrava tenerci parecchio ad averle ...”

“Meno male che siamo riusciti ad andarle a prendere e a rientrare appena prima che fosse chiuso il Bifrost”

“Per il momento teniamocele noi”

 

 

Dopo aver minacciato di morte una serva che aveva avuto la faccia tosta di servirgli del porridge zupposo ed essersi rimpinzato di pizzette al salamino, patatine col ketchup, panini doppio hamburger e maionese, uova strapazzate, waffles al cioccolato, pancakes con succo d’acero e muffins alla banana (se Loki entrasse in un McDonald lo riterrebbe il Valhalla e non ne uscirebbe più) decide di ripiazzare il suo posteriore sul trono per riprovare l’effetto che fa.

Non che se ne sia dimenticato, è solo che ci ha preso gusto.

Lui non lo sa, ma se il trono potesse parlare gli direbbe che preferisce le natiche sode di un giovane jotun a quelle flaccide di un vecchio asgardiano e che quindi lo vorrebbe seduto su di sé nel suo vero aspetto e non nei panni dell’orbo.

Seduto lassù gli torna in mente di aver concluso il Concilio del giorno precedente con uno sbrigativo “A domani !”

Non avendo voglia di mollare l’amato sedile, chiama una serva e le ordina di andare a dire ai guerrieri (che lui crede già ad attenderlo nella sala apposita) che devono raggiungerlo lì appena possibile. Dopo cinque minuti quattro figure fanno capolino nella Sala del Trono. I quattro amici di suo fratello. Si inchinano e attendono una sua parola.

Lui aspetta, ma passato un quarto d’ora non è arrivato nessun altro, al che sbotta “Ma dove sono finiti tutti ?!?”

Volstagg fissa i compagni e risponde “Si sono presi tutti quanti una dissenteria fulminante, mio re”

Il radar per la ricezione delle bugie, nonostante la forma che ha assunto, gli funziona ancora benissimo, perciò non se la beve nemmeno per un secondo e scatta in piedi furioso“Razza di presuntuosi ! Come osate mentire a me ?!? Pensavate di poter ingannare il dio degli In ... Incommensurabili Cieli Asgardiani ?!? Esigo la verità ! DOVE SONO ?!?”

Si risiede maledicendo la rabbia che ha rischiato di mandare a monte la sua copertura.

Alla fine è il guerriero più coraggioso a rispondere. Cioé Sif. I tre maschietti si limitano a fissarsi gli stivali.

“Sono andati da Njord. Da ieri sera il suo divorzio da Skaði è diventato definitivo e lui non si da pace. Ha minacciato di gettarsi dalla scogliera e dice che senza di lei l’unica ambizione che gli è rimasta è quella di diventare cibo per i gabbiani”

**“Avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin dal principio che il matrimonio con lei sarebbe stato disastroso ! Lui è il dio dell’Estate e lei è la dea dell’Inverno ... hanno iniziato a litigare fin dal viaggio di nozze ! Non sempre è vero che gli opposti si attraggono”**

“Quindi i miei valenti guerrieri si sono accampati presso di lui per impedirgli di commettere un insano gesto ?”

“Esatto, Maestà. Gli stanno dimostrando che non è solo e può contare su di loro in questo triste frangente”

“E dimmi, il fatto che oggi sia una bella giornata soleggiata e che l’umile dimora di Njord sia una megavilla con piscina direttamente sulla spiaggia ha influito molto sulla loro decisione di andare a consolarlo ?”

“Sì, ma in minima parte ... vogliono tirargli su il morale facendogli vincere una gara di surf e organizzando un barbecue”

**“C’è un barbecue e io non sono stato invitato ?!? Io che sono il re dei barbecue ?!? Ah giusto, mi credono morto ...”**

“Mi spieghi come mai io non ne sapevo niente ?”

**“Ovvero perché non hanno invitato nemmeno Odino ?”**

Sif diventa tutta rossa “Maestà, sono sicura che non volesse esservi procurata alcuna offesa. Dopo quanto c’è stato tra voi e Njord in passato sicuramente avranno pensato fosse meglio che non vi incrociaste di nuovo ...”

**“Odino e Njord zompavano tra loro ? Bacinella !!!”**

“... anche perché al barbecue è stata invitata pure sua sorella, la causa della vostra disputa”

**“Ah non zompavano tra loro, il Vecchio si faceva la sorella di Njord ! Ok meglio”**

“Njord è ancora rabbioso per il divieto che gli avete imposto. Lo rispetta, ma non desidera vedervi mai più”

“Di quale divieto stai parlando ? E’ che ne emetto talmente tanti che non riesco a ricordarmeli tutti ...”

“Gli avete fatto firmare col sangue un documento in cui promette di non congiungersi mai più carnalmente alla sorella”

“Alla sorella di chi ?”

“La sua. Gli avete detto che certi comportamenti incestuosi non li tollerate nel vostro regno e ha risposto che vi avrebbe spodestato e che le uniche unioni da lui autorizzate sarebbero state quelle tra consanguinei. Poi è scoppiato il caos”

**“Ti assicuro che non sono scoppiato ! Non ancora almeno ...”**

“Voi avete urlato che l’incesto genera dei mostri e Njord ha urlato che dovevate tacere visto che il mostro ce l’avevate in casa vostra e che stava giusto per sfornarvi un cavallo. A quel punto gli avete mollato un pugno e c’è stata una rissa”

**“Ecco perché non ne sapevo niente, è accaduto mentre ero isolato nelle mie stanze alle prese col travaglio (e con i porchi) per la nascita di Sleipnir ... un momento, ho capito bene ? Odino lo ha colpito perchè aveva offeso ME ?!?”**

“Inoltre, alla luce dell’ultima dichiarazione di Njord, forse è un bene che voi non siate là da lui, mio re”

“Ha osato sparlare nuovamente di Loki ?”

“Due sere fa era ubriaco fradicio e si è lasciato sfuggire che gli dispiace moltissimo che il Burlone sia morto ...”

**“Non capisco cosa ci sia di sbagliato nel mostrare in un po’ di sano dispiacere per la mia dipartita !”**

“... perché gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire personalmente se i maschi jotun sono frigidi quanto le femmine”

**“Quindi è vero quello che si dice in giro ! Skaði non gliel’ha mai sganciata !”**

“Poi ha aggiunto “Ammesso che fosse davvero un maschio, la mia ex aveva più barba di lui ...””

**“ESISTE ANCORA CHI METTE IN DUBBIO LA MIA VIRILITA’ ?!? MA BASTA ! COSA DEVO FARE PERCHE’ LA GENTE LA FINISCA DI CONSIDERARMI “AMBIGUO” E DI IMMAGINARSI STRANE COSE TRA LE MIE GAMBE ? DENUDARMI SULLA PIAZZA DEL MERCATO ?!? MOSTRARLO IN COSMOVISIONE A NOVE REGNI UNIFICATI ?!?”**

Sif osserva il sovrano e non le sfugge che gli sta quasi per uscire del fumo dalle orecchie, perciò saggiamente si zittisce.

Odinoki per calmarsi ha bisogno di poter ammirare il suo panorama preferito.

“INGINOCCHIATEVI !!!” comanda stizzito.

I quattro eseguono. Li lascia in quella posizione per circa cinque minuti, finché i battiti del suo cuore non rallentano.

**“Che vista meravigliosa ! Ora mi sento in pace col mondo !”**

“Visto che siete qui avete qualcosa di cui volete parlarmi ? Uno alla volta. Prima tu Volstagg. Alzati pure”

**“Penso di sapere cosa c’è che ti sconfinfera caro panzone ...”**

“Riguarda il fatto di stare a dieta ...”

**“Ci ho preso, pensa solo a mangiare ‘sto qua !”**

“... mi chiedevo se oltre alla mia porzione giornaliera potevo prendere anche la parte che se fosse ancora tra di noi sarebbe assegnata a Loki. Insomma, già quand’era vivo gli rubavo la roba dal piatto ...”

**“Sì me lo ricordo. Tu però non hai mai saputo che mentre non guardavi io ci sputavo sopra”**

“Permesso accordato. Puoi andare”

“Budini compresi ? Quelli non sono mai riuscito a prenderglieli. Con loro non abbassava mai la guardia”

“QUELLI NO ! SCORDATELI !” Volstagg fa un inchino ed esce di corsa, diretto alla mensa. Odinoki si massaggia le tempie.

“Tocca a te Hogun. Levati e manifestami i tuoi pensieri”

**“Mi incuriosisce che voglia parlare, è sempre così taciturno ...”**

“Non ho potuto evitare di notare che c’è qualcosa di diverso in lei, Maestà. Percepisco una forte aura magica attorno a voi e credo che si tratti di magia nera. Non siete il re per cui abbiamo sempre combattuto, siete cambiato”

**“Gente ‘sto tizio non parla MAI e appena lo fa mi smaschera ?!?”**

“Il mio lutto per Frigga e Loki avrà modificato il mio modo di vedere l’universo e di pormi agli altri”

“Ma a lei è sempre importato poco di Loki, mio re”

**“Tutti sapevano che Padre mi schifava e nessuno ha chiamato il Telefono Azzurro !”**

“Spesso capiamo l’importanza delle persone solo dopo averle perse”

“Una frase molto saggia. Se non sbaglio era solito dirla il Maestro di Lingua d’Argento”

**“Ma chi sei ?!? La versione asgardiano-cinese di Poirot ? Guarda che il detective sono io !!!”**

“Hogun, amico mio ! E’ da tanto che non vedi la tua famiglia vero ?”

“Da tre giorni, mio re”

“Non la vedi da ben tre giorni ?!? Oh scommetto che sentiranno tutti la tua mancanza !”

“A dire il vero non credo che mia moglie la senta, me ne sono andato dopo averla beccata con mio cugino”

“Ragione in più per andare da lei, devi riconquistarla ! Corri a preparare il borsone per il viaggio !”

“Sembra che lei abbia fretta di liberarsi di me, quasi avessi toccato un nervo scoperto ...”

“Ma no, cosa vai a pensare ?!?”

**“E’ troppo intuitivo. Decisamente troppo”**

Hogun fa un inchino ed esce, continuando a fissarlo sospettoso.

“Scusa l’attesa imperdonabile signorina. Hai anche tu qualcosa da dirmi, Fandral ?”

**“Me la rido da solo. Scommetto che è stato lui proporre le farfalle come animali di riferimento per l’esercito”**

“Maestà volevo proporle un modo per rendere omaggio a Loki. Credo che lui lo apprezzerebbe molto, adorava la teatralità”

“Hai la mia attenzione biondo”

“Pensavo di far sfilare sei carri per le strade di Asgard, ognuno rappresentativo di un aspetto del dio degli Inganni.

Il primo sarebbe totalmente nero con ballerine ricoperte di piume per ricordarci che era “Amico del Corvo”, il secondo verde con danzatrici rivestite di squame, riferimento a suo figlio la Serpe del Mondo, il terzo grigio con grossi getti di fumo e ragazze con gonnellini d’ossa per imprimerci nella mente che è solo grazie a lui se abbiamo una regina in quel di Hel, il quarto avrà delle stalattiti azzurre per rappresentare la sua fredda terra natale e donne in pelliccia come rimando a Fenrir, il quinto sarà dorato perchè l’oro è il colore della famiglia reale e avrà delle fanciulle dipinte dello stesso colore ...”

“Fanciulle dipinte d’oro ? Vuoi dire che saranno nude ?”

“Body painting. Sì lo saranno, ma in modo artistico e raffinato”

**“L’idea dei carri e della parata in mio onore mi piace, ma le femmine nude non le voglio !”**

“E infine il colore del sesto carro sarà il bianco, come bianca era la magia buona che usava per curarci quando restavamo feriti sul campo di battaglia ... e lo restavamo spesso, saremmo morti senza le sue cure !”

**“Oh Fandral perché non mi hai ringraziato quando potevi ? Avrei potuto trovarti persino simpatico ...”**

“Avrà un paio di enormi corna e sarà colmo di graziose e candide caprette belanti. Doveva adorarle visto l’elmo che aveva”

**“L’elmo cornuto è stato un regalo di Odino. Forse era convinto che mi avrebbe reso ridicolo, invece mi sta da urlo.**

**A Thor è andata peggio. Il suo con quelle alette ai lati fa ridere i sassi. Ci credo che preferisce non indossarlo !”**

“E durante il passaggio di quest’ultimo carro la folla sventolerà fazzoletti immacolati e canterà a gran voce :

_“Loki, Looooki ti malmenavan sui monti_

_Loki, Looooki ti sbatacchiava Hulk giù in città_

_Accipicchia, dove fa freddo che par l’Artico_

_Loki Looooki hanno abbandonato te !_

_Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki_

_Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki_

_Lo Lo Loki Loki Loki Loki oh no_

_Loki, Loki gracile, pallido, ma con due corna così !_

_Di notte su una montagna tuo fratello ti ha detto che_

_Qui dovevi ritornare, ma non si sa il perché_

_Sei stato un prigioniero che dalla cella se ne va_

_Un principino incauto che all’Altro Mondo ora sta_

_Loki Looooki tu cadevi dai ponti_

_Loki Looooki le caprette ti fanno ”Wow !”_

_Con la lancia hai semidistrutto la cupola_

_Loki Looooki mai più sarai re !_

_Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki_

_Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki Lo Lo Lo Loki_

_Lo Lo Loki Loki Loki Loki oh no_

_Loki, Loki gracile, pallido, ma con due corna così !”_

**“Sto per sentirmi male e non so se per il ridere o per il piangere ! E osano chiamare Buffone me ?!?”**

“Ehm forse il testo è da rivedere”

**“E pure tu devi farti vedere : da uno psichiatra !!!”**

“Grazie per aver esposto le tue idee. Ti farò sapere Fandral. Ora vai” Fandral fa un inchino ed esce piroettando.

“Sif sei rimasta soltanto tu, dimmi cosa ti affligge”

**“Come se me ne importasse qualcosa”**

“Padre io ho rinunciato a un posto tra le Valchirie perché mi avevate promesso che sarei diventata regina”

“Non è colpa mia se Thor ha preferito quell’inutile midgardiana a te”

**“E’ una cosa incomprensibile anche per me”**

“Lo so, non sono venuta qui per accusarvi, ma per avere ciò che mi avevate promesso : la corona”

“Scusa, temo di non comprendere ...”

“Voi siete vedovo adesso. Sposatemi ! Io sarò regina e voi avrete mantenuto la vostra parola”

“Sposarti ?!? Ma sono troppo vecchio per te !”

“Non la pensavate così trecento anni fa, quando usavate la magia per rendervi invisibile e raggiungere il mio letto !”

**“Odino e Sif ?!? Secchio ... ehi, trecento anni fa Sif era ancora minorenne ! Brutto vecchio insensibile, fedifrago e pedofilo !”**

“Ehm, mia moglie è morta da poco, devo portare il lutto per qualche secolo ...”

Sif annuisce, fa un inchino ed esce.

 **“Padre questo è un lato di te che avrei preferito continuare a ignorare !”** pensa Odinoki decisamente provato, per poi mandare a chiamare una serva e ordinarle di preparare una delle stanze degli ospiti perché presto ne avranno uno.

“Quella più vicina ai miei appartamenti, se possibile. O e deve essere tutta sui toni del rosso e dell’oro !”

**“Gli piacerà Asgard ? Gli piacerà la sua camera ? E io gli piacerò ? Accidenti, come potrò piacergli se dovrò mostrarmi a lui nei panni del vecchiaccio ? Ma che mi prende ? Io non ho una cotta per quel gran figo di Iron Man !”**

Rimasto da solo non resiste alla tentazione  di controllare cosa sta combinando il suo miliardario preferito.

**“La mia è semplice curiosità, io non ho alcun interesse amoroso per Uomo di Metallo, anche se una bottarella ...”**

“Mostrami Tony Stark !” ordina perentorio a Hliðskjálf e il trono esegue. In quello stesso istante l’Avenger sta osservando tutti i suoi completi più eleganti nella sua cabina armadio, a quanto pare indeciso su quale scegliere per presentarsi lì da lui. 

“Questo no ... questo no ... oh questo ... no, decisamente no”

**“Il secondo da sinistra ha una marcia in più”**

“Questo è perfetto !”

**“Fantastico ha scelto proprio quello che piace a me ! Siamo anime geme ... ma cosa vado a pensare ?!?”**

“Non è esattamente nel mio stile, ma sopporterò stoicamente. E poi si abbina benissimo con i disegnini dei miei boxer”

**“Ah l’importanza di essere ben coordinati, come lo capisco ... ma sono dei mini Hulk ! Perché porta della biancheria con sopra l’immagine di uno dei suoi compagni di squadra ? Non avrà mica una relazione con Banner spero !”**

“Hliðskjálf puoi zoomare un pochino ? Voglio solo controllare che effettivamente quei pupazzetti abbiano la stessa tonalità di verde della sua giacca ... oh ... GRANDE GIOVE ! Ok qualcosa di grande c’è, ma non è Giove ... oh Norne ... perché non gli ho scritto di venire in mutande ? Anzi, perché non gli ho scritto di venire nudo ? Non che io voglia spogliarlo, ma insomma è quasi un sacrilegio coprire i doni che ci fa Madre Natura, no ? Uh Frey sarebbe felicissimo di sentirmi dire queste cose ...”

“Chi è che lei non vorrebbe spogliare, Maestà ?” domanda Hogun, inginocchiato di fronte al trono.

**“Ops, ho parlato ad alta voce !”**

“No niente, è che ho comprato un bambolotto e penso proprio che gli lascerò il suo vestito originale”

“Ha parlato di qualcuno che sarebbe venuto qui ...”

“Il bambolotto verrà qui tramite corriere espresso. Da Alfheim”

“Non mi risulta che Madre Natura faccia dei doni ai bambolotti. E oltretutto lei ha detto di avergli scritto”

“Ma tu non eri andato via ?”

“Sono tornato per portarle questo pacchetto. E’ da parte di sua nipote”

“L’avevo capito dalla carta nera con i teschi. Bene, grazie Hogun. Ora vai”

Il guerriero lo fissa in silenzio e poi esce grattandosi il mento. Odinoki gli lancia una silenziosa maledizione per aver interrotto la sua visione di un Tony Stark più ben messo di quanto pensasse e scarta il plico. Trova dei fogli. Il primo è stato scritto da Hela ed è l’elenco dei nuovi ingressi nel suo regno. Lo legge col cuore in gola temendo di trovare il nome della persona che ha amato di più. Non c’è. “Madre sono felice per te. Non ti saresti meritata un’eternità in Hel”

Il secondo è una lettera di Balder per suo fratello Hoder. Seguono migliaia di altre missive.

I morti scrivono un paio di volte l’anno a chi li ha amati quando erano in vita.

Forse li aiuta a sopportare il peso delle loro sofferenze.

A Loki è capitato spesso di vedere Odino ricevere quel tipo di posta e sa che era solito leggere la lista di Hela e bruciare tutto il resto, ma lo ha sempre trovato un atteggiamento ingiusto. E’ una di quelle cose che devono cambiare.

**“Come prima cosa convertirò la lettera di Balder in braille così Hoder potrà leggerla. Hoder mi sta simpatico, veniva emarginato da tutti come me quando eravamo piccoli ... in effetti potrei fare molto di più per lui ... e lo farò !”**

 

 

Nei giardini reali Sif, Fandral e Volstagg sono intercettati dal loro amico sospettoso.

“Ragazzi pensate sia possibile che quello con cui abbiamo parlato non sia il vero Odino, ma Loki con l’aspetto di Odino ?”

“Naaaah, sei troppo paranoico, Hogun ! Ora piglia questo foglio e sforzati di imparare la canzoncina !”

 

 

MIDGARD

 

Perché la gente si è messa a correre e a urlare non appena l’ha visto ? Lui voleva solo chiedere delle indicazioni !

Oh c’è un tizio verde che gli sta correndo incontro, forse viene in amicizia e gli offrirà il suo aiuto ...

“HULK SPACCA !”

No non viene in amicizia ... ma come si permette di colpirlo sul suo tenero pancino ?

“HULK SPACCA !”

Un momento, lui è il Vendicatore che ... ? Quand’è così deve essere lui a spaccarlo !

“HULK SPAC ...” afferra il manesco gigante verde prima che abbia finito la sua battuta e lo sbatte senza pietà contro i palazzi, prima di lanciarlo lontano.

Finalmente qualcuno ha dato una bella lezioncina a quel prepotente bullo midgardiano !

C’è un cartello. Si avvicina.

Sopra, in bianco su sfondo nero, c’è scritto _“Benvenuti a Starkville”_.

Dev’essere il posto giusto.

Il tizio che sta cercando si chiama Stark quindi perché non dovrebbe abitare lì ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente Stark in questo capitolo, ma niente paura ! Il prossimo comincerà proprio con lui (e riceverà visite), inoltre verranno spiegati il vero motivo per cui le caprette facevano "Wow !" al dio degli Inganni e come mai lui considera le femmine esseri inferiori.


	4. Odinoki ricorda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony riceve due visite (più o meno gradite).  
> Intanto in quel di Asgard è tempo di flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luoghi - tranne Starkville - elencati in questo capitolo sono presenti nei film di Iron Man.

MIDGARD, STARK TOWER

 

Gli ha buttato giù la porta. E poi ha buttato giù dal letto lui. Letteralmente.

Si rialza, lieto di non essersi messo il mascara perché altrimenti i segni neri sulla federa lo tradirebbero (e non sia mai che il mondo sappia che il grande Tony Stark stava frignando pensando a un dio alieno psicopatico !).

Pensa che Fury e Thor formerebbero una bella accoppiata. Hanno entrambi dei modi così delicati ... specie con lui.

E inoltre Point Break è abituato ad avere a che fare con tizi con la benda sull’occhio.

A questo punto, prima che possa fermarla, l’immagine del direttore dello SHIELD e del Tonante che amoreggiano su una panchina gli invade il cervello e la cena della sera prima gli torna su. Raggiunge il bagno appena in tempo.

Quando torna in camera Fury (che aveva momentaneamente smesso di urlare) non lo accoglie certo a braccia aperte.

“Ci mancava solo questa ! Dimmi Stark : sei malato, stai fingendo di essere malato o vuoi semplicemente che ti uccida ?”

Si stupisce di come il suo cognome, pronunciato da quell’uomo, possa sembrare un insulto.

“Accidenti Polifemo sei proprio nero oggi eh ?” oh al diavolo il politicamente corretto ...

“Perché non rispondi ai miei messaggi ? Devi rispondere sempre ai miei messaggi ! Non puoi ignorare i miei messaggi !”

E’ una sua impressione o Fury ricorda vagamente una ragazzina stragelosa e con animo da stalker che tempesta di chiamate e sms il fidanzatino per controllarne ogni spostamento ? La cosa è inquietante. Fury non è affatto il suo tipo.

“Relax Harlock ! Mica c’è la fine del mondo !”

“Da quant’è che non accendi la tv ? Non hai visto i notiziari ? E perché te ne stavi a letto in pieno pomeriggio ?”

“Piangevo per ciò che non sono riuscito a dirgli. Ma soprattutto per ciò che non sono riuscito a fargli” pensa Tony tra sé.

“E si può sapere come ti sei conciato ? Devi andare a ritirare un Oscar ?”

“Se mi vesto così non vado bene, se mi metto le mie magliette non vado bene ... ma vaffanFury !”

No, non è permaloso è solo che non permette a nessuno di criticare i suoi gusti in fatto di moda. Perché sono super.

In tutta la sua vita ha incontrato solo un altro essere che forse poteva essere definito più stiloso di lui.

“Ah cara la mia diva, per colpa tua non guarderò più dei pantaloni di pelle allo stesso modo ...” riflette malinconico.

“Togliti dalla faccia quel sorrisino ebete e indossa l’armatura, non c’è un secondo da perdere !”

“Prima non potresti aggiornarmi sull’accaduto, Nicky ?”

“Siamo stati attaccati. Di nuovo. Hulk è fuori combattimento. Gli altri stanno arrivando”

“Aspetta, stai dicendo che qualcuno è riuscito a mettere ko il nostro bestione ?”

“E con estrema semplicità. Un passante ha filmato la scena e il video sta diventando virale. Il titolo è “Hulk smashato””

“Sono un’altra volta degli alieni ?”

“Forse. Non sappiamo ancora nulla di preciso su chi ci ha mandato quel mostro”

“Non si tratta di un esercito, ma di un singolo mostriciattolo ?”

“Viste le dimensioni non lo definirei un “mostriciattolo” però sì finora c’è soltanto lui. E’ stato avvistato in Afghanistan, sul circuito di Montecarlo, a Berna, a Miami, a Malibù, in Tennessee e ha raso al suolo Starkville, nel Mississippi”

“Sta visitando i posti in cui sono stato io ! Mi sta cercando ! E forse è stato a Starkville perché me ne credeva il re !”

“Esatto. Quel coso sembra avere voglia di conoscerti. Se è così presto capiterà qui a New York”

Tony afferra il telecomando e lo schermo piatto si illumina mostrando le immagini di un enorme animale verde che butta giù palazzi interi con un colpo di coda e che mangia un pezzo del Casinò del Principato.

“Immagino che dovrei sentirmi lusingato nel sapere che la mia fama ha raggiunto anche Godzillalandia”

“Non scherzare, la situazione è drammatica !”

“Cercavo solo di alleggerire la tensione ...”

“Perché segue la tua scia ?”

“Forse vuole un mio autografo ?”

“Stark cerca di stare serio ! Sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima ?”

“Credo che, per quanto ubriaco io potessi essere, me ne ricorderei ...”

“E non è che ce l’ha con te perché gli hai offeso la mamma o cose simili vero ?”

Il miliardario sobbalza. Sì ha sempre preferito i testi sulle nuove tecnologie ai romanzi e ai racconti fantastici, ma ultimamente (e inspiegabilmente) si è appassionato ai miti nordici. O meglio a uno dei suoi protagonisti.

“In effetti potrei anche averlo fatto ...”

L’urlo di Fury gli muore in gola. Il direttore estrae la pistola e la punta verso di lui. Esagerato.

E’ solo quando si gira che Tony capisce di non essere lui il bersaglio. Non quello di Babbo Pirata almeno.

Fuori dalla finestra due occhioni acquosi lo stanno fissando e una lingua lunghissima si è messa a leccare il vetro.

“Lasciami entrare in modo che possa leccare anche te !” sembra voler dire quella lucertola gigante.

“Col cavolo !” strepita il suo omino del cervello, mentre si affretta a cercare i bracciali della Mark VII nei cassetti.

Perché non li ha mai addosso quando servono ? E perché non si ricorda mai dove li ha messi ?

Il rettilone molla una sonora testata contro la vetrata, mandandola in frantumi. Fury trova riparo sotto al letto, mentre Tony si infila nello spazio ristretto tra l’uscio e l’armadio, pronto a darsi alla fuga.

La viperotta striscia dentro e si guarda attorno con aria di superiorità. Glielo ricorda molto. Troppo.

Il direttore esce dal suo nascondiglio e spara al serpente che senza esitazioni lo afferra e lo lancia giù nel vuoto.

“Non c’è che dire Rock of Ages, tuo figlio ha preso da te !” Tony prova a comunicare telepaticamente con Hel mentre invia la Mark VII ad afferrare al volo Fury prima che si sfracelli sul marciapiede sottostante.

Sente dei conati. Sbircia. La serpe ha appena vomitato sul pavimento. Grandioso.

Osserva meglio. Quella roba dorata non è una chiazza di vomito è ... decide di rischiare e di uscire allo scoperto.

Non subisce alcun attacco, anzi, viene salutato con un sonoro e festoso “Miao Momi !” = “Ciao Tony !”

“Ha persino i gatti nella testolina, proprio come li avevi tu !” quasi si commuove l’inventore.

Si china a raccogliere l’oggetto e se lo rigira tra le mani. Poi non resiste alla tentazione e lo indossa. Il suo ospite inizia a contorcersi e a sbuffare sonoramente. Sta ridendo di lui ? Si guarda allo specchio ... e scoppia a ridere a sua volta.

“No, gli elmi cornuti non fanno per me” è costretto ad ammettere mentre se lo toglie.

“Però da questo non mi separerò mai più ! Ha ancora il suo profumo ...” aggiunge sottovoce tenendoselo stretto.

Solo allora nota il bigliettino accanto ai suoi piedi.

_“_ _Bella di padella zio !_

_Ho deciso di farti avere il tuo elmo in anticipo. Sono troppo avanti !_

_Spero sia della tua misura, anche se non potrà mai donarti quanto donava al mio fighissimo figlio Loki._

_Per raggiungere Asgard affidati a Jormungand._

_Se gli darai da mangiare ti porterà qui in men che non si dica, se invece non gliene darai mangerà te._

_In trepidante attesa del tuo arrivo,_

_XOXO_

_da Odino, Padre del moro più sexy dei Nove Regni e di un biondo boaro che spacca le tazze e rovescia le tavole imbandite_

_P.S. : E’ un peccato che gli asgardiani non siano come te. Qui nessuno capisce il mio genio._

“Dunque vediamo un po’ ... hai fame Ser Biss ? Dovrei avere delle ciambelle da qualche parte ...”

“Miiiiii ! Me miamiomio !” = “Evviva ! Le adoro !”

 

ASGARD

 

Non c’è pace per il povero Odinoki. Mentre prova a riprendersi dallo shock di aver scoperto la tresca tra Padre e Sif e cerca di togliersi dalla testa le preoccupazioni per il sesto senso di Hogun che potrebbe mandargli tutto a rotoli e la canzoncina sulle caprette che gli fanno “Wow !” nella sala del trono fa il suo ingresso un’altra figura. O meglio altre due.

**“Uffa chi è che viene qui a rompermi adesso ? Ma non erano tutti in spiaggia ?”**

Il ragazzino non l’ha mai visto prima. La donna invece la conosce molto bene, è la single di ritorno Skaði che fedele al suo ruolo di dea dell’Inverno indossa pelliccia e racchette da neve anche se fuori ci sono trentacinque gradi all’ombra.

Quando era solo un pischello Loki ne era sia intimorito, sia attratto, sia infastidito. Intimorito perché Skaði in quanto jotun gli rammentava i Giganti di Ghiaccio che popolavano i suoi incubi peggiori (stimolati dai racconti della buonanotte in cui mangiavano i bambini asgardiani senza nemmeno lavarsi le mani), attratto perché la parvenza asgardiana la rendeva una delle fanciulle più belle che avesse mai visto e infastidito perché lo scocciava che lei avesse la magia, un lupo e che venisse definita “sposa scintillante”. L’unico mago scintillante con lupacchiotto al seguito voleva essere lui !

Solo dopo aver scoperto la sua vera natura si era posto la grande domanda : è caratteristica comune a tutti gli jotun “adottati” da Asgard quella di diventare dei potentissimi e gnocchissimi stregoni ?

Ricordava il giorno in cui era venuta a corte in cerca di vendetta per la morte di suo padre.

Se lo ricordava perché aveva cercato di decapitarlo con uno sci urlando “LOKI E’ STATA COLPA TUA ! MUORI !”

Era una delle frasi che era solito sentirsi rivolgere più spesso, persino quando andava dal panettiere.

Con sua sorpresa gli altri dei lo avevano difeso, ma a condizione che si calasse i pantaloni davanti a tutti loro. **“Porconi !”**

Pochi giorni prima, stufo di essere definito “noioso topo da biblioteca” si era ubriacato ed era andato a farsi mettere un piercing proprio là sotto. Era stata l’unica sua concessione alla trasgressività (se si escludono gli abiti pseudosadomaso) : uno sfavillante smeraldo bordato di diamanti da cui partiva una catenella d’oro zecchino. Gli era costato parecchio, ma non aveva badato a spese. Anche perché aveva usato la carta di credito di Padre. Lo avevano fissato tutti sgranando gli occhi.  **“Non potranno più dire che sono il piccolo di casa !”** aveva pensato.

E poi era entrata in scena quella capra della malora. Thor l’aveva chiamata Denti Scintillanti per due motivi, il primo perché secondo lui c’era una somiglianza tra lei e il suo fratellino dall’elmo cornuto e il secondo perché (forse credendosi una gazza ladra) aveva la fissa di mordere tutto ciò che brillava. E quel cosino brillava parecchio ... Hulk crede di avergli fatto male ? Bhe il dolore provocatogli da quella bestiaccia era stato tremila volte più forte. Si era avvicinata così in fretta da non dargli il tempo di ricoprirsi, aveva afferrato la catenella e l’aveva tirata. TIRATA !

Con le lacrime agli occhi e rosso per la vergogna e per la sofferenza aveva invocato l’aiuto del fratellone che si era alzato dal suo posto tutto contento “Mi stai dando il permesso di toccarti il gioiellino ?” al che l’intera congregazione era scoppiata a ridere a crepapelle, mentre lui urlava fino a sgolarsi maledicendo ovini, ribellioni adolescenziali e Thor. Dopo qualche secondo di tortura immane si era sentito uno strappo.

La capra se n’era andata via soddisfatta col suo costoso piercing tra le labbra, allora aveva guardato giù, aveva visto il disastro e la vista gli si era annebbiata. Thor era giunto a sorreggerlo appena in tempo. Lo aveva rivestito, se l’era caricato in spalla e lo aveva portato di corsa in infermeria ripetendo a nastro “Non morire fratellino ! Non morire !”

Odino e Frigga stavano rientrando in quel momento da un viaggio. “Che cos’è successo ?” avevano domandato in coro.

“Mamma ... sto malissimo ! Perdo sangue !” aveva piagnucolato Loki senza più curarsi della sua dignità.

“Sei finalmente rimasto ferito in battaglia come un vero uomo ?!?” era stato il contributo euforico di Padre.

“No, sta sgocciolando dalle parti basse” aveva spiegato Thor, mentre i sovrani notavano solo in quel momento la chiazza rossa che andava ad allargarsi sui pantaloni del figlio minore e si fissavano perplessi.

“Aiutami mamma ... non si ferma ! Sto morendo ? Sono troppo giovane per morire ! Io ... io volevo solo ... buuuuaaaah”

A quel punto Thor era ripartito a gran velocità e l’aveva consegnato nelle mani dei medici di palazzo.

Era rimasto a letto per quattro giorni. Quando aveva ritrovato il coraggio e le energie necessarie per rimettere il naso fuori dal portone aveva scoperto con orrore che tutta Asgard sapeva cosa gli era capitato e che tutti ridevano di lui.

Non aveva mai scoperto però cosa si erano detti i suoi genitori commentando la vicenda.

“Frigga ti giuro che ero sicuro fosse un maschietto quando l’ho preso !”

“Magari gli jotnar mutano la propria natura con il tempo come le orate ...”

“Può essere. Ma per favore, il discorso delle api e dei fiori faglielo tu”

“A una condizione : d’ora in poi Loki e Thor dormiranno in camere separate !”

La sera del quinto giorno Madre lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che ciò che gli era capitato era qualcosa di assolutamente naturale che capitava a tutte le donne ogni ventotto giorni circa (e Cipo si era chiesto come mai le femmine fossero così stupide e masochiste da lasciarsi mordere là in mezzo ogni altro mese da una capra), spiegandogli che nel suo caso li aveva colti di sorpresa perché ormai aveva ben cinquecento anni e poi lo aveva accompagnato nella sua nuova camera che con suo sommo disgusto e per motivi a lui sconosciuti era stata dipinta di rosa confetto.

Durante la colazione del sesto giorno Thor aveva rotto il silenzio e con l’aria più innocente del mondo, aveva chiesto

“Anche se ora abbiamo due stanze separate io e Loki possiamo continuare ad andare a letto insieme vero ?”

“MUAAAHHUHUHUUHHUHUH” era stato il commento di Odino, che si era rovesciato addosso il the bollente.

Frigga aveva risposto con un più comprensibile e sintetico “No !”

Il Tonante aveva messo su un muso lungo come il Bifrost, ma la regina era stata irremovibile.

Qualche mese più tardi il biondo si era fiondato nel salone all’ora di cena tirando giù la porta e aveva urlato disperato

“PADRE ! MADRE ! LOKI ... LOKI E’ INCINTO ! ED E’ SOLO COLPA MIA !!!”

“MUAAAHHUHUHUUHHUHUH” era stato il commento di Odino, che si era rovesciato addosso la zuppa incandescente.

In seguito il re era stato piuttosto confuso – e sollevato –nel tenere in braccio il neonato nipotino Sleipnir.

Dopo la nascita del puledro Loki era sprofondato in una profonda depressione post-partum ; tutto lo irritava, non voleva lasciare la sua stanza e se qualcuno lo disturbava o lo contrariava ... bhe quella diventava l’ultima azione della sua vita.

Passati due secoli e mezzo e celebrato il funerale del quattrocentesimo servitore ammazzato dall’isterico puerpero (e solo perché gli aveva portato il budino mettendogli il cucchiaino a sinistra invece che a destra) Odino aveva deciso di intervenire, altrimenti nessuno avrebbe più voluto lavorare a palazzo e sarebbe stato costretto a pulirsi i cessi da solo.

“Figliolo hai bisogno di una vacanza ... e io verrò con te !”

Loki, che stava già per esultare all’idea di allontanarsi per un po’ da un cavallino che di notte richiedeva le sue attenzioni ogni due ore (il che moltiplicato per duecentocinquanta anni fa più di novantunmilatrecentodieci notti in bianco), aveva pronunciato la più lunga sequenza di bestemmie che si fosse mai sentita nella storia millenaria degli Aesir.

“LINGUAGGIO ! Guarda che ti faccio cucire le labbra Cipollotto !!!”

Era stato Padre a scegliere la meta : una sperduta località termale di Vanaheim. Dopo essersi rilassati là sarebbero andati da un elfo guaritore perché visitasse Loki e desse loro conferma che si stava riprendendo senza problemi dalla gravidanza.

In realtà Padre voleva andare da quell’elfo perché era l’unico essere in tutti i Nove Regni ad avere una specializzazione medica su “jotun maschi biologicamente modificati col seidr messi incinti da cavalli demoniaci” e voleva portargli il suo figlio minore perché lo sterilizzasse. Aveva scritto questa sua volontà in un biglietto che gli avrebbe consegnato. L’unica a conoscenza del piano era la sua consorte.

Era già tutto pronto per la loro partenza quando Odino era sprofondato nel sacro sonno di Odino. Frigga aveva raggiunto il figlio che si stava agganciando il marsupio nell’ingresso “Figliolo, Padre non potrà venire con te ... lo sostituirà Thor”

Loki, che stava già per esultare all’idea di potersene stare finalmente da solo a spassarsela, aveva pronunciato la seconda più lunga sequenza di bestemmie che si fosse mai sentita nella storia millenaria degli Aesir.

Nonostante le sue proteste gli era toccato partire col fratellone (che aveva con sé il biglietto di Padre per l’elfo di cui ignorava il contenuto ... non perché non l’avesse letto, perché anzi non era riuscito a resistere alla curiosità, ma perché non sapeva il significato di “sterilizzazione” e si vergognava troppo a chiedere spiegazioni).

In città c’era una fiera e si erano fermati a curiosare. Di botto il più piccolo aveva sentenziato che non si sarebbe schiodato da lì se prima non avesse mangiato un dolcetto. Malgrado avesse sfornato da un pezzo aveva ancora le voglie.

Il primo impulso del biondo era stato di colpirlo amorevolmente in testa con il martello per poi trascinarlo via una volta tramortito, ma si era trattenuto sia perché aveva promesso a Madre di trattare bene il fratellino, sia perché aveva ben presente quanto quest’ultimo avesse la testa dura e temeva di scheggiare la sua Mjolnir.

Quindi lo aveva lasciato per qualche minuto andando in cerca di un dolcetto da portargli.

Dovete sapere però che Thor ha il cosiddetto “braccino corto” e che perciò non gli piaceva affatto l’idea di dover spendere dei soldi. Perciò quando ormai rassegnato ad aprire il portamonete stava per entrare in una pasticceria e i suoi occhi si erano posati su qualcosa che non gli sarebbe costato nulla aveva quasi fatto il triplo salto mortale dalla felicità.

Si trattava di un informe ammasso gelatinoso rosso scuro ancora caldo, posato sopra un mucchio di cenere.

Lo aveva raccolto, lavato nella vicina fontanella, infilato in una coppetta raccattata lungo la via, ci aveva messo sopra foglie di menta selvatica recuperata dai bordi della strada e poi tutto contento lo aveva consegnato al moro. “Ecco qua !”

“Ha una consistenza strana, un odore strano e anche il colore è strano ... non è a base di fragole vero ?”

“No tranquillo, mangia pure, nella ricetta non ci sono” lo aveva rassicurato il beot ... il bel dio del Tuono.

Mentre il Burlone divorava quella roba puzzolente e tutt’altro che invitante si erano incamminati verso il Bifrost.

Erano a piedi perché il dio degli Inganni non aveva voluto saperne di avvicinarsi a un cavallo. La ferita era ancora fresca.

No sul serio, il taglio del cesareo ancora non si era cicatrizzato del tutto ...

Avevano incrociato un lupo che stava frugando nella monnezza in cerca di cibo. Il primo impulso del Tonante era stato di colpirlo amorevolmente con il martello, ma Loki glielo aveva impedito, si era avvicinato all’animale, dandogli un po’ di carne secca che aveva con sé, lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva stampato un bacio sul muso. Il lupo li aveva lasciati passare.

Heimdall li aveva spediti su Vanaheim. Appena atterrati si erano ritrovati nel deserto e un grosso serpente si era palesato davanti a loro. Il primo impulso dell’erede al trono era stato di colpirlo amorevolmente con il martello, ma Loki glielo aveva impedito e avvicinandosi all’animale gli aveva cantato una nenia per calmarlo, se l’era piazzato sulle spalle e poi gli aveva dato un bacio alla francese (e vi lascio immaginare come sia baciare alla francese un serpente).

Sceso il buio si erano accampati vicino a dei sassi bianchi. Solo all’alba si erano resi conto che non si trattava di sassi.

Erano le ossa di un poveraccio che, chissà quanto tempo prima, era schiattato in quel deserto.

Il primo impulso ... serve proprio che io lo scriva ? Vabbé, il primo impulso di Point Break era stato di colpirle col martello, ma Loki glielo aveva impedito, cospargendole di un unguento per renderle scintillanti, poi si era rigirato tra le mani il teschio limonandoselo senza pietà sotto lo sguardo sempre più allarmato del fratello maggiore che prontamente aveva annotato sul suo diario “Lo-Lo è passato dalla zoofilia alla necrofilia nel giro di una notte. Quando torneremo a casa proporrò di modificare il suo nomignolo. Non più Lingua d’Argento, ma Stomaco di Piombo !” (però sotto sotto gongolava al pensiero che se a Loki era venuta la mania di baciare tutti prima o poi forse avrebbe baciato anche lui).

Ci vollero tre settimane perché i due principi trovassero il complesso termale. Questo perché “qualcuno” aveva lasciato ad Asgard la mappa di Vanaheim e come se non bastasse si rifiutava di fermarsi a chiedere informazioni.

Ne erano trascorsi altrettante tra bagni rilassanti, massaggi rigeneranti e pasti detossicanti (odiati da Thor che voleva le bistecche a colazione, pranzo e cena), poi avevano impiegato quattordici giorni per trovare l’ambulatorio sia perché non ne avevano l’indirizzo e il “qualcuno” di cui sopra insisteva nella sua ostinazione a non chiedere aiuto ai passanti, sia perché l’altro ogni poche centinaia di metri doveva rifugiarsi dietro un albero a fare pipì o a rimettere l’anima. Questo, unito al colorito sempre più cadaverico, agli sbalzi d’umore e al lento e graduale aumento di peso avrebbe dovuto far capire al suo accompagnatore che in quel tragitto non erano esattamente loro due e basta, ma il suo accompagnatore per certe cose non era certo una cima. E nemmeno per altre. Insomma il suo accompagnatore era Thor !

L’elfo li aveva accolti con gentilezza e gli era bastata un’occhiata al più giovane per capirne lo stato. Poi lo aveva spiegato al più grande. E aveva dovuto farlo sette volte prima che l’informazione ponesse radici nella mente dell’asgardiano.

Nel frattempo Loki era svenuto dallo shock. Al risveglio aveva voluto sapere come fosse stato possibile, visto che si era tenuto alla larga da ogni entità equina. Il dottore gli aveva mostrato l’immagine del cuore di una gigantessa domandandogli se per caso ne avesse mangiato uno, al che il dio del palo aveva fatto onore a questo suo nome afferrando la scopa e inseguendo il fratello con l’intento ben dichiarato di infilargliela in un determinato pertugio. “Dovresti essere felice, vivrai un’altra intensa emozione !” blaterava il maggiore sul lampadario.

“Scendi giù e te la farò provare io “un’intensa emozione” !” replicava il minore sventolando la scopa.

Era passato un mese prima che il principe ereditario trovasse il coraggio di scendere. Non era stato impalato solo perché l’elfa delle pulizie s’era fatta restituire il suo attrezzo del mestiere, levando quella terribile arma dalle mani di Loki.

Avevano stipulato una tregua. Il cadetto aveva promesso di non ucciderlo sulla via del ritorno, aggiungendo che in futuro gli avrebbe spedito contro il Distruttore e cantando a pieni polmoni “Ti brucio vivo ! Vivo vivo vivo vivoooooo !”

L’elfo li trattenne per eseguire tutti i controllo del caso, rifiutandosi di praticare quanto scritto nel biglietto.

Dopo un altro mese erano ritornati ad Asgard. Padre si era appena ridestato e stava cercando di recuperare le forze.

La porta era crollata giù dai cardini e i suoi figli erano entrati nella stanza, uno come una furia, agitatissimo e rosso pomodoro, l’altro silenziosamente, con aria stizzita e pallido come la morte.

“Oh dei ... oh Padre ... oh dei ... oh Padre ...” aveva iniziato a ripetere a nastro il primo sbracciandosi su e giù per la stanza, mentre il secondo se ne stava in disparte, ben avvolto nel suo mantello verde e imprecava sottovoce tra sé.

“Figlio che è successo ? Avete inavvertitamente offeso i sovrani di Vanaheim e ora ci dichiareranno guerra ?”

“Peggio ! Loki ... oh dei ... oh Padre ... oh dei ... oh Padre ...”

“Volevano arrestarlo perché si era messo a importunare le capre e tu hai fatto scoppiare una rissa uccidendo qualcuno ?”

“No, molto peggio ! Lui è ... oh dei ... oh Padre ... oh dei ... oh Padre ...”

A questo punto Loki, che non ne poteva più di quel disco rotto (anche perché doveva correre in bagno ... ed era solo la cinquantesima volta quella mattina), era avanzato verso il letto scostando il mantello in modo da mostrare a Padre il suo pancione di quattro mesi (che sembrava un pancione di sette perché gli occupanti erano tre) e puntando un dito accusatorio contro il fratellone aveva sbraitato furente

“SONO DI NUOVO INCINTO ! ED E’ DI NUOVO COLPA SUA !”

“MUAAAHHUHUHUUHHUHUH” era stato il commento di Odino, che si era rovesciato addosso il brodo fumante.

Pochi giorni più tardi il medico di corte lo aveva informato che a questo giro si trattava di una gravidanza gemellare.

“SONO DUE ?!?”

“No, Maestà. Sono tre”

Odino aveva avuto bisogno dei sali per riprendersi dalla notizia.

“Thor doveva farlo sterilizzare e invece gli ha fatto fare una cura per la fertilità ! Dov’è che ho sbagliato con lui ?!?”

“Su caro non piangere, sono cose che capitano ...” aveva provato a consolarlo Frigga, mentre un paio di stanze più in là un imbufalito dio cercava senza successo di piazzarsi baby Sleipnir sul suo grembo sempre più gonfio per dargli il biberon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro la coppia Tony/Jormungand !!!   
> Come si chiama ? Tonand ? Jorny ?


	5. Odinoki, la vocina molesta e gli ippopotami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il falso Odino riceve una terribile minaccia e deve poi vedersela coi suoi sentimenti per un mortale Avenger miliardario (chissà chi sarà mai ...) che nel frattempo è arrivato su Asgard.

ASGARD, PALAZZO REALE

 

“Parla pure Skaði, cosa sei venuta a … ?”

“Io per successione qui essere.Tua successione. Io con me lui portare per prima volta lui suo trono mostrare”

**“Maleducata ! Non mi hai lasciato finire !”**

“No niente scherzi, il trono è MIO !!!”

**“Io, il Burlone e dio delle Malefatte, ho davvero detto “niente scherzi” ?!? Significa che la Fine è vicina !”**

“Ma poi tu morire e trono suo diventare”

“Ho già messo in chiaro che il mio erede sarà Sleipnir !”

“Lui meglio che cavallo letamoso re essere !”

**“COME OSI CHIAMARE MIO FIGLIO “CAVALLO LETAMOSO” ?!? TI FACCIO INGOIARE GLI SCI, DONNACCIA !!!”**

“E perché dovrei nominare mio successore questo ragazzino al posto di mio nipote ?”

“Tu sapere perché tu Seimingr tuo erede nominare dovere”

**“SEIMINGR ?!? Ma che razza di nome è ? Sembra la marca di un frigorifero !”**

“Non potresti a me ricordare … ehm ricordarmelo ?”

**“Aiuto, sto iniziando a parlare come lei !”**

“Seimingr figlio tuoi lombi essere ! Lui dopo che tu e io cose fare nascere. Tu volere che io ora cose nostre ricordare ?”

“NO !!! PER CARITA’ !!! Cioè, voglio dire, non si raccontano i dettagli davanti a un bambino …”

**“E così questo ragazzino è figlio illegittimo del vecchio ? Ecco perché mi sembrava un volto familiare !”**

“Seimy tesoro, tu ora tuo papi salutare ja ?” la donna spinge avanti il figlioletto che ha voglia di rivolgersi a Odino quanto un sub ha voglia di infilarsi nella bocca di uno squalo. O forse anche di meno. Il poverino si fissa le scarpe, poi alza lo sguardo sul tizio seduto sulla seggiola dorata e con una dolce vocina mormora timidamente :

“Ciao orbo ! Io che tu presto schiattare sperare così io potere di re avere, ma sempre con simpatia io ciò sperare eh !”

**“Oh lui mi piace ! Mi ricorda me stesso alla sua età ! Ha pure il mio stesso colorito pallido, i capelli neri …”**

E di botto un tremendo sospetto fa capolino nella testa del dio degli Inganni “Scusa Skaði, quanti anni ha nostro figlio ?”

“Anni 312 lui compiere dovere”

**“Rifletti Lo, quand’è che hai avuto quella storiellina estiva con Skaði ? Per caso è stato 312 anni e 9 mesi fa ?”**

“E sei certa che sia figlio del Grande e Potente Padre Tutto che sarei io vero ?”

“Ancora tu dubitare ? Tu stessa cosa a me domandare quando tu sua forma jotun vedere !”

“Posso rivederla adesso ?”

“Tu lui jotun vedere volere ? Ma tu che forma di mostri essere dire !”

**“Certe cose non cambiano mai a quanto pare …”** fa cenno di sì con la testa. Il bocchietta fissa la madre smarrito e lei nella loro lingua gli dice “Porta pazienza, oggi il vecchio sta fuori come un balcone. Fai come ha detto” al che lui emette un bel sospiro e lascia che la sua pelle diventi azzurrina. Poi rivolge gli occhi rossi verso il re che scende trafelato i gradini del trono, quasi inciampando nel mantello, e gli afferra il viso tra le mani rigirandolo da ogni lato.

**“Questi segni sono diversi dai miei. Non sono quelli della dinastia di Laufey. E questo significa che …”**

“NON E’ MIO !!!” gli scappa di urlare mentre esegue il balletto della felicità.

“COME TU CIO’ OSARE DIRE ?!? LUI SEGNI DI TUA MADRE GIGANTESSA BESTLA AVERE !”

“Ah sì, io non intendevo quello …”

“Io capire. Sì io con Loki in stesso periodo di cose nostre giacere, ma Seimingr tuo essere perché lui con me cilecca fare”

**“La ricordiamo diversamente donna … comunque smettetela di dire che faccio cilecca ! Mi rovinate la reputazione !”**

“Se tu Seimingr tuo erede non nominare, io “50 sfumature di Odino” scrivere e tutti ad Asgard cosa Grande Padre non tanto grande avere sapere ! E poi diritti per teatro vendere e tutti cosa tu con zenzero radice fare vedere !”

**“Quindi non sarebbe un libro sulle mechés del vecchio … Odino ce l’ha piccolino ! Odino ce l’ha piccolino !”**

“Io poi se tu ancora Seimingr tuo erede non nominare due seguiti fare : “50 sfumature di Njord” su matrimonio che mai con lui io consumare perché lui nel lettone sempre con Gormiti giocare volere e “50 sfumature di Thorki” su robe che tuo figlio biondo a me da ubriaco con tuo figlio moro e zenzero radice rivelare di voler fare avere !”

Odinoki si sente male all’idea che simili storiacce (specie l’ultima) possano circolare nel suo regno. Gli manca l’aria.

Si sente come se le pareti si stessero chiudendo su di lui. Sente l’impellente bisogno di andarsene e quello ancora più impellente di bruciare tutte le radici di zenzero presenti su Asgard. Perché sì, il fratellone è lontano … ma non si sa mai !

 

ASGARD, SPIAGGIA

 

“Yuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuu !!! Wow !!! Porca polpetta !!! Lo rifacciamo ? Lo rifacciamo ? Lo rifacciamo ?”

“Miaoooooooo”

“Non ti capisco ! Devo inventare un apparecchio che mi traduca i tuoi miagolii. Aspetta che me lo segno” tira fuori dal taschino un’agendina e una penna e prende nota, poi gli cadono per terra nel realizzare che …

“Ma come è possibile ? Siamo usciti dall’acqua eppure siamo asciutti !”

“Prrrrr mia miao miao miiiiii mia miaoooo mia miao mi mi mi miao miaoooooo” Stark non ha capito nulla di ciò che quel

tenero serpentello con problemi di personalità gli ha comunicato, (anche se pensa debba trattarsi di una risposta molto

esaustiva alla sua domanda), in compenso ha capito una cosa più importante : non verrà mangiato.

Quando sono giunti lì e la bestiolina lo ha scaricato giù con uno scrollone per poi puntargli il naso sul reattore Arc

temeva di essere sul punto di andare a tenere compagnia alle ciambelle nel suo stomaco, invece non è successo.

“Gli sto simpatico o forse ho un cattivo odore o forse ha la pancia piena o forse qualcuno prima di morire (sigh)

gli ha detto di non mangiarmi … qualcuno che non vuole la mia morte anche se siamo stati nemici …” confabula tra sé.

“E ora amico che si fa ? Ci sdraiamo qui a prendere il sole ?”

Jormungand rutta e sputa un barattolo di crema solare.

Il miliardario playboy filantropo lo raccoglie un po’ schifato “Ehm ... grazie !” e fa per spogliarsi, ma si blocca nel leggere l’etichetta : PROTEGGETE LA PELLE DEL VOSTRO RETTILE DIVORATORE DI DEI PREFERITO !

“Oh è per te ? Tieni te la restituisco …” 

“Miao mia o !” sussurra il biscione sbattendo le palpebre in quella che forse dovrebbe essere una posa sexy.

Tony capisce. Del resto è un genio. “Tu mi stai chiedendo di spalmarti addosso questa roba ?”

La serpe annuisce vigorosamente e si allunga sul bagnasciuga in trepidante attesa, miagolando felice.

“E devo spalmartela dappertutto ?!?” si informa sgomento il midgardiano osservando il corpo chilometrico dell’animale che sparisce dietro un’insenatura e il microscopico vasetto il cui contenuto non basterà nemmeno per mezzo muso.

“Ma  miiii, maoo !” = “Ma certo, cretino !” è la risposta leggermente scocciata di Jorgi.

 

ASGARD, SPIAGGIA (POCO PIU’ IN LA’)

 

Si è portato dietro la tavola da surf, ma gli è stato chiaro fin da subito che avrebbe anche potuto lasciarla a palazzo : con la panza di Padre non è nemmeno riuscito a salirci e per la stizza l’ha fracassata su uno scoglio.

Ha deciso di costruire un castello di sabbia, ma un’onda anomala gliel’ha buttato giù (un’onda che lui non sa essere stata provocata dal suo dolce figlioletto che emergeva dal Mare Unico con il mortale sulla groppa).

Vorrebbe prendere il sole, ma si vergogna troppo del costumino hawaiano a fiori rosa e gialli (l’unico presente nell’armadio di Odino) e non osa levarsi il pareo. Vorrebbe nuotare, ma sa che il vecchio non ne era capace, quindi non può farlo perché se lo vedessero capirebbero che non è davvero lui.

Vorrebbe un budino, ma il baracchino sulla spiaggia vende solo granite.

Vorrebbe maledire il giorno in cui ha pensato che fingersi l’orbo potesse essere una buona idea.

Vorrebbe tanto andarsene via. New York in fondo non era così male …

Vorrebbe sapere se Stark ha letto i suoi biglietti o se li ha gettati via senza nemmeno degnarli di un’occhiata.

Vorrebbe sapere se ha accettato di venire o se ha preferito farsi divorare da Jormungand.

Vorrebbe sedersi con lui da qualche parte a parlare, loro due da soli. Magari davanti a un budino.

Vorrebbe sentirgli dire “Mi sei mancato Piccolo Cervo !”

Vorrebbe dirgli “Mi sei mancato anche tu Lattina !”

Vorrebbe stringerlo tra le sue braccia. Vorrebbe tanto che Tony lo bacia …

**“NO ! NO CHE NON LO VOGLIO ! NO !”**

Vorrebbe sentire le sue mani sul suo cor …

**“SMETTILA ! BRUTTA MENTE PERVERSA ! ARRESTA QUESTI PENSIERI !”**

Vorrebbe imprimersi il suo odore nella memoria e leccar …

**“AAAAAAAARGH ! NO ! CERVELLO TORNA IN TE !”**

Vorrebbe gemere il suo nome in preda al miglior orgas …

**“IO NON HO DESIDERI DEL GENERE ! NO ! NO ! NO !”**

Vorrebbe farlo suo ed essere suo e poi di nuovo farlo suo ed essere suo …

**“BASTA ! HO DETTO BASTA !”**

Vorrebbe addormentarsi al suo fianco. Si sentirebbe al sicuro lì.

**“NON POSSO PENSARE COSE COSI’ SMIELATE !!!”**

Vorrebbe …

**“DACCI UN TAGLIO OK ?!? IO NON PROVO NIENTE PER QUEL MISERO MIDGARDIANO !”**

Ne sei sicuro ?

**“COSA STAI INSINUANDO ? CHE HO UNA COTTA PER UOMO DI FERRO ?!?”**

Se non fosse così perché l’avresti convocato su Asgard ?

**“LO SAI IL PERCHE’. MI SERVE UNO CHE PREPARI I COCKTAIL !”**

Potevi prepararli tu. Non ti sei mantenuto agli studi della scuola di magia facendo il barman ?

**“SI’ BRAVA, COSI’ MI AVREBBERO SGAMATO TUTTI !!! ODINO E’ ASTEMIO E NON LI SA FARE !!!”**

Allora avresti potuto farli preparare a dei domestici. Lo sai che c’è un libro in biblioteca che spiega come realizzarli.

**“ABBIAMO UN LIBRO CON LE RICETTE DELLE BEVANDE MIDGARDIANE ?!?”**

Non fingere di cadere dal Bifrost … **“EHI !”**

Ops, scusa ! Volevo dire, non fare il finto tonto …

**“MI INSULTI ?!? SE TU NON FOSSI SOLO UNA VOCE TI UCCIDEREI !”**

Insomma sai benissimo che quel libro esiste perché la prima cosa che hai fatto quando Thor è andato via è stato correre in biblioteca, tirarlo giù dallo scaffale e sfogliarlo per provare a immaginare quale drink volesse offrirti il tuo Tony !

**“NON E’ VERO ! NON AVREI MAI PERSO IL MIO TEMPO CHIEDENDOMI UNA COSA DI CUI NON MI IMPORTA NULLA !”**

E alla fine hai stabilito che probabilmente ti avrebbe preparato un Bloody Mary.

**“NO ! RICORDO CHIARAMENTE DI AVER PENSATO CHE MI AVREBBE PREPARATO LA VEDOVA IN VERDE !”**

Ah ah ! Ci sei cascato ! Ti sei tradito da solo !

 

Loki impreca e si incammina a passo spedito. Non sa dove sta andando, sa solo che vuole mettere più distanza possibile tra se stesso e quella vocina nella sua testa che gli mette in circolo dei pensieri che definire assurdo è riduttivo.

**“Io sono un dio ! Non posso innamorarmi di un coso che non vivrà nemmeno duecento anni !”**

Al cuor non si comanda … l’amore è cieco … mai dire mai … **“ZITTA ! LASCIAMI IN PACE !”**

_“Anche se lo neghi, sai si vede bene quanto immenso sia oh oooooh !”_

**“NO TI PREGO LA CANZONCINA NO !”**

_“Certo sei curioso, tu nascondi l’evidenza/noi ti conosciamo non ti arrabbieresti tanto /senza una ragione ...”_

**“NOI ?!? PLURALE MAIESTATIS ?”**

No, io e gli altri cinquanta gatti che abitiamo qui dentro la tua crapa e ora lasciami continuare a cantare

**“PIETA’ !”**

_“ ... se non fossi tanto preso da da dall’eroe !”_

**“L’unico eroe che mi ha preso è stato Hulk. Per essere precisi mi ha preso a pavimentate in faccia, quel bruto !”**

_“Quando ti nascondi e il tuo orgoglio ti sconvolge ...”_

**“Se mi nascondo è solo perché voglio leggere un libro senza essere disturbato da delle sommosse”**

_“ Quando non vorresti anche se l’hai scritto in faccia/  Sappi che l’amore cambia l’espressione agli occhi e all’anima !”_

**“E’ IL SEIDR CHE MI FA CAMBIARE ASPETTO ! L’AMORE NON C’ENTRA UN FICO SECCO !”**

_“Tu l’ami e sai forse ne soffrirai …”_

**“TANTO PER CAMBIARE”**

_“Quando ti trovi lì a sognare e sembri assente per ore/Poi  cambi umore ogni momento ...”_

**“Stai per darmi anche tu della “diva isterica” ?!?”**

_“... tu stai pensando a come scappare !”_

**“QUESTO LO PENSAVO QUANDO STAVO IN CELLA …”**

_“E anche se non l’ammetterai mai, quando c’è lui non rispondi di te …”_

**“IN EFFETTI MI HA ALTERATO TALMENTE TANTO CHE L’HO GETTATO DALLA FINESTRA …”**

_“Ti vada o no lui se ne accorgerà. Lo sai che c’è ?/C’è che l’ami e lui … lo saaaaaaa !”_

**“NO CHE NON LO SA ! IO NON GLI HO MAI DICHIARATO I MIEI SENTIMEN …”**

Ah ah ! Te l’ho fatta, cicca ciacca !!! Ci sei cascato un’altra volta !

 

Loki inizia a correre, ma mentre si concentra per cercare di non pensare, che non è un’impresa facile se si hanno più di mille anni di ricordi, si sono visitati tutti i Nove Regni e si è cresciuti tra gli ori di corte e le scuole magiche alla Hogwarts, visualizza una scena di quel cartone animato (che ha visto a Stoccarda, nella camera dell’hotel in cui è andato a farsi una doccia e a cambiarsi d’abito prima di entrare in scena come la vera star che è, che era e che sempre sarà … sì avrebbe potuto usare la magia per sistemarsi il look, ma non voleva scendere in campo mezzo spompato) che aveva catturato il suo interesse perché parlava di dei e il protagonista era muscoloso e tonto quanto qualcuno di sua conoscenza.

Solo che nella sua fantasia è leggermente diversa. Spiaccicato sotto alla colonna c’è lui e non quella tipa anoressica.

E dal cielo non scende giù un figlio di Zeus col suo Pegaso, ma Tony nella sua armatura rossa e gialla.

Lo tira fuori, poi lo abbraccia e lo porta in volo fin sul ramo più alto di Yggdrasil.

Arrivati lassù, si leva il casco, gli sorride e gli indica qualcosa alle sue spalle. Lui si gira e vede un tavolo pieno di drink.

“Li ho preparati io con le mie mani. Sono tutti per te Rock of Ages. E anch’io sono tutto per te …”

Poi si baciano, Stark lo spinge contro il tronco dell’albero e parte una sequenza vietata ai minori e ai deboli di cuore.

Qualche minuto dopo le immagini scompaiono.

**“Io … non ho pensato quello a cui ho appena pensato vero ?”**

Come risposta si becca un freesbee sulla capoccia. “Ahia !”

“Maestà ! Mi scusi, è colpa mia, non ho calcolato la direzione del vento !” esclama contrito Ullr raggiungendolo e accertandosi di non avergli causato una commozione cerebrale. Indossa una canotta verde acido e degli slippini arancione zucca talmente microscopici da non lasciare alcuno spazio all’immaginazione. Odinoki fissa i gabbiani, le onde, le scogliere, le nuvole, i granelli di sabbia e qualsiasi altra cosa, ma l’occhio continua a cadergli lì. Non sa il perché.

“Sono contento di vederla. Mi emoziona ogni volta poter parlare con lei, mio sire”

“Oh sì lo vedo che sei molto emozionato !!!”

**“Guarda altrove Lo ! Guarda altrove !”**

“E’ un peccato che non ci sia Frey …”

**“Chi se ne importa di Frey ? Una bottarella a te la darei … NO DEVO TORNARE IN ME, IO VOGLIO SOLO IL MIO TONY !”**

“… ma ha preferito andare nella sua solita spiaggia nudista”

**“COS’E’ CHE HO APPENA PENSATO ?!?”**

Che vuoi solo il tuo Tony

**“Giusto, io voglio solo il mio ... no sbagliato ! SBAGLIATISSIMO !”**

“Maestà ha sentito cosa ho detto ? Le interessa ancora ciò che ho qui per lei ?”

“Hai qualcosa per me ? Ce l’hai qui ?”

“E’ sempre con me, non me ne sono mai separato”

**“Vi prego non ditemi che Padre si faceva pure Ullr !!!”**

“Sarò più che lieto di scartare il tuo pacco … ehm di vedere di che si tratta”

“Allora glielo mostro adesso, visto che siamo da soli !”

**“Oh dei … pensa alla cosa meno afrodisiaca del mondo Lo ! Ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa, ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa con le zeppe, ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa con le zeppe e le culottes, ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa con le zeppe, le culottes e i boa di struzzo, ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa con le zeppe, le culottes, i boa di struzzo e lo smalto rosso, ippopotami che mangiano la zuppa con le zeppe, le culottes, i boa di struzzo, lo smalto rosso e le ciglia finte … oh m’è venuta una gran voglia …”**

Di zuppa ?

**“Di ippopotamo”**

Oh dei !

Ullr gli mette in mano qualcosa. NON QUELLA COSA !!!

Odinoki è sorpreso, non si era reso conto che l’altro l’avesse tirata fuori … e si chiede da dove l’abbia tirata fuori.

E’ un ritratto a carboncino che lo ritrae a bordo di uno di quei velivoli dei Chitauri. Che ritrae lui in quanto Loki.

Non capisce perché Padre potesse essere interessato a un disegno simile.

Gira il foglio. Dietro c’è attaccata la fotografia che deve aver fatto da modello per il disegno.

“Mi sono permesso di abbozzare uno schizzo, ma sono sicuro che l’artista a cui darà l’incarico saprà fare molto meglio”

Il vecchio voleva assumere qualcuno perché realizzasse il suo ritratto ? No, deve aver capito male …

“E’ Frey ad avere l’altra foto. In quella Loki è di profilo, ma è comunque in un’ottima posa da eroe”

“Sì e voi sapete che io voglio vederlo raffigurato come un eroe perché …” non sa come continuare, ma Ullr scambia la sua pausa per commozione e prosegue al posto suo “Perché vi siete reso conto che in tutto il palazzo i quadri con Loki lo raffigurano tutti da bambino e ne volete uno che lo ritragga adulto e fiero mentre è in guerra come un vero asgardiano”

“Un vero asgardiano ?”

“Già. Ci dispiace di essere riusciti a recuperare solo queste due foto di quando non ci stava tanto con la testa in quel di Midgard, ma forse se Thor saprà descrivere alla perfezione al pittore l’eroico sacrificio del fratello su Svartalfheim … “

“Eroico sacrificio ? Ma qua non pensate tutti che si sia immolato come un idiota ?”

“Loki era tante cose, ma un idiota no di certo”

“Ma durante il Consiglio … ho sentito con le mie orecchie …”

“Ci rode che uno come lui si sia dimostrato più coraggioso di noi e ne sparliamo per coprire la nostra vergogna”

“Uno come lui ? Intendi una “femminuccia” ? Lo so che lo chiamavate così !”

“Anche lei lo chiamava così, mio re”

“E’ vero. Ma anche se sono il sovrano, voi non avreste dovuto copiare il mio esempio !”

“Non deve punirsi per ciò che è stato. Noi tutti sappiamo che non aveva altra scelta che trattarlo in quel modo oppure non l’avrebbe mai odiata abbastanza da realizzare la profezia della Volva … a proposito, adesso che è morto che succede ? Il Ragnarok non ci sarà più ? Lo porteranno avanti i suoi figli da soli ? Maestà ? Dove sta andando ?”

**“Oh lasciatemi in pace ! Sono troppe emozioni da gestire tutte insieme ! Mi serve un bel bagno in mare …”**

Padre lo trattava male perché non voleva ostacolare il suo destino. Loki sta per mettersi a piangere.

Poi ricorda che nella profezia è scritto che il suo destino è quello di morire.

**“Razza di bas****o infame !”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hercules" è uno dei miei film Disney (e non) preferiti, malgrado sia fedele al mito meno di quanto Zeus fosse fedele a Era.  
> Vi stupisce/fa storcere il naso che Loki possa aver guardato un cartone animato prima di scatenare il panico ?   
> E perché non avrebbe dovuto ? Lui fa quel che vuole !  
> Ah su uno degli altri canali trasmettevano "Il commissario Wallander". Qualcuno ha detto "Magnus" ? LOL


	6. Odinoki e le tempistiche sbagliate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pare che il destino ancora non voglia che Loki e Tony si incontrino ...

ASGARD, SPIAGGIA

 

Sadico, con un perverso senso dell’umorismo e magico : Ser Biss è tutto sua madre.

Tony ha avuto modo di scoprirlo nelle due ore passate a spalmargli la crema solare (non arrivando a metà della metà della metà della metà della metà del corpo del serpente), mentre tratteneva gli insulti che se non si fosse trattato di una bestia del genere gli avrebbe di certo rivolto.

E’ sadico perché ogni volta che saltava un pezzettino o non gli spalmava quella roba puzzolente come si deve gli mollava uno spintone, facendolo volare dieci metri più in là, direttamente nella pozza d’acqua dalla quale erano usciti.

Lui ne usciva bagnato fradicio e quella biscia extralarge gli scoccava inquietanti sorrisini sbilenchi.

Ha un perverso senso dell’umorismo perché ogni tanto scendeva su di lui, lo racchiudeva tra le fauci, scuoteva la testa e poi lo sputava fuori coperto di bava ridendo nel vederlo girare in tondo come un ubriaco e sfracellarsi sulla sabbia. A quanto pare i demoni cosmicamente potenti con il cervello pieno di gatti trovano esilarante fingere di mangiare le persone provocando loro attacchi di panico, di vomito e di labirintite.

Ed è magico perché ogni volta che un barattolo finiva ne faceva apparire un altro, sempre nel solito modo.

“Il tuo stomaco è come il marsupio di Eta-Beta” aveva commentato Stark quando Jormungand, in un moto di generosità, gli aveva procurato una bottiglietta d’acqua. Era stato fissato con la classica espressione da punto interrogativo e quindi si era sentito in dovere di spiegare meglio

“Tu trovi tutto ciò che ti serve là dentro” dandogli una leggera pacca su un fianco.

Pessima mossa. Si era ritrovato di nuovo a fare un tuffo indesiderato.

“Ti prego dimmi che sei figlio unico !” aveva borbottando più a se stesso che al Lokison verde e giallo.

Sapeva benissimo che non era così, aveva letto le storie, ma gli era uscito spontaneo, prima che potesse impedirselo.

Il suo nuovo psico amico lo aveva lasciato di stucco afferrando un legnetto tra le labbra e scrivendo NO sulla sabbia.

“Tu … Tu sai scrivere nella mia lingua ?!?”

“Ma mao miaaaa Me-Mé !” = “Non sono mica Fe-Fé !” aveva risposto la serpe, che poi, capendo che il terrestre non lo capiva, era tornato a tracciare segni con il bastoncino fino a formare la parola OVVIO a caratteri cubitali.

“E allora perché finora ti sei rivolto a me miagolando ?!?”

PIGRIZIA

“Bhe ammetterlo in un certo senso ti fa onore … senti posso smettere di spalmarti la crema ?”

CERTO

“Ti ringrazio ! Magari faccio un segno per ricordarmi dove sono arrivato e continuo un’altra volta ok ?”

OK

“Sei di poche parole quando scrivi”

PROBLEMA ?!?

“No ci mancherebbe, non voleva essere un’offesa ! Permalosetti in famiglia eh ?”

VAFF… aveva iniziato a scrivere Jorgi.

“LINGUAGGIO ! Oh Capitan Ghiacciolo sarebbe orgoglioso di me !”

GHIACCIOLO ?

“E’ uno dei miei compagni di squadra. Ci scontriamo un po’ perché ha punti di vista diversi dai miei”

FENRIR

“Aspetta, la so ! E’ tuo fratello il lupo giusto ? Sì ma cosa c’entra con Rogers ?”

MAGGIORE

“Fenrir è il fratello maggiore ? Ah stai dicendo che voi due litigate come me e il mio capitano ?”

GEMELLO

“Siete gemelli, ma lui si crede più importante perché è nato prima di te e se la tira da morire”

CORRETTO

“Ma non si dice che nei gemelli è quello che nasce dopo il maggiore ? Dovresti farglielo sapere”

GRAZIE

“Prego, non c’è di che. Toglimi una curiosità, siete nati con parto cesareo, vero ?”

NATURALE

“Naturale nel senso di “Naturale che è stato un cesareo” o di parto naturale ?”

PARTO

“Cioè siete usciti da … ?”

DISEGNINO ?

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ekj035)

“No, no davvero non serve ! E Loki vi ha anche allattati ?”

MASCHIO !

“Lo so che era un maschio, ma pensavo che avendovi partoriti … lascia stare. Andavate d’accordo ?”

ANDAVATE ?

“Non so che tipo di rapporto avevi con tua madre”

BELLO

“Immagino che allora sentirai molto la sua mancanza. E’ così ? Loki ti manca molto ?”

Di nuovo era stato fissato con l’espressione da punto interrogativo.

Non aveva ottenuto risposta perché Jormungand non sapeva come condensare “Perché ne parli al passato ?” in una sola parola e non aveva nessuna intenzione di scriverne ben cinque. Scrivere richiede un sacco di energia e fa sudare !

Tony aveva preso il suo silenzio per tristezza.

“Forse gli fa male parlarne … o scriverne, quel che è. Il lutto è ancora fresco, poverino” poi pensando che l’altro volesse piangere un pochino senza nessuno nei paraggi lo aveva salutato con un tentativo di abbraccio (perché circondarlo per davvero con le braccia era impossibile) e si era allontanato in cerca di conchiglie. Ne aveva trovate alcune di forma molto strana che di sicuro sulla Terra non avevano eguali.

Se ne stava rigirando una tra le mani guardandola con attenzione da ogni angolazione quando alzando gli occhi aveva visto qualcos’altro che gli sarebbe piaciuto rigirarsi tra le mani per guardarlo con attenzione da ogni angolazione : Loki.

Loki bagnato e mezzo nudo per la precisione. Esattamente come nei suoi sogni più sconci.

“Forse è solo il suo fantasma … ma se non lo è …” e aveva iniziato a correre come mai in vita sua.

Gli mancavano poche decine di metri per raggiungere il pontile dove se ne stava seduta quella celestiale visione e gli era parso di notare che il tonicissimo corpo della suddetta creava delle ombre (“Se fosse uno spettro non lo farebbe !” aveva gioito tra sé accelerando il passo e pensando “Se non muoio di delusione, muoio di infarto !”) quando era stato colpito in testa da un freesbee che per poco non gli aveva cavato un occhio.

“Dunque è così che Odino ha perso il suo ?” si era domandato mentre un energumeno con addosso dei microscopici slip arancioni veniva a riprendersi quel giocattolo potenzialmente letale e si scusava con lui.

Se n’era andato subito e Tony era tornato a guardare il pontile.

La situazione si era modificata. Il costume era sparito.

Peccato che l’uomo nudo là sopra non fosse affatto Loki.

Era basso, biondo e palestrato. Un Thor formato tascabile senza martello … non in mano almeno.

“E’ mai possibile che io abbia confuso questo tizio per Loki ?!? Sto impazzendo o mi servono gli occhiali ?”

Il tale si era accorto che lo stava fissando e lo aveva chiamato con voce melliflua “Appropinquati amore !”

Tony si era girato e si era messo a correre per tornare da dove era venuto.

Sua madre gli aveva detto che non doveva dare retta agli uomini nudi che gli dicevano di appropinquarsi a loro.

Gli mancavano pochi passi per raggiungere il suo amicone strisciante quando aveva visto le guglie dorate del palazzo reale. Era la prima volta che le notava da quando era arrivato su Asgard. Si era diretto verso di esse senza esitare.

Era stato il capo della baracca alieno-vichinga a mandarlo a chiamare e siccome si trattava del re doveva per forza trovarsi nella sala del trono che si trovava dentro quell’edificio immenso. Il ragionamento non faceva una piega.

Era là che doveva andare per sostenere il suo colloquio di lavoro. Punto.

Naturalmente a corte gli avevano detto che Padre era uscito, che non aveva lasciato detto dove sarebbe andato o per quanto tempo sarebbe stato via e che quindi sarebbe dovuto ripassare un’altra volta. “La mia solita fortuna” aveva brontolato calciando un sassolino lungo una stradina.

Se non avesse fissato il costumino striminzito di quel tizio col freesbee e avesse continuato a guardare il pontile, avrebbe visto Loki che rendendosi conto dell’arrivo del maniaco biondo e nudo si tuffava rapido in acqua.

Se non fosse corso via terrorizzato avrebbe visto Loki uscire dal mare come neanche Ursula Andress in 007.

Se fosse tornato da Jorgi avrebbe letto la parola che quest’ultimo, dopo essersi spremuto a lungo le meningi, aveva scritto sulla sabbia : VIVO !

 

ASGARD, SPIAGGIA

 

Di solito non veniva mai nessuno lì. Di solito.

Loki aveva ripreso le sue sembianze da meno di due minuti, sedendosi a riposare dopo una bella nuotata, quando la voce di Ullr si era levata sopra i versi dei gabbiani e lo sciabordio delle onde. Si stava scusando con qualcuno.

 **“Lui e il suo maledetto affare volante … va a finire che ci scappa il morto”** e nel finire il pensiero si era reso conto che nel novantanove per cento dei casi dove c’era Ullr c’era anche Frey ed era saltato giù in acqua alla velocità del fulmine.

Del resto uno mica può chiamarsi Saetta ed essere un bradipo !

Era riemerso sotto al pontile e aveva sentito Frey che camminava sopra la sua testa e urlava “Appropinquati amore !”

**“Il solito adescatore di poveri giovani fanciulli innocenti”**

Facendo attenzione a non farsi notare aveva raggiunto la riva. Ullr era sparito, Frey si era sdraiato e russava e un uomo stava correndo nella direzione opposta come se avesse visto un fantasma o un maniaco biondo e nudo o entrambi.

Non trovi che somigli molto al tuo Tony ?

**“FALLA FINITA !”**

Forse dovresti rincorrerlo per accertarti se è proprio lui …

**“PERCHE’ DOVREI RENDERMI RIDICOLO IN QUESTO MODO ?”**

Perché avresti modo di parlargli di ciò che pro …

**“WAAAAARGH !”**

Come scusa ? 

**“PADRE ZITTISCE LE PERSONE COSI’ …”**

Di che hai paura ?

**“DI NIENTE”**

La verità Loki !

**“SONO IL DIO DELLE MENZOGNE. E’ COME CHIEDERE ALLA NEVE DI BRUCIARE …”**

Pensi che ti rifiuterebbe ? Ma ti sei visto ?!?

“HAI RAGIONE SONO PATETICO”

No, io volevo dire che sei figo !

**“E SE NON LA PENSASSE COSI’ ? SE NON FOSSI IL SUO TIPO ? OH, MA CHE ME NE IMPORTA ? IO MICA PROVO DEI SENTIMENTI PER LUI !”**

Negare sempre negare. Ma perché ?

**“PER NON DARTI SODDISFAZIONE. E PER PROTEGGERMI IL CUORE”**

Resta in un anfratto fino al tramonto. Da lì ha modo di sentire le risate degli altri dei.

 **“Giusto, la festa a casa di Njord. Io non venivo mai invitato alle feste. Speravo che le cose cambiassero spacciandomi per** **il Vecchio, ma a quanto pare nemmeno lui riceve inviti per le festicciole. Forse avrei dovuto spacciarmi per Thor”**

Torna in spiaggia e cammina sconsolato verso il palazzo reale. Che senso ha essere il re se non ti invitano alle feste ?

Stai andando da questa parte per tornare a casa o perché è la stessa direzione presa dal tizio che somigliava a Stark ?

**“CHE DEVO FARE PER FARTI CAPIRE CHE NON HO UNA COTTA PER STARK ?!? Uhm però in effetti aveva lo stesso sedere sodo di Tony …”**

Ah ah ! Lo vedi che ti piac … ?

**“HAI CAPITO MALE ! Però se fosse davvero lui non sarebbe mica il Ragnarok. Anzi ! Non che ci tenga a rivederlo, ovvio. Io non ho assolutamente mai avuto dei pensieri indecenti su noi due mentre stavo rinchiuso nelle segrete e se di notte mi scappava di mugolare il suo nome nel sonno era solo perché sognavo di torturarlo lentamente !”**

Sì sognavi di fargli qualcosa lentamente, ma non mi pare si trattasse di torture …

Arrossisce. Fantastico, la sua coscienza ha accesso ai suoi vagheggiamenti porno. Non che lui ne abbia su Iron Man eh !

Forse mi sbaglio. Ricordami com’erano questi sogni. Implorava pietà ? Gridava ?

**“Lo legavo al letto e lui … sì gridava”**

Gridava che dovevi smetterla ?

**“No, gridava che dovevo continuare”**

E tu allora continuavi ?

**“Sì, lo cospargevo di panna”**

Che tortura è cospargere qualcuno di panna ?

**“Tortura ? Ah sì, lo torturavo senza pietà perché sono un essere diabolico senza pari nell’universo ah ah ah aaaaaaaah !”**

Non sapevo fossi asmatico !

**“Quella era la mia risata da super cattivo !”**

E’ pessima.

**“Chi ti ha chiesto niente ?!?”**

Su non fare l’offeso ! Continua, sono curiosa. Cosa gli faresti dopo averlo cosparso di panna ?

**“Io … io lo … lo porterei a desiderare la morte !”**

E in che modo ?

**“Rigirandomelo come un calzino”**

Ah ah ! Tana per Loki !

**“Mi correggo ! Gliela farei desiderare gettandogli addosso delle formiche ! Tortura del solletico !”**

Non può impedirsi di immaginare quei minuscoli insetti che si spostano sul corpo del midgardiano.

Sul corpo nudo del midgardiano.

Sul corpo nudo e tonico del midgardiano.

Sul corpo nudo, tonico e invitante del midgardiano.

Sul corpo nudo, tonico, invitante e ricoperto di panna del midgardiano.

Sul corpo nudo, tonico, invitante, ricoperto di panna e sdraiato sul suo letto del midgardiano.

 **“Raffredda i bollenti spiriti Lo ! Raffredda i bollenti spir …”** SPLASH

I suoi bollenti spiriti vengono prontamente raffreddati da un’onda che lo travolge, gettandolo gambe all’aria.

 **“Troppa grazia !”** si rimette in piedi e nota l’origine di quel mini tsunami : è colpa della coda di qualcuno che si è abbattuta nel Mare Unico a pochi chilometri dalla costa. E’ fortunato a non essere finito su una palma.

 **“Jormungand è tornato ! E forse con lui c’è anche …”** e inizia a correre come mai in vita sua.

“Figliolo quante volte te lo devo ripetere che non devi causare maremoti ?” lo apostrofa appena gli è vicino, ma non ottiene risposta perché l’interpellato, stanchissimo dopo la spedizione su Midgard, sta dormendo della grossa.

Vicino al suo muso, sulla sabbia, campeggia una parola : VIVO !

“Hai scritto che sei vivo per mettere in guardia gli asgardiani incoscienti sul fatto che se ti svegliassero potresti mangiarli ? Gentile da parte tua !” lo elogia la sua orgogliosa mammina (che ha preso fischi per fiaschi), per poi guardarsi attorno. Suo figlio sembra essere lì da solo.

“Non ti sei sdraiato sopra a Uomo di Ferro vero ?”

Cerca di sbirciare sotto la massa arrotolata del suo squamoso erede. Non ci sono tracce di corpi maciullati. 

“Ha ignorato i miei biglietti ? Meglio così, tanto avrei dovuto fingere di essere Odino …” prova a consolarsi, ma la delusione è grande.

Quasi quanto Jorgi.

“Non è voluto venire … quindi non ti ha dato da mangiare e TU HAI MANGIATO LUI !!!” realizza sconcertato, mentre scorre le mani lungo il serpente, posando la testa ogni due metri e chiamando “Tony sei lì dentro ?”

Non lo sente, ma forse è svenuto. Magari è ancora vivo. La speranza si riaccende.

Fa apparire una corda lunghissima e un caschetto da minatore che si piazza sulla testa .

E’ fortunato, il Midgardsworm russa con la bocca aperta. Si lega un capo della fune attorno alla vita e l’altro attorno a uno dei denti inferiori del suo rampollo, poi entra nella cavità orale del suddetto, accende la luce sul caschetto e inizia a inoltrarsi urlando

“TONY SE CI SEI DAMMI UN COLPO, MAGARI ANCHE DUE ... EHM TI TIRERO’ FUORI ! IO TI SALVERO’ !”

Fruga tra tutto ciò che Jormungand ha ingoiato nelle ultime ore : lamiere, calcinacci, peluches, aquiloni, cactus, fontane, un monster truck, un gregge di pecore (vive), diecimila barattoli di crema solare e una trentina di ciambelle.

Di geni miliardari filantropi playboy neanche l’ombra.

“Lo hai già … digerito ?”.

“Ito ito ito” ripete l’eco.

Per la stizza molla una pedata a una lavatrice. E parte la centrifuga.

Se avesse inseguito il tizio sorprendentemente somigliante a Tony avrebbe scoperto che si trattava proprio di lui.

Se avesse mollato la spiaggia per riteletrasportarsi a palazzo avrebbe potuto riceverlo nella sala del trono.

E se invece di entrare dentro suo figlio fosse rimasto fuori lo avrebbe visto passeggiare lungo la strada costiera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il motto di Jormungand : "Dormiamoci su !" ; )
> 
> Sì lo so Michelangelo mi fa un baffo ...


	7. Odinoki tra dichiarazioni e fans di Giovannino Neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Loki ammette di provare qualcosa per Stark ... senza sapere che Stark è a pochi metri da lui.

ASGARD, STRADA COSTIERA

 

Tony non ha idea di dove andare a passare la notte.

Gli unici asgardiani che conosce sono Thor, Loki e una serpe gigante.

Point Break lo avrebbe anche ospitato volentieri forse, ma purtroppo non è lì. E’ dalla sua Jane.

Rock of Ages è morto e comunque non lo avrebbe mai fatto entrare nelle sue stanze (ah se solo sapessi Stark …).

Kaa si è dimostrato un tipo a posto, ma a casa sua il lupesco fratellone potrebbe non esserlo altrettanto.

“Non ho nessuna voglia di finire come Cappuccetto Rosso ! Non indosso nemmeno l’armatura !”

Mentre girovagava per le piazze ha sentito di un party a casa di un certo Njord.

Ha pertanto deciso di fare una delle cose che gli riescono meglio : imbucarsi alle feste.

Conta di arrivare là, sgraffignare qualcosa da mangiare al buffet, mescolarsi tra la folla e poi infilarsi in una delle camere.

Probabilmente saranno già tutti ubriachi e nessuno si accorgerà di lui.

E’ un piano eccellente. Come tutti i suoi piani … eccetto quello di affrontare un incavolato dio magico alieno disarmato.

Spiaggia spiaggia spiaggia. Non ci sono case da nessuna parte.

All’improvviso sente un rumore. Guarda giù convinto di vedere degli dei che si danno ai balli più sfrenati, invece vede solo delle pecore che escono belando e fradice di bava dalla bocca aperta della Serpe del Mondo.

“Ti sei lasciato sfuggire la pappa, amico !” ridacchia preparandosi a proseguire … finché non sente il suo nome.

Si blocca e si guarda allarmato alle spalle. Chi lo ha chiamato ? Barbie Boy è tornato ?

Lo sente di nuovo. Si augura che non sia il maniaco biondo e nudo. Ma come potrebbe conoscere il suo nome  ?

“TONY !” continua imperterrita quella voce. E solo in quell’istante si rende conto di conoscerla. E’ la voce di Loki.

Il fratellino del biondo principe sembra davvero preoccupato per lui.

“TONY DOVE SEI ?!?”

Se si tratta di uno scherzo ne ucciderà l’autore. Dovesse anche essere un Gigante di quindici metri.

“TONY IO TI AMOOOO !!!” a queste parole il midgardiano rischia di mettere il piede in fallo e rotolare giù dalla scogliera.

Ok questa è la conferma che si tratta solo del frutto della sua immaginazione.

Quello è ciò che vorrebbe sentirsi dire da Piccolo Cervo, ma di certo non è quello che Piccolo Cervo gli direbbe.

“Prima vedo il suo fantasma, ora lo sento … quando torno devo chiedere a Bruce il numero di un bravo psichiatra” pensa sempre più scombussolato avviandosi con le mani in tasca. Poi, preso dall’ispirazione e dalla voglia di sfogarsi (e sentendosi tranquillo perché tanto lì nessuno sa chi è) urla verso il mare “TI AMO ANCH’IO ROCKETTARO DA STRAPAZZO !!!”

Svoltata una curva gli si para di fronte la villa più kitsch che abbia mai visto : ci sono statue di re Tritone (o è Nettuno ?), conchiglie appiccicate sulla facciata, alghe al posto dell’edera, corallo attorno alle finestre, una parete d’acqua scrosciante, una scalinata ricoperta di sabbia finissima, una fontana gigantesca in cui nuotano dei delfini rosa, ninfee ovunque e nelle aiuole ci sono dei granchietti intenti a tagliare i gambi delle rose con le chele per poi portarle alle rispettive granchiette. La porta d’ingresso si apre e ne esce un tizio alto, muscoloso (ma sono tutti muscolosi gli asgardiani ?), con i capelli bianchi, gli occhi azzurri e la barba da capretta che si avventa su di lui, lo afferra per il braccio e sbraita

“TU CHI SEI ?”

“No scusa omone, casomai sono io che dovrei chiederti chi sei tu, visto che mi stai stritolando il br …”

“IO SONO L’UNICO, IL SOLO, IL MITICO, IL FAMIGERATO, L’ILLUSTRE E LEGGENDARIO NJORD !”

“Mai sentito nominare … oh aspetta in verità sì e poche ore fa ! Tu sei il padrone di casa qui vero ?”

“COME E’ POSSIBILE CHE TU NON CONOSCA LE STORIE SULLA MIA FORZA, SULLA MIA ASTUZIA E SULLA MIA BELLEZZA ?”

“Sulla bellezza avrei da dissentire, ma ognuno ha i suoi gusti immagino. Ah, bella dimora Percy Jackson !”

Njord ovviamente non capisce il riferimento e inizia a strattonarlo brutalmente.

“BADA A TE PIGMEO ! IO SONO IL DIO DEL MARE …”

“Sì lo avevo capito da come avevi arredato la tua casupola …”

“… IL DIO DEL VENTO, IL DIO DELLE PERTURBAZIONI, IL DIO DELLA RICCHEZZA, IL DIO DELLA FECONDITA’, IL …”

“Dacci un taglio. Comunque se stavi per dire “IL DIO DELLA MODESTIA” sappi che non ti avrei creduto”

“TU OSI ZITTIRE IL MAGNIFICO, L’INVINCIBILE, IL FORTISSIMO E POTENTE NJORD ?”

“Sì” risponde semplicemente, mentre alza delle scuse mute verso il cielo “Scusa se ti ho dato della diva. Lui è peggio !”

“SEI DALLA SUA PARTE EH ? SEI SCHIERATO CON QUELLA SERPE DELLA MIA EX MOGLIE VERO ?”

Nel sentire la parola “serpe” Tony stava per annuire, ritenendolo un riferimento a Ser Biss.

“Fammi indovinare, ce l’hai col mondo perché lei ti ha lasciato, ma tu in realtà la ami ancora”

“RIESCI A LEGGERE NEL PENSIERO ? SEI UNO STREGONE ?!? PREPARATI A MORIRE !”

“Non sono uno stregone ! Lo giuro ! Sono un midgardiano !” esclama inginocchiandosi e alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Il dio ritira la mano con la quale stava per impartirgli un mega pugno in faccia. “Un midgardiano senza poteri ?”

“Bhe ho il potere di irritare le persone … in realtà una persona specifica, alta, bionda, con grossi bicipiti e un morboso attaccamento verso uno scudo e molte mie conquiste mi hanno detto che sono “magico” sotto le lenzuola, ma …”

Si arresta nel realizzare che per la prima volta quel tizio gli ha rivolto la parola senza urlare.

“Vuoi sapere come so che la ami ancora ? Te l’ho letto negli occhi. Vi si vede riflesso il tuo cuore infranto”

“Che ne sai tu di cuori infranti, pulce ?”

“Anch’io sto soffrendo per amore. Riconosco un mio simile”

“Tu perché sei stato scaricato ?”

“In realtà non stavamo insieme. Non c’è stato tempo. O spazio. E poi ci si è messa di mezzo la morte. La sua”

“Mi dispiace … oh è una storia tristissima !” Njord in preda ai singhiozzi tira fuori un fazzoletto e si soffia il naso.

“E tu perché sei stato scaricato ?”

“Skaði odiava il mare. E odiava me perché secondo lei “me la tiravo troppo”. Robe da non credere !”

“Già, ha davvero dell’incredibile …”

“Ma la cosa peggiore è che solo adesso che non è più qui con me mi sono reso conto che ho sprecato il nostro tempo 

  insieme giocando con dei pupazzetti invece che adempiendo ai miei doveri di marito !”

“Stai dicendo che tu e la tua sposa non avete mai consumato le nozze ?”

“Mai. Tra noi ci sono stati solo casti baci sulla fronte”

“Non ti sorge il dubbio che magari lei possa essersene andata via proprio per questo motivo ?”

“Oh ma allora la sua era gelosia quando mi ha visto con mia sorella !”

“Ti ha visto con tua sorella ? Che stavi facendo con tua sorella ?” Njord si china e glielo sussurra nell’orecchio. Tony sbianca.

“Sì, anche lo scoprire che il marito era incestuoso può averle fatto prendere in considerazione la fuga …”

“Mi piace parlare con te. Tu sei molto saggio”

“Un momento !” tira fuori il telefonino e lo accosta alla bocca del dio “Puoi ripetere per favore ? Parla qui dentro e dì con la tua bella vociona da telecronista “Stark sei molto saggio !” te ne sarò eternamente grato !” Njord esegue.

Il mortale ripone l’oggetto nel taschino. E’ un miracolo che funzioni ancora dopo tutti i bagni in mare di quel giorno.

Ma essendo un posto popolato da dei, forse i miracoli sono all’ordine del giorno lì.

“Vieni, unisciti alla festa. Ti va un drink ?”

“Ora sì che parli la mia lingua !” esulta il genio, playboy eccetera seguendolo all’interno della magione.

 

ASGARD, SPIAGGIA

 

Loki non ha idea di come fare a superare il dolore che sente.

A dire la verità non ha nemmeno superato quello per la perdita di Madre.

Soffre perché l’ultima volta che le ha parlato l’ha trattata malissimo.

Soffre perché quell’infamone di Malekith l’ha ammazzata senza che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno.

Soffre perché né suo fratello, né Padre sono venuti nella sua cella a comunicargli la triste notizia della sua morte.

Soffre perché non hanno voluto che partecipasse al suo funerale.

Ma più di tutto soffre perché a differenza sua quella piattola di Jane Foster è ancora viva.

“Dobbiamo proteggere Jane !” era stato l’ordine di Thor e lui aveva eseguito, mentre nel suo io più profondo gridava : “PROTEGGERLA ? NOSTRA MADRE E’ MORTA PER COLPA SUA ! IO LA ODIO ! TI VORREI MORTO PIUTTOSTO CHE CON LEI !”

Decide di urlare all’anima di Stark quello che prova. Che senso ha fingere indifferenza ormai ?

Inoltre uno sfogo non potrà che fargli del bene. Prende fiato e strilla “TONY IO TI AMOOOO !!!”

Si rende conto che è stata una cosa stupidissima, ma ormai l’ha detto e indietro non si torna.

E a proposito di tornare indietro … riassume le fattezze di Odino e inizia a risalire verso la bocca di Jormungand.

Non osa uscire allo scoperto con il suo aspetto perché la sera la spiaggia può essere frequentata da parecchia gente.

Gli mancano pochi metri per uscire quando sente la voce di Tony “TI AMO ANCH’IO ROCKETTARO DA STRAPAZZO !!!”

Dalla sorpresa inciampa su un televisore e va a sbattere contro la parete interna del figlio. La Serpe del Mondo si sveglia, si srotola e inizia a scuotersi tutta, finché non riesce a farlo penzolare fuori dalle sue fauci, tutto ricoperto di bava.

“Maestà ! Presto accorrete ! Jortukan vuole divorare il re !”

**“Quanto vi costa imparare il suo nome ?!?”**

Si cala giù dalla fune, salta sulla terra ferma e raggiunge gli asgardiani che si erano allarmati per la sua sorte.

Di Tony non c’è traccia. Come può esserselo solo immaginato ? Sembrava così reale …

Un vecchio che riconosce come uno dei soldati presenti al (disastroso) Concilio gli passa un asciugamano.

“Lo sapevamo che Loki aveva insegnato ai suoi figli a divorarvi, mio signore !”

**“L’ho insegnato solo a Fenrir. Ma qua la profezia l’ho letta solo io ?”**

“Tranquilli, stavo solo praticando un po’ di speleologia”

“All’interno del Demone Cosmicamente Potente ?”

“Già. Mi era venuta voglia di esplorare un posto diverso dal solito”

I suoi sudditi si fissano sconcertati. Odinoki non lo sa, ma cominciano a pensare che Odino sia uscito di senno.

La maggior parte di loro rimpiange che Frigga sia morta, perché lei avrebbe potuto sostituirlo degnamente.

Qualcuno rimpiange che Thor abbia rinunciato alla successione, perché sì era giovane e irruento, ma con la testa ci stava.

Nessuno rimpiange che Loki non possa più ambire al trono perché … bhe perché era Loki.

“Mio signore, posso parlarvi un attimo ? Mi è venuta un’idea che vorrei condividere con Voi”

**“Sto già tremando dal disgusto”**

Odinoki, che sotto sotto è curioso, gli fa segno di continuare e intanto si incammina con lui.

“Riguarda il fatto di rendere omaggio al principe Loki. Preferiva la cannella o il ginepro ?”

“Non impazziva per nessuno dei due, ma dovendo scegliere per forza avrebbe scelto il ginepro. Perché me lo chiedi ?”

“Ho chiesto ai cuochi di corte di preparare il piatto in suo onore che avete ordinato, il Tajine di Natal, ma non sapevano se 

  ultimarlo con la cannella o con il ginepro ... bene, vado a dir loro di usare il ginepro. Grazie mille, sire”

Mentre il vecchio si allontana Odinoki si fa un face palm così forte che rischia di uscirgli il cervello dal naso.

Lo raggiunge un altro Aesir. E’ quello che aveva proposto di far palpeggiare la sua statua. Gli chiede udienza e Odinoki gliela concede con la speranza di liberarsi in fretta di lui. Intorno a loro si forma un capannello di persone.

“Oh Sommo Odino, perdonate questo vostro umile servo che disturba la vostra passeggiata serale ...”

“Dimmi che vuoi e smamma !” gli intima di tagliar corto quasi ringhiando.

**“Caspita sto diventando per davvero come il vecchiaccio !!! Avrò anch’io le vene varicose ?!? NOOOOOOOO !!!”**

“Il mausoleo che volete erigere per onorare il figlio di Laufey ...”

“Era più figlio mio che suo ! Quel gigante l’ha abbandonato dopo pochi giorni ! Io invece l’ho cresciuto !”

“Voi l’avete rinnegato pubblicamente quando è tornato in catene da Midgard. E comunque se n’è sempre occupata Frigga”

**“Ah sì è vero ... Non piangere Lo ! Non farmi fare figuracce !”**

“Il fatto che Laufey lo abbia abbandonato dimostra che gli voleva bene, la sua razza durante le guerre ha la consuetudine di

  mangiare i bambini quando i viveri scarseggiano e lui ha preferito abbandonare suo figlio piuttosto che nutrirsene”

**“Ora è vero che in quella landa gelata c’è poco da mangiare e che quando qualcuno muore spesso gli altri abitanti del  suo  villaggio non potendo a causa del ghiaccio scavargli una fossa se lo pappano (anche se accade raramente perché di solito  si limitano a gettare il suo corpo negli abissi), ma per favore smettetela di dire che gli Jotnar mangiano i bambini !**

**Già ne nascono pochi ... e secondo voi saremmo così idioti da mangiarceli ?!?”**

“Dubito che sia stato un improvviso slancio d’amore paterno a fargli abbandonare un neonato nudo nella neve”

**“Avresti almeno potuto mettermi una tutina caro papuzzo blu !”**

“Forse avete ragione. Magari l’ha abbandonato perché pensava che mangiarlo sarebbe stato pericoloso”

**“Sono Cipollotto, mica un’Amanite Falloide !!!”**

“Tornando a noi, mi vuoi dire quello che mi vuoi dire ?”

“Sì certo, scusate ! Stavo riflettendo : un mausoleo ci costerebbe molti soldi e richiederebbe parecchi anni di lavoro ...”

“E tu invece hai trovato un sistema per ridurre le spese e i tempi di realizzazione. Di che si tratta ?”

“Pensavo che potremmo optare per un castello gonfiabile”

“Un Castello Gonfiabile ?” la mascella rischia di cadergli per lo sconcerto.

“Sì, in fondo lui era il Burlone no ? Un castello gonfiabile lo rappresenterebbe meglio !”

**“Mi avete preso per un bimbo di due secoli ?!?”**

“No, un mausoleo voglio e un mausoleo avrò !”

“Niente paura, esiste un piano b e con esso il vostro agognato mausoleo per Loki sarà costruito in pochi giorni ...”

**“Occhio, mo’ mi proporrà di contattare quelli di “Extreme Makeover Home Edition” ...”**

“... basta solo contattare Svadilfari !”

**“Prega che io abbia capito male ! E se non è così inizia a correre !”**

“Non è che potresti ripetere per cortesia ?”

“Grazie a Svadilfari le mura sono state pronte in pochi mesi. Per un mausoleo impiegherebbe una settimana scarsa. 

  Dovremmo chiamarlo e affidargli i lavori. E’ forte, veloce e affidabile”

**“SE TORNA LUI SLOGGIO IO !!!”**

“E poi sarebbe romantico coinvolgerlo nella costruzione dell’opera che sarà intitolata al suo grande amore perduto !”

**“Preparati a morire ridicolo soldato con gli occhi a cuoricino !!!”**

“A proposito, sapete se qualcuno gli ha comunicato che Loki è morto ? Chissà come deve aver preso la notizia ...”

**“Se vuoi ti racconto come ha preso me in quella foresta. Poi vediamo se continuerai a trovarlo “romantico” !”**

“No ascolta, non dovete contattare quel cavallo. NON DOVETE FARLO TORNARE QUI, CHIARO ?!?”

“Perché mi riconoscerebbe dall’odore e non ho intenzione di dare un fratellino o una sorellina ottoquadrupede a Sleipnir !”

“Il suo nome significa “Viaggiatore sfortunato” e trovo che sarebbe di cattivo auspicio”

“Tanto Loki è già morto, come potrebbe andargli peggio ?”

“In effetti ... no, è deciso : niente cavalli maniaci !”

“Allora dovremo procedere con il piano c : richiameremo Thor e il mausoleo lo costruirà lui col suo martello”

**“E no cavolo, me ne sono appena liberato e voi già volete farlo ritornare qua ?!? Vi odio tutti !”**

“Ma no, non è il caso, si starà divertendo con la sua bella Jane, si arrabbierebbe se lo disturbassimo !”

**“Devo essere davvero disperato per definire “bella” quel manico di scopa”**

“Convocherò il prima possibile un altro Concilio per valutare le varie proposte. Non c’è tempo da perdere !”

“Stiamo per affrontare un’altra guerra ?”

**“Uffa, possibile che pensiate solo alle guerre, brutto popolo di guerrafondai che non siete altro ?!?”**

“No. Dobbiamo tenerci pronti. L’inverno sta arrivando !”

Le femmine presenti starnazzano in preda agli ormoni “Che bello ! Jon Snow arriverà qui su Asgard !!!”

Odinoki le fissa senza capire. Una di loro si avvicina e gli spiega chi è Jon Snow. “Ha un lupo stupendo !”

**“Pure io. Fenrir è davvero un bel lupacchiotto quando si lava e si lascia spazzolare la pelliccia ... ogni trent’anni circa”**

“Le sue origini sono misteriose”

**“Pure le mie”**

“E’ bellissimo !”

**“Pure io”**

“Moro, con gli occhi chiari e sexy !”

**“No fermi tutti, questo Martin ha spudoratamente copiato la mia inemitabile figura !!!”**

“E dimmi cara, il vostro adorato Giovannino Neve come se la cava con la pole dance ?”

“Non credo che la pratichi, mio re”

**“Tiè, il migliore sono io ! L’ho sempre pensato del resto !”**

“Sapete Maestà, trovo che il giovane Stark somigli molto a Loki”

“Oh qualcuno ha notato che io e Tony eravamo anime gemelle ...”

“Per via dei poteri, del corvo, delle piante. E del lupo ovviamente”

**“I suoi poteri derivavano dalla tecnologia. Piante a casa sua non ne ho viste. Corvi e lupi nemmeno. Sono confuso”**

“Scusa, credo di essermi perso ... ti riferisci a Tony Stark ?”

“No a Bran Stark ! Ho qui una sua foto tratta dalla quarta stagione. Ecco guardate”

**“AAAAAARGH !!! PERCHE’ TE NE VAI IN GIRO CON LA FOTO DI UN CESSO SIMILE IN TASCA ?!? PER USARLA COME ARMA**

**CONTRO I MALINTENZIONATI ?!? PER PRATICARE ESORCISMI ?!? PER COLPA TUA AVRO’ GLI INCUBI STANOTTE !”**

“Io non noto nessuna somiglianza. Loki era trentamila volte più figo !”

“Ragazzi io l’ho visto mentre era in cella e posso assicurarvi che non somigliava affatto a Bran ... era identico a Meera !”

Scoppiano tutti a ridere. Odinoki non capisce. Poi qualcuno gli passa la foto di questa Meera.

**“NO, VOI DOVETE MORIRE MALE ! IO SONO MILLEMILA VOLTE PIU’ CARINO ANCHE DI LEI !!!”**

“Come stavo dicendo, l’inverno sta arrivando. Significa che ...”

“Sta per uscire il nuovo libro ? Corro subito a prenotarlo !”

“Non sto parlando di una saga letteraria, ma della profezia della Volva !”

“Ehi Sif non sapevamo che le tue parti basse avessero doti profetiche ...”

“VOLVA CON LA O, IDIOTI !!!”

“E cosa dice questa profezia ?”

**“Ma io e il Vecchio siamo gli unici ad averla letta ?!?”**

“Dice che arriverà un tremendo inverno e che poi scoppierà il Ragnarok”

“Quindi dovremo montare Loki tutti quanti !”

**“COSA ?!? EH NO, LA GANG BANG CON VOI NON LA FACCIO !!!”**

“Mi riferisco a Loki la caldaia, ovviamente”                     

“Ovviamente”

**“Fiù, pericolo scampato”**

“Anche se forse qualcuno tra noi avrebbe preferito poter montare il vero dio del Fuoco”

**“Ah di questo ne sono sicuro. Ho notato che qualcuno mi sbavava palesemente dietro quando passavo !”**

“E qualcun altro, fortunello, se l’è montato per davvero”

**“CHE ?!? CHI OSA VANTARSI DI AVERMI AVUTO NEL SUO LETTO ?!?”**

“Dico bene Fandral ?”

**“Avrei dovuto sospettare che era lui ! Non fa altro che pavoneggiarsi delle sue conquiste !”**

“Sì dici bene. Ma tra me e Loki non c’è stata una misera botta e via. Noi siamo stati amanti per molti secoli”

**“TE LA DO ADESSO LA BOTTA E VIA ... SUL NASO !!!”**

“Ai suoi occhi ero così affascinante che non è riuscito a resistermi. E come avrebbe potuto ? Insomma, guardatemi !”

**“Viva la modestia ... prima fa il Burlone ora fa il Bugiardo ... vuole diventare il nuovo dio degli Inganni ?!?”**

“Mi piacerebbe tanto deliziarvi col racconto di quanto gli piacesse praticarmi determinate cose con quella sua boccuccia,

  e del modo assai poco virile in cui pronunciava il mio nome in preda all’estasi, ma ci sono delle signore, quindi mi asterrò”

“Io invece non mi asterrò dal darti questo !” gli comunica Odinoki prima di sferrargli un calcio in mezzo alle gambe.

Fandral si ritrova a rantolare in posizione fetale. Volstagg lo fissa e scuote la testa.

“Tu sei proprio stupido ! Dire certe cose davanti a Padre ...”

“E da quando Padre tiene così tanto a Loki ? Una volta le faceva anche lui le battute di caserma sul figlio minore !”

“Uhm, forse Hogun ha ragione. Odino è diverso dal solito ultimamente”

Ignaro di aver creato ulteriori sospetti e furioso che metà basta, Odinoki si allontana inveendo alle stelle.

Senza rendersene conto giunge davanti alla villa di Njord. I rumori della festa giungono fino a lui.

**“Qui si stanno divertendo parecchio senza di me ... no, un attimo, io sono il re ! Non possono spassarsela senza di me ! Sono sicuro che dev’esserci una legge che lo vieta ! Dovrei arrestarli tutti per alto tradimento ! Dovrei farli impiccare ! Dovrei farli sbudellare ! Dovrei farli gettare tra le fiamme ... oppure potrei imbucarmi alla facciaccia loro !”**

Sceglie l’ultima opzione. Forse un party lo aiuterà a dimenticare il dolore per la morte di Frigga, il rammarico per non essere riuscito a dichiararsi a Tony, la rabbia nei confronti di quel raccontafrottole di Fandral, la delusione per aver avuto conferma della stupidità degli asgardiani e il disappunto di non potersi mostrare col suo meraviglioso aspetto originale.

Si infila in giardino da un buco della recinzione.

Nessuno sembra stupirsi del suo arrivo, ma c’è da dire che sono quasi tutti palesemente ubriachi.

Va al buffet e si versa un bicchierino. Njord non c’è. Possibile che si sia già ritirato a dormire ?

Quella roba è forte, però è davvero buona. Se ne versa ancora. E poi ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.

Gli gira la testa. Chissà perché. Si sente prendere sottobraccio e si ritrova in mezzo a degli Aesir che gli girano attorno tenendosi per mano e cantando : _“E un po’ più in giù volea volare, l’uselin del Grande Padre ...”_

Odinoki sghignazza. Non sa perché. Gli viene spontaneo e non riesce a smettere.

Torna al tavolo dei drink e se ne versa di nuovo, mentre si chiede se l’uccellino della canzoncina é Hugin o Muninn.

Butta giù quella roba tutta d’un fiato e fa per versarsene un altro giro, ma poi lo vede e il bicchiere gli cade di mano.

Sul terrazzo c’è un elegantissimo Tony Stark in giacca e cravatta. E lo sta guardando.

Barcolla. Tony (o meglio il suo spettro) lo saluta con la mano. E lui crolla con un sonoro tonfo.

 

Quando si risveglia si trova su un letto e il “fantasma” del midgardiano si inchina davanti a lui “Buon risveglio, Maestà”

“WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!” urla terrorizzato. Lui ha sempre detestato le storie dell’orrore. Poi capisce ... o forse no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quanto pare su Asgard si riceve la HBO ...


	8. Odinoki brilla da brillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki e Tony si incontrano. Peccato che il primo abbia l'aspetto di Padre Tutto e non sia tanto in sé.  
> Il "piccolo" Jorgi invece mostra di avere un'altra abilità magica. Del resto è figlio di uno stregone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dio degli Inganni odia J.K. Rowling. Non poteva essere altrimenti.

ASGARD, CASA DI NJORD

 

“Quel tizio è svenuto ! L’ho salutato ed è svenuto !” grida allarmato Tony Stark, chiedendosi se le poche ore trascorse nell’Alto dei Cieli possono avergli trasmesso il potere di far crollare le persone con una semplice occhiata.

Njord lo affianca sul terrazzo e guarda il punto che gli sta indicando, anche se non ce ne sarebbe bisogno dato il capannello di dei che circonda la riversa figura del sovrano, che cadendo ha tirato giù la scultura di ghiaccio.

“Quel narcolettico di me**a di Odino ha avuto la faccia tosta di venire qui !”

Barbie Boy gliene aveva parlato diversamente, ma Barbie Boy era suo figlio dopotutto.

Dunque Odino è quel tipo strano ? Ha steso con uno sguardo il Mega Boss ?

Si aspettava un re con tutti i crismi : la corona in testa, lo scettro in mano e il mantello rosso bordato di pelliccia, invece si tratta di un settantenne capellone ubriaco marcio e col costumino a fiori rosa. E’ deluso.

Gli ricorda il barbone che di tanto in tanto si accampa sotto alla sua torre.

L’unica differenza è la benda dorata su un occhio. “Chissà quanto gliela invidierebbe Fury !” pensa sogghignando.

Poi si ricorda che non bisogna giudicare dalle apparenze. Pure di lui dicevano che era infantile, irritante, egoista, presuntuoso ... e in realtà sono cose che su di lui continuano a dire perché corrispondono alla verità.

A ogni modo adesso sa da chi il biondone ha ereditato la sua aria da surfista.

Forse Odino non è sempre stato così. Forse con la vecchiaia gli è venuta la sindrome di Peter Pan e si è rimbecillito.

O forse dopo millenni seduto sul trono aveva deciso di uscire a folleggiare per una sera.

C’è però un dettaglio che a Tony non è sfuggito. Lo ha visto bere. E molto. Quasi quanto lui. Quasi.

Da un lato significava che sarebbero andati d’accordo, perché bere era la sua attività in solitaria preferita ... ok, la sua seconda attività in solitaria preferita, dall’altro lato significava che il Gran Capo aveva dei problemi con l’alcool e che sarebbe potuto essere incapace di formulare frasi sensate o che avrebbe potuto scatenare una guerra come niente fosse.

Sapeva che la regina era morta da poco. Probabilmente beveva per placare la sua sofferenza di averla perduta.

Ripensandoci, pure l’idea del club doveva essergli venuta in mente come sistema per arginare questo immenso dolore.

Se c’era una cosa che Tony aveva capito (oltre al fatto che era meglio ordinare la pizza piuttosto che mettersi ai fornelli lui stesso e che chiamare Pepper “Loki” durante l’intimità era sbagliato) era che il dolore non va ignorato, ma affrontato.

Lo aveva capito spappolandosi il fegato, ma lo aveva capito.

Qualcuno doveva farlo capire a Odino prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Poteva essere lui quel qualcuno o sarebbe risultato arrogante se si fosse proposto come sponsor per Padre Tutto ?

Non sapeva se il Potente Orbo l’avrebbe presa bene o se avrebbe preso lui per gettarlo in pasto ai coccodrilli.

Point Break lo aveva descritto come un re giusto e saggio, però Stark è pronto a scommettere tutte le sue adorate bimbe che Point Break non ha mai visto il Super Babbo nelle condizioni pietose in cui si trova ora.

“Se lo hai ammazzato, cosa che purtroppo non credo, ti nominerò mio erede !” proclama Njord.

Il pensiero di poter diventare erede del nordico dio del Mare gli fa visualizzare un’immagine di se stesso in versione sirenetto, che sbatte la pinna e canta una serenata abbracciato a una statua di Loki sul fondo dell’oceano. Grottesco.

“Perché provi tanto astio nei suoi confronti ?” gli chiede mentre scendono in giardino e resta colpito dalle parole che sono uscite dalla sua bocca. Su Midgard avrebbe detto un più prosaico “Perché ti sta sulle palle ?”

L’aria di Asgard fa decisamente bene alle sue capacità espressive. Cap sarebbe fiero di lui.

“Ha osato vietarmi la congiunzione carnale con mia sorella ! Non erano mica affari suoi !”

“Uh che brutto impiccione ...”

Njord ordina ad alcuni servitori di “prelevare la carcassa” e spostarla in una delle camere. Loro eseguono.

La festa riparte come niente fosse. A quanto apre da quelle parti è consuetudine che uno beva fino a svenire.

“Scusa, non capisco, perché non hai ordinato ai tuoi servi di buttarlo fuori dalla tua proprietà ?”

“Perché è il re. Posso non invitarlo, ma se si presenta non posso cacciarlo. Verrei spellato vivo se osassi farlo”

Il genio rabbrividisce e si fa un appunto mentale sull’evitare di commettere crimini mentre si trova lì.

“Ti spiace se resto con lui finché non si sveglia ? Mi ha mandato a chiamare, penso voglia parlarmi”

“Fai pure, ma ti avverto : quando esce dai suoi sonni non è lucidissimo”

Circa un’ora dopo il vegliardo apre gli occhi. O meglio, l’occhio.

“Buon risveglio, Maestà” lo saluta il midgardiano improvvisando un inchino.

“WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!” strepita Padre fissandolo come se vedesse un fantasma.

Ok ci sta, Njord gliel’ha detto che Odino non sarebbe stato lucido ... o forse lo ha offeso in qualche modo ?

“Magari avrei dovuto aspettare che fosse lui a rivolgermi la parola per primo ?”

“Tu ... tu sei morto !” biascica Orboman con la voce ancora impastata dal mondo dei sogni e dalla caipirinha.

“Ecco l’ho salutato in un modo poco consono e ha già sentenziato di volermi condannare a morte !” fraintende Stark.

“Sono morto anch’io ? Sei qui per portarmi in Hel ? Percorreremo insieme le piane di Niflheim, amore mio ?”

L’unica cosa che Uomo di Ferro ha capito è “amore mio”. La cosa non gli piace per nulla.

“Che mi abbia scambiato per Frigga ?” si chiede, però dubita che la defunta regina avesse il pizzetto.

“Perché non favelli ? Oh, ma certo, tu ignori i miei sentimenti per te o prode eroe tra i più forti di Midgard !”

“Quindi sa che non sono la sua sposa ...” realizza il filantropo. La cosa gli piace sempre meno.

“Devi sapere che ho pensato molto a te e dopo averla a lungo negata ho compreso la verità : ti voglio al mio fianco Stark"

E’ la conferma che Barbapapà ha esagerato coi bicchierini. 

“Ahinoi, il destino crudele ha stabilito che solo nella morte potessimo vivere la nostra passione, Uomo di Ferro !”

Ma proprio tanto tanto tanto tantissimissimo eh.

“E tu ? Tu mi ami ? Perché se non mi ami ti scongiuro di uccidermi nuovamente !”

Tony si ricorda del biondo maniaco “Com’è che gli asgardiani perdono tutti la testa per me ?!?”

Sta per parlargli, lentamente, scandendo bene le parole e più o meno come si parlerebbe a un cane disubbidiente, a un bimbo molto piccolo e scemo o a un dio alieno in fregola che ti vorrebbe infilare ... nel suo letto (che vi credavate ?), quando Odino lo anticipa e lo raggela con un secco “Baciami Stark !” che non sembra voler ammettere repliche. Probabilmente non eseguire quel comando porterebbe al suo arresto e alla sua esecuzione, perciò si avvicina, cercando di trovare il coraggio di farlo, ma una vocina nella sua testa gli ripete a nastro che slinguazzare il Supremo sarebbe sbagliato per almeno quattro diversi motivi : 1 gli sembrerebbe di baciare Fury ;

2 è pur sempre il papà di Thor (e quello mena !) ;

3 non è qualcosa che Odino desidera davvero, vuole baciarlo solo per dimenticare la moglie ;

4 l’unico dio che avrebbe voluto baciare è Loki

“Cosa aspetti Stark ? Non c’è niente che io desideri di più ! Baciami ADESSO !!!”

“Urca che caratterino ! Ecco da chi ha preso Piccolo Cervo ... e va bene, un bacio è solo un bacio no ?”

Sta per chinarsi su di lui quando il corpo del vecchio comincia a lampeggiare. “Eh no, caro mio, se sei radioattivo io non ti bacio !” fa per protestare, ma ecco che accade qualcosa che lo sconfinfera di brutto : i capelli del re gli diventano neri su metà della testa. 

“Dovrei dirglielo che gli si vede la ricrescita ?” si arrovella l’inventore, mentre si trattiene dal chiamarlo “Crudelio Demon”. Poi la pelle di Odino diventa blu sul lato sinistro e il suo occhio si colora di rosso. Per poco a Tony non viene un coccolone.

“Questo spiega tutto ! Questo essere non è il vero sovrano ! E’ un demone lussurioso che cerca di indurmi in tentazione  assumendone le sembianze ! Non capisco perché non abbia assunto quelle di qualcuno più appetibile però ...”

“Baciami Stark !” gli ripete, stavolta con una voce diversa. La voce di Loki.

E un po’ per il panico e un po’ per la rabbia di sentire la voce del suo Cerbiattino uscire dalle labbra di quel coso malefico Tony afferra la statuetta di un ippocampo che troneggia sul comodino e gliela fracassa sulla testa.

Poi realizza che qualcuno gli ha detto dei poteri magici del Papone e gli salta un battito.

“Mi stava solo dando una dimostrazione delle sue capacità di stregone e io l’ho ucciso ! Ho ammazzato Padre Tutto !”

 Non sapendo dove nascondere l’arma del delitto decide, stupidamente, di lanciarla dalla finestra.

Il caso vuole che esattamente in quel momento là sotto ci sia Njord, che colpito in pieno crolla come un sacco di patate.

“Santa bistecca ! Ho ucciso non uno, ma ben due dei !!! Sono nella melma melmosa !!!” si agita Tony uscendo a tutta velocità dalla stanza e poi dalla villa per raggiungere il punto della spiaggia in cui si trova la Serpe del Mondo.

“Ti prego Ser Biss devi riportarmi subito indietro ! E magari fornirmi anche parrucca e documenti falsi !” supplica arrivato sul posto, prima di rendersi conto che il suo amico strisciante non c’è. O meglio c’è, ma non è più un amico strisciante.

Acciambellato pacificamente Jorgi solleva svogliato una palpebra e gli risponde miagolando come suo solito.

Solo che adesso il verso corrisponde all’animale che è.

“Ma che caspita ! Ci sono stati due omicidi, io sono senza alibi e tu, unica mia via di fuga, decidi di diventare un gatto ?!?”

“Miao mi mi miao o o o miiii !” = “Se resto in questa forma nessun altro si divertirà a praticare speleologia dentro di me !”

“E ora come faccio a salirti in groppa ? Ok sono morto ... altro che “VIVO !” come hai scritto qua !”

“Miao, miiiiii mi mi !” = “Peccato, ti trovavo simpatico !”

 

ASGARD, CASA DI NJORD

 

La prima cosa che esce dalla bocca di Odinoki quando si risveglia (per la seconda volta) è un lunga serie di imprecazioni.

Non ha mai avuto un’emicrania tanto forte in vita sua.

Si guarda attorno. Gli ci vuole un po’ per ricordare dove si trova e perché.

Anzi, a essere onesti il perché proprio non gli sovviene. Forse perché non ce n’è mai stato uno.

Mette i piedi giù dal letto e si alza, ma la stanza gira su se stessa ed è costretto a risedersi. Di solito regge bene qualche bicchierino, ma di solito non è indebolito dall’uso prolungato dell’incantesimo di copertura e non ha il cuore infranto.

E’ sicurissimo di aver visto Tony, prima sul terrazzo e poi lì in quella stessa stanza.

Ma è anche sicurissimo che si trattasse di un’allucinazione data dalla sbronza.

Sa di avergli delirato qualcosa, ma non rammenta esattamente cosa, quello che sa è di avergli chiesto un bacio che non c’è stato e questa per lui è la conferma che pure Tony non ci stava, ma era solo una sua fantasia alcolica.

**“Se lui fosse stato davvero qui non avrebbe potuto resistermi ! Gliel’ho letto negli occhi a New York che gli piaccio !”**

Pensando, in un raro momento di lucidità, che il midgardiano esitasse per via del suo aspetto da Odino, aveva deciso di tornare al suo, ma lo sforzo di usare la magia in quelle condizioni lo aveva mandato ko.

Riaperti gli occhi, del miliardario non c’era più traccia.

**“Lui sarebbe rimasto al mio fianco se fosse stato reale ! Se non l’ha fatto significa che non lo era !”**

Il dio degli Inganni ignora che non è stato capace di usare il seidr correttamente e che si è mostrato a Stark con il suo vero aspetto (e per giunta da jotun) solo su metà corpo, mentre nell’altra era rimasto in versione Padre.

Riprova a rialzarsi, ma crolla di nuovo. Se almeno avesse qualcosa con cui passare il tempo o qualcuno con cui parlare … si guarda attorno e scopre di non essere da solo. In un angolo della stanza c’è un tipo alto e vestito di verde. Lo prende subito in simpatia, a lui piacciono i tipi alti e vestiti di verde. Chissà come mai … lo saluta, ma non ottiene risposta.

**“Dev’essere uno schiavo muto. Njord lo avrà lasciato qui per assicurarsi che io non rubi i soprammobili”** pensa e poi decide di parlargli comunque, anche se non gli risponderà, perché tanto adora il suono della propria voce.

“Mentre ero su Midgard son passato davanti a una libreria … sai che cos’è una libreria ? E’ un posto in cui vendono libri. Sai cosa sono i libri ? Sono fogli uniti tra loro pieni di frasi che messe insieme formano una storia. A ogni modo, ho guardato la vetrina … sai che cos’è una vetrina ? E’ una lastra trasparente che ti permette di vedere le cose che si trovano dall’altra parte e in questo caso le cose dall’altra parte erano dei libri perché si trattava di una libreria … te l’ho già spiegato che cos’è una libreria ? E’ come una biblioteca, solo che per leggere i libri devi comprarli e portarteli a casa. Dunque cosa stavo dicendo ? Mi stai facendo perdere il filo del discorso col tuo silenzio … ah sì, dunque ho guardato la vetrina … ti ho spiegato che cos’è una vetrina ? Il vetro ce l’hai presente ? Ecco, vetrino è il vetro piccolo che si usa in laboratorio quando si adopera il microscopio … sai che cos’è il microscopio ? E’ uno strumento scientifico. Perché sto parlando di microscopi ? Volevo parlarti di letteratura ! Uffa voi asgardiani provate sempre a deviare i miei discorsi quando voglio parlarvi di cultura ! Ma io non demordo ! Ora non distrarmi più per favore. Stavo dicendo che ho guardato la vetrina e ho visto un tomo che si intitolava _“L’eleganza del riccio”_ … no ma ti rendi conto di quanto devono essere stupidi i mortali per scrivere un testo del genere ?!? Un riccio … sai che cos’è un riccio ? E’ un animale piccolo e marrone pieno di aghi sulla schiena … no, non va a farsi fare l’agopuntura, ce li ha di suo. E pungono … come pungono gli aghi se non indossi il ditale … Madre mi diceva sempre di usare il ditale quando ricamavamo insieme … non so perché abbia insistito perché imparassi a ricamare, cucinare, fare il bucato e stirare … Thor veniva spedito in palestra ad allenarsi e io dovevo imparare a svolgere le faccende domestiche … è stato subito dopo la storia della capra, quando mi sono ritrovato in una cameretta rosa ... forse Madre si era resa conto solo allora che non avrebbe avuto figlie femmine e ha cercato di trasformare me nella sua bambina … forse, pace all’anima sua, si faceva di roba buona … io l’ho pensato spesso, una non può rimanere sposata felicemente per millenni col Vecchio senza qualche aiutino … ehi perché sto parlando di droga ? Accidenti a te, ti avevo raccomandato di non distrarmi ! Dovrei punirti per la tua insciu … inzub … insurbadi … ah ci rinuncio, parole così difficili non dovrebbero nemmeno esistere ! Torniamo a noi. A noi e al riccio. Non so se quel libro parla di un riccio in particolare o se fa di tutti i ricci un fascio. Magari novantanove ricci su cento sono boari e straccioni e uno è raffinato ed elegante e l’autrice ha avuto la fortuna di conoscere proprio lui e non gli altri. Però continuo a ritenere che sia una perdita di tempo scrivere la biografia di un riccio. Cosa mai potrà combinare un riccio nella vita ? Non dire che sono razzista ! Io amo gli animali ! Ne ho partoriti tre ci mancherebbe ! Però se ‘sta tizia voleva scrivere un volume su qualcuno di elegante avrebbe dovuto scriverlo su di me ! Io sono più elegante di qualsiasi riccio ! Voglio partecipare a un concorso di eleganza assieme a questo riccio ! Voglio vedere se ha il mio portamento perfetto ! Un riccio come caspita pensa di scendere la scalinata, rotolando ?!? Sono certo che vincerei ! Non trovi ? Ok chi tace acconsente. Restando in tema di romanzi, se torno giù su Midgard devo dirne quattro a J.K. Rowling. E con dirne quattro intendo dire che la costringerò a inginocchiarsi sui ceci mentre la frusterò senza pietà per una mezz’oretta. La lettura della sua saga ha rischiato di traumatizzare il mio Jormino e di arrestargli la crescita per sempre … ripensandoci non sarebbe stato un male, cominciamo a stare un pochino stretti a casa per colpa delle sue spire … ho dovuto insegnargli a trasformarsi in gatto se no ci toccava cercare un appartamento più grande e gli affitti qui ad Asgard Centrale sono molto alti … in periferia si trovano delle buone occasioni, ma Fenrir ha piantato rogne sul non voler cambiare quartiere per non allontanarsi dai suoi amici e così siamo rimasti qui … quando il mio lupacchiotto mi guarda coi suoi occhioni da bravo psicopatico sbavando il sangue della sua ultima vittima sulla moquette non riesco a dirgli di no … questo non fa di me una pessima mamma vero ? Sono troppo permissivo ? Credo pensi di poter fare il ribelle perché non ha un padre e che in realtà mi odi per il fatto di non averne uno, ma io mica potevo sposarmi con un buzzurro a caso solo per dargli una figura maschile di riferimento no ? Intendo dire una seconda figura maschile di riferimento … comunque questa tizia nei suoi libri prima mi ammazza un povero basilisco reo di voler solo sterminare tutti gli studenti della scuola (che a parte una certa Hermione sono tutti dei lavativi e avrebbero meritato ampiamente di schiattare), poi mi ammazza Nagini, una serpentessa innocente e non contenta ripete a nastro che saper parlare coi serpenti è roba orribile e che quelli di Serpeverde sono meschini perché guidati dall’ambizione … da quando l’ambizione è una cosa negativa ? Ah e il ragazzino antagonista si chiama Draco … sempre tra i rettili siamo. Infine, non paga, fa morire un professore, che si chiama … Piton ! Non fa morire la McGranitt, ma uno che ha un serpente nel cognome ! Ok donna allora dovevi metterlo tra le avvertenze iniziali : _“Odio i serpenti e tutti quelli presenti nelle mie opere li farò morire orrendamente”_. Questo sì che è razzismo, non la mia perplessità per l’eleganza dei ricci ! Ma secondo te si riferiva ai ricci terrestri, a quelli di mare o a quelli delle castagne ? Sai che m’è venuto il dubbio ? Perché mi fai venire i dubbi ? Detesto avere dei dubbi e detesto chi me li fa venire quindi detesto te ! Sì ti odio, hai capito bene ! E ho sete !”

Il terzo tentativo riesce alla perfezione. Deve reggersi alla parete per raggiungere la porta, ma sta in piedi. E’ un successo.

Sulla soglia si ritrasforma in Odino (e stavolta l’incantesimo non ha intoppi) e si gira verso il suo silente ascoltatore.

“Ti ringrazio, questa per me è stata una delle conversazioni migliori degli ultimi cento anni. Ciao bello !”

Non ottiene una replica neppure in questo caso. Ma del resto è difficile ottenerne una da un Ficus Benjamin …

In cima alle scale Odinoki si trova di fronte a un grosso problema : le scale.

I gradini gli sembrano dei mostri pronti a ingoiarlo. Si sfumano tra di loro, scompaiono, si muovono … o meglio loro se ne stanno fermissimi, ma lui li vede indisciplinati e minacciosi. Per fortuna esiste un altro modo per scendere al pianoterra.

Dieci secondi dopo gli asgardiani riuniti nel salotto vedono scendere Padre Tutto a cavalcioni del corrimano, mentre urla “INGINOCCHIATEVI !!!” (voleva entrare in scena urlando qualcosa e quella parola è l’unica che gli è venuta in mente).

Giunto in fondo Odinoki ha qualche difficoltà a scendere e devono andarlo a recuperare.

Njord non c’è, ma sa benissimo dove si trova. Prima di sentirsi male ha sentito uno degli invitati dire che il dio del Mare stava intrattenendo un ospite misterioso che veniva da lontano nelle sue sale private, frase che lui aveva tradotto con

**“Quel porcellone di Njord sta eseguendo tutto il kamasutra con un povero sventurato che gli è capitato tra le grinfie !”**

Dopo avergli chiesto un trilione di volte se si sentiva meglio gli Aesir decidono di coinvolgerlo nei loro giochi.

Ne è stupito, è la prima volta che accade. Poi si ricorda di impersonare Odino. Era a Loki che non accadeva mai.

Gli affidano il ruolo del banchiere in una partita ad _Asgardopoli_ (durante la quale pensa invidioso che sia assurdo che ci siano un Viale Tonante e un Vicolo Burlone e non il contrario), due tizi stonatissimi lo prendono in squadra con loro per cantare “Le caprette fanno wow” al karaoke (cavolo quella canzone é già una hit !) poi, convinti di stracciarlo perché l’orbo è risaputamente agile come un tronco di legno, lo sfidano a una gara di ballo e lui li lascia con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite improvvisando una breakdance perfetta. Tra sé si rassicura dicendosi che sono troppo alticci per fare due più due (e tanto la maggior parte di loro non ci sarebbe riuscita nemmeno da sobria).

Quando gli propongono di partecipare alla gara di rutti si rifiuta. Ubriaco sì, ma rozzo no.

“Ma come Maestà ? Vi tirate indietro proprio voi che siete il campione in carica ?”

**“Hai capito il vecchiaccio … comunque se in questi Nove Regni ci fosse giustizia Jormungand verrebbe incoronato** **campione incontrastato della specialità, lui coi suoi rutti rovescia le tavole imbandite ! Scommetto che lo fa per imitare quel “lord” di suo zio. A proposito, chissà cosa starà combinando quel beota biondo in questo momento ...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vedrà nel prossimo capitolo cosa sta combinando il beota biondo.  
> Anche se forse c'è un biondo persino più beota di lui.


	9. Odinoki e gli ormoni impazziti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che è successo al povero direttore Fury dopo che Jormungand l'ha scagliato fuori da una finestra ?  
> Cosa stanno combinando gli Avengers ?  
> Cosa vorrebbe fare Steve con il suo Bucky ? Ehm, domanda retorica !

MIDGARD, STARK TOWER

 

“Posso chiamarla Robocap, capo ?” sghignazza l’arciere appollaiato sul bracciolo del divano.

“Divertente Barton ! Sei stato contagiato dal senso dell’umorismo di Stark ?”

“Bhe siamo pur sempre a casa sua. Magari nell’aria sono rimaste alcune molecole della sua sfavillante personalità ...”

“Smettila di dire cretinate e aiutami a uscire da questa trappola rossa e dorata !”

“Perché ha indossato l’armatura da Iron Man se non sapeva come toglierla ?”

“Non l’ho indossata io, mi si è attaccata addosso mentre precipitavo ... e gliene sono grato perché mi ha salvato la vita, 

  però ora voglio levarmela perché è da più di sei ore che ce l’ho su e dovrei anche andare in bagno !”

“Potrebbe imitare il suo proprietario. Tony quando gli scappava la faceva lì dentro”

“Ma che schifo ! Ecco che cos’è questa puzza !!!”

“Non ci sono pulsanti di sgancio sulla cintura ?”

“Ci penso io ! Un paio di martellate e la tiro fuori di lì ...” s’intromette il biondo spaparanzato sulla poltrona.

“Sì, mi ci tiri fuori MORTO !”

“L’importante per lei è uscirne no ?”

“Oh dei ...”

“Non occorre che usi il plurale, direttore. Io sono l’unico dio presente”

Fury approfitta della corazza per dare una testata al muro. La trova un’attività terapeutica (se si ha un elmo, ovvio).

Più passano i giorni e più si convince che il gruppo di eroi da lui formato sia in realtà un gruppo di deficienti.

Gli unici “seri” gli sembrano Bruce e Natasha, ma ora non può contare su di loro perché lui è ancora in infermeria e lei è al suo capezzale in versione preoccupata crocerossina con un costumino da infermiera in latex.

Il Capitano è sulle tracce del mega serpentone con il suo ritrovato Bucky.

O almeno così gli ha raccontato, ma quando lo ha videochiamato c’era in sottofondo una canzone dei Village People e sullo schermo sono apparsi lui e il suo compare avvolti in boa di struzzo viola e fucsia.

“State dando la caccia al rettile gigante o state sfilando su un carro del Gay Pride ?!?”

“Da quassù la visuale è migliore. Ho pensato che l’avremmo avvistato prima”

“Rogers non si tratta di un minuscolo geco ! Lo vedreste anche stando a terra ! E perché avete addosso quei cosi ?!?”

“ _Camouflage_ ” gli ha spiegato sinteticamente l’eroe a stelle e strisce, orgoglioso della nuova parola francese imparata.

“Povero me ... senti, passami Bucky, magari è meglio se parlo con lui” gli ha ordinato risoluto. A Fury Bucky piace molto perché è di poche parole (a differenza di Stark), molto efficiente (come Natasha) e fortissimo (come Steve).

Ha solo un piccolissimo difetto ... “Salve Bucky, fammi un rapporto della situazione !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?” appunto.

“Andiamo bene ... sei tu ! Quante volte te lo dobbiamo ripetere ?!? Ora dimmi a che punto siete tu e Steve !”

“Abbiamo ancora i pantaloni addosso, ma contiamo di liberarcene appena troviamo un posticino adatto”

“Non intendevo quello Bucky !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“SEI TU, TESTA DI RAPA ! Dimmi, avete novità da riferire ? Ci sono stati degli sviluppi ?”

“Ce n’è uno proprio in questo momento. Ci stanno consegnando dei fogli”

“Dove c’è scritto l’indirizzo della tana di quel mostro ?”

“No, c’è scritto il testo di _“I will survive”_ di Gloria Gaynor”

“NOVITA’ RIGUARDO IL SIMPATICO ANIMALETTO, BUCKY !!!”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“Mi sembri un disco rotto, a volte penso che tu sappia dire solo quella frase ...”

_“A E I O U Y !”_ aveva intonato il Soldato Smemorato per smentirlo. Subito dopo Rogers era riapparso nell’inquadratura e aveva detto “Scusi direttore, ma c’è un’emergenza ! Dobbiamo andare !” poi, convinto di aver spento la videochiamata, si era rivolto al suo “amico” con un tono parecchio diverso “Oh Bucky mi eccita da impazzire sentirti cantare le vocali !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“Ehm ragazzi sono ancora in linea ...”

“Dai Bucky muoviti o partiranno col trenino senza di noi !” alla faccia dell’emergenza ...

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?” era stata l’ultima cosa che Fury aveva sentito, prima che i due spegnessero la comunicazione.

Per la stizza aveva mollato un calcio alla scrivania, attivando i propulsori della Mark VII, sfondando (un’altra) finestra e ritrovandosi a volare in retromarcia sopra a New York a duecento km orari.

Mentre girava in cerchio sopra a Manhattan per la sesta volta sentendosi come un calzino nella lavatrice durante la centrifuga una voce dall’alto aveva tuonato “Hai di nuovo esagerato coi drink Uomo di Metallo ?”

“FERMAMI ! THOR FERMAMI !” lo aveva supplicato. O sarebbe meglio dire “pregato” trattandosi di un dio.

“Direttore Fury ?!? Che ci fa lì dentro assieme a Stark ? Non state un po’ stretti ?”

“SONO QUI DENTRO DA SOLOOOOOO ... FERMA QUESTO AGGEGGIOOOOOO ! FERMALOOOOOOO !”

Il principe asgardiano aveva lanciato Mjolnir, colpendo uno dei propulsori e spegnendolo.

E probabilmente frantumandogli tutte le ossa del piede, ma sono dettagli.

Fury, in preda al dolore, aveva iniziato a perdere quota (ed era già la seconda volta che precipitava quel giorno !), ma pochi istanti prima di sfracellarsi sul marciapiede si era ritrovato tra le braccia di Thor, venuto a salvarlo in extremis.

Le persone presenti li avevano guardati sorpresi e poi avevano applaudito.

Una giornalista si era avvicinata e aveva chiesto loro chi fosse stato a fare il primo passo, se era difficile portare avanti una relazione tra un salvataggio del mondo e l’altro e di svelare i nomignoli che usavano nell’intimità.

La colorita risposta di Fury avrebbe di certo steso Mr Linguaggio per altri settant’anni.

“A proposito di essere presente, perché ci hai messo tanto ad arrivare ? Mjolnir aveva le batterie scariche ?”

“Mjolnir non funziona a batterie Occhio di Falco ! Si tratta di un artefatto magico forgiato dai nani che può ...”

“... essere utilizzato solo da chi viene ritenuto degno. Lo sappiamo”

“Come fate a saperlo ?”

“Lo sappiamo perché hai solo due argomenti di conversazione : il tuo martello e tuo fratello”

“Non è vero ! Io parlo di moltissime altre cose ! Ad esempio vi potrei narrare di quando ho usato Mjolnir per creare un vortice di vento che scompigliasse i capelli a Loki o di quando ho minacciato Loki con Mjolnir perché si vestisse da principessina o di quando Loki mi ha fatto credere che Mjolnir si fosse scheggiata dopo che le aveva tracciato sopra dei segnacci col gesso o di quella volta in cui per sbaglio mentre io e Loki giocavamo a palla gli ho scagliato addosso Mjolnir o di quell’altra in cui Loki ha cercato di sollevare Mjolnir e ha rischiato un’ernia o ...”

“Come volevasi dimostrare ! Un momento ... hai costretto tuo fratello a vestirsi da principessina ?!?”

“Sif non aveva voluto saperne. E comunque il rosa a lui donava di più”

L’arciere scoppia a ridere e comincia a rotolare sul pavimento. Fury sta per scoppiare e basta.

“Thor la domanda di Barton è legittima, perché ...”

“... perché aveva dei lineamenti più delicati di Volstagg e i capelli di Fandral erano troppo corti per farci uno chignon”

“NON VOGLIO SAPERE PERCHE’ HAI SCELTO DI DARE A TUO FRATELLO IL RUOLO DA PRINCIPESSINA !”

“Ah si riferiva all’altra domanda di Barton ? Quella sul perché non sono arrivato qui appena ricevuto il messaggio ?”

“Precisamente. Cosa ti ha trattenuto dal venire immediatamente in soccorso ai tuoi compagni di squadra ?”

“Ho dovuto aspettare che mi si asciugasse lo smalto sulle unghie dei piedi. E’ con i glitter. L’avevo comprato per Loki”

“Thor pensi di riuscire a non dire quel nome di continuo ?”

“Quale nome ? “Glitter” ?”

“Quello di quattro lettere che inizia per L, finisce per I e contiene una O e una K”

“Che cos’è un “Lkoi” ? Una cibaria tipo shawarma ?”

“Mi arrendo. La stupidità asgardiana batte la mia capacità di sopportazione terrestre” pensa Fury sconsolato.

Thor vede il manifesto con la foto di Jormungand e la scritta WANTED a caratteri cubitali.

Per lo shock gli sfugge di mano il martello ... che cade sull’altro piede del direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che si lascia andare a una serie di bestemmie sentendo le quali Cap sarebbe direttamente schiattato.

“E’ lui la creatura che ha attaccato Bruce e divorato Tony ?”

“Ah è un lui ? Lo conosci ?”

“E piuttosto evidente che è un lui ! Certo che lo conosco, sono pure il suo padrino di battesimo ! Era un serpentello così carino con quel vestitino bianco e la cuffietta in testa ... peccato abbia mangiato la sacerdotessa prima che terminasse il rito. Il suo primo pasto solido. Che emozione !”

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2i7244w)

“Tu sei il padrino di quel coso ? E’ asgardiano quindi ?”

“No, è midgardiano. Padre, cioè suo nonno, lo ha esiliato qui, però poi gli ha permesso di tornare su Asgard. Si chiama Jormungand, adora i dolci, le lunghe dormite e ovviamente nuotare, ma lo stile a rana non gli riesce molto bene”

“Se Odino è suo nonno tu sei suo zio ? Hai una sorella pitonessa di cui non sapevamo nulla ?”

“E’ uno dei figli di Loki. Lo ha partorito lui. Io ero presente al momento del concepimento” a queste parole Fury e Barton si fissano perplessi ... anche se Barton non potendo vedere il viso di Fury non può sapere che il direttore è perplesso.

“E’ possibile che prima di morire Loki abbia ordinato al suo figlioletto di uccidere tutti gli Avengers ?”

“Non credo. Se fosse così gli avrebbe chiesto di uccidere Uomo di Ferro per ultimo”

“Ritieni che gli avrebbe imposto di ammazzarvi in ordine alfabetico ?”

“No, ritengo solo che Stark gli piacesse più di noi. In effetti era proprio il suo tipo. Penso avesse un debole per lui”

“Loki aveva una cotta per Tony Stark ?!?” Fury pensa tra sé che a saperlo prima avrebbe potuto organizzare una cena romantica a lume di candela tra i due mentre il dio degli Inganni era loro prigioniero e che magari alla fine della suddetta l’alieno con la fissa per le corna dorate si sarebbe accontentato di aver conquistato il cuore del miliardario e avrebbe lasciato perdere la faccenda dell’esercito di Chitauri e del Tesseract. Aveva mandato da lui Natasha ed era successo il finimondo. Se gli avesse mandato Stark invece il finimondo l’avrebbero combinato loro due dentro quella cella, ma forse New York sarebbe stata salva. Si fa un face-palm ... e l’armatura comincia a ricompattarsi diventando una valigetta.

“SONO LIBERO !!! GABINETTO STO ARRIVANDO !” strilla correndo verso l’agognata stanza.

“Non capisco. Perché non è successo quando ha dato la testata al muro ?” chiede Clint grattandosi il mento.

“Immagino succeda solo se l’elmo è colpito dal guanto”

“Quindi Tony per uscire da là dentro doveva schiaffeggiarsi ogni volta ?”

“Tony era davvero strano. Geniale, irritante, coraggioso e strano. Come Loki”

“Io avrei detto “masochista” e basta”

“Sempre come Loki” si blocca. Accidenti è vero, non riesce a non parlare di lui ! Ma in fondo come potrebbe non parlare del suo adorato fratellino defunto e dei suoi dolci sorrisi falsi con cui gli infilzava amorevolmente dei coltelli nella milza ?

“Devo tornare su Asgard !” non sa perché l’ha detto, sa solo che vuole rivedere i luoghi in cui sono cresciuti assieme.

Qualcosa gli dice che lassù troverà le risposte che cerca. Peccato ignori quali siano le sue stesse domande ...

 

ASGARD, CASA DI NJORD

 

Quel cocktail era davvero buono, ma Odinoki comincia a trovare fastidioso il suo sapore nella sua bocca.

Vuole mangiare qualcosa per liberarsene. Purtroppo essendo Njord il dio del Mare il famigerato barbecue è a base di pesce e a lui il pesce fa schifo perché è un tipo da carne, toast con mostarda e budini. O da budini con carne e mostarda.

“Tornerò a palazzo, tirerò giù dal letto le cuoche e mi farò preparare delle costine !” è il suo primo pensiero.

Mentre sta per uscire sente spettegolare. L’argomento è l’ospite misterioso di Njord che sembra essersi dato alla fuga.

Avrebbe voglia di raggiungerlo e di battergli il cinque. E’ felice che sia riuscito a scappare da quel maniaco incestuoso.

Poi si volta e vede un uomo e una donna avvinghiati in un angolino. Vorrebbe incenerirli, ma si trattiene.

“Non è giusto che quei due siano felici e innamorati mentre io sono tutto solo !” è il suo secondo pensiero.

Sulla soglia ci sono altre tre coppie intente a sbaciucchiarsi. Vorrebbe polverizzarle, ma si trattiene.

“Non dovrei restare da solo ! Sono troppo gnocco per una vita di solitudine !” è il suo terzo pensiero.

Davanti al cancello due ragazzini si stanno “esplorando” reciprocamente. Vorrebbe atomizzarli, ma si trattiene.

“Non è giusto ! Stanotte tutta Asgard copulerà e io no ! E’ un’ingiustizia !” è il suo quarto pensiero.

Uscito, si incammina per ritornare a palazzo e lungo la strada nota un cane intento a montare una cagnetta.

“MONDO BUDINO ! Questo è inaccettabile ! Pure i cani lo fanno e io non dovrei ? Basta, ho deciso. Non posso piangere l’occasione sfumata con Tony per sempre ! Chiodo scaccia chiodo ! Andrò a letto con la prima persona che incontro !” è il suo – deleterio – quinto pensiero, un pensiero che se l’avesse pronunciato ad alta voce su Midgard avrebbe visto un triliardo di ragazze correre da lui spintonandosi con violenza berciando

“La prima sono io ! Io ! Io ! Io !”

Girato l’angolo ecco palesarsi qualcuno. Odinoki già pregusta una nottata di rovente passione, poi lo riconosce.

E’ Volstagg, che lo saluta agitando una mano. “Ok sono disperato, ma non COSI’ disperato !” è il suo sesto pensiero.

“Farò sesso con la SECONDA persona che incontro !” è il suo settimo pensiero.

Dieci secondi dopo si scontra con Fandral. “Sì ora torniamo a ragionare ...” è il suo ottavo pensiero. E subito lo bacia.

Fandral potrebbe tirarsi indietro, ma invece risponde al bacio con passione perché si farebbe pure un albero in mancanza d’alternative ... e a essere onesti una volta ci ha pure provato ed è toccato proprio a Loki che passava di lì per caso liberarlo con la magia dopo che una parte del corpo dello spadaccino era rimasta incastrata nel buco di un tronco. Quella sera, al terzo boccale, Fandral aveva dichiarato ai suoi amici che per colpa di Lingua d’Argento si era ritrovato con due centimetri in meno. “Ha tagliato i capelli anche a te ?” aveva chiesto il puro e candido Thor.

Odinoki pensa di potersi dire soddisfatto, Fandral è un bel partito tutto sommato e nel regno le sue gesta sotto le lenzuola sono quasi più famose delle sue gesta sul campo di battaglia. E poi bacia bene, il che è un ottimo inizio.

Se solo non fosse così biondo ... ma pazienza, per una botta e via gli va benissimo.

“A casa mia o a casa tua ?” gli domanda in un sussurro staccandosi solo quanto serve per parlare.

“Voi ... voi lo fareste con me sul vostro talamo nuziale ?”

“Giusto, tecnicamente dovrei essere in lutto per Frigga” è il suo nono pensiero.

“Oh mi piace che voi siate così spregiudicato, Maestà !” esulta l’amico di suo fratello dandogli dei bacetti sul collo.

“Sì però ora che mi ci hai fatto pensare credo che casa tua sia la soluzione migliore. Da me ci sono troppi servitori”

“Oh è vero, se ci scoprissero ci sarebbe un enorme scandalo ! Quanto mi orgasma questa cosa !!!”

“Datti una calmata Fandr ... anzi no, così è perfetto !” commenta tra sé Odinoki avendo avvertito quella parte del corpo dello spadaccino premere su di lui “I due centimetri mancanti non si notano affatto !” gioisce mentre realizza che non ce la farà mai ad aspettare l’arrivo a casa dell’asgardiano, che oltretutto abita a trenta minuti di distanza.

E questi sono il suo decimo e undicesimo pensiero.

Solo il rumore del Mare Unico si alterna ai loro ansiti smaniosi. La spiaggia è deserta ... uhm perché no ?

“E se ci sdraiassimo sulla riva ?” propone togliendo le dita di Fandral dalla patta dei suoi pantaloni.

“Oh suona terribilmente romantico ... mi sto emozionando sempre di più Padre !”

“Sì, me ne sto rendendo conto ... senti non è che potresti evitare di chiamarmi in quel modo mentre ... ?”

“Oh hai ragione, suona incestuoso ! Hai qualche nomignolo preferito ?”

Certo che ce l’ha. Sta per dirglielo, però poi un pensiero (il dodicesimo) gli sorge nella testa e gli da il tormento.

“Non posso rivelargli come vorrei essere chiamato, perché salterebbe la mia copertura”

E a ruota lo segue il tredicesimo “Non posso sentire quel nomignolo detto dalla voce di qualcuno che non è il mio Tony”

“Chiamami Odi e basta” risponde secco, mentre si chiede come ha potuto ritrovarsi in quella situazione.

Fandral lo prende per mano e lo conduce vicino all’acqua. E’ gentile per essere un assatanato perennemente in fregola.

E’ gentile, bacia bene ed è l’unico asgardiano ad aver manifestato un minimo di dispiacere per la sua “morte”. Anche se forse più che per celebrare Loki gli ha proposto i carri per poter avere delle belle ragazze mezze nude in giro per Asgard.

No, togliete pure il “forse” e sostituitelo con “sicuramente”.

“La tua canzone non è poi così malvagia” gli mormora all’improvviso, senza saperne il perché.

O meglio, lo sa il perché. Sta prendendo tempo.

Vorrebbe scappare e dimenticare gli ultimi minuti, ma non se la sente di rifilargli un due di picche proprio adesso che sono praticamente a un niente dalla consumazione. E in più la parte di lui che ha gioito per il contatto con la virilità dello spadaccino attraverso i vestiti minaccia di smascherarlo se osasse tirarsi indietro a un passo dalla meta.

E’ talmente confuso da queste due parti in lotta tra loro nella sue mente (e anche dalla botta ricevuta, malgrado lui non ne abbia ricordo) che quasi non si accorge di venire adagiato sulla sabbia e del corpo che si sistema sopra il suo.

Sente un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Non gli è mai capitato. Lui non soffre né il caldo, né il freddo. Qualcosa non va.

“Lo sapevo che quel calcio era dovuto alla gelosia, mio Odi !” calcio ? Già è vero, sta per concedersi al tizio che da anni (o secoli) va in giro a vantarsi di averlo posseduto in tutti i luoghi e tutti i laghi ! Non può farlo, non può !

Posa una mano sul petto dell’arrapato guerriero per rifilargli uno spintone, ma si blocca sorpreso accorgendosi di un luccichio sulle sue falangi, che però sparisce subito. Forse lo ha solo immaginato. Fandral non s’è accorto di niente.

“Ascolta Odi, tu mi piaci molto, ma vorrei provare una cosa ... tu sei anche uno stregone giusto ? Puoi cambiare il tuo aspetto grazie al seidr ... non è che potresti trasformarti in qualcun altro ? Giuro che non te lo chiederò mai più”

“Chi vorresti che diventassi ? Sif ? Oppure ... Loki ?”

“Volstagg”

“COSA ?!?” non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Né si sarebbe mai aspettato il seguito.

“WAAAAAAAARGH !!!”

“Il vero Odino è tornato ? Non è possibile !” è il suo quattordicesimo pensiero. Si guarda attorno. Non si tratta di Odino, ma del suo erede che ha le sue stesse capacità espressive. Thor li fissa con gli occhi sbarrati. E sviene. SVIENE !

“Non pensavo l’avrei pensato, ma ... grazie fratello !” è il suo quindicesimo pensiero, mentre si leva Fandral di dosso.

Poi sente un formicolio alle mani e abbassa lo sguardo su di esse. Sì, c’è _decisamente_ qualcosa che non va ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense !


	10. Odinoki fa faville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor è rimasto sconvolto da quello che ha visto sulla spiaggia e il suo fratellino è alle prese con uno scottante problema.

ASGARD, PALAZZO REALE, ORE 08

 

Riapre gli occhi e scopre di essere sul suo letto, ma non ha alcun ricordo di come ci è arrivato.

Non ricorda nemmeno da quanto tempo si trova lì.

Non ricorda neppure perché gli fosse venuta voglia di tornare a casa.

Ciò che purtroppo ricorda è la scena a cui ha assistito sulla spiaggia.

Si era sgolato per chiamare Heimdall e farsi aprire il Bifrost, ma non aveva ottenuto nessuna risposta, al che aveva dovuto usare il medaglione, un dono di suo fratello che lo aveva incantato in modo che toccandolo lui potesse teletrasportarsi ovunque desiderasse all’interno dei Nove Regni (peccato che i luoghi di atterraggio fossero sempre fienili, porcili, sabbie mobili o mucchi di letame ... ovviamente il Burlone li aveva selezionati apposta). Era atterrato in mezzo a un pascolo, sopra ai ricordini di alcune pecore. Un montone, vedendo un altro maschio sul suo territorio, lo aveva caricato e lui era stato costretto a usare Mjolnir per metterlo a nanna.

Un paio di capre lo aveva salutato dicendo “Wow !”, però forse se l’era solo immaginato.

Dal momento che la sua povera Mjolnir aveva bisogno di un po’ di riposo e che lui aveva bisogno di un po’ di moto perché su Midgard si era convertito al cibo spazzatura e la corazza gli era divenuta leggermente stretta, si era incamminato verso la reggia, costeggiando il Mare Unico e rimirando le stelle, finché, abbassando lo sguardo per essere certo di non calpestare altri ricordini, aveva rimirato lo spettacolo più agghiacciante delle sua intera esistenza. E sì che gli era capitato di vedere Volstagg in tutù !

Ma questo era stato mille volte peggio.

Ha combattuto contro ogni tipo di nemico, dai Giganti di Ghiaccio ai Giganti di Roccia, dagli elfi oscuri ai bilgelsnipe e ai Chitauri, ma alla fine è stato messo al tappeto dalla cruda verità. E sì che Jormungand gli aveva ruttato in faccia un sacco di volte senza spostarlo di un millimetro !

Ma questo era stato duemila volte peggio.

Ha visto soldati che se la facevano addosso per la paura, altri che venivano mutilati, mangiati, spappolati o che perdevano sangue come fontanelle e non ha mai battuto ciglio, ma quella visione raccapricciante lo aveva sconvolto.

E sì che aveva dovuto cambiare il pannolino a Hela (trovandoci dei vermi) !

Ma questo era stato tremila volte peggio.

All’inizio non aveva riconosciuto le due figure avvinghiate. Si era avvicinato per dire loro “Trovatevi una stanza !” poi aveva visto che quello che stava sopra era Fandral. Gli era già capitato di beccarlo in una situazione del genere.

“Non ti smentisci mai vero ?” stava per rimproverarlo, ma in quel momento aveva visto che quello che stava sotto, non era una sensuale fanciulla o un androgino cavaliere, ma era Padre ... era SUO Padre !

Di conseguenza non aveva pronunciato nessuna delle due frasi e di bocca gli era uscito solo un “WAAAAARGH !”

Il suo amico si era girato e l’aveva guardato imbarazzato come se l’avesse beccato con le mani nel vasetto della marmellata invece che con le mani nei pantaloni del Sommo Odino. E quest’ultimo lo aveva fissato a sua volta ... in un modo in cui non lo aveva mai fissato prima.

C’erano vergogna, rabbia e perfino un pizzico di sollievo in quello sguardo.

Di solito era Loki che lo guardava così, quando voleva farsi perdonare una marachella.

“Quindi adesso dovrò chiamare Fandral “Madre” ?” si domanda allibito mentre ancora lotta per trattenere nello stomaco i poptarts che ha mangiato a colazione, pranzo, merenda e cena (gli è venuta la fissa per quei cosi).

Non ha nessuna voglia di lasciare la sua stanza e di incontrarli. Sa che dovrà farlo e che dovranno discutere della situazione come persone civili, però dentro di sé spera ancora che si sia trattato solo di un incubo.

Sente bussare alla porta. Accidenti questo è Padre che lo ha mandato a chiamare !

“Avanti” mormora afflitto, stupendosi lui stesso perché non ricorda di aver mai mormorato in vita sua.

Una serva entra torcendosi il grembiule. Sembra sotto shock quasi quanto lui.

Per un momento teme che possa aver sorpreso Fandral e Padre in intimi atteggiamenti nella sala del trono.

“Se è così non me lo dire donna ! NON ME LO DIRE !” cerca di comunicarle telepaticamente il biondo.

“Principe, sono lieta che vi sentiate meglio. Sono venuta a darvi una notizia urgente. Si tratta di vostro fratello ...”

Dev’essere venuta a riferirgli che è stato trovato il testamento del dio degli Inganni e che lui si è ritrovato con ... cos’è che può avergli lasciato Loki in eredità ? Nei suoi vestiti non ci entra, i suoi libri non li sa leggere (sono pieni di strane formule alchemiche) ... ma certo !

I suoi pugnali da lancio ! Non ne avrà mai bisogno possedendo Mjolnir, però non gli dispiacerebbe affrontare le prossime battaglie con addosso qualcosa appartenuto al suo fratellino. Potrebbero diventare il suo portafortuna. Potrebbe farne incorniciare uno e appenderlo lì di fronte al suo letto, in modo da vederlo ogni mattina appena sveglio. Potrebbe regalarne uno a Volstagg, uno a Sif, uno a Hogun e uno a Fan ... No a lui no.

Si è preso suo padre, non gli permetterà di prendersi anche qualcosa di suo fratello !

“Quando è fissato l’appuntamento col notaio per la sua apertura ?” si informa educatamente.

“Vuole portare suo fratello dal notaio per aprirlo ?!?” domanda l’asgardiana, decisamente sconvolta dalla prospettiva.

“Per l’apertura del testamento ! E comunque i notai non fanno le autopsie !”

“Io non sono a conoscenza di nessun testamento, ero qui per un altro motivo, mio signore”

Thor si alza in piedi e comincia a girare in tondo per la camera. Per quale altra ragione legata a Loki poteva essere lì ?

Oh, ma certo ! E’ così ovvio che si prenderebbe a martellate da solo.

Quel briccone prima di lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto e combinare casini su Midgard doveva aver fatto infuriare qualcuno ... ok, conoscendolo doveva aver fatto infuriare mezza Asgard e ora questa gente era corsa lì alla reggia per avere vendetta o per riavere i suoi soldi.

“Dimmi solo quanti sono e a quanto ammonta il debito di mio fratello nei loro confronti” le ordina sbrigativo.

La serva è sempre più perplessa “Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando, non c’è nessuno in cerca di denaro qui”

Si arresta. C’è solo un’altra possibilità. Un figlio illegittimo. In effetti Loki si dava parecchio da fare in quel senso.

“Quante zampe ha il pargoletto ?” le domanda prontamente.

“Il principe non è incinto, vostra grazia”

“Ah dev’esserci di nuovo stato quel disguido all’anagrafe, Logi ha avuto un altro erede e di nuovo si sono sbagliati e sui documenti hanno scritto il nome di Loki” pensa il Tonante scuotendo il capo. Poi realizza che la serva ha usato il tempo presente per riferirsi al dio delle Malefatte.

“Vuoi dire che non ERA incinto” la corregge, mentre in lui si è accesa la speranza che lui possa essere ancora ...

“Non so se lo era. I guaritori lo hanno visitato e hanno detto che ora non c’è nessuna gravidanza in corso”

Perché dei guaritori dovrebbero visitare un cadavere ? A meno che NON si tratti di un cadavere ... “Che cosa eri venuta a dirmi ?” le chiede reggendosi alla scrivania, pronto a ricevere o la gioia più grande della sua vita o la delusione più grande della sua vita.

Per sua fortuna si tratta della gioia.

“Suo fratello è vivo, mio principe. Lo credavamo morto e invece è vivo. Ed è qui ad Asgard”

“LOKI E’ VIVO ?!? DOV’E’ ?!? DIMMI DOV’E’ !” urla strattonandola con foga, quasi staccandole le braccia.

“E’ stato portato in infermeria questa notte. Ho aspettato a venire da voi per darvi il tempo di recuperare le forze”

“In infermeria ? Qui a palazzo ?” si fissa i piedi. L’infermeria è esattamente sotto alla sua stanza.

Il suo fratellino si trova sotto di lui in questo momento (anche se non era esattamente così che qualche volta se l’era immaginato).

“Sì è nell’inferm ...” non finisce la frase perché è costretta a cercare scampo in corridoio per non finire nella voragine.

Thor ha usato Mjolnir per spaccare il pavimento e precipitarsi (è proprio il caso di dirlo) giù in infermeria.

I guaritori non sono contenti di tutti quei calcinacci e ancora di meno lo sono i malati presenti.

Specialmente quelli che se ne sono beccati alcuni sulla testa.

Ma basta osservare un secondo il figlio di Odino per capire che nessun rimprovero gli farà provare dispiacere per la cosa.

E anche per capire che se qualcuno osasse fermarlo ci rimetterebbe la spina dorsale.

Perciò nessuno gli si para davanti per cacciarlo fuori e tutti fingono che non sia successo nulla, ignorandolo.

Lui passa in rassegna tutti i letti, guardandoci sopra e anche sotto.

Nella prima sezione ci sono solo vecchi moribondi. Passa oltre.

Nella seconda sezione ci sono le partorienti coi loro gemiti. Passa oltre.

Nella terza sezione ci sono bambini con il gesso e casalinghe che si sono scottate col ferro da stiro. Passa oltre.

Nella quarta sezione ci sono i soldati feriti negli ultimi scontri e tizi caduti da cavallo. Passa oltre.

Nella quinta e ultima sezione c’è un unico letto, posto in un angolo buio.

Sopra, con la pelle lattea e le labbra leggermente arrossate, c’è Biancaneve ... ehm Loki.

Thor si china per risvegliarlo col bacio del vero amore ... ehm per accertarsi che stia respirando.

“Respira !!!” esulta stringendogli una mano tra le sue. “Che strano, è calda. Lui è sempre così freddo ...”

In quel momento un raggio di sole entra dalla finestra e illumina il paziente.

“Non sono neri ! I suoi capelli non sono neri !!!” realizza l’erede al trono, osservando basito la folta chioma scarlatta che contorna il viso di suo fratello. “Io lo credevo morto e invece era solo andato a farsi una tinta ?!? No, ma io lo uccido !!!”

 

ASGARD, PALAZZO REALE ... SEI ORE PRIMA

 

Il Pentapalmo è tornato. Il suo nome non dovrebbe essere Tonante, ma Tornante o, visto il suo aspetto da surfista australiano, Boomerang.

Il grande e possente Thor è tornato ed è svenuto come una vulvetta qualsiasi.

Ci sarebbe da riderne per i prossimi quattro secoli. Chissà, forse un giorno ne rideranno davvero.

Fandral è immediatamente corso a soccorrere il suo amico, sentendosi in colpa per quanto successo.

Lui aveva fatto per seguirlo, ma aveva notato che le sue mani emettevano dei bagliori, perciò se le era ficcate nelle tasche e aveva lasciato che a sollevare e trasportare il suo non-fratello fino a palazzo ci pensasse lo spadaccino.

Non si sono più rivolti la parola. Il contesto era troppo strano. O semplicemente, il momento era sfumato.

Quando il biondo ha depositato l’altro biondo sul letto e poi se n’è andato frettolosamente, salutandolo con un inchino e non con un bacio passionale, Odinoki ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo e si è dato dello stupido da solo.

**“Fandral ? Come è potuto venirmi in mente di ... ?”** arrossisce.

Non vuole ammettere che gli è piaciuto, ma ... gli è piaciuto. E’ stato bello sentirsi desiderato.

Però avrebbe voluto che fosse Tony a farlo sentire desiderato. Avrebbe voluto che fosse Tony a baciarlo.

E anche se il midgardiano è morto e non può più essere geloso di lui, anche se tra loro non c’è stato nulla e forse Stark in realtà lo odiava e avrebbe preferito ucciderlo piuttosto che amarlo (ah se solo sapessi Loki ...) e anche se con Fandral non è andato oltre qualche bacio e qualche palpatina lui si sente in colpa. Il dio degli Inganni che ha mentito al fratello, tradito padre e Padre, causato la morte di newyorchesi innocenti e mezzo distrutto il suo regno natale SI SENTE IN COLPA. No, questo non è lui. Deve tornare in sè ! Lui prova piacere nel veder soffrire le persone per colpa sua. Lui ci gode nel mettere gli altri in imbarazzo. Lui non è una donnicciola che si strugge per un perduto amore.

Uomo di Ferro era un suo nemico, che diamine !

**“Questo significa che se in futuro trovassi qualcuno penserei lo stesso a Tony ?”**

Potrebbe risolvere il problema frequentando solo chi si chiama così, così se anche gli sfuggisse quel nome durante l’intimità nessuno si infurierebbe ... peccato non ci siano Tony tra gli abitanti di Asgard.

Non ce ne sono nemmeno tra gli abitanti di Svartalfheim e mancano anche tra gli abitanti di Jotunheim.

**“Non che io desideri unirmi a elfi oscuri trecciolosi o a Giganti di quindici metri eh !”** si sente in dovere di chiarire, prima che la fastidiosa vocetta possa intervenire sulla faccenda con un’altra canzoncina smielata.

Il ritorno di Thor, la morte di Tony, il pasticcio con Fandral, la relazione tra Sif e Odino, il figlio segreto di Padre, i preparativi per il suo funerale in grande stile, i timori per i sospetti di Hogun ... i pensieri che si alternano nella sua testa sono troppi e troppo pressanti e gli impediscono di dormire. Continua a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola, sudando copiosamente.

Decide di andare nella sala del trono. In giro per i corridoi non c’è nessuno. Del resto sono le due di notte.

Piazza per terra il suo materassino da yoga e comincia a praticare qualche esercizio. Lo aiuterà a rilassarsi.

Ha iniziato a praticarlo quando aspettava i gemelli. E solo gli dei sanno quanto all’epoca avesse bisogno di rilassarsi !

Scopre con sconcerto che nei panni di Padre non riesce nemmeno a chinarsi e toccarsi le dita dei piedi.

Vorrebbe afferrare qualcosa e scagliarla contro il muro, ma la stanza, a parte il trono, è tristemente vuota.

Mentre è seduto nella posizione del loto si rende conto che sta accadendo di nuovo.

Le sue mani brillano come due piccoli soli. Non gli fanno male, ma rischiano di smascherarlo.

**“Devo procurarmi quanto prima dei guanti”** ragiona rapidamente, mentre il fenomeno si conclude, domandandosi se sia destinato a ripetersi a breve e cosa possa esserne la causa. Lo stress, quasi certamente. O l’aver esagerato col bere.

Poco male, conosce un sistema che lo farà stare subito meglio.

Si rialza, fa sparire con la magia il materassino e va nell’ala della servitù.

Non gli importa un fico secco se stanno dormendo tutti. Lui fa ciò che vuole, come lo vuole e quando lo vuole !

Butta giù la porta del dormitorio ( **“Oh allora è così che ci si sente nel buttare giù una porta !”** ) entra, afferra una servetta per la camicia da notte, la scuote fino a essere certo di averla svegliata come si deve, la tira su dal giaciglio strappandole una manica e la spinge fuori dandole una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena. Non vuole perdere tempo con la delicatezza.

Lei è confusa, stordita, ma più che altro terrorizzata. Forse pensa che il vecchio voglia violentarla o ucciderla.

Per questo resta sconvolta quando lui le intima “Portami un budino ! Ora !”

“Lei ... vuole un budino Maestà ?” ripete, sicura di aver capito male.

“Io voglio TUTTO. Ma per il momento mi accontenterò di un budino”

“Un budino ?”

“Sì un budino. Sei tonta per caso ? Devo spiegarti che cos’è un budino ?”

“No, lo so che cos’è ...”

“E allora muovi quelle gambe secche e fila a procurarmene uno ! Possibilmente alla vaniglia. Con tanta panna sopra. Affogato nel caramello. Ricoperto di granella di nocciole. E con gocce di cioccolato fondente”

**“Bando alle calorie, ho bisogno di tirarmi su con un po’ di dolcezza !”**

La ragazzina sparisce di corsa, diretta verso le cucine. Riappare dopo dieci minuti, reggendo un vassoio.

A Odinoki non sfugge che ha messo il cucchiaino a destra, proprio come piace a lui.

Sta per complimentarsi quando realizza l’orrendo crimine “Manca la panna ! Dovrei farti frustare !”

“No, mio signore, la supplico ! Chiedo perdono !” frigna lei scossa dai brividi per la paura e per il freddo.

“Chiedimelo in ginocchio ! INGINOCCHIATI !!! Sì bravissima, così ... ok per questa volta chiuderò l’occhio”

**“Battutaccia”** ridacchia tra sé mentre, sotto lo sguardo atterrito della domestica inginocchiata di fronte a lui, si infila in bocca una cucchiaiata di quel tanto agognato budino ... per sputarla quasi immediatamente tossicchiando. Molla la ciotola, che si frantuma sul pavimento e scaglia il cucchiaino contro la parete, poi agguanta la poveretta e la solleva, scrollandola a tutto spiano, strappandole l’altra manica e urlandole

“COS’ERA QUELLO SCHIFO ?!?”

“Era il ... il suo ... bu ... budino spe ... speciale alla so ... soia, Ma ... Ma ... Maestà !” balbetta l’interpellata in lacrime.

“UN BUDINO ALLA SOIA ?!? TU QUERULA SCHIAVA HAI OSATO PORTARMI UN BUDINO ALLA SOIA ?!?”

“Non potevo portarle un budino vero, sire ! Le è stata riscontrata una grave intolleranza ai latticini ricorda? La regina Frigga, che riposi in pace, ha sostituito tutti quegli strumenti di morte con innocui budini di soia !”

**“Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse definire dei budini “strumenti di morte” ... no fermi tutti ! State dicendo che io mi sono spremuto le meningi per elaborare un piano che mi permettesse di togliere di mezzo l’orbo, raggirando Thor e simulando la mia morte, quando sarebbe bastato costringerlo a ingoiare un paio di cucchiate di budino ?!?”**

“Va bene, vai a prendere uno straccio e poi torna qui a pulire questo macello” le ordina, ma mentre le toglie le mani dalle spalle per lasciarla andare, ecco che accade ancora. Si illuminano e diventano bollenti. Sotto la sua pelle sembra scorrere della lava e senza volerlo le da fuoco. Lei si fionda in giardino urlando e si tuffa nella fontana più vicina.

**“Sta peggiorando”** è la scontata attestazione del falso Padre, che esce a sua volta badando bene di non toccare nulla per non causare un incendio a palazzo. Non sarebbe la prima volta, ma non ci tiene a ripetere l’esperienza.

**“Mi sono per caso beccato qualche malattia che altera la mia capacità di usare i miei poteri baciando Fandral ? Sapevo che baciando qualcuno ci si può beccare l’herpes, ma questa mi è nuova ... oppure sono allergico a uno degli ingredienti usati per preparare quel cocktail che ho trovato tanto gustoso e ora il mio fisico ha reazioni magiche improprie ?”**

Si interroga per un po', deciso a scoprire a cosa è dovuto questo suo fiammeggiante problema, poi accantona questa preoccupazione perché gli sovviene la dura verità, che è talmente dura da farlo finire in ginocchio **“Aspettate ... se Odino non può mangiare budini, significa che per continuare a spacciarmi per lui senza destare sospetti nemmeno io potrò più mangiarli ! Dovrò accontentarmi di quegli schifosi surrogati alla soia fino alla fine dei miei giorni ! Niente più budini ... NIENTE PIU’ BUDINI !!!”**

Ed ecco che a splendere non sono più soltanto le mani, ma tutto il suo corpo.

Dalle dita gli partono delle faville che bruciano l’erba attorno a lui.

Prova a rialzarsi, ma dopo pochi passi crolla miseramente su un cespuglio, che si trasforma in un roveto ardente.

L’incendio si propaga a tutto il giardino.

**“Hanno ragione tutti, io distruggo tutto ciò che tocco ...”** si agita l’Immenso Scintilla senza accorgersi che il panico gli ha fatto incosciamente riassumere il suo vero aspetto. Qualcosa però è diverso. Rossi. I suoi capelli sono lunghi e rossi e gli ricadono sul viso.

E sbrilluccicano esattamente come tutto il resto.

La vista gli si offusca e il cuore sembra sul punto di scoppiare. Non l’ha mai sentito battere tanto velocemente.

Prova a usare la magia, ma non funziona. Non sa come fare per smettere di scintillare.

Quando era piccolo bastava una parola dolce di Frigga.

Ma ora lei non c’è più ... se solo Thor potesse correre lì e prenderlo a martellate ! E’ talmente sconvolto da desiderare persino questo.

Possibile che una reazione del genere sia dovuta solo al pensiero di dover rinunciare ai budini ?

Ci sono tanti altri dolci con cui potrebbe sostituirli, potrebbe mangiare ... e finalmente capisce cosa gli sta succedendo.

Si da del cretino, dell’idiota e dell’imbecille per non averlo capito subito.

**“Mi sono infilato dentro Jormungand e ora il suo veleno scorre in me, mandando in tilt il mio seidr ... e uccidendomi !“**

Le forze lo abbandonano ed è già privo di sensi quando le guardie corrono da lui per spegnere il rogo.

“Non è possibile ! Ma non era morto ? E che cavolo ha fatto ai capelli ? Portiamolo in infermeria !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo diciamo addio a Odinoki sigh


	11. Fratellino e fratellone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki si risveglia, Thor canta per lui e Loki si pente di non essere morto.  
> E, come se non bastassero la presenza del suo non-fratello (e le di lui pessime esibizioni canore non richieste) e la consapevolezza che il suo piano è andato - letteralmente - in fumo, lo sfortunato dio degli Inganni riceve altre due brutte notizie.

ASGARD, STALLE REALI, ORE 02:15

 

Gli serviva un mezzo di trasporto per portarsi il più lontano possibile dalla città, possibilmente prima che i suoi delitti venissero scoperti e ricondotti a lui. Purtroppo lassù il motore a scoppio non sembrava essere stato ancora inventato. A malincuore si era diretto verso le scuderie.

Non era difficile distinguerle dagli altri edifici considerando il rumore di zoccoli, i nitriti e l’odore di ... insomma avete capito.

Avrebbe preso un cavallo e sarebbe galoppato via da lì finché Ser Biss non si fosse ritrasformato nell’adorabile serpentone divora ciambelle (e divani) riportandolo a New York. La porta era socchiusa. Era entrato, avanzando tra i vari box e scrutando i destrieri in cerca di quello più docile.

Howard lo aveva mandato a un corso di equitazione, ma il suo sedere si era ritrovato più volte per terra che non sulla sella, perciò gli serviva un animale affidabile che non partisse a razzo facendogli venire un coccolone.

Non si intendeva di equini. Di macchinari, robot, nanotecnologie e ingegneria aerospaziale sì, ma di equini no.

Quale scegliere ? Sembravano tutti uguali. Forse uno valeva l’altro.

E poi lo aveva visto. Il cavallo più bello del mondo o meglio dei Nove Mondi.

Tony era dell’idea che anche l’occhio volesse la sua parte e che se proprio doveva fuggire allora doveva farlo con una creatura magnifica quasi quanto lui. Quello era il suo cavallo, non c’erano dubbi. La stazza lo spaventava un po’ perché era gigantesco e cadere da là sopra non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole, ma aveva due occhi da bravo ragazzo ... cioé ronzino e sembrava intelligente ... “CHE CA**O GUARDI ?!?”

Stark era sussultato finendo addosso a una balla di fieno. Quel coso aveva parlato ! E aveva un caratteraccio !

“Io, stavo giusto pensando che non ho mai visto un essere più ... incantevole di te” aveva risposto rapido.

Sperava di ammorbidirlo con qualche complimento, convincendolo a collaborare.

“Sì certo, “incantevole” ! Stavi per dire “mostruoso”, confessa !”

“Perché ti dovrei definire “mostruoso” ? Sei bellissimo !”

“Tu non ti intendi molto di cavalli vero ?”

“Si nota così tanto ?”

“O è la tua ignoranza in materia a notarsi molto oppure è la mia diversità a notarsi poco. Propendo per la prima ipotesi”

Solo a quel punto, curioso di scoprire a quale diversità la bestia si stesse riferendo, il miliardario si era avvicinato al suo box e aveva sbirciato all’interno. Vedendo otto zampe invece di quattro aveva rischiato di restarci secco.

“Non mi trovi più “bellissimo” adesso eh ? Su vattene via, lasciami in pace, anche noi “mostri” dobbiamo dormire !”

“Distinguersi dalla massa non è sempre una cosa negativa”

“Ah ho capito sei lo psicologo assunto da mia mamma. Spero che ti paghi bene”

“No non sono uno psicologo. Aspetta, tua mamma non è una cavalla come te ?”

“Lo era quando sono stato concepito, ma poi quella forma non era più di suo gradimento”

“Oh capisco” aveva risposto il midgardiano che in realtà non aveva capito.

“Perché sei qui ? Vuoi rubare un cavallo ? Ti consiglio Rusky, è il tontolone nero laggiù con la macchia bianca sul muso”

“Non posso prendere te ?”

“TU VORRESTI CAVALCARE ME ? MA PER CHI MI HAI PRESO ?!? IO SONO IL PRINCIPE EREDITARIO SLEIPNIR DI ASGARD !”

“Questo cavallo è matto come un cavallo !” aveva pensato Tony avvicinandosi a Rusky che era poco più di un pony.

Non era maestoso e gli zoccoli erano sporchi di fango ... o almeno lui sperava che fosse fango. L’unica nota positiva era che per qualche assurdo motivo era già bardato di tutto punto. Meglio, visto che non avrebbe saputo come allacciare tutte quelle fibbie.

Dopo avergli accarezzato il muso, aveva preso le redini e infilato un piede in una staffa.

Stava per salirci sopra quando ... “Ehi tu villanzone ! Come osi rubare il mio cavallo ?!?” aveva esordito una voce molto contrariata.

“No, come osi tu chiamarmi “villanzone” casomai !” aveva ribattuto l’Avenger rimettendo il piede per terra.

“Io ti chiamo come mi pare ! Io faccio quel che voglio !” era stato l’enuncio spocchioso dell’altro.

“E io che pensavo fosse una caratteristica esclusiva di Piccolo Cervo” aveva riflettuto il mortale voltandosi a guardarlo.

Alto, belloccio, magro e biondo. Un brivido lo aveva percorso, ma quando si era messo sotto la luce si era tranquillizzato.

Non era il biondo maniaco del pontile. Non ci avrebbe provato con lui. Forse.

“Sei in presenza del valoroso Fandral di Asgard, compagno del principe Thor in numerose battaglie !”

“E tu sei in presenza dello stupendo Tony di Midgard e anch’io ho combattuto con Thor !”

“Sei uno dei suoi amici Vendicatori ? Hai lottato con lui fianco a fianco nella battaglia contro i Chitauri ?”

Stark aveva fatto cenno di sì, anche se tecnicamente lui e Point Break avevano lottato ognuno per i fatti propri.

Fandral gli aveva indicato una panca rinfoderando la spada. “Ho sentito la versione di Thor. Gradirei sentire la tua”

E così si erano seduti e gli aveva raccontato di come Loki lo avesse scagliato dalla finestra, del lavaggio del cervello subito da Selvig e da Barton, del portale che si era creato sopra la sua torre ... “La tua torre ? Sei un principe anche tu ?”

“Non ho origini nobili. Sono figlio di un self made man”

“Caspita ho sentito parlare della partenogenesi, ma credevo fosse una leggenda !“

“Oh no, non intendevo dire si è fatto da solo in quel senso ...”

“Questa cosa è anche più strana di Sleipnir”

Il diretto interessato aveva nitrito con foga, pestando gli zoccoli. Tutti e otto.

“Forse non dovresti parlare di lui in questo modo, potrebbe offendersi”

“Chi, Slippino ? Sciocchezze, è solo un cavallo. Non capisce quello che diciamo”

“HIIIIIIII HI HI HIIIIIII HIIII, SBRRRRRRUUUUFFFF !!!!” = “SLIPPINO CI CHIAMI TUO NONNO, STRON****O !!!”

Stark si era chiesto come mai l’animale non rispondesse per le rime in lingua comprensibile. Bhe, affari suoi.

Lo spadaccino gli aveva narrato le gesta che aveva compiuto coi suoi amici “... e ci toccava portare con noi anche Loki”

“Era un mago potente, sareste dovuti essere felici di averlo dalla vostra parte !”

“Sarà stato anche un mago potente, ma come guerriero era una pippa”

“Mi permetto di dissentire. Su Midgard ha messo parecchio in difficoltà Capitan Ghiacciolo”

“Suppongo che questo Capitan Ghiacciolo di cui parli sia un midgardiano. Senza offesa, ma voi midgardiani siete delle cosine da nulla rispetto a noi. Non mi meraviglia che persino uno scarso come Loki possa mettervi in difficoltà”

“Ha tenuto testa anche a suo fratello ! E lo ha pure infilzato !”

“Quello non è stato dovuto alla sua bravura sul campo, ma ai suoi occhioni dolci. Thor non ha mai saputo resistervi”

“Bhe ma sono sicuro che vi avrà aiutato elaborando piani ingegnosi per vincere ogni sfida !”

“Era un codardo. Gli unici piani che elaborava erano quelli per permetterci di fuggire o per fuggire senza noi”

“No, Loki era forte, arguto e sexy. E se voi l’avreste apprezzato di più non sarebbe sceso giù da noi a combinare casini !”

Perché lo stava difendendo ? Che importanza aveva ormai ? Era morto, non sarebbe corso tra le sue braccia a ringraziarlo.

Non l’avrebbe fatto comunque. Erano nemici. Sì gli aveva sorriso dopo che gli aveva offerto quel drink e sì in circostanze diverse avrebbero potuto essere amici o qualcosa di più perché riconosceva di averlo trovato molto simile a sé e come si suol dire “chi si somiglia si piglia”, ma circostanze diverse non avevano avuto modo di esserci perciò ...

“Cosa significa “sexy” ? E’ un sinonimo di “infido” ?”

“Si potrebbe tradurre “persona che mi farei volentieri” ...” aveva spiegato Tony prima di riuscire a impedirselo.

Un secondo dopo avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua.“Tu ti saresti fatto volentieri Loki ?!?”

“Era un bel vedere. E aveva un bel cervello. Pieno di gatti, ma bello”

“Ognuno ha i suoi gusti. Per i miei standard era troppo magrolino. A me piacciono gli omaccioni grandi e grossi”

“Ma davvero ? Ti piacciono i bestioni eh ?”

Fandral si era messo a tossire. “Non sei l’unico ad avere dei sentimenti per qualcuno per cui non dovrebbe averli”

“Uhm “omaccione grande e grosso” ... non avrai mica una cotta per Thor vero ?”

“Per carità ! L’unico biondo della coppia devo essere io !” aveva sentenziato l’asgardiano alzandosi in piedi.

“A quanto pare l’atteggiamento da dive è piuttosto comune da queste parti ! Senti Fandral perché vuoi fuggire ?”

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia fuggire ?”

“Il cavallo sellato. Hai combinato qualcosa di grosso e ora vuoi scappare per evitare qualche punizione”

“E’ la stessa cosa che vuoi fare tu. Ti propongo questo : tu mi racconti la tua storia e io ti racconto la mia”

“Ci sto. Ho dato una botta in testa al Padre degli dei. Legittima difesa, voleva baciarmi. Tocca a te !”

“Thor mi ha visto mentre baciavo il Padre degli dei. A quanto pare non potendo avere te ha ripiegato su di me”

“Uuuurgh e sei ancora vivo ? Non sei stato disintegrato dal martellone ?”

“No perché Thor è svenuto. Non l’avevo mai visto svenire prima. Devo scappare prima che si ridesti”

“Potrei testimoniare in tua difesa, in fondo prima ha cercato di circuire me ... ehi non senti un gran caldo ?”

Avevano sbirciato fuori dalla porta. Dai giardini del palazzo reale si levavano fiamme di trenta metri.

“Penso che Point Break ti riavrebbe in simpatia se aiutassi me e i tuoi compaesani, magrolini o grossi che siano, a domare quel rogo prima che arrivi a intaccare i poster della sua cameretta !” era stata l’ultima cosa che il filantropo aveva detto o meglio urlato al guerriero.

E poi era corso verso l’incendio perché “Un eroe è un eroe !” (indipendentemente dal Regno in cui si trova).

Fandral aveva accarezzato Rusky sul collo “Sarà per un’altra volta, amico mio” e lo aveva seguito gridando “PER ASGARD !”

 

 

ASGARD, INFERMERIA (VERSO LE 09)

 

 

Gli ha tenuto la mano finché non ha iniziato a scurirsi. Per un secondo ha pensato fosse un sintomo di necrosi, poi ha avvertito il freddo ed è corso a chiamare i guaritori. Mentre passeggia nervoso su e giù per gli altri reparti, sentendosi inutile perché non può fare nulla per Loki, strepita a tutto spiano dentro di sé “Non può essere ritornato dai morti per morire ! Non glielo permetterò !”

Quando vede uscire i dottori quasi li travolge, tanta è l’ansia di ricevere notizie.

“Si salverà. E’ fortunato, avevamo una piccola scorta di antidoto per il veleno di Jormungand. Chiunque altro sarebbe morto dopo soli nove passi con una dose così massiccia di quella roba in circolo. Il fatto di essere sua madre, la sua natura jotun e il seidr lo hanno protetto per ore, ma altri dieci minuti e sarebbe stato ridotto in cenere e il palazzo con lui. Ergo anche noi siamo stati fortunati”

“Quindi è stato lui ad appiccare il fuoco nei giardini ?”

“Sì, ma non è da condannare. Probabilmente gli è preso il panico. Dev’essere il mago a controllare il seidr e non il contrario, perché se succede il contrario sono guai. E più un mago è potente, più lo è il suo seidr. E Loki è uno egli stregoni più potenti dei Nove Regni ...”

“Perché si è trasformato ?”

“La sua magia è instabile, ma lo sarà solo fino al suo risveglio. E non manca molto”

“Posso vederlo ?”

“Vederla”

“VEDERLA ?!?” Thor rientra nella stanza, si avvicina al letto e scopre che suo fratello è diventato sua sorella.

Non può evitare di pensare a ciò che combina Njord con la sua di sorella e a chiedersi se per caso anche loro potrebbero … un bagliore lo acceca e quando torna a posare gli occhi su Loki vede un vecchio calvo e rugoso. Passano pochi secondi e c’è un’altra trasformazione.

Ora è diventato una bambina bionda con i codini.

“Sembra così innocente” pensa il Tonante mentre suo fratello/sorellina brilla di nuovo e diventa un salmone.

Thor afferra un vaso di fiori e ne getta l’acqua sul letto. Loki diventa una foca, un falco e poi sparisce.

Il biondo sta per mettersi a gridare quando lo vede su un angolo del cuscino. E’ diventato una minuscola pulce nera.

“Se io non fossi qui con lui qualcuno potrebbe entrare in questa stanza e schiacciarlo !” rimugina sorridendo felice.

Non si sente più inutile perché finalmente c’è qualcosa che può fare per il suo fratellino : proteggerlo.

 

ASGARD, INFERMERIA (MEZZOGIORNO)

 

Ha una gran sete, gli pizzicano tutte le giunture del corpo e avverte delle fitte tremende alla testa.

Non è mai stato così male. Del resto non si è mai ammalato in vita sua.

Prova ad aprire gli occhi, ma sembra un’impresa impossibile.

Stringe i pugni. Perché le sue mani non gli sembrano le sue ? Avverte qualcosa che ci si posa sopra.

Qualcosa di caldo e morbido.

Qualcosa di caldo, morbido e con dei calli dovuti all’utilizzo eccessivo di un martello.

“Bravissimo, torna da me ! Come quando ho cercato di insegnarti a nuotare nel fiume ricordi ?”

Sì, lo ricorda molto bene.

Era alto poco più di un metro all’epoca. Quel biondo deficiente gli aveva chiesto se voleva imparare a nuotare, poi lo aveva scagliato in mezzo alle rapide e lui aveva rischiato di affogare. Era stato Odino a salvarlo. Incredibile, ma vero.

Forse però l’aveva fatto solo perché costretto da Frigga.

Deve svegliarsi. Deve svegliarsi e bere subito dell’acqua, la sua gola è troppo secca.

La sua pelle è ghiacciata. Si chiede se lo hanno sepolto vivo sotto la neve.

Apre un occhio. Non avrebbe potuto aprirlo più lentamente di così. Vede solo il bianco del soffitto.

Cerca di richiamare a sé la forza necessaria per aprire anche l’altro. La trova. A stento, ma la trova.

Altro bianco. Un altro pezzo di soffitto. Il panorama non è un granché.

Sta per riaddormentarsi quando … “FRATELLO !!!”

La parola gli rimbomba nel cervello perché chi l’ha pronunciata ha pensato fosse giusto urlargliela nelle orecchie.

“FRATELLO SEI DI NUOVO TRA I VIVI !!! ORA ANDRA’ TUTTO BENE !”

**“No che non andrà tutto bene razza di stupido, perché per colpa tua resterò sordo !”**

Vuole chiedere da bere, ma quando ci prova gli escono dei rantoli incomprensibili.

Sorprendentemente il fratellone lo capisce e gli posa sulle labbra un bicchiere.

E’ solo acqua e zucchero, ma lo fa stare subito meglio.

Ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe chiedergli, ma per chissà quale ragione non sa da che parte cominciare.

“Bu … bu … budi … budino !” esclama a fatica, senza alcuna ragione.

“Oh sì, sarò il tuo Budino, il tuo Pasticcino, il tuo Biscottino, il tuo Cioccolatino … sarò il tuo ... Thortino !” proclama il biondo accompagnando ogni nomignolo con un bacetto sulla guancia. PCIU’ PCIU’ PCIU’ PCIU’ PCIU’.

**“Bleah che schifo ! Datemi un disinfettante !”**

“Credevo fossi morto ! Ero disperato !”

**“Ma se non ti sei neanche preso la briga di seppellirmi !”**

“Ora che ti ho ritrovato non ci separeremo mai più !”

**“E’ una minaccia ?”**

Thor si schiarisce la gola un paio di volte e canta, steccando dall’inizio alla fine :

“ _E non ci lasceremo mai ! Abbiamo troppe cose insieme ! E piano piano poi, ci ritroviamo noi, un corpo e un’anima !!!”_

**“Cosa ho fatto di male per meritare questo ? Ehi è una domanda retorica, lo so di essere il dio delle Malefatte !”**

Thor passa alla sua reinterpretazione di un successo di Albano e Romina (il periodo su Midgard non gli ha fatto bene)

_“Felicità è dare un bacino al fratellino, la felicità … è ubriacarlo col vino e provarci un pochino la felicità …”_

**“BeoThor smettila di cantare ‘ste cose o non smetteranno mai di scrivere robacce su di noi !”**

_“Senti nell’aria c’è già la puzzetta sganciata da Vooooooolstaaaaaag …”_

**“E questa secondo le sue intenzioni dovrebbe essere una serenata romantica ? Voglio morire !”**

_“… che in cielo volerà e tutti uccideràaaaaaaa !”_

**“Ma che allegria gente ! Vi prego, ridatemi la canzoncina di Fandral sulle caprette !”**

La porta si apre. Il suo non-fratello smette di gorgheggiare. O qualsiasi altra cosa stesse cercando di fare. **“Alleluia !”**

Una guardia si inchina, fa un passo avanti … e tre all’indietro, portando una mano alla spada.

“E’ solo mio fratello. Come saprai si è sentito poco bene. Ma non è niente di contagioso”

“Ne sono lieto, mio principe”

Loki capisce che il soldato è felice del fatto che non ci sia in giro un virus, non del fatto che lui non sia schiattato. Sospira.

“Parla orsù ! Mi stavi cercando ?”

**“Aggiornare il tuo lessico non sarebbe una cattiva idea. “Orsù” lo diceva nonno Bor qualche millennio fa”**

“Principe Thor …”

**“Cucù ? Ci sarei anch’io qui !”**

“… e principe Loki …” aggiunge tra i denti come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, ma lo schifasse dirlo.

**“Magari la prossima volta inverti. Le personalità più importanti vanno citate per prime !”**

“… vi comunico che dopo lunghe ricerche durate per tutta la notte abbiamo trovato …”

**“Il tesoro nascosto ai piedi del Ponte Arcobaleno ?”**

“… Saðr Svipall Sanngetall Herteitr Hnikarr Bileygr Báleygr Bölverkr Fiölnir Grímr Grímnir Glapsviðr Fiölsviðr Ómi Síðhöttr Síðskeggr Sigföðr Hnikuðr Valföðr Atríðr Farmatýr Iálkr Kialarr Þrór Viðurr Óski Iafnhár Biflindi Göndlir Hárbarðr Sviðurr Sviðrir Yggr Þundr Vakr Skilfingr Váfuðr Hroptatýr Gautr Iálkr Ofnir Svafnir …”

“E dove metteremo a dormire tutte queste persone ?!?” si allarma l’erede al trono, mentre Loki scuote la testa.

**“Si tratta di una persona sola, idiota ! Possibile che tu non conosca il nome per esteso di …”**

“ … Odino. Noto più brevemente come Padre Tutto”

“Adesso capisco perché ci mette così tanto a firmare !”

**“Il vecchio è ancora vivo. A chi devo inviare una lettera di protesta ?”**

“Si trovava in camera di Fenrir, qualcuno lo aveva legato al letto attaccandogli al collo un cartello con su scritto “PAPPA”. Dev’essere stata opera dei suoi amici lupetti. Chi altri avrebbe potuto orchestrare una cosa simile ?”

**“Già, chi altro ? Forse un certo Burlone ? Oh ma dai, sono pure qui con voi !”**

“Parlerò con le loro madri affinché diano loro le giuste punizioni. Mio nipote cosa ha detto ? E’ coinvolto ?”

“No è del tutto estraneo alla vicenda. Abbiamo verificato il suo alibi e regge alla perfezione. Ha detto che secondo lui si è trattato di un modo dei suoi compagni di scuola per deriderlo della sua decisione di diventare vegano”

**“VEGANO ?!? Ho passato gli ultimi tre secoli a inculcargli che doveva divorare il Vecchio e lui mi diventa VEGANO ?!?”**

“Padre sa cosa gli è successo ? Quali son le sue condizioni ?”

**“Ditemi che gli ha almeno staccato una gamba !”**

“E’ leggermente confuso, ma sta bene, non ha nemmeno un graffio”

**“FENRIR IO TI DISEREDO !!!”**

“Ha parlato di una guardia che lo avrebbe colpito alle spalle. Probabilmente era in combutta con i lupi”

“Sarà già fuggita … a proposito, tu Loki come sei sfuggito alla morte ?”

**“E ora che mi invento ?”** fa per rispondere, ma riesce solo a gracchiare come una cornacchia. Il miliziano sghignazza.

**“Ucciderò te e tutta la tua stirpe maledetto ! Nessuno può ridere di me ! Nessuno !”**

“Scusami, dimenticavo che fatichi a parlare. Fammi solo segno di sì o di no allora. C’è di mezzo Hela vero ?”

Annuisce. Che bello, Thor sta creando la bugia del secolo senza saperlo !

“Sei morto, ma tua figlia si è rifiutata di tenerti nel suo regno e ti ha rimandato indietro affidandoti a Jormungand, ma per attraversare le acque agitate del Sogno lui ha pensato fosse più saggio ingoiarti e così ti sei beccato il veleno. Giusto ?”

Annuisce di nuovo. E’ una storiellina semplice. Ma le bugie migliori sono sempre quelle con meno dettagli.

Rimangono da soli. Si sposta nel letto e si rende conto … no, non può essere ! Si rifiuta di crederlo !

Non gli succedeva da quando era un bambinetto. E anche a quei tempi era più una cosa che capitava a Thor.

“Che c’è Lo-Lo ? Sembri agitato” l’eroe dei due mondi (inteso non come Garibaldi, ma come l’eroe di Asgard e di Midgard) lo guarda e di nuovo lo sorprende capendo l’origine del suo imbarazzo. Da quando è così arguto ?

“E’ per via del materasso bagnato ? No, non sei stato tu. E’ colpa mia, ti ho rovesciato dell’acqua addosso”

**“Io ero qua mezzo moribondo e tu mi hai rovesciato dell’acqua addosso ?!?”**

“Pensavo di salvarti la vita perché eri diventato un salmone e stavi boccheggiando”

**“Un salmone ? Ma che cavolo … ?”**

Thor gli racconta le sue altre trasformazioni e in Loki nasce un sospetto.

Il suo sentirsi così strano e così freddo.

Il modo in cui lo ha fissato quel tizio, come se non lo riconoscesse e ne avesse timore.

Quella luce lasciata volutamente soffusa per non permettergli di distinguere il colore della sua pelle con certezza.

Thor che gli ha posato il bicchiere sulle labbra invece di metterglielo tra le mani, forse proprio per non fargliele notare.

Prova a guardarsele, ma è davvero troppo buio per capire se sono bianche, gialle, verdi … o azzurre.

C’è uno specchio sulla parete di sinistra. Da dov’è non riesce a specchiarsi però.

E lui vuole specchiarsi, ma per la prima volta in vita sua, non per vanità.

Tira giù le coperte e fa una prima sconcertante scoperta. Non indossa i suoi vestiti e nemmeno quelli di Padre.

“Li hanno dovuti gettare via perché ti si erano strappati. Ma te ne farò fare degli altri uguali !”

O Idiothor è diventato in grado di leggergli nel pensiero oppure è diventato un libro aperto.

Ed essere un libro aperto potrebbe essere un bel problema per il Signore delle Bugie …

I suoi abiti si sono strappati ? Oh certo, è caduto su dei rovi.

Si mette seduto, ma la mano del suo non-fratello lo blocca. “Rimettiti giù, devi ancora recuperare le forze”

**“Voglio solo raggiungere quello specchio per guardarmi. Poi ti giuro che torno a letto !”**

“Tu … tu vuoi vederti non è così ?”

Questa empatia nei suoi confronti comincia a spaventarlo. Annuisce.

“Ti avverto, non sei come eri prima. I guaritori però hanno detto che non appena riavrai il controllo del tuo seidr potrai assumere la forma che preferirai. Magari quella da salmone. Ti donava molto, sai ?”

Sta tentando di risollevargli il morale con l’ironia. Ora non ha più dubbi sul tipo di forma che ha.

Gli afferra l’avambraccio e si tira in piedi. Il biondo si lamenta “Uh piano campione, così me lo stacchi !”

Che ? E’ più forte del possente Thor ? Lo guarda convinto di aver capito male e fa una seconda sconcertante scoperta.

E’ diventato più alto. Molto più alto. Sfiora il soffitto con la testa e l’erede di Odino gli sembra un nano da giardino.

“Sei cresciuto un pochino mentre dormivi. Anzi, più di un pochino ...”

Raggiunge lo specchio con il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata. Deve quasi inginocchiarsi per riuscire a vedersi la faccia.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH !!!” urla appena realizza che quello è il suo riflesso.

“Ti è tornata la voce ! E’ fantastico !”

“QUESTO TI SEMBRA “FANTASTICO” ?!? SONO UN MOSTRO !”

Afferra il letto e lo scaglia fuori dalla finestra.

Con una mano sola.

Una mano enorme e azzurra. Una mano jotun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché Sleipnir non parla "cavallese" con Tony ?   
> Perché non si tratta di un asgardiano e quindi anche se andasse in giro a dire "Sleipnir sa parlare !" nessuno gli crederebbe.   
> Eh sì il genio che non si ricorda che il cavallo a otto zampe è figlio di Loki è da badilate.


	12. Loki si sposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un altro punto di vista sull'incendio, Thor che fa pensare molto male e una new entry.

ASGARD, GIARDINI REALI, ORE 02:35

 

Il mortale è rimasto nelle stalle per un bel po’. Troppo per i suoi gusti.

Non lo ha seguito perché non va d’accordo con i cavalli.

Probabilmente perché tende a mangiarseli (gli equini sono davvero antipatici, è bastato che una volta - d’accordo facciamo cinquanta volte - lui se ne pappasse alcuni e adesso tutti loro lo evitano e sparlano alle sue spalle ! Ok tecnicamente lui non le ha le spalle, ma ci siamo intesi).

Non lo ha seguito anche perché non aveva voglia di vedere il suo fratellastro.

Sleipnir se la tira da morire, a volte è davvero insopportabile.

“Sono il principe ereditario di qua, il principe ereditario di là ...”. Irreggibile. 

Si è arrampicato su un albero e ha osservato la città addormentata.

La noiosissima città di Asgard addormentata.

L’ha sempre considerata così, ma più ci passa del tempo e più conferma dentro di sé questa sua opinione.

Se non fosse per Frey e Freya che ogni tanto cicciano fuori nudi da qualche parte o per le feste di Njord lassù sarebbe sempre una vera noia.

Un sacco di banchetti con un sacco di carne ottima, per carità, ma allietati soltanto dalla musica di Bragi e le parole “musica”, “Bragi” e “allietare” non dovrebbero nemmeno apparire nella stessa frase. Quel cantore aveva osato intonare uno dei suoi canti per il suo centesimo compleanno.

Era qualcosa tipo “Striscia lungo e snello/di secolo in secolo sempre più bello”

Aveva resistito fino alla seconda strofa. Poi gli aveva mangiato la lira.

Forse avrebbe dovuto mangiare direttamente Bragi. Molti asgardiani gliene sarebbero stati grati, poco ma sicuro.

New York al contrario gli è apparsa tutt’altro che noiosa e molto più vivace dei villaggi costieri norvegesi attorno a cui sguazza di solito quando è su Midgard. Certo dovrebbe viverci in forma di gatto, ma gli basterebbe un bagno nell’oceano col suo vero aspetto di tanto in tanto per sentirsi a suo agio. Sì, prenderà un appartamento a New York ! Piccolo problema : i gatti possono essere proprietari di un appartamento ?

Lui non conosce le leggi midgardiane.

Avrebbe voluto dormire per rimuginarci su, ma tutto quel pelo gli dava un fastidio ... stava per tornare alle sue normali sembianze quando aveva visto le fiamme, riconoscendo in esse lo stile inconfondibile di sua madre. Qualcosa gli diceva che era in pericolo. Sesto senso forse.

Doveva chiamare aiuto. Cosa non facile in un Regno in cui sua mamma e i suoi fratelli sono gli unici in grado di capirlo.

E quale aiuto avrebbero potuto offrire Sleipnir, che teme il fuoco persino più di lui e che spesso e volentieri inciampa sulle sue zampe o Hela costretta a rimanere nel suo mondo cadaverico per ordine del nonno ?

Doveva trovare Fenrir. Lui era il solo che avrebbe potuto effettivamente ... aveva arrestato il pensiero ricordandosi che a quell’ora il suo gemello doveva essere alle prese col dopo sbronza, a vomitar nani (o meglio “pezzi di nani”) nella tazza.

O forse giù per il camino come aveva fatto in passato. O in giardino. O in terrazza. O nei corridoi. O in cucina.

Ammesso che fosse riuscito a ritornare a casa e non fosse crollato in un fosso lungo la via.

Non poteva contare nemmeno su di lui. La loro mammina era spacciata.  

Sceso dalla pianta per poco non si è scontrato con il midgardiano.

Forse si sbagliava e qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto c’era eccome !

“Attento Ser Biss, stavo per calpestarti ! Oh non ti posso più chiamare così adesso !”

“Non c’è tempo per pensare ai nomignoli, la mia mammina è in difficoltà !” aveva urlato, ma dalla sua gola erano usciti solo miagolii isterici.

Perché Fenrir sa parlare e lui no ? E’ ingiusto ! Lui avrebbe cose più interessanti da dire !

“Che ne dici di Lucifero ? Hai presente il gatto di Cenerentola ?”

“Mao, maaaa maaaa miiiiim muuuuu” = “No, ma è sempre meglio di Mrs Purr”

“Luci cosa c’è ? Hai paura del fuoco ?”

“Perché a te piacerebbe essere arso vivo ?!?” aveva sbraitato sarcastico, ma Tony non lo aveva capito.

“Immagino sia perché sei un serpente acquatico ... quando non sei un gatto. Ok, resta qui. Il sottoscritto deve andare a spegnere quell’incendio. Perché è un eroe e gli eroi intervengono durante le emergenze. Ehi Cap sarebbe fiero di me !”

Lo aveva guardato correre verso il Palazzo Reale.

Dopo trenta secondi lo aveva seguito. Obbedire non è mai stata la sua specialità (anche perché Loki in quanto dio delle Malefatte tendeva non solo a perdonare le birbonate dei figli, ma addirittura a incoraggiarli a commetterne di più, premiandoli se si trattava di scherzi particolarmente riusciti o se prendevano di mira lo zio Thor), men che meno se sua madre rischia la vita.

Di tutti i suoi fratelli lui è il più mammone.

Hela è solitaria, detesta il contatto fisico e dice di bastarsi da sola.

Quando entra in una stanza la temperatura si abbassa e si crea un forte disagio, ma presto ci si dimentica della sua presenza, come se riuscisse a diventare invisibile. O forse è che la gente preferisce fingere che non ci sia.

Dopotutto Hela rappresenta la Morte, un’altra cosa che la gente preferisce allontanare dai propri pensieri.

Sleipnir ha un rapporto di amore/odio col nonno. Della mamma si ricorda solo quando gli serve qualcosa. Opportunista.

E Fenrir ... stendiamo un velo pietoso. Fenrir odia tutto e tutti, in particolare se stesso. Detesta il modo in cui lo guardano, detesta non essere guardato, detesta i suoi amici lupi perché detesta essere un lupo, detesta suo nonno, detesta che non sia davvero suo nonno, detesta le coccole perché le ritiene “inutili smancerie”, detesta non riceverle perché “Ne ho bisogno anch’io cosa credete ?” e detesta la loro casa perché il termine “casa” gli fa pensare a una famiglia e secondo lui loro non sono una famiglia, ma un gruppetto di mostri.

“Non siete dei mostri figli miei. Siete diversi. Siete speciali”

“Che ne sai tu dell’essere diverso ? Tu non hai pelo e zanne ! Tu sei cresciuto come un venerato principe di Asgard !”

“Tu dici “venerato”, io dico “umiliato”, “deriso” e “indesiderato” principe di Asgard. Tuo zio Thor ...”

“Non tirare di nuovo fuori la storia che lo zio riceveva più attenzioni di te !”

“Ma è la verità”

“E hai mai pensato che forse dovevi fare qualcosa per meritare di più ?”

“Ho fatto di tutto. Ero il primo della classe ...”

“In una scuola di magia ! MAGIA ! La cosa che qua schifano di più in assoluto. Dopo me e Jo-Jo, chiaro”

“Sono stato anche consigliere in numerose guerre ...”

“Gli amici dello zio parlano spesso dei piani che hai consigliato loro. Piani di fuga, mai d’attacco. Sei un codardo mamma !”

Dopo questa infelice uscita Fenrir si era ritrovato con una cinquina ben assestata sul muso ed era fuggito nella foresta.

Lui e la mamma non si erano più parlati per dodici anni. Non era stato un bel periodo.

Aveva appena raggiunto i giardini dove gli asgardiani e Stark stavano correndo da una parte all’altra gettando secchi d’acqua sul fuoco quando alle spalle del miliardario era passata una barella. Sopra c’era sua madre, totalmente immobile e circondata da un forte odore di veleno.

Il suo veleno.

“E’ colpa mia ! Ho ucciso la mia mamma ! Io non volevo ! Non volevo ! Non volevo !” era scoppiato a piangere disperato.

“Luci ti avevo detto di restare al sicuro !” lo aveva rimproverato il mortale, prima di rendersi conto dello pietoso stato d’animo in cui si trovava il felinoso rettile “Ehi, calma ! Respira ! Su da bravo, vieni qui, ti proteggo io !”

Jormungand non era mai stato preso in braccio da qualcuno che non fosse la sua mamma.

Questa nuova esperienza si era rivelata tutt’altro che spiacevole.

Il terrestre emanava calore e non solo perché era stato vicino al rogo.

“Si sta bene qui al calduccio …” aveva pensato tra un singhiozzo e l’altro il Demone Cosmicamente Potente.

Poi Tony aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo mormorando “Sei al sicuro adesso”

Coccole ? Gli stava facendo le coccole ? Sì sembrava proprio che fosse così.

Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto le coccole, a parte la sua mamma.

“Non è poi tanto male questo tizio ! Norne fate che mammina si salvi così gli potrò chiedere se posso tenerlo !”

Così aveva pregato mentalmente la Serpe del Mondo, per poi addormentarsi placidamente, facendo le fusa.

 

ASGARD, INFERMERIA, 12:15

 

La prima cosa che Loki ha fatto dopo aver scagliato il letto dalla finestra è stato rompere lo specchio.

Non vuole vedersi e non vuole essere visto.

Non finché è nella forma che detesta di più in assoluto.

Thor è corso fuori subito. Perfino il Tonante ha paura di lui adesso. Dovrebbe esserne felice, ma non lo é.

Afferra la tenda e la tira giù. In pratica gli basta sfiorarla per riuscirci.

Si siede per terra e la usa per coprirsi, creandosi una tana come quando era bambino.

Basta luce, basta azzurro, basta rosso. Nero. Vuole vedere solo nero.

Dei passi si avvicinano “Fratello ...”

“Come puoi chiamarmi ancora così ?”

“Tu sei sempre tu. E sei mio fratello. Su esci fuori da lì. Vuoi fare una sauna per caso ?”

“No, voglio morire !”

“Il solito tragico ! Ti ho portato delle buone notizie ... e un budino al pistacchio coi mirtilli caldi“

Lo jotun sbircia da una fessura. Il dolce è davvero invitante. E poi è da un bel pezzo che non mette in pancia qualcosa.

Prende il piattino. Il cucchiaino è a sinistra, ma chi se ne importa ormai ?

Comincia a mangiare. E’ davvero squisito. In pochi secondi lo ha già finito.

Il biondo sorride “Lo vedi ? Tu sei sempre tu. Il solito divoratore di budini”

Loki pensa che deve stare parecchio male, perché per un attimo gli era quasi venuta voglia di abbracciarlo.

“Quali sono le buone notizie ? Stai per dirmi che questo è solo un incubo dovuto al veleno ?”

“Ho parlato con i guaritori. Secondo loro non crescerai più di così perché Laufey era piuttosto basso”

“Basso per gli standard dei Giganti di Ghiaccio, forse”

“Non potendo sfruttare la stazza ha conquistato il trono con l’astuzia. Ti ci ritrovi ?”

“STAI DICENDO CHE SOMIGLIO A QUELL’INFAME SCHIFOSO CHE MI HA ABBANDONATO ?!?”

“Non volevo offenderti, volevo dire che hai i suoi geni e quindi è un bene che lui non fosse alto nove metri”

“Sono il nano figlio di un nano. Ottimo. Il fatto di essere alto _solo_ quattro metri dovrebbe farmi stare meglio ?”

“Veramente sono quattro metri e venticinque centimetri”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!”

“E il tuo seidr sta tornando. Tra poche ore potrai diventare come vuoi. Se vuoi, i codini te li faccio io”

Il dio degli Inganni non capisce l’ultima parte. La prima gli sembra troppo bella per essere vera.

Non resterà con quel corpo gigantesco e freddo per sempre, ma solo per poche ore. Può sopportarlo.

La porta si apre. Una a lui ben nota ragazza con un voluminoso vestito dorato fa il suo ingresso reggendo un vassoio.

Quando lo vede lo molla per terra e scappa via urlando.

 **“In effetti questo aspetto ha anche dei vantaggi ...”** rimugina Loki abbozzando un sorriso.

“Raccontami cosa è successo in Hel !”

“Le solite cose. Morti, morti e ancora morti. Piuttosto, tu come mai sei tornato qui su Asgard ?”

**“Vediamo di portare il discorso su altri lidi”**

“Come sapevi che ero andato via ?”

**“Accidenti !”**

“Ehm ... me l’avevi detto tu che volevi andartene, rinunciando al trono per stare con la piatt ... con Jane”

“Non mi pare proprio”

“Ma sì, mentre volavamo verso Svartalfheim e la lagn ... Jane era svenuta”

“Ti dico di no”

“E IO TI DICO DI SI’ !!!”

“Mi dici di sì ?” sussurra Thor con uno sguardo più allupato di quello di Fenrir davanti al paginone centrale di “Playwolf”.

“NON IN QUEL SENSO !!!”

“Ah ... mi pareva strano ... ok forse me lo sarò lasciato sfuggire. Sono stato su Midgard, ma ora sono tornato”

“Questo lo vedo da me. Ti ho chiesto il perché !”

“Perché ho capito che avevi ragione tu”

**“Io ho sempre ragione !”**

“Riguardo a cosa ? Al fatto che tu fossi un idiota sentimentale ?”

Sa benissimo che se non fosse così grosso l’altro gli avrebbe mollato un pugno.

**“Un altro vantaggio di questa mia orribile situazione attuale”**

“Ho ripensato a ciò che mi hai detto. E’ vero, quando Jane fosse morta il mio cuore ne sarebbe stato dilaniato. Non sarei più stato in grado di combattere e forse nemmeno di ragionare ...”

**“Quello ti riesce difficile anche adesso”**

“... Padre non l’approvava e non le avrebbe mai concesso le mele di Idunn. Insomma, l’ha chiamata “capra” !”

**“Ed è stato fin troppo gentile”**

“Quindi ho deciso di lasciarla. Starà meglio con un mortale come lei”

**“Condoglianze al poveraccio che se la piglierà”**

“Oltre al tuo discorso e alla reazione di Padre quando gliel’ho presentata, la mia decisione è stata influenzata anche dalla visione di un film che mi ha aperto gli occhi su quanto i mortali siano troppo fragili per noi. C’era un vampiro sbrilluccicoso che temeva di spaccare la mogliettina a metà mentre facevano sesso durante la luna di miele e ...”

“LA LA LA LA LA LA” canticchia Loki tappandosi le orecchie.

“Va bene non lo racconto. Certo che è strano tu sia così timido con tutte le tresche che hai avuto !”

“Non sono timido, sono imbarazzato all’idea di sentirti parlare di quella roba là ! Sei mio fratello per la miseria !”

“Lo sono ? Non ero il tuo non-fratello ?”

“Oggi lo sei. Ti sei guadagnato il titolo grazie al budino”

“Allora ti porterò un budino tutti i giorni !”

“Lo vedi che possiamo andare d’accordo io e te ?”

“Ti direi di battermi il cinque, ma mi sfonderesti la mano”

“Un motivo in più per farlo”

“Per farlo ?!?” ripete Thor speranzoso avvicinandosi di più.

“NON INTENDO QUELLO !!!”

**“Gli è partito l’ormone vedendomi in questo stato ?!? Aiuto !”**

“Ah ... mi pareva strano ... sono tornato anche perché ho sentito il detto midgardiano : _“Mogli e buoi dei paesi tuoi”_ che mi ha fatto ...”

“... capire che la sposa giusta per te poteva essere soltanto un’asgardiana approvata da Padre”

“... venire una voglia matta di bistecca. E buone come quassù non le preparano da nessun’altra parte !”

**“Oh dei ! E io ci parlo pure !”**

“Però sì, ho riflettuto anche su quale potesse essere la persona giusta per me, dopo aver appurato che non era Jane”

**“E noi tutti rendiamo lodi per il fatto di non rischiare più di avere lei come regina”**

“Ho già individuato qualcuno perfetto per me”

“Si trova qui ad Asgard ?”

“In questo momento sì”

“E’ qualcuno che conosco ?”

“Oh sì ! E’ qualcuno che conosci molto bene ... qualcuno che sarebbe assai felice di portare una corona”

**“Forse sto fraintendendo. Non sta parlando di chi penso stia parlando vero ?”**

“Qualcuno con cui sono cresciuto, ma che non ho mai visto in quel senso fino a poco tempo fa”

**“Cioé finché non è “morto” lasciandoti nella disperazione e aprendoti gli occhi su ciò che provavi per lui ?!? Oh no !”**

“Qualcuno a cui già ora sono legato da un rapporto fraterno, che mi piacerebbe trasformare in un rapporto d’amore”

**“E’ un equivoco, è solo un equivoco ...”**

“Qualcuno che veniva considerato debole e preso in giro, ma che in realtà è molto forte”

**“Fatemi morire. ORA !”**

“Qualcuno che ho portato con me sui campi di battaglia, nonostante tutti mi dicessero fosse sbagliato”

**_“SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE !!!”_ **

“Qualcuno che coi suoi colori è una perla rara in mezzo a noi”

**“Lo sapevo che dovevo tingermi di biondo come tutti !”**

“Qualcuno che Padre ha destinato per me fin dal principio”

**“Il piano del Vecchiaccio era questo ? Ci avevo preso in pieno ! Purtroppo ...”**

“Qualcuno che potrà darmi molti figli”

**“Secchio !”**

“Qualcuno che coi suoi atteggiamenti gelosi mi ha fatto capire di ricambiare i miei sentimenti”

**“HAI CAPITO FISCHI PER FIASCHI !!!”**

“Qualcuno che su Midgard mi ha guardato in un modo inequivocabile : pieno di desiderio”

**“Di desiderio di ucciderti sì !”**

“E questo qualcuno, mio dolcissimo ...”

**“Potrei dirgli che io e Svadilfari abbiamo deciso di riprovarci per il bene di Sleipnir ... no, si capisce che è una balla ...”**

“... mio adoratissimo, mio amatissimo, mio dilettissimo ...”

**“AAAAAAARGH !!! NON USARE QUELLA PAROLA CON ME !!!”**

“... mio carissimo fratello non-fratello Loki ...”

La ragazza di prima rientra con uno straccio per pulire il disastro che ha combinato.

Lo guarda e lo saluta con un cenno.

Non sembra più spaventata, solo sorpresa, il che è comprensibile. Nessuno l’ha mai visto così, prima.

“... come avrai di certo capito ...” Thor gli stringe la mano, portandosela al petto.

**“MOLLAMI ! TU NON SEI IL MIO TONY !”**

“... e sono sicuro che lo hai capito perché la tua intelligenza è una delle cose per cui ti amo di più ...”

**“DEVO CORRERE AI RIPARI ! NON VOGLIO SPOSARE QUESTO BUZZURRO !”**

“DOMANI SPOSERO’ SIGYN ! SORPRESAAAAAAA !” butta fuori tutto d’un fiato preso dal panico.

Se ne pente all’istante. Era la cosa più stupida che potesse dire. Nonché la più deleteria per lui.

Sigyn molla lo straccio ed esulta saltellando “Non ci credo ! Loki mi sposa ! Loki mi sposa ! Loki mi sposa !” poi esce urlando la sua felicità a tutti quelli che incontra “LOKIMISPOSALOKIMISPOSALOKIMISPOSA !!!”

“Chi le ha regalato una mimosa ?” domanda un vecchietto con problemi all’apparecchio acustico.

Thor è sbiancato, ma cerca di superare lo shock. “Congratulazioni fratello !”

Sigyn rientra come una furia e indicandolo intona “Tra rose e fior e gigli d’amor domani sull’altare la tua sposa sarò !”  poi riesce e grida euforica “HA SCELTO ME ! LOKI HA SCELTO ME ! LOKIHASCELTOMELOKIHASCELTOMELOKIHASCELTOME !”

“Chi è che ha divelto il melo ?” domanda il vecchietto di prima.

**“Son caduto dalla padella alla brace ...”**

“Potremmo organizzare un doppio matrimonio ! Sarebbe fantastico !”

“Eh ? Ma tu non ti volevi sposare con ... ?”

“Giusto, mi hai interrotto prima che riuscissi a dirtelo ! Voglio propormi a Sif”

“SIF ?!? STAVI PARLANDO DI SIF ?!?”

“E chi altro poteva essere ?”

**“Già chi altro poteva essere ... no scusa, ma anche tu : parla più chiaro !!!”**

Sigyn torna e lo strattona per un braccio.

“Tirati su Cipollottino ! Abbiamo un matrimonio da organizzare !”

La guarda dall’alto in basso. Vorrebbe schiacciarla. Lo vorrebbe proprio tanto.

“Bisogna pensare alla lista degli invitati, alle bomboniere, alla lista nozze ... e ai tessuti ! Resta qui tesoruccio, vado a prendere alcuni scampoli di stoffa così decidiamo insieme se far mettere sulle tavole le tovaglie di seta o quelle di cotone”

Sparisce rapida berciando “LOKIMIAMALOKIMIAMALOKIMIAMA !!!”

“Oh povero Loki” commenta il vecchietto che stavolta ha capito perfettamente.

“Bhe forse è meglio se vi lascio da soli ...” borbotta il Tonante con un piede sulla soglia.

“Non osare lasciarmi da solo con lei !!! Sono senza poteri, non posso trasformarla in una rana !”

“Qualcosa ti inventerai. Tu sei _l’uomo dal multiforme ingegno_ “

“Quello è Ulisse ! Aspetta ... tu hai appena fatto una citazione colta ?!?”

“Te l’ho fatta eh ?” e ridendo il fratellone se ne va, quasi travolgendo Sigyn che è tornata indietro carica di roba.

“Rieccomi amorino mio ! Ti sono mancata ?”

“Ma se sei stata via meno di due minuti !”

“Allora cosa preferisci ? Seta o cotone ?”

**“Una corda per impiccarti non c’è ?”**

“Seta. Tovaglie di seta verde scuro”

“Perfetto, allora lo segno : tovaglie di cotone giallo canarino”

“Io avevo detto ...”

“Lista nozze. Articoli per la casa o ci facciamo regalare un viaggio ?”

“Viaggio. Adoro viaggiare e vedere posti nuovi”

“Perfetto, segno anche questo : articoli per la casa”

**“COSA CASPITA CHIEDI IL MIO PARERE SE POI DECIDI TUTTO DI TESTA TUA ?!? TI ODIO !!!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente "Questo matrimonio non s'ha da fare !" (cit.) ih ih ih


	13. Tony diventa papà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odi : o lo odi o lo odi !

HEL, PALAZZO DI HELA

 

Qual è il colmo per il dio delle Menzogne ? Avere una figlia che non sa dire bugie.

Hela proprio non ci riesce, dice sempre la verità. Perché la Morte è onesta con tutti.

Perciò quando le arriva un bigliettino di ringraziamento da parte dello zio per aver lasciato andare via Loki dal suo regno, prende a sua volta carta e penna e gli risponde senza esitazione alcuna _“Mia madre non è mai passata da queste parti”_.

Non sa che questa frase contribuirà a smantellare la storiellina sul ritorno alla vita del Burlone.

Non sa che presto, per colpa sua, Loki potrebbe davvero raggiungerla nel suo palazzo.

Perché per i traditori (e chi rapisce Padre Tutto per spacciarsi per lui è un traditore bello e buono) c’è l’esecuzione.

E non si tratta dell’esecuzione di un allegro motivetto musicale, ma dell’esecuzione capitale.

Decapitazione  sulla pubblica piazza.

Proprio Hela, la figlia più tranquilla che non gli ha mai dato problemi, sta per far perdere letteralmente la testa al dio degli Inganni.

E con nemmeno dieci parole.

 

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

Odino (quello vero) è tornato al suo posto.

Quando ha riaperto gli occhi si è trovato di fronte quelli rossi del nipote, intento a sbavargli addosso.

“Ecco, ci siamo” aveva pensato, memore della profezia.

Ma Fenrir non lo aveva divorato perché “I vecchi millenari non sono contemplati nella mia nuova dieta vegana”

VEGANA ?!? Padre aveva pensato a uno scherzo (del resto Fe-Fé era pur sempre figlio del Burlone), ma il Lupo era serio.

E mentre cercava di ricordare quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui quel mostriciattolo fosse stato serio (cioè mai) si era accorto che nella stanza c’erano altri individui, tutti intenti a fissarlo. Erano guardie reali.

Solo a quel punto si era reso conto di essere legato al letto. E di essere in boxer e canotta.

Per Padre farsi beccare con una mise del genere era stato piuttosto imbarazzante, ma non aveva dato in escandescenze perché era consapevole che la cosa poteva essere facilmente risolta in un prossimo futuro : gli sarebbe bastato cancellare la memoria ai suoi uomini.

Con un incantesimo oppure friggendo i loro cervelli con la sua Gungnir.

L’idea di farlo sfoderando la sua arma preferita lo attirava di più.

Ci avrebbe già pensato se suo figlio non gli fosse piombato addosso, stritolandolo in un abbraccio.

“Padre come sei finito in mutande in camera di Fenrir ?”

Accidenti, la storia stava già circolando ! Maledette guardie pettegole !

“Non lo so, figliolo”

Non ricorda nulla di quanto è successo. Il suo ultimo ricordo è una guardia che gli comunicava la morte di Loki.

Poi c’è stato il buio. Credeva di essere sprofondato in un altro dei suoi sacri sonni, ma se si fosse trattato solo di quello ora non si ritroverebbe con un bernoccolo sulla capoccia. E’ stato colpito alle spalle. Un’azione degna di un vigliacco.

Un vigliacco che merita di essere punito per bene.

“Impiccagione, rogo, scorticamento o scure del boia ?” si arrovella riflettendo sui pro e i contro di ciascuna opzione.

Scoprirà chi è stato, non ha alcun dubbio al riguardo. Lui scopre sempre tutto. Tranne dove finiscono i suoi calzini.

Il suo erede lo aveva riportato alla realtà “Davvero ci sono stampati sopra degli arcobaleni ?”

Ripensandoci, non doveva fulminarle con la sua lancia. Doveva _infilzarle_ con la sua lancia !

Poi Thor gli aveva dato una bella notizia : aveva mollato la midgardiana.

Era seguita una seconda, altrettanto bella : aveva intenzione di sposare Sif.

Forse finalmente sarebbe diventato nonno di bambini normali ! Che meraviglia !

Neanche il tempo di festeggiare che era arrivata la doccia fredda : Loki era tornato in vita.

Si era sforzato di sfoderare un sorriso, ma non era felice proprio per niente.

Quando il suo secondogenito era piccolo gli bastava fare gli occhietti tristi per essere perdonato da chiunque si ritrovasse vittima di una delle sue marachelle. Quel nanerottolo sapeva piangere a comando. E piangeva come una fontana.

Da grande, oltre allo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato che comunque continuava a funzionare coi più ingenui (tipo Thor), aveva cominciato a sfoderarne un altro per farsi perdonare le sue birbonate : quello che di solito era accompagnato dall’allettante promessa

“Se mi condoni questa faccenda ti prometto roventi ore di passione con il Sottoscritto”

Per decenni Odino aveva osservato con orrore il via vai di asgardiani e di asgardiane che si presentavano a palazzo per poter “parlare” con il secondo principe come avevano concordato. Ne aveva cacciati quanti aveva potuto.

Non voleva correre il rischio che quello gli rimanesse incinto di nuovo !

Una volta però si era assentato per andare in bagno (la prostata non perdona a una certa età) e al ritorno, passando per il giardino, aveva visto Loki e un elfo su un’altalena. Ed erano nudi. E non si stavano dondolando e basta.

Non era caduto in un sacro sonno solo perché in quel preciso istante Heimdall aveva suonato il suo corno ed era dovuto correre alla cupola per fronteggiare l’emergenza. “Chi ci sta attaccando, Sentinella ? Di nuovo i Giganti di Ghiaccio ?”

“Cosa ? Oh no, scusate, Maestà. Mi stavo solo esercitando. Voglio entrare in banda”

Tornato indietro aveva cercato di far ragionare sua moglie, ma Frigga adorava il suo Loki-Lo.

“Tesoro il nostro Regno ha bisogno di pace e di stabilità ! Non possiamo tenere qui  il dio del Caos !”

“Oh andiamo, possiamo tenerlo eccome ! E poi il suo è “caos creativo” …”

“Ha trasformato i tre guerrieri in volpi e li ha liberati nella foresta durante la stagione della caccia !”

“Perché è un animalista e non voleva che a morire fossero povere bestie innocenti ! Bravo il mio ragazzo !”

“Ma se non fossi intervenuto io sarebbero morti tre valorosi Aesir !”

“Pensa a quanto avremmo risparmiato in cibarie se Volstagg fosse morto ! Il nostro Lollo, mostrandosi più maturo di Thor, ha pensato in primis al benessere economico di Asgard ! Forse dovrebbe essere lui il tuo successore, non credi ?”

Odino aveva capito che ricondurla alla ragione era impossibile e aveva provato a trovare delle soluzioni al problema.

Trasformare il dio degli Inganni in un ambasciatore si era rivelato un fallimento. Nessuno si fidava di lui (a parte Thor).

“Padre ? PADRE MI SENTI ?” oh il biondo ancora non aveva finito di asfissiarlo con la sua presenza ?

“Mi sono distratto. Hai detto qualcosa ?”

“Domani Loki si sposa ! Con Sigyn ! E ora devo scappare, voglio fare la proposta a Sif questa sera ! Necessito lavaggio !”

Cosa ?!? Loki ha deciso di mettere la testa a posto e di formare una famiglia “normale” con un’asgardiana ?!?

Questo sì che poteva essere motivo di giubilo ! Forse morire gli aveva fatto bene.

E’ costretto ad accantonare i suoi pensieri perché giunge un messo con delle carte da firmare.

Padre detesta firmare. Con tutti quei nomi lo spazio rischia di non bastargli mai.

Ha chiesto se gli era possibile siglarsi come Odi e basta, ma la risposta è stata no, perché potrebbero esistere altri Odi nei Nove Regni e rischierebbe di esserci confusione. Perciò ogni volta gli vanno via cinque minuti solo per la firma.

“Maestà, vi ho portato …”

“WAAARGH !” sbotta infastidito e ancora un po’ rintronato. Il valletto gli porge il vassoio con le carte, si inchina ed esce.

Comincia a sfogliarle. Le prime tre sono proposte di legge molto recenti.

Sono proposte che lui non ricorda di aver fatto, eppure cominciano tutte con “Padre propone …”

Qualcuno si è spacciato per lui mentre lui non c’era. Come ha potuto ingannare tutti ?

Deve trattarsi di qualcuno che è stato in grado di assumere il suo aspetto.

Gli viene in mente solo una persona che avrebbe potuto riuscirci, ma chi ha in mente lui ha un alibi grande come l’intera reggia : era morto stecchito nella data riportata su quei fogli. Torna a leggere ed è sempre più perplesso.

_“Padre propone di sottoporre le milizie a una dieta ferrea, bandendo dalle tavole birre e cosciotti di maiale e sostituendoli con acqua e petti di pollo lessi”_

_“Padre propone di nominare suo unico erede il nipote Sleipnir, che dovrà avere delle sale riservate a palazzo”_

_“Padre propone di allestire un funerale in grande stile e un gigantesco mausoleo per onorare l’adoratissimo figlio Loki”_

Si gratta la crapa. C’è solo un’unica persona che avrebbe potuto fingersi lui e proporre cose simili, ma era morta … o no ?

Afferra gli altri fogli. Sono dei biglietti.

_“Grazie per aver movimentato la mia festa. Non sei poi così male ! Njord”_

Non è mai stato a una delle feste di quell’incestuoso dio del Mare !

_“Padre ci sai proprio fare con la break dance ! Vuoi unirti alla mia crew ? Frey”_

Non saprebbe ballare la break dance nemmeno se ne andasse della salvezza della galassia !

_“Generale le comunico che ci siamo fatti dipingere le farfalle sugli scudi. Ullr”_

Non gli piacciono le farfalle e le trova ridicole come stemma militare !

_“Caro Odi, credo sia meglio se fingiamo che tra noi non sia successo niente. Fandral”_

Non ha idea della cosa a cui si sta riferendo lo spadaccino !

L’ultimo biglietto è firmato da sua nipote Hela.

_“Mia madre non è mai passata da queste parti”_

“QUEL MISERABILE DISGRAZIATO BASTARDO BUGIARDO NON E’ MAI MORTO !!! PERCIO’ ... A MORTEEEEEEEEE !!!”

 

ASGARD

 

C’è voluto un po’ per domare l’incendio, ma alla fine ci sono riusciti.

Tony è distrutto e più di lui lo è il suo completo elegante, tutto ricoperto di cenere.

Gli asgardiani hanno apprezzato molto che uno straniero invece di darsi alla fuga abbia deciso di aiutarli e lo hanno voluto ricompensare offrendogli da dormire e da mangiare in un'allegra pensioncina.

Si è reso conto di quanto fosse allegra quando, mentre gustava delle salsicce (sotto lo sguardo invidioso di un omaccione con barba e capelli rossi che brontolava sul fatto che da ora in poi lui se le sarebbe dovute scordare), ha visto passare tra i tavoli delle donne a seno scoperto. E sì, anche nella Città Celeste esistono i topless bar. Mentirebbe se dicesse di non essersi gustato il panorama, però il suo pensiero più pressante era sempre lo stesso e coinvolgeva un certo gatto-non gatto che se ne stava acciambellato sulle sue ginocchia.

Ossia come fare perché si ritrasformasse e lo riportasse alla sua torre.

Asgard era stupenda con tutti quegli ori, i vasti spazi, il Bifrost, il Mare Unico … ma gli manca casa sua.

Gli mancano le sue armature, la sua officina, il suo impianto stereo, le sue bimbe, l’elettricità, lo sciacquone …

Vuole il traffico dell’ora di punta, non formato da carri e cavalieri a cavallo, ma da autobus, taxi, moto e tram.

Vuole mangiare i dolcetti spugnosi pescandoli dalle buste di plastica. Lì manco sapevano cosa fosse la plastica !

Vuole scatenarsi su un pezzo heavy metal o punk rock, non piroettare su nenie strimpellate con arpa e clavicembalo.

Quel posto medievaleggiante rischia di farlo uscire di senno. Lui è troppo moderno per restare a viverci.

“Eppure se Loki fosse qui  non mi dispiacerebbe restare” aveva pensato con un sospiro, poi, tenendo ben stretta al petto la serpe più gattosa dei Nove Regni aveva deciso di tornare indietro a verificare in che stato erano ridotti i Giardini.

Se n’era andato da là alle tre del mattino e la stanchezza e il buio non gli avevano permesso di  vedere nulla.

I Giardini Reali sono aperti a tutti, quindi vi entra senza bisogno di declamare le proprie generalità.

“Disastro” e “scatafascio” sono le prime parole che lampeggiano nel suo cervello quando da loro un’occhiata.

L’erba è sparita, al suo posto ci sono filamenti marroni che si spezzano solo a sfiorarli.

Cinque alberi sono crollati e attorno ai loro tronchi si avvicendano asgardiani con le scuri.

I fiori sono scomparsi. C’è ancora un forte odore di fumo e non si odono cantare gli uccelli.

“Deserto” è la terza parola che gli sovviene per descrivere quel luogo.

Si augura che esista una dea della natura che possa riportare tutto quanto all’antico splendore. (Tranquillo Tony, esiste)

Jorgi starnutisce sulla sua camicia di alta sartoria. Ci mancava solo questa. Bhe tanto è da buttare …

Starnutisce di nuovo. Deve essere allergico alla polvere … ma no è assurdo, non può avere un’allergia del genere, dopotutto è un serpente abituato a strisciare per terra, praticamente ci vive nella polvere !

Terzo starnuto seguito da una vibrazione. Il miliardario pensa con nostalgia al suo telefonino, ormai totalmente scarico.

Quarto starnuto con vibrazione e luccichio. Quando il bagliore si spegne il mortale fissa il suo miagolante amico.

E’ sempre un gatto, però la sua pelliccia è passata dall’arancione al verde.

“Ti stai ritrasformando vero Luci ?” l’interpellato tira fuori la lingua. Biforcuta. “Lo prendo per un sì”

Sta per mettersi a esultare, presto potrà tornare a New York !

Quando si incammina per raggiungere i cancelli una visione lo costringe a tornare indietro e a cercare rapidamente rifugio dietro una panca di pietra. Nei Giardini è appena entrato Odino scortato da un manipolo di guardie.

“CERCATE OVUNQUE ! QUELL’ABIETTO SCIAGURATO DISONESTO NON PUO’ ESSERE LONTANO !”

La buona notizia : non è più ubriaco e quindi non cercherà più di baciarlo.

La cattiva notizia : vuole farlo arrestare, torturare e uccidere.

Tony non dubita nemmeno per un secondo che non stia parlando di lui. Si riconosce perfettamente nella descrizione.

“Non venite a guardar qui ! E tu non starnutire, capito ? Oppure starnutisci, diventa grande e grosso e portami via !”

“MIAO !” = “Capito !”

“Zitt … !”

“CHI C’E’ LAGGIU’ ? MOSTRATI O LA MIA GUNGNIR TI RIDURRA’ IN CENERE !”

“Grazie tante Luci !” bisbiglia rialzandosi e facendo un passo avanti “I miei omaggi, Maestà. Lieto di vedere che si è ripreso”

“E tu chi accipicchiolina sei ? Cosa ci fai qui ? E che cosa hai lì ?” Padre molla la lancia per la sorpresa “Jormungand ?!?”

“Vi conoscete immagino.  Oh che stupido, è naturale, lui è tuo nipote … stupido era riferito a me stesso, non a lei !”

“GUARDIE, SCORTATE … qual è il tuo nome, di grazia ?”

“Tony di Midgard” ci ha preso gusto a presentarsi così.

“Sei un midgardiano ? Questo rende la cosa ancora più incredibile”

“Di quale cosa sta parlando, Maestà ?” chiede incuriosito, ma il re è tornato a rivolgersi ai suoi uomini sbraitando “SCORTATE IL QUI PRESENTE TONY DI MIDGARD NELLE STANZE DI THOR !  E JORMUNGAND CON LUI !”

Viene afferrato da due spilungoni con tanto di alabarde e portato fuori dai Giardini.

Dopo poco si ritrova all’interno del palazzo reale.

Lo aveva trovato eccessivo vedendolo da fuori e lo trova eccessivo vedendolo da dentro.

A lui l’oro piace, ma il troppo stroppia. Rimpiange di non aver con sé i suoi occhiali da sole.

Un corridoio, una scalinata, un altro corridoio, un’altra scalinata. Quella reggia è un labirinto enorme.

Memorizza il tragitto che sta facendo per essere in grado di ritrovare l’uscita.

Si fermano davanti a una gigantesca porta dorata (tanto per cambiare) piena di intarsi in argento.

“Sono rune magiche di protezione quelle ?” sta per domandare, ma non ne ha il tempo, perché la porta si spalanca di colpo e sulla soglia appare Point Break a petto nudo e con degli enormi bigodini rosa in testa. Non doveva essere sulla Terra con la sua Jane ?

Stark è confuso. E quei robi lo distraggono.

“UOMO DI METALLO !!! SEI VIVO !!! FATTI ABBRACCIARE !!!” tuona il Tonante praticamente stritolandolo.

“Io … do … dovrei … a … an … anche … re … resp … respi … respira … re !”

“Scusa scusa scusa ! Dimentico sempre di calibrare la mia forza con voi mammolette midgardiane”

“MAMMOLETTA A CHI ?!? TI HO STESO IN QUELLA FORESTA !”

“Solo perché indossavi l’armatura. Non vali un terzo di asgardiano senza”

Non ribatte perché sa che il biondo non vuole offenderlo, ma solo affermare un’ovvietà.

E anche perché gli è impedito da un secondo abbraccio, per sua fortuna meno asfissiante del precedente.

Le guardie si inchinano al loro principe e li lasciano soli. Thor non perde tempo e lo trascina dentro la sua stanza.

“Attento a dove metti i piedi”

“Perché c’è un enorme buco nel pavimento ?”

“L’ho fatto io stamattina. Con Mjolnir”

_“Caspita ha resistito per ben trenta secondi senza nominare il suo martello. Un record”_

“Oh e posso chiederti perché ?”

“Avevo fretta di raggiungere il piano di sotto”

“Ovvio. Dovevo arrivarci da solo … e a cosa sono dovuti quei bigodini ?”

“Mi sto facendo bello ! Voglio propormi a Lady Sif !”

“A Lady Sif ? Che ne è stato di Lady Jane ?”

“Non posso sposare una “capra”. Anche se era una “capra” molto carina non trovi ?”

“Per caso hai fumato qualcosa di particolare Barbie Boy ?” l’asgardiano lo ignora (e forse è meglio) e si riveste.

“Eravamo convinti che Jormungand ti avesse divorato ! Fury sarà felicissimo di saperti ancora vivo !”

“Ne dubito, non è che mi abbia molto in simpatia … aspetta vuol dire che è vivo anche lui !”

“La tua armatura lo ha salvato. Non riusciva a controllarla e l’ho dovuto abbattere con una martellata, ma è vivo”

_“E ha di nuovo nominato Mjocoso …”_

“Come sei arrivato fin qui ? Come hai fatto a sfuggire a Jormu … ?” si ferma di botto e spalanca la bocca.

“Che succede ? Anche il tuo Gran Papà mi ha fissato con un’espressione sconvolta”

“Tu lo stai tenendo in braccio !”

“Penso di essere di suo gradimento. Dov’è il problema ?”

“Non c’è nessun problema, è solo un evento eccezionale. Sono in pochi quelli che riescono a sollevare Jormungand”

“Oh andiamo, quando è in questa forma di gatto tutti possono sollevarlo !”

“No, perché mantiene il suo peso originale. Mettilo giù e guarda”

Tony posa il gatto-non gatto sul letto, Thor lo copre con un lenzuolo, chiama una serva  e glielo indica “Potresti portare questa roba in lavanderia ?”

“Certo, mio signore” la donna afferra il fagotto … e non riesce ad alzarlo. “Mi dispiace, è troppo pesante”

“Non importa, vai a chiamare qualcuno di più forte” lei se ne va e dopo qualche istante si presentano cinque bestioni.

Provano a turno e poi tutti insieme, ma non riescono a sollevare l’involto. Non lo spostano nemmeno di un millimetro.

Quando sono di nuovo da soli Tony libera Jormungand e se lo risistema tra le braccia. Non pesa niente.

“Stai dicendo che tuo nipote qui può essere sollevato solo da chi è ritenuto degno ? Come Mjolnir ?”

E stavolta è stato lui a nominare il martello, ma pazienza.

“E’ più corretto dire che si fa sollevare solo da chi lui ritiene degno di abbracciarlo”

“Oh quindi il fatto che io ci riesca è il suo modo per dirmi che mi vuole bene ?” si commuove il mortale, pensando con tristezza che presto dovrà dire addio a quel serpentone gattone tenerone … a meno che … “Posso adottarlo ?”

“Tu vorresti adottarlo ? Adottare la Serpe del Mondo ?”

“Sì. Questo piccolino ha bisogno di un papà. E io sarò il suo papà !”

“Mia miao ! Miiiiiiiii !!! Mi miamiai mia me mao Mimaaaam ?” = “Che bello ! Evviva !!! Mi terrai con te su Midgard ?”

“E’ un’esultanza o una protesta ?”

“Non ne ho idea. Non parlo gattese” risponde Point Break, che ancora non si è ripreso del tutto.

“Ok facciamo così, ora ti farò delle domande e tu risponderai Mi per dire sì e Ao per dire no. Hai capito Luci ?”

“Mi !”

“Luci ?!?”

“E’ solo un nomignolo”

“Lucy era il nome che usava Loki quando era nella sua forma femminile, per quello sono sorpreso”

“Forma femminile ?!?” rischia di slogarsi la mascella. Leggendo i miti questo dettaglio gli era sfuggito.

“La donna più bella di Asgard. Mio fratello” ribatte il biondo orgoglioso.

Tony è perplesso. Trova l’affermazione di PB alquanto disturbante. Persino più dei bigodini.

“Ok … torniamo a noi Luci. Stai per ritrasformarti ?”

“Mi !”

“E dopo mi riporterai a casa mia ?”

“Mi !”

“La mia torre si trova in Alaska ?”

“Ao !”

“C’era un uomo nero con una benda sull’occhio quando sei venuto a prendermi ?”

“Mi !”

“Lui è stato felice di vederti ?”

“Ao !”

“Ti piacerebbe trascorrere del tempo con me anche in futuro ?”

“Mi, Staaak”

Il miliardario sussulta. E’ la prima volta che sente pronunciare da Jormungand qualcosa che non sia un miagolio.

“STRAAAK” ritenta la gattosa serpe del mondo. Essendo un genio Tony capisce che non sta imitando una cornacchia.

“Stai provando a dire "Stark" ? Prova con “Tony”, è più semplice”

“Momi ! Momi Staakr !”

“Sai che c’è ? Momi Staakr non mi dispiace come nome, quindi puoi chiamarmi così se ti va”

“Miomumà Staakr !”

“Miomumà sei tu ? Sta per Jormungand giusto ?”

“Mi !”

Alza lo sguardo e scopre che il possente Thor sta inzuppando un fazzoletto. Gli batte una mano sulla spalla.

“Da bravo Jormino, fai contento anche lo zio. Prova a dire il suo nome”

“Mior”

“Sentito ? Ha detto “Thor”. Significa che vuole bene anche te no ?”

“A me sembrava più un “muor” e lo sanno tutti che è destinato a uccidermi durante il Ragnarok”

“Miomì” sbuffa Jorgi facendosi le unghie sul manico del martello.

“Sì bravissimo, quello è Mjolnir !” batte le mani Tony che si è già calato nei panni del genitore orgoglioso.

“GIU’ LE ZAMPE DALLA MIA SIGNORA !” urla l’asgardiano spostando la sua arma fuori dalla portata del nipote.

“La tua signora ? Mjolnir è una lei ?”

“La dama più fedele di Asgard. Il mio martello”

“Ma mammamuuuuuu Mior !” = “Ma vaff … Thor !”

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio Luci”

 


	14. "VIVO !"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony scopre cosa intendeva Jormungand quando ha scritto quella parola sulla sabbia. ERA ORA !!!

ASGARD, FORESTA, ORE 14:35

 

“Che ne diresti di un’orchestrina ?” gli domanda Sigyn con un sorriso tutto denti, abbarbicata al suo braccio.

“Penso che sia un’idea magnifica” mugugna Loki sapendo che tanto lei farà comunque di testa sua.

“Sì hai ragione è un’idea piuttosto banale. E’ meglio un ritrattista come intrattenimento per gli ospiti !”

Il dio delle Malefatte sospira.

E’ da due ore che quell’invasata gli chiede di dire la sua sulle loro imminenti nozze e poi non tiene neanche in considerazione le sue risposte.

Si sente molto solidale con la profetessa Cassandra.

Se ha resistito finora è solo perché sentendola parlare (e Sigyn parla, parla, parla oh se parla !) lui ogni tanto chiudeva gli occhi e provava a immaginare come sarebbe stato stare all’altare con Tony. E quando Sigyn si perde in un discorso sulle differenze tra i vari tipi di pizzo, per resistere all’impulso di fracassarle la testa su una roccia, prova a immaginare come sarebbe potuta essere la sua prima notte di nozze con Stark.

Per sua fortuna gli jotnar non arrossiscono. In compenso possono avere altre reazioni piuttosto evidenti …

“Oh Bulbino caro mi desideri dunque così tanto ?”

Non si è mai sentito più in imbarazzo in vita sua. Episodio della capra a parte.

**“Freddo Lo ! Pensa al freddo Lo !”**

“Resisti, mancano poche ore e dopo sarò tua per sempre !”

**“Non posso chiedere il divorzio dopo cinque minuti ? Anzi, non posso non sposarti proprio ?”**

“Domani a quest’ora sarò la signora Odinson ... o dovrei dire la signora Laufeyson ?”

**“Fermi tutti ! Forse la scampo ! Se ci sono problemi coi documenti …”**

“Facciamo signora Odinson Laufeyson e siamo a posto”

**“Come non detto”**

Si fermano sotto un grande albero, stendono la coperta (ovviamente lui aveva selezionato quella a scacchi neri e verdi, ma la sua futura sposa ha preso quella con le righe blu e rosse) e si siedono per fare un picnic.

Loki deve ammettere che Sigyn è davvero adorabile quando mangia … perché sta zitta. Ma dura poco.

“I tovaglioli li mettiamo piegati a forma cigno o a forma di cuore ?”

**“Ne pieghiamo uno attorno al tuo collo così ti ci strozzi !”**

“Cigno”

“E cuore sia ! Non è stupendo andare così d’accordo ?!?”

**“Thor perché mi hai lasciato tutto solo con lei ? Cattivo !”**

“Senti i guaritori hanno detto di preciso quand’è che tornerai normale ?”

“E’ questa la mia forma “normale”, quella che conosci tu è un incantesimo di Odino”

“Ma non posso farmi vedere in giro con un Gigante di Ghiaccio ! Cosa direbbero le mie amiche ?”

**“Tu hai delle amiche ?!?”**

“Se non accetti ciò che sono perché mi vuoi sposare ?”

“Perché si sposano tutte e non voglio rimanere zitella !”

“Non devi sentirti in dovere di sposarti solo perché attorno a te le tue amiche si sposano tutte”

“Oh tu non puoi capire !”

**“No fermi tutti, mi sta dando dello “stupido” ?!? Mi ha scambiato per il pentapalmo biondo per caso ?”**

“Invece credo di sì. Spiegati meglio”

 “Sta ticchettando !”

**“C’è una bomba da qualche parte ?”**

“Come prego ?”

“Dentro di me !”

**“Ha ingoiato una bomba ? Peggio del beota che ha ingurgitato dei chiodi per aumentare i livelli di ferro nel sangue ...”**

“E poi non avrò scampo, quindi devo assolutamente sposarmi il prima possibile. Ti è tutto chiaro adesso ?”

“Veramente no”

“Oh è fantastico che tu riesca a comprendermi così perfettamente, Cornacchietto mio !”

Sentendo il nomignolo Loki per poco non si soffoca con la bistecca (che tra l’altro è disgustosa, ma quando l’ha fatto notare a Sigyn lei ha replicato “Sì è davvero deliziosa !” e lui ha deciso di tornare a mangiarla, quasi fumando dalle orecchie).

“Non dovresti andare a farti dare una sistemata in infermeria ?”

**“O meglio ancora in un reparto artificieri ?”**

“Nessuno può fermare lo scorrere del tempo !”

**“Oh cavoli, significa che il timer è già partito ? Sono qui con una caspita di terrorista ?!?”**

“Non pensi che forse sarebbe meglio se tu saltassi nel Vuoto Cosmico in modo da non radere al suolo Asgard ?”

“Perché mai dovrei radere al suolo Asgard ?”

“Non dico che tu voglia farlo, ma quando la bomba esploderà oltre ad ammazzare te ucciderà anche tutti noi !”

“Di che bomba stai parlando ?”

“Tu stai parlando di una bomba ! Hai detto di averne ingoiata una !”

“Io ingoiare una bomba ? Ti sembro Thor ? Oh scusa, non volevo offendere tuo fratello è solo che ...”

“... che non brilla per intelligenza”

“Esatto, ma scommetto che ha un sacco di altre qualità !”

**“Un momento, forse esiste un modo per liberarmi di lei ...”**

“Thor ha moltissime qualità ! Lui è ... grosso. Sì è grosso e ha la barba ! E le treccine ! E il mantello rosso !”

“Barba, treccine e mantello non sono delle qualità”

“Qualità ... bhe è molto asfissian ... voglio dire che è parecchio rozz ... cioé è molto ... molto ... molto biondo !”

**“Niente da fare, non riesco proprio a trovare dei pregi a quel salame. E proprio ora che ne avevo bisogno !”**

“Io coi biondi ho chiuso ! Theoric mi ha fatto troppo soffrire ! Dovevamo sposarci, ma non si è presentato all’altare”

“E’ fuggito con un’altra ?”

“No, si è infilzato con la sua stessa spada davanti a mio padre che lo sorvegliava, urlando “La morte è libertà !” !”

**“Lo capisco”**

“E’ stato il mio settimo fidanzato che si è suicidato. Forse è una cosa tipica dei biondi. Magari non reggono la tensione”

**“O magari semplicemente non reggono te”**

“Senti se non ti riferisci a una bomba allora di cosa vai cianciando ? Cos’è che sta ticchettando dentro di te ?”

“L’orologio biologico ! Ormai ho quasi settecento anni ! Non voglio essere una primipara attempata !”

“Le Aesir restano fertili fino al compimento del loro terzo millennio di vita. Non c’è così tanta fretta ...”

“Voi maschi non capite. Del resto come potreste ? Voi non avete il nostro dono di portare in grembo una nuova vita !”

“Gli altri maschi di questo posto no, ma io sì. Hai mai sentito parlare dei miei figli ?”

“Il cavallo, il lupo, la serpe e lo zombi ? Sono solo delle stupide leggende”

**“COME OSI CHIAMARE I MIEI TESORUCCI “STUPIDE LEGGENDE” ?!?”**

“Ti assicuro che sono reali e che anche partorirli è stato piuttosto reale ... oltre che traumatico per il mio non-fratello”

“E va bene, continua pure a crederci se ti rende felice”

**“QUESTA SCIMUNITA E’ CONVINTA CHE IO MI SIA INVENTATO I MIEI FIGLI ?!?”**

“Devo forse mostrarti la cicatrice del cesareo perché tu ci creda ?”

“Oh Loki, lo so che sei il Focoso, ma frena la tua libido ! Siamo all’aperto ! Ci arresterebbero per atti osceni, birichino ! Tornando a noi, Lolletto bellinetto, così azzurrino non sei male, ma io ti preferisco con la pelle bianca”

“Vorrei stare con qualcuno che mi apprezza a prescindere dal colore della mia pelle”

“Cavolo che stupida ! E’ vero, la soluzione è semplicissima ! Ti basterà usare un po’ di fard !”

**“Non ha capito il senso del mio discorso. Fard ? No grazie, ci manca solo che inizi a truccarmi …”**

“E poi vedi Cip-Cip …”

**“NON SONO UN UCCELLINO !!!”**

“… io spero che tu possa tornare com’eri in tempo per la prima notte di nozze”

“Ti ripugna l’idea di giacere con un mostro”

“Più che altro ci vedo delle difficoltà fisiche considerevoli, se è tutto in proporzione mi ammazzi !”

A questo non aveva pensato. Gli scappa un risolino.

Si è abbassato col passare dei minuti e ora è alto quattro metri esatti. E ha tutto in proporzione ovviamente.

Finisce la sua carne e sta per posare il piatto quando si accorge che Sigyn si sta sporgendo verso di lui con le labbra protese a ventosa.

D’istinto lo rialza e lei ci si schianta contro.

“Ahi ! Il mio nado !” in effetti sanguina parecchio.

“E’ un vero peccato che io non riabbia ancora i miei poteri. Potrei curartelo schioccando le dita se li avessi”

“Desda qua !” gli ordina la sua fidanzata e poi corre verso l’infermeria tenendosi il naso come se stesse per perderlo.

Loki non ha nessuna intenzione di restarsene lì ad attenderla.

Si alza e si incammina rapido nella direzione opposta.

 

ASGARD, CAMERA DI THOR

 

“Un Club ? Per questo sei così elegante Uomo di Metallo ?”

“Mi sembra di essere un pinguino. Sì sono qui per l’inaugurazione dell’ICEB. Il tuo babbo vuole farmi servire i drink”

“Padre è astemio, non sa ballare e detesta le feste. Non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di aprire un locale simile”

“Il suo essere astemio rende più comprensibile il suo comportamento di ieri sera”

“Hai saputo di lui e Fandral ?” chiede il biondo abbassando di parecchio il tono di voce.

Tony in realtà si riferiva al fatto che Odino ci avesse provato con lui, ma annuisce.

“Sì penso che li perdonerò. Erano ubriachi, non sapevano quel che facevano. Sarò buono e giusto, come un vero re”

“Non sei re, sei solo un principe”

“Lo so, il Vecchiaccio non crepa mai …” sbotta Point Break e poi si tappa la bocca con le mani.

“Tranquillo, fingerò di non aver sentito” 

L’asgardiano borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Thor devi tirare via la mano dalla faccia per parlare …”

“Hai ragione. Ti ho detto “grazie” e poi ti ho chiesto se hai ancora con te questo invito”

“Prego. Eccolo qua” e glielo porge.

L’erede al trono lo legge e scuote la testa “C’è qualcosa di strano. Padre non si esprime in questo modo”

“Ok ragazzone, non so come andarci piano quindi butterò fuori il rospo subito. Credo che il tuo papà stia soffrendo molto per la morte della tua mamma, che di tanto in tanto esageri con i bicchierini per cercare di superare il dolore che ancora prova per la sua perdita e che quello lo abbia scritto in un momento in cui non era pienamente in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali”

Thor lo afferra per il colletto e lo solleva da terra senza alcuno sforzo.

“NON OSARE INSULTARE IL PADRE DEGLI DEI MORTALE ! TU NON SA … AAAAAHIIIII !”

Lo lascia andare e si tiene il braccio dove spiccano i segni dei graffi che gli ha lasciato il dolce nipotino.

“Miù miami miaaa miao miamà !” = “Giù le mani dal mio papà !” sentenzia Jorgi prima di tornare a sedersi sul davanzale.

Stark rischia di lasciarsi scappare una lacrimuccia. Perché lo ha capito.

“Forse è vero che mi vuole bene. Si è limitato a graffiarmi invece che a mordermi. Se mi avesse morso sarei morto”

 “Chiedo perdono, non volevo esser offensivo. Mi viene naturale”

“Raccontami di voi due. Di te e del Demone Cosmicamente Potente”

“Avresti dovuto vedere le espressioni dei newyorchesi mentre strisciavamo per la città !” esclama Tony e poi gli racconta dell’arrivo dei corvi con il biglietto, del litigio con Pepper (sorvolando sul motivo scatenante), di Fury furioso, dell’arrivo della Serpe in casa sua, di come se ne sono andati, della crema solare, della festa di Njord (sorvolando sul fatto che ha tramortito Odino con la statuetta di un ippocampo) e dell’incendio.

Thor ascolta in religioso silenzio, poi commenta “E’ una bella storia. Vuoi sentire la mia ?”

Il miliardario solleva il gatto verde, che nel frattempo non ha più il pelo, ma delle squame e in effetti non somiglia quasi più a un gatto, ma a un’iguana, prende il suo posto e se lo piazza in grembo, dandogli un paio di grattatine tra le orecchie.

“Procedi”

E Barbie Boy comincia a raccontare dei motivi che lo hanno portato a lasciare Jane e dei motivi che lo hanno portato a capire che Sif era la scelta migliore per lui, di come lo smalto grigio non gli doni per niente (Tony si trattiene a fatica dal commentare malignamente), di Fury che se l’è presa perché non ha risposto subito ai suoi messaggi, di Bucky e Steve che andavano a zonzo su un carro dove si ballava con i boa, di Bruce che era rimasto ferito ma che non essendosi beccato il veleno se la sarebbe cavata, di Occhio di Falco che suggeriva al direttore di fare pipì dentro l’armatura, del medaglione, del montone che lo aveva attaccato, della scena raccapricciante che aveva visto sulla spiaggia, del suo risveglio lì nella sua camera, del suo atto di spaccare il pavimento con Mjolnir, del suo pensare che Loki avesse lasciato un testamento o un figlio illegittimo, della felicità di Sigyn nel ricevere la proposta di matrimonio da suo fratello, dell’ansia che aveva all’idea di proporsi a Sif, del fatto che non sapesse bene quali parole usare, di come Padre era stato ritrovato in mutande nella camera di Fenrir …

Tony smette di ascoltare dopo “Mio fratello stamattina ha chiesto la mano a ...”

Ferma quel fiume di parole scattando in piedi, così rapidamente da mandare Jorgi a sbattere sul pavimento.

“Maaaaaaaa meeeeeee miaaaaaaau !” = “Ma che modi !”

“Stark che c’è ? Sei sbiancato di colpo ! Devi emettere acqua ?”

“Non devo eme ... no, non mi sta scappando ! Riavvolgi il nastro un attimo !”

“Ti sembro uno che fa ginnastica ritmica ? Io non ho nessun nastro da riavvolgere !”

“Il filo ! Riavvolgi il filo !”

“Non sono nemmeno una Norna”

“Il filo del discorso ... ah lascia stare, rispondi solo alla mia domanda : tuo fratello è ancora tra noi ?”

“No il povero Balder è mor ...”

“MA CHI SE NE IMPORTA DEL POVERO BALDER ?!?”

“Cerca di mostrare un po’ di tatto in più, Tony. Balder è morto soltanto trecento anni fa. Siamo ancora in lutto per lui”

“D’accordo, scusa, condoglianze. Ora ti decidi a parlarmi dell’altro tuo fratello ?”

“Quale ?”

“Come quale ?!?”

“Ho un sacco di fratelli di scudo. Tu stesso sei un mio fratello di scudo. Steve è mio fratello di scudo ... e ha lo scudo !”

“TUO FRATELLO LOKI, DIO DELLE MENZOGNE !!!”

“Ah quel fratello ... potevi dirlo subito ! Che vuoi sapere ? Il suo numero di scarpe ?”

“Perché mai ti dovrei chiedere il suo numero di scarpe ?!?”

“Non so, ho pensato che magari gliene volessi regalare un paio per il suo compleanno”

“Io manco lo so quand’è il suo compleanno !”

“Manco noi. Insomma non sappiamo di preciso quando è stato partorito, ma lo abbiamo sempre festeggiato il ...”

“Non ora, campione. Me lo dirai un’altra volta. Anzi me lo dirà direttamente lui se è ancora vivo ... lo è ?”

“Sì lo è. Se non lo fosse non avrebbe potuto farsi avanti con Sigyn ... o forse sì, io che ne so, sono tecnicismi complicati”

“Ma tu sei venuto su Midgard in lacrime a dirci che era morto ! Hai pianto sulla mia spalla !”

“Lo era, ma poi Hela gli ha permesso di tornare qui tra i vivi”

“Sua figlia Hela ? La Gran Capa della gente morta ? E com’è stata possibile una cosa simile ?”

“E’ una lunga storia. C’è di mezzo anche Jormungand quindi forse potrà raccontartela lui”

L’iguano-gatto sta per rifilare una rispostaccia allo zio, ma il mortale gli afferra il muso in modo da guardarlo negli occhi.

Ha deciso che in fondo i dettagli non gli interessano affatto, vuole solo una conferma alla bella notizia.

“Quando hai scritto “VIVO !” sulla sabbia ti stavi riferendo alla tua mamma ?”

“Mi !” la risposta è netta.

Tony lo bacia tra gli occhi da quanto è felice.

Jo-Jo arrossisce violentemente. Non era mai stato baciato.

“Biondone dimmi dove si trova Rock of Ages !”

“Credo sia ancora assieme a Sigyn a discutere dei preparativi per le loro nozze di domani”

“No lui domani non si sposa ! Non gli permetterò di farmi questo !” afferma sicuro di sé il midgardiano.

“Stark aspetta, c’è una cosa che devi sapere ! Loki adesso non è come te lo ri …”

Ma Tony è già sparito fuori dalla stanza correndo via a tutto spiano.

“Ah l’ _amour_ !” (perché Thor è tardo, ma non così tanto da non riconoscere un uomo innamorato cotto del suo fratellino).

“ETCIU’ !”

“Che c’è Jogino, hai il raffreddore ?” domanda il Tonante tornando a guardare il nipote, che è passato dall’avere la stazza di un micetto ad avere la stazza di una tigre. E gli è spuntato anche lo stesso sguardo famelico di una tigre.

“Mio Mior moooo maaaama ! Momo miamiama mia ma ?” = “Zio Thor ho fame ! Posso ciucciarti un po’ ?”

“Sì anch’io spero che Stark riesca a mandare a monte il matrimonio. Sigyn mi sembra un pochino fuori di testa”

“Mia aa mamamao miaaaaaao ? ETCIU’ !” = “Nemmeno una leccatina veloce ? ETCIU’ !” e gli scompaiono le zampe, mentre la coda si allunga fino a sfondare il vetro della finestra. Incredibilmente il dio biondo capisce cosa sta succedendo.

“Ah ti stai ritrasformando !” esclama sorridendo “Allora è meglio se vai. Tra poco la stanza non sarà grande a sufficienza”

“Ma mi maaaoma maaamiiima ma mima mi mamamaoa, mio” = “Se ti ingoio guadagniamo un po’ spazio, zio”

Poi la Serpe, che ormai sfiora il soffitto, spalanca le fauci.

“Ma che bocca grande che hai !” si stupisce l’asgardiano.

“Mia miamammama miaaaaaooooo !!!” = “Per mangiarti meglio !!!”

“Vuoi assaggiare dei pop-tarts ? Me li sono portati dietro da Midgard”

“Mom-tamts ?”

“Pop-tarts. P-O-P-T-A-R-T-S !”

“Mom-tamts. M–O-M-T-A-M-T-S !”

“Con la P. Poptarts !”

“M-O-M-T-A-M-T-S !”

“Concentrati ! Puoi farcela ! P di “pitone” ! P di “pappa” ! P di “pop-tarts” ! P-O-P-T-A-R-T-S !” 

E vanno avanti così per ore, finché Jormungand non sputa una p e la sua saliva corrosiva brucia un pezzo di moquette.

 

ASGARD

 

Loki ha le gambe lunghe (anche se nel frattempo si è abbassato e misura tre metri e cinquantotto centimetri), ma Sigyn è praticamente una campionessa di velocità. La versione nordica, divina e femminile di Usain Bolt.

Era ritornata dopo pochi minuti e ovviamente lo aveva notato fin da lontano data la statura.

Si era messo a  correre e aveva provato a nascondersi dietro a un cespuglio, che però lo copriva a stento.

“Il bagno era troppo distante amico ?” lo aveva deriso una voce ben nota, vedendolo accucciato in quel modo. Fandral.

**“Possibile che questo impiastro stia sempre tra i piedi ?!?”**

Si era limitato a voltarsi e a fissarlo. Non era riuscito a capire che se lo spadaccino lo avesse riconosciuto o no.

Il biondo aveva voltato le spalle ed era scappato. Fifone.

**“E osava dare del “codardo” a me !”**

Sa che non si è dato alla fuga spaventato dal suo aspetto, ma dalle capacità criogeniche di uno jotun.

Capacità che lui non ha, però se gli altri credono che le abbia questo può solo giocare a suo favore.

Lui è difettoso. Non gli riesce di fare una cosa che per i suoi simili è come respirare.

Lo scontro tra veleno e seidr gli avrà pure curato il nanismo, ma quello no.

I suoi pensieri erano stati interrotti dalla sua futura sposa che gli era saltata al collo con la grazia di un grizzly.

“Ti ho trovato ! Come sta il mio Burlottino paciocchino preferito ?”

**“Perché hai anche altri Burlottini paciocchini ? E allora perché non vai da loro e mi lasci in pace ?!?”**

“Stavo pensando alla nostra casa ...”

**“No, io avrò una casa. Tu avrai una cassa ! Una cassa da morto !”**

“... la preferiresti al mare o in montagna ?”

“Vicino al mare sarebbe meglio, sai per mio figlio Jormun ...”

“Sì concordo, avremo una vista stupenda dall’alto dei picchi ! Saremo i signori della valle !”

**“Io ti ci butterò giù dai picchi !”**

“Sai non voglio che il nostro matrimonio naufraghi per lo stesso motivo di quello di Skadi e Njord !”

**“A me va bene qualunque motivo, purché naufraghi”**

“Tornando alla nostra dimora, che ne dici di dipingerla di rosa ? E’ un colore così raffinato !”

**“E’ un colore da bambola. Ho già la camera rosa. Preferirei cambiare !”**

“Non sarebbe meglio restare sul neutro ? Il bianco è chic”

“Oh come sono contenta che il rosa piaccia anche a te !”

**“ITOI : Io Ti Odio Immensamente”**

“E pensa ai nostri pargoletti che impareranno a camminare in questa nostra casetta !”

**“Pensa a me che ti do fuoco ... tipo adesso se non la smetti !”**

“Sai in infermeria ho chiesto delle tue gravidanze e a quanto pare sono veramente accadute”

“Certo che sono veramente accadute !”

“Quindi avremo una decina di bambini, cinque li partorirò io e cinque li partorirai tu ! Perfetta _par condition_ !”

**“Scintilla scintillina brilla sulla mia manina che bruciamo la cretina ...”**

“E tutte le domeniche andremo a pranzo da mia mamma !”

**“No, il pranzo domenicale dalla suocera no ! Sono stato dispettoso, lo ammetto, però non merito una simile tortura !”**

“Sigyn tu non dovresti stare con me. Gli sposi devono rimanere separati il giorno prima delle nozze”

**“E nel nostro caso sarebbe meglio rimanere separati anche dopo”**

“Io non credo a queste panzane ! Però tu sei molto dolce a preoccuparti per il nostro futuro insieme !”

**“Ora che mi invento ? Che è di buon augurio che la sposa si getti da una rupe ?”**

“Vieni Loketto, andiamo a dar da mangiare alle caprette !”

**“NON HO DUE SECOLI !!!”**

“... così sceglieremo quale offrire ai nostri ospiti come portata principale !”

Sigyn si era sporta e aveva cercato nuovamente di baciarlo.

Lui l’aveva anticipata alzandosi in modo da mandarla a sbattere contro il suo petto. Purtroppo non si era rotta di nuovo il naso.

“Ahia !”

**“Non ci ha rimesso nemmeno un dente. Che peccato”**

Si era illuminato e accorciato. Tre metri e ventisette.

“La voglia che hai di stare con me ti sta facendo guarire più rapidamente !” aveva esultato la sua fidanzata.

**“Preferirei trascorrere il resto dei miei giorni come salmone piuttosto che stare con te !”**

Dopo aver selezionato la capretta (ovviamente non quella indicata da lui) sono finiti in biblioteca.

Sigyn si è trincerata dietro millemila tomi tutti sullo stesso argomento : come organizzare il matrimonio perfetto.

Loki dal canto suo ha scelto di leggere un testo dal titolo significativo : “Uccidere senza magia”.

Dopo poche pagine però lo ha abbandonato, consapevole di non poter eliminare la sua futura sposa.

Thor farà circolare delle voci sul suo eroismo in quel di Svartalfheim e un omicidio – specie di una che viene considerata una dolce fanciulla innocente da chi non si è mai reso conto di quanto sia rompiscatole – metterebbe fine alle sue speranze di sentirsi acclamato dal popolo.

Inoltre Padre, se è vero che non ricorda nulla, gli vorrà finalmente bene per aver salvato il fratellone e se lo sapesse un assassino di dee il loro rapporto diventerebbe persino peggiore di quello che è stato finora. E come se non bastasse Sigyn proviene dalla famiglia più ricca di Asgard.

I suoi parenti scatenerebbero una guerra se lui la ammazzasse.

E i soldati di Odino sono per la maggior parte mercenari. Cambierebbero schieramento in un attimo.

“Ho finito. Su andiamocene via da questo posto polveroso Lollino !” esclama a tutto volume Sigyn chiudendo l’ultimo volume con un gran tonfo (sollevando una nuvola di polvere) e ricevendo un’occhiataccia dalla bibliotecaria.

**“Quando fa così mi ricorda Thor”**

“Festeggeremo i nostri addii al celibato e nubilato insieme ! Prepareremo all’uncinetto i sacchettini per i confetti !”

**“Caspita che gran divertimento, roba trasgressiva proprio ...”**

“Mia nonna ci racconterà la sua storia d’amore con mio nonno ...”

**“E io mi addormenterò, poco ma sicuro”**

“... e mio padre ci marchierà un cuore con dentro le nostre iniziali, così saremo legati per sempre”

“Tuo padre ci marchierà a fuoco come fa coi suoi capi di bestiame ?!?”

“Esatto. Avremo lo stesso simbolo inciso indelebilmente sulla pelle ! Non è romantico ?”

**“No ! E’ da masochisti ! E lui dev’essere pazzo per fare una cosa del genere alla propria figlia ! Io a Hela non lo farei !”**

“Credo sia esagerato ...”

“TU TI FARAI MARCHIARE COSI’ TUTTE SAPRANNO CHE SEI MIO E MIO SOLTANTO ! HAI CAPITO SIGNORINO ?!?”

Non sa se è per la sorpresa di sentir urlare quel “tenero angioletto” o se sarebbe successo comunque, ma si ritrova a brillare di nuovo.

Due metri e novantasei. E i capelli sono ancora più rossi.

La bibliotecaria si frappone tra loro con le mani sui fianchi.

“Urla e petardi qui non sono ammessi ! Uscite subito !”

Ubbidiscono. Stanno per scendere le scale quando Loki ha un’ultima idea per sfuggirle : fingere di sentirsi male, così lei, mossa a compassione, non lo costringerà a seguirla all’uncinetto party. Le prova tutte : tossisce, simula dei conati, si accascia contro la parete come se stesse per svenire, si tiene lo stomaco professando dei dolori lancinanti, dice di vedere la luce e che quindi sta per morire, ma lei non ci casca.

In fondo è difficile che qualcuno ti prenda sul serio se sei  il dio degli Inganni.

A meno che questo qualcuno non sia Thor.

Sconsolato, cede. “Va bene, vengo con te. Prima però posso andare in bagno ? Casa tua è lontana ...”

Convinta di averlo piegato al proprio volere Sigyn acconsente.

Arrivati davanti alla toilette dei maschi lo sconvolge con una domanda pronunciata con tono innocente.

“Vuoi che ti tenga la mano ?”

“Vorresti tenermi la mano mentre ... ?”

“Mia madre tiene sempre per mano mio papà quando lui è seduto sulla tazza. Romantico no ?”

**“I tuoi sono completamente svalvolati !!!”**

“Preferirei rimanere da solo in certi momenti !” mette in chiaro entrando.

Poi per stare più tranquillo si chiude dentro a chiave, stacca il lavabo e lo piazza contro la porta.

Dall’altro lato lei trilla euforica “Allora canterò per incitarti !”

“NON HO BISOGNO DI INCITAMENTO !!!”

**“Se ti piace cantare perché non ti fidanzi con Bragi e non lasci in pace il Sottoscritto ?!?”**

  _“Plin plin plin gocciolin/plin plin plin che sia grosso o piccin/plin plin plin fallo tu nel vasin/plin plin plin il bisognin ...”_

**“NO GENTE QUESTO E’ TROPPO !!!”**

Fissa la finestra e calcola i danni che riceverebbe sfracellandosi saltando da lì.

La apre. E’ al terzo piano, saranno più di dieci metri.

Però è anche vero che lui da solo ne è alto quasi tre.

Potrebbe essere quasi come scendere da un gradino. Un gradino molto alto, certo, ma pur sempre un gradino.

Con un trauma cranico lo spedirebbero di nuovo in infermeria e non a sposare Sigyn.

Torna indietro e prende la rincorsa.

 **“Oh non potrà essere più doloroso della capra e di Hulk !”** è il suo ultimo pensiero prima di gettarsi nel vuoto.

Cadere sta diventando un’abitudine nella sua vita.

Si protegge il viso con le braccia.

Mentre precipita il suo corpo si illumina e si accorcia di nuovo.

E poi colpisce qualcosa.

No, _qualcuno_.

Si tratta decisamente di qualcuno perché sente una mano che lentamente scende dalla sua schiena e si posa su ... razza di sfacciato, gli sta toccando il sedere ! Gli sfugge un verso di disapprovazione.

E’ consapevole di avere un lato b invitante, ma non gli va che glielo tocchino senza permesso !

Si sta staccando per potergli dare un sonoro ceffone in faccia quando il maniaco sconosciuto gli rivolge la parola.

“Tempo stupendo per sfracellare midgardiani eh, Durza ?”

Quella voce ... sì la riconoscerebbe tra mille. Non appartiene a uno sconosciuto !

Ma non può essere. E’ morto.

Ha rifiutato il suo invito ed è stato ingoiato da suo figlio ... a meno che con quel “VIVO !” Jormungand non volesse fargli sapere di essere riuscito nella sua impresa e di averlo quindi portato fin lì sano e salvo ...

Lo guarda. E’ esattamente come se lo ricordava.

Delle due l’una : o su Asgard c’è un sosia di Uomo di Ferro oppure quello è il solo e unico Uomo di Ferro.

“Stark sei tu ? Sei proprio tu ?” si arrischia a chiedere, a costo di passare per un emerito imbecille.

L’altro lo fissa a lungo squadrandolo più volte. Sembra non aver mai visto uno Gigante di Ghiaccio in vita sua.

E sembra anche che stia cercando qualcosa sul suo viso. Un segno di riconoscimento forse.

“Piccolo Cervo ? Sei proprio tu ?”

“Sono io. E tu ?”

“Anch’io sono io. Non sposare Sigrid !”

“Vuoi dire Sigyn ... oh credimi non ne ho nessuna intenzione. Stark io ti ... io ti credevo morto !”

“Io credevo che fossi morto tu !”

“Mi fa piacere che tu non sia morto” e questo è l’eufemismo del secolo, anzi no, del millennio.

“E a me fa piacere che non sia morto tu” risponde l’inventore facendogli l’occhiolino.

 **“Gli piaccio ! Non vuole che mi sposi perché gli piaccio !”** realizza il principe col cuore che gli batte all’impazzata.

Poi non resiste più e lo stringe a sè, cercando di non spezzargli la spina dorsale.

Ed è pertanto in questo strano modo, ossia saltando dalla finestra del cesso per non sentire la canzone sulla pipì cantata dalla stonatissima Sigyn, che Loki Laufeyson Odinson di Asgard si ritrova a stringere tra le braccia Anthony Edward Stark di Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se fosse stato costretto a vivere con Sigyn sulla cima di una montagna Loki avrebbe di sicuro installato una Porta della Luna nella loro dimora. Anzi, per andare sul sicuro ne avrebbe piazzate almeno una decina.


	15. L'atmosfera si riscalda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Loki e Tony si sono incontrati ... e non intendono perdere altro tempo !  
> Ma non è ancora arrivato il momento del "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti".  
> E non è nemmeno arrivato quello della zompi-dance tanto agognata.

ASGARD, pochi minuti prima

 

“Loki non devi sposare Sigismonda, devi sposare me !”

Si blocca stupito del suo stesso pensiero.

Lui, allergico alle relazioni stabili, sta forse prendendo seriamente in considerazione l’idea di metter su famiglia ?

_“Dev’essere il primo sintomo della vecchiaia che avanza”_

E tra tutti coloro che potrebbe avere vuole scegliere un alieno che ha mezzo distrutto la sua città ?

_“Ha ucciso della gente. Sì e io ero il Mercante di Morte. E allora ?”_

Davvero un ateo come lui ha perso la testa per un dio ?

_“Viva i paradossi ! Specie se sono mori, alti e sexy !”_

Vuole fare una proposta di matrimonio a qualcuno che ha tradito entrambe le sue patrie ?

_“Se non lo avessero trattato da schifo entrambe non ne avrebbe tradita nessuna”_

Desidera lo psicopatico che ha provato ad ammazzare il suo stesso fratello ?

_“Bhe, è adottato ... e poi a dirla tutta forse pure io avrei provato a uccidere Thor se me lo fossi ritrovato come fratello”_

Non può provare dei sentimenti per colui che ha cercato di ucciderlo. Ha dimenticato la faccenda della finestra ?

_“E chi se la dimentica ! Il suo sguardo, la sua mano su di me, la sua forza, la sua voce da linea erotica e quel sedere ...”_

A questo punto la sua vocina interiore dichiara la resa.

Tony non se ne accorge perché si è perso nella sua fantasia libidinosa preferita sul dio delle Menzogne.

Si tratta di quella dal titolo : _“Cosa sarebbe successo se fossi riuscito a offrirgli quel famoso drink”_.

Luogo di svolgimento : la sua torre. Primo atto nel salotto, secondo atto in camera da letto.

Protagonisti : lui e Loki.

Costumi : durante la prima parte sì, durante la seconda no.

Dialoghi : minacce all’inizio, un flirtare in crescendo nel mezzo e nel seguito un sussegguirsi di gemiti e parole spinte.

Trama del primo atto : Piccolo Cervo si palesa alla torre per proporgli di passare al lato oscuro. Lui rifiuta.

Rock of Ages lo riempie di insulti e prova a eliminarlo dandogli lo scettro giù per la crapa, mancandolo di poco.

Decidono di discuterne civilmente. Bevono il drink. L’asgardiano lo trova di suo gradimento e sorride.

Tony gli fa i complimenti per il suo stile. Loki gli fa i complimenti per come è stata arredata la torre.

Seguono altri complimenti inerenti le loro abilità in battaglia. Bevono di nuovo. E poi ancora, ancora e ancora.

Continuano a elencare le cose che apprezzano l’un dell’altro finché la situazione prende una piega inaspettata (sé come no) o meglio finché uno dei due non si ritrova piegato a novanta (e non per cercare una lente a contatto sul pavimento) ...

Trama del secondo atto : non si sa come sono riusciti a raggiungere il letto. Là sopra passano l’intera giornata a soddisfare ogni tipo di voglia presente passata, futura e pure congiuntiva e condizionale mentre fuori New York crolla a pezzi. A un certo punto, mentre è perso tra le lunghe gambe del suo principe, Tony riceve la chiamata di Fury che gli urla di infilarsi l’armatura e di scendere in strada ad aiutare i suoi compagni.

Lo manda a quel paese. Loki ne è entusiasta e lo manifesta rivelandogli (non a parole) il vero motivo per cui lo chiamano Lingua d’Argento.

Battuta finale : _“Non so come tu ti sia permesso di farmi quello che mi hai fatto, mortale ... ma ti prego fammelo ancora !”_

Stark esce dal suo sogno a occhi aperti e riprende la ricerca.

Non sa dove trovarlo, non sa cosa dirgli quando l’avrà trovato, ma sa che deve trovarlo.

Deve riuscire a parlargli (si accontenterebbe anche solo di rivolgergli la parola per due minuti) prima che sposi Sigia.

Ovviamente se avesse più tempo a disposizione non si limiterebbe a parlargli e basta ... del resto lui con le parole non è mai stato molto bravo, i discorsi glieli ha sempre scritti Pepper. Lui è un uomo d’azione. E se Loki gli permettesse di passare all’azione ... _“Il sogno realtà diverrà !”_

Magari verrà infilzato da uno scettro o da una lancia o da un pugnale o da chissà quale altra simpatica arma si porta appresso il dio degli Inganni in questi giorni prima ancora di riuscire a salutarlo. Dopotutto perché Loki dovrebbe essere felice di rivederlo dopo la figuraccia che gli ha fatto fare a Stoccarda e le minacce che gli ha rivolto nella torre ?

Si dirige verso la biblioteca perché una delle parole che Point Break ha usato per descriverlo è stata “intelligente”.

Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, perché la differenza culturale tra loro due si nota a occhio nudo.

Per arrivarci ha chiesto informazioni in giro dal momento che su Asgard non esistono cartelli con le indicazioni.

Entra nella sala lettura. C’è pochissima gente. A quanto pare non sono molti gli dei che amano leggere.

In effetti non ricorda di aver mai visto Thor con un libro o una rivista in mano.

L’unica cosa che gli ha visto leggere è l’elenco ingredienti dei pop-tarts.

Il biondo si era lamentato con lui di non riuscire a comprenderlo. Bella forza, stava tenendo la scatola al contrario !

Le sue scarpe scricchiolano sul pavimento e la bibliotecaria lo fissa come se volesse strappargli le budella.

Da un’occhiata veloce. Al tavolo più lontano dalla porta sono seduti una ragazza circondata da volumi e un ... è uno jotun ?

Maledice il fatto di non avere con sè una macchina fotografica. Non ne aveva mai visto uno dal vivo.

Sa in linea di massima come sono perché glieli ha descritti Thor, ma quello non sembra poi così spaventoso. Non riesce a vedergli il viso, che comunque è sprofondato dentro un libro, ma nota il colore azzurro della pelle, le lunghe dita da pianista e il fatto che non ha le corna.

Si aspettava che i Giganti di Ghiaccio le avessero.

I capelli sono lunghi. Lunghi e rossi. Il Tonante gli aveva raccontato che erano calvi.

_“Forse è una parrucca. Contento lui, contenti tutti”_

E lei chi è ? Un’amica ? Una sorellastra asgardiana ? La fidanzata ?  

Vorrebbe avvicinarsi per osservarlo meglio, però si ricorda di aver letto che gli jotnar sono irascibili e violenti e preferisce non rischiare, anche se qualcosa dentro di lui gli urla di farlo, chissà perché ... ma no, lui ora non può permettersi di perdere minuti preziosi ad essere spezzato a metà da un Gigante di Ghiaccio : deve trovare Loki ! Perciò esce di corsa e mentre è lì che si chiede da che parte andare per proseguire le sue ricerche, dei fiori in un’aiuola sotto le finestre della biblioteca catturano la sua attenzione. Fiori bellissimi e non presenti sulla Terra.

Gambi lunghi e neri, foglie dorate, petali di mille sfumature verdi e pistilli rossi.

Stark non è il tipo che si mette ad annusare i fiori, ma quelli sono così particolari che non può esimersi dall’odorarli un po’.

“Buffo, sanno di budino al cioccolato con la panna” stabilisce dopo aver ficcato il naso dentro una corolla.

Saranno i colori, sarà il profumo, sarà che è totalmente rincitrullito, ma glielo ricordano e glieli vuole donare.

Il dio gli sembra uno che può diventare di buon umore con il regalo giusto.

Decide di raccoglierne una decina per farci un bel mazzetto e si china in avanti, dopo essersi assicurato che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi.

Ha la sensazione che da quelle parti sia un reato strappare dei fiori in quel modo.

 _“Un omaggio floreale per la mia diva preferita”_ ridacchia tra sé. Ok è decisamente rincitrullito.

Tony conta sul fatto che i reali genitori adottivi gli abbiano insegnato che a caval donato non si guarda in bocca ... e a proposito di cavalli, nel libro sui miti nordici non c’era una storia su Loki che partoriva un puledro di otto zampe ?

 _“Oh, ma certo ! Quello nelle stalle !”_ si illumina e non è l’unico a farlo in quel momento, anche se a lui non accade letteralmente.

Non sa che cos’è a fargli sollevare lo sguardo. Percezione del pericolo forse.

Realizza che qualcosa di grande e infuocato gli sta per cadere addosso circa due secondi prima che accada.

 _“Grandioso, morirò colpito da un meteorite in un regno alieno_ !” pensa in quei due secondi (è un genio e in quanto tale pensa molto rapidamente) e poi c’è l’impatto, anzi, gli impatti : quello col meteorite e quello col suolo. Dopo pochi istanti si rende conto con stupore di non essere morto.

Probabilmente gli resterà un livido orrendo sul sedere per mesi, ma non è morto.

E’ caduto sopra a quei fiori che gli hanno salvato la vita facendogli da materasso. Ora purtroppo sono tutti spiaccicati e non gli sarà più possibile utilizzarli per far bella figura con l’oggetto del suo desiderio. Sospira. Dovrà trovare un piano b.

Dopo un altro po’ si rende conto con stupore che non sta bruciando, eppure dovrebbe essendo stato colpito da una palla incandescente.

Sempre che in realtà quella non fosse una palla incandescente ... e dato che è ferma sopra di lui, allunga una mano e la tocca con cautela.

Pelle. Pantaloni di pelle. Pantaloni di pelle piuttosto aderenti.

Le stelle cadenti non indossano pantaloni di pelle !

Apre gli occhi e vede un ammasso di capelli rossi.

Le stelle cadenti non hanno i capelli ... o no ?

Quello è un Aesir (che è un maschio lo capisce da ... insomma diciamo che avverte la “presenza”) che ubriaco o stupido ha cercato di imitare Icaro lanciandosi dal tetto della biblioteca, per giunta dandosi fuoco. Lo sente mugolare. E’ vivo anche lui.

Ottimo, così si toglierà presto da dove si trova. 

Sbircia e gli vede le mani. Azzurre.

 _“E’ lo jotun che era nella sala lettura !”_ realizza.

Quando aveva desiderato di poterlo vedere più da vicino non intendeva questo.

E’ proprio vero quel che si dice : _“Attento a ciò che desideri perché potrebbe avverarsi !”_

Il dolce peso si solleva lentamente. Stark decide di rompere la tensione con l’ironia.

Lo jotun ha i capelli lunghi e rossi e se non ricorda male il libro che gli ha visto in mano aveva la parola “magia” nel titolo quindi butta là una citazione, pur sapendo che non verrà colta e che quindi farà la figura del deficiente.

“Tempo stupendo per sfracellare midgardiani eh, Durza ?”

Silenzio. Essendo il suo interlocutore un Gigante di Ghiaccio gli verrebbe da dire che è calato il gelo, ma sarebbe scontato.

Dopo quella che gli sembra un’eternità ottiene finalmente risposta. E non è quella che si sarebbe aspettata.

E’ una risposta formata da una parola di cinque lettere che conosce molto bene.

“Stark ?”

Oh dei la sua voce è identica a quella di Loki ! Ma forse è normale.

Forse i Giganti di Ghiaccio hanno tutti la stessa voce, forse si guadagnano da vivere registrando audiolibri porno.

Ah le cose piccanti a cui ha pensato ricordando quella voce ...

“Stark sei tu ? Sei proprio tu ?” gli ripete quello sgranando gli occhi color rubino.

Come può sapere il suo nome ? Non si sono mai incontrati ...

Lo guarda con più attenzione.

Non solo ha la voce identica a quella del dio delle Malefatte, ma anche i lineamenti del viso sono uguali.

Gli zigomi sono azzurri, ma sono quelli che ha sognato per tante notti.

Il modo in cui lo sta guardando è lo stesso modo in cui qualcuno che non riesce a dimenticare lo ha guardato nella torre.

E quelle labbra sono decisamente le gemelle bluastre di quelle sulle quali vorrebbe posare le sue.

Si sente attratto da quello sconosciuto ... perché non è affatto uno sconosciuto.

 “Piccolo Cervo ? Sei proprio tu ?” si arrischia a chiedere.

“Sono io. E tu ?”

“Anch’io sono io. Non sposare Sigrid !”

“Vuoi dire Sigyn ... oh credimi non ne ho nessuna intenzione. Stark io ti ... io ti credevo morto !”

“Io credevo che fossi morto tu !”

“Mi fa piacere che tu non sia morto” suona sincero. Il dio degli Inganni suona sincero. E’ l’inizio del Ragnarok ?

“E a me fa piacere che non sia morto tu” replica con un’occhiolino.

Che cosa stupida. Ma ormai è assodato che è rincitrullito.

E succede qualcosa di totalmente inaspettato, ma di assai gradito : Loki, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui (esattamente come nei suoi sogni, però vestito) gli si getta di slancio addosso, stringendolo tra le sue braccia, ma calibrando la sua forza in maniera da non stritolarlo.

Un abbraccio del genere se lo sarebbe aspettato da Point Break, non dal suo fratellino.

“Pensavo che l’Orso Abbraccia Tutti della famiglia fosse biondo” commenta divertito.

Loki ride e poi gli sussurra malizioso “Io potrei fare ben di più che semplicemente abbracciarti Stark ...”

Il cuore di Tony si mette a ballare la lambada dalla felicità.

Non gli servono i fiori, il dio è già dell’umore giusto !

Lo è decisamente parecchio. In effetti forse lo è troppo, però Tony adora che sia così sfacciato. Come lui.

“Sbaglio o hai qualche centimetro in più ?”

“Non ti sbagli. Sono alto due metri e trenta adesso”

“Veramente non mi riferivo all’altezza”

Potrebbe giurare di averlo visto arrossire, anche se dicono che uno jotun non ci riesce.

“Attento, stai giocando col Fuoco !” lo ammonisce Rock of Ages afferrandogli il mento.

“E questo Fuoco ... lui vuole giocare con me ?” domanda il midgardiano speranzoso. 

Loki sorride, accosta le labbra al suo orecchio e mormora “Per tutta la notte che verrà. E per quella dopo, per quella dopo, per quella dopo ...”

A ogni “dopo” gli stampa un bacetto sul collo. Il milardario, genio, filantropo e playboy non resiste più.

“Oh andiamo Cerbiattino, penso che tu possa fare di meglio che darmi dei bacetti !” lo provoca sbuffando.

Il suo ex acerrimo nemico sussulta al nomignolo, poi ribatte “Io sono un dio ! Dovresti venerar ... !”

Non finisce la frase perché Stark lo interrompe. Baciandolo.

“Ti ho venerato come si deve o devo impegnarmi di più ?”

“Di più Stark. Molto di più !” è la risposta del suo divino partner, prima di un secondo bacio.

Tony non è mai stato più felice.

 

ASGARD, in quello stesso istante

 

Loki non è mai stato più felice.

E’ saltato da quella finestra e non si è fatto nemmeno un graffio, può smetterla di impersonare quell’odioso di Odino, gli è possibile tornare a mangiare budini “veri” e Stark è vivo, in perfetta salute e si trova lì su Asgard.

Stark è vivo, in perfetta salute, si trova lì su Asgard e lo sta baciando.

Ed è già la seconda volta in meno di minuto. Se questo è l’antipasto il resto promette molto bene !

Per una volta il fatto di non possedere poteri di criogenesi risulta essere una cosa positiva.

Se Tony baciasse un qualunque altro jotun diventerebbe una statua di ghiaccio, ma con lui non corre questo pericolo.

Forse è un altro segno del destino che li indica come anime gemelle. O forse è solo rincitrullito lui.

Quando la mano del mortale prova a infilarsi sotto la sua casacca interrompe a malincuore il bacio.

“Non so te, ma io non voglio essere arrestato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Sono pur sempre un principe”

“Camera tua è lontana ? Non penso di poter resistere se è troppo lontana”

Il palazzo reale è giusto dietro l’angolo, ma Loki non vuole portare Tony in camera sua, perché è rosa e se ne vergogna.

Non vuole nemmeno portarlo in spiaggia perché è lì che ha quasi ceduto a Fandral.

E di trascinarlo nella casa che divide coi suoi figli non se ne parla. Devono essere totalmente soli.

Si rialza. C’è un posto in cui potrebbero andare, ma non è il massimo del romanticismo.

“Ti piacerebbe vedere le officine dei nani ?”

“Io speravo di vedere ben altro ...”

“E’ il tramonto. Finiscono di lavorare giusto adesso. Non ci sarà nessuno. E tu potrai ... esplorare con calma”

Il miliardario afferra la sua mano e si tira in piedi. Gli arriva a stento al petto, ma presto, quando saranno sdraiati tra magli e incudini la differenza d’altezza passerà in secondo piano ... e loro passeranno ad un’attività estremamente piacevole.

Tony, la sua piccola e preziosa cosuccia mortale. Sì, è proprio rincitrullito di brutto.

Non può però evitare di preoccuparsi per quel dettaglio.

“Senti io non voglio farti male, ma finché sono così ...”

“Fandral non è l’unico ad amare gli omaccioni grandi e grossi” gigioneggia Uomo di Ferro.

Loki si sente sprofondare. Tony lo sa. Sa di lui e Fandral. E lo ha perdonato.

Al suo posto non l’avrebbe fatto. Quasi sicuramente li avrebbe uccisi entrambi.

“Ero pieno di tossine, avevo bevuto troppo, ero stanco per l’uso della magia ...” si giustifica senza che gli sia stato richiesto.

“Mi stai chiedendo scusa per qualcosa ?”

“Per quella cosa, Stark”

“Per aver attaccato la mia città ?”

“No”

“Per avermi gettato dalla finestra ?”

“No”

“Per non esserti ancora levato i pantaloni ?”

“No, per aver baciato Fandral !”

“TU HAI BACIATO QUEL CICISBEO ?!?”

Ops, si è sbagliato. Tony non ne aveva idea. E ora è furioso.

L’attività estremamente piacevole con cui sperava di intrattenersi con lui è sfumata. Forse per sempre.

“Credevo fossi morto ! E te l’ho detto che non ero in me !”

“Pensi che basti questo perché io metta una pietra sopra il fatto che ... ma che è, una specie di raccolta punti per lui ? Prima bacia te, poi bacia Padre ... se bacia anche tuo fratello completa la trippletta e vince un tostapane ?!?”

“In realtà ha baciato soltanto me”

“Lui mi ha detto di essere stato visto da Thor mentre baciava Odino”

“Ero io. Odino ero io”

Si è appena smascherato, ma non gli importa. Tony non lo tradirà ... o no ?

“Tu eri Odino ? Quello alla festa di Njord ?”

“Sì, quello. Aspetta tu come sai della festa di Njord ? O miei ... eri tu ! Non eri un fantasma, eri tu !”

“Ero io. Mi dispiace per la botta in testa, non avevo capito che eri tu, pensavo che Odino ci stesse provando con me”

“TU MI HAI DATO UNA BOTTA IN TESTA ?!?” ecco il vero motivo della sua tremenda emicrania !

Il filantropo non si spaventa per la sua reazione, anzi sorride incomprensibilmente.

“Ricordi quello che mi hai detto prima che ti colpissi ?”

“Vagamente. Ti ho chiesto di baciarmi, mi pare”

“Quello che hai detto prima”

“No. Non lo ricordo. Rinfrescami la memoria”

“Mi hai definito un “prode eroe”, hai parlato del voler vivere “un’intensa passione” con me e ...”

“E ti ho chiamato “amore mio” ! Cavolo l’ho fatto davvero ? E’ così mieloso !”

“Oh è decisamente più bello sentirlo dalla tua vera voce !”

Si illumina. Due metri e quindici. Non gli è sfuggito che Tony non gli ha lasciato la mano. Non ha paura di lui.

E si rende conto di una cosa che ha dell’incredibile. “TU MI HAI BACIATO !”

“No, quando eri nei panni di Odino per me eri al di là di ogni tentazione”

“Adesso ! Tu mi hai baciato ! Due volte !”

“Sì, è così. Ah ho capito qual è il problema ! Ok rimedio subito” risponde il genio spingendolo contro un albero e impossessandosi nuovamente della sua bocca, con maggior furore rispetto ai baci precedenti. Loki si sente come se stesse per trasformarsi in un budino, ma non ne è spaventato. Cinge il suo Tony contro di sé. Non potrebbero essere più appiccicati di così. E’ come nel suo sogno, ma senza colonne sfritellanti. Forse l’attività estremamente piacevole non è affatto sfumata. Quanto distano le officine dei nani ?

Oh anche quattro metri gli sembrerebbero una distanza eccessiva ! 

Se avesse i suoi poteri potrebbe teletrasportare là entrambi con un nulla. Uhm ... non manca molto al loro ritorno.

Potrebbero giacere lì in quell’aiuola e poi lui potrebbe usarli per cancellare la memoria a tutti quelli che dovessero vederli impegnati in qualcosa che non è raccogliere fiorellini ... no, lo porterà alle officine. L’attesa del momento renderà il momento ancor più indimenticabile.

“Quale ... quale sarebbe stato il problema che pensi di aver risolto così ?” boccheggia senza fiato a bacio concluso.

“Superstizione. Si dice “non c’è due senza tre”. Temevo pensassi che soli due baci ci portassero sfortuna”

**“Ti sembro un idiota che crede a certe scemenze ?!?”**

“Penso solo di volerne ricevere così tanti da non riuscire più a contarli, Stark”

**“Ho davvero detto una cosa così svenevole ?!? Vi prego ditemi di no ! Oh ma chi se ne importa, ho finalmente trovato il mio posto nei Nove Mondi : accanto al mio Tony ! E gli piaccio anche così ! Lui mi ama ! Mi ama ! MI AMA !!!”**

“Direi che adesso potresti anche chiamarmi per nome”

“Non siamo ancora così intimi”

“Questione di minuti mio sexyissimo “rockettaro da strapazzo”. Da che parte sono queste officine ? Fai strada !”

“Come mi hai ... ? Eri tu ! Quella voce ! Quella che ho sentito mentre ero dentro Jo-Jo ... era la tua !”

“Jo-Jo ? Vuoi dire tuo figlio il Demone Cosmicamente Potente ? Che ci facevi dentro di lui ?”

“Ti stavo cercando, pensavo ti avesse ingoiato”

“Mi ha chiuso tra le sue fauci un paio di volte, ma non mi ha mandato giù”

“COSA ?!? LUI TI HA TENUTO NELLA SUA BOCCA ?!? E SEI ANCORA VIVO ?!? MA IL SUO VELENO E’ LETALE !”

“Allora non deve avermi avvelenato. L’unica cosa che gli ho trovato di letale è stato l’alito”

“Ha imparato a usarlo solo quando si sente minacciato ! Sono così fiero di lui !”

“E fai bene ad esserlo. E’ un bravo ragaz ... serpen ... gat ... igua ... è un tipo a posto. Pensavo di adottarlo poco fa”

“TU VORRESTI ADOTTARE LA SERPE DEL MONDO ?!?”

**“Non solo non ha paura del mio aspetto jotun, ma vuole già bene a mio figlio come se fosse suo !”**

“Curioso, è la stessa reazione che ha avuto Point Break. Sì volevo farlo perché credevo fosse rimasto orfano”

“Ti scongiuro, dimmi che la seconda reazione di quel pentapalmo non è stata uguale alla seconda reazione mia !”

“E quale sarebbe la tua seconda reazione ?” Loki gli sbottona i pantaloni. “Uh no, lui questo non l’ha fatto”

Il dio inverte le loro posizioni in maniera che sia il mortale a starsene con la schiena appoggiata al tronco.

Forse gliel’ha scorticata un pochino nel processo, ma non importa, lui fa ciò che vuole.

“E le off ... offi ... offici ... officine dei na ... dei naaaa ... ni ?!?” ansima il Vendicatore aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

“Ce le teniamo da parte per il secondo round” risponde Loki alle prese con i suoi di pantaloni.

“Approvo. Si proceda senza ulteriori indugi !”

E stanno per procedere quando vengono interrotti da un urlo disumano “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, stavo patteggiando con Dormammu ...  
> (no la verità è che il mio pc s'era fatto un giro in non so che multiverso. Uno parecchio droghé temo).


	16. Sotto accusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose per il dio degli Inganni sembrano mettersi proprio male ...

ASGARD, 60 giorni dopo

 

“E queste sono le famose officine dei nani. Qui sono state forgiate Gungnir e Mjolnir”

Si guarda attorno, ma giusto per fare qualcosa, non perché sia davvero interessato.

Quell’angolino sarebbe stato perfetto come alcova.

Forse avrebbero consumato la loro prima volta proprio lì se invece di farsi prendere dal desiderio come due ragazzini arrapati fossero riusciti a trattenersi il tempo necessario per raggiungere le officine come avevano originariamente intenzione di fare.

Ora questa prima volta non ci sarà più. Loki non ci sarà più.

Un pensiero del genere gli rende impossibile concentrarsi sulle parole della sua guida, che gli sta illustrando i pregi di una  determinata tenaglia e il metodo di lavorazione dei metalli che si tramanda da millenni nella Città Celeste.

“Voglio tornare indietro, Point Break”

“Su Midgard ?”

“No, a palazzo. Devo parlare con tuo fratello prima che …”

Prima che gli stacchino la testa di netto con un’ascia. Ma non riesce a dirlo.

“Dubito che ti permetteranno di rivolgergli la parola”

“Dubiti che MI permetterà di rivolgergli la parola. Non parlare di tuo Padre al plurale !”

“Uomo di Ferro, l’esecuzione avviene subito dopo la sentenza. Sei sicuro di voler assistere ?”

“Io ci sarò per il mio Loki. Ci sarò fino alla fine”

Thor lo abbraccia senza dire nulla. Si capiscono alla perfezione così.

Mentre ripercorrono il tragitto verso la reggia Tony ripensa a quanto è successo. Gli sembra surreale.

Un secondo prima stavano per fare una sveltina contro un albero e il secondo dopo erano stati divisi brutalmente.

Non lo vede da più di otto settimane. Fino a quella mattina non sapeva nemmeno se fosse ancora vivo.

E quella mattina ha saputo che nel pomeriggio lo avrebbero processato e condannato.

Ad Asgard detestano i tempi morti. I processi sono brevi e l’imputato, se ritenuto colpevole,  raggiunge Hel per mano del boia mentre Odino sta ancora dicendo “Ti condanno a morte”. “Ti condanno a mo …” ZAC e la testa non c’è più.

E pazienza se magari Odino stava per dire “… a movimentare le feste di compleanno dei bambini vestito da clown”

Lo avevano trascinato nella sala del trono, incatenato come un criminale della peggior specie.

Il Sommo Orbo sedeva sul trono e sembrava aver recuperato un po’ di colorito rispetto a quando li aveva beccati in inequivocabili atteggiamenti in quell’aiuola. Per un attimo Stark si era convinto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Questo era il vero capo di tutta la baracca. Il capo giusto e saggio di cui gli aveva raccontato Thor. Non era un alcolizzato come aveva creduto lui vedendo quello falso. Non gli avrebbe chiesto di baciarlo.

E in effetti Odino quello non gliel’aveva chiesto (sia lode alle Norne), ma quanto a essere giusto e saggio ...

“INGINOCCHIATI, MORTALE !”

“Oh ecco da chi ha preso Loki” aveva pensato con un sorriso. Purtroppo aveva scoperto che sua Maestà detesta i sorrisi.

“PERCHE’ STAI SORRIDENDO ? NON TI RENDI CONTO DELL’ORRENDO CRIMINE DI CUI TI SEI MACCHIATO ?”

Si era chiesto perché il dio stesse urlando in quel modo. Sembrava che usasse un megafono.

“A dire il vero, oh Vostra Immensa Cecità, non capisco cosa ho commesso di tanto grave”

“OSI MANCARMI DI RISPETTO, TU MISERA FORMICA ?”

“Non capisco chi ha copiato chi” aveva rimuginato il midgardiano, evitando con cura di sorridere nuovamente.

E prima di poterselo impedire aveva ribattuto

“Perdonatemi Maestà, ma ero convinto che uno che si fa chiamare Padre Tutto avesse tutto, capacità di comprendere il sarcasmo compresa”

Per tutta risposta era stato taserizzato con quella cavolo di lancia.

Quindi il martellone non era l’unica arma in grado di scagliare fulmini. Grandioso.

“PORTAMI RISPETTO O NE AVRAI UN SECONDO ASSAGGIO”

“Sai dove puoi ficcartela la tua lancia ?” si era trattenuto a stento dal ribattere.

“Uhm come assaggio preferirei una cheese-cake al limone. Me la porta lei o devo servirmi al buffet ?”

Aveva ricevuto una seconda scossa, più potente della prima.

“PORTAMI RISPETTO !”

“Va bene, ti porterò rispetto. Magari dopo averti chiuso in una Pokeball, Odikachu”

Terza scossa. Aveva creduto di restarci secco. Lui era solo un mortale !

Si era ritrovato a rantolare per terra, maledicendo la propria lingua lunga, ma senza riuscire a frenarla.

“PORTAMI RISPETTO !”

“TU NON SEI IL MIO RE ! VIVA LA REPUBBLICA ! NON TI DEVO NIENTE !”

Quarta scossa. Era svenuto.

Aveva riaperto gli occhi in una cella e scoperto che era stato condannato a due mesi di reclusione in completa solitudine.

Lo aveva scoperto leggendo un biglietto scritto dal Grande Babbo in persona.

Più che per atti osceni in luogo pubblico era stato condannato per la sua boccaccia.

_“Nel nostro ordinamento di giustizia esistono due possibili condanne per chi non mostra il dovuto rispetto nei confronti delle autorità : la cucitura delle labbra e l’isolamento totale per un periodo di tempo variabile._

_Essendo io un sovrano giusto e magnanimo ho deciso, per questa volta, di condannarti all’isolamento._

_Trascorrerai in cella da solo quindici giorni per ogni colpo di Gungnir che mi hai costretto a darti._

_Verrai rilasciato tra sessanta giorni e scortato al Bifrost da dove tornerai su Midgard._

_Non potrai rimettere piede su Asgard prima che siano trascorsi ventotto anni. Così ho deciso”_

Seguiva la firma più lunga che Tony avesse mai visto.

“E’ quasi logico che a uno con tutti questi nomi siano venuti deliri di onnipotenza”

La grafia del vero Odino era diversa da quella del falso Odino.

Stark aveva girato in tondo nella sua cella inveendo senza curarsi di essere sentito o no.

“Senti che roba : _“ordinamento di giustizia”_ … mi sa che ha visto troppe puntate di “Law&Order” ! Si definisce _"autorità”_ ! “Vecchio psicopatico” gli è rimasto nella penna d’oca ? _“Cucitura delle labbra”_ ?!? Ma scherziamo ?!?  _“essendo io un sovrano giusto e magnanimo”_ Ditemi che è una battuta ! Si aspetta che lo ringrazi con un regalino ? Magari delle batterie nuove per la sua lancia perché poverina si sarà scaricata per colpa mia ? _“per ogni colpo”_ ma ti venisse a te un colpo ! Apoplettico ! _“che mi hai costretto a darti”_ oh non ti ho puntato contro una pistola urlandoti “Se non mi friggi sparo !” _“scortato”_ … so camminare da solo ! _“Così ho deciso”_ … così parlò Zarathustra !”

Nei giorni successivi aveva creduto di impazzire. Non tanto per l’isolamento, anche se detestava non avere nessuno con cui scambiare due chiacchiere e la sua voce cominciava a venirgli a noia, quanto per la mancanza di notizie su Loki.

Forse si trovava nella cella accanto, forse se l’era cavata pagando una multa, forse era già stato ucciso.

Non sapere era terribile. Non aveva idea se doveva pensare a lui al presente o al passato.

Quando riceveva i pasti sbirciava dalla fessura attraverso la quale entravano i vassoi e chiedeva di lui alle guardie che glieli portavano, ma quelli fedeli all’ordine del silenzio non gli rispondevano mai.

C’era una finestrella con una grata che però dava su uno strapiombo. Non lo avrebbe visto passare di lì.

Aveva sentito la voce di Point Break una volta. Urlava ai soldati di lasciarlo passare.

“Se è qui per comunicarmi _quella_ notizia, vi prego, mandatelo via” aveva detto alla stanza vuota.

Thor era stato mandato via. E Tony lo aveva interpretato come un (brutto) segno.

All’inizio contava con impazienza lo scorrere dei giorni, poi aveva cominciato a contare con impazienza lo scorrere delle ore, durante le ultime settimane si era messo a contare con impazienza lo scorrere dei minuti e negli ultimi quattro giorni aveva contato con impazienza persino lo scorrere dei secondi. Quella mattina, dopo sessanta interminabili giorni (ossia millequattrocentoquaranta ore ovvero ottantaseimilaquattrocento minuti o se preferite cinque milioni e centoottantaquattromila secondi) di prigionia lo avevano tirato fuori dalla cella e riscortato nella sala del trono dove si era sorbito una ramanzina dal Dittatore Galattico e alla domanda diretta “Hai qualcosa da dire, midgardiano ?” invece che augurargli una diarrea folgorante (tanto per restare in tema di scosse elettriche) aveva risposto seccamente “Puzzo. Mi serve una ripulita”

Thor si era inginocchiato e promettendo a Padre di tenere il midgardiano sotto la sua stretta vigilanza, lo aveva accompagnato fino alle sue stanze, permettendogli l’uso del suo bagno. E’ stato lui a raccontargli di Loki, mentre percorrevano i corridoi.

“A differenza tua è riuscito a tenere a freno la lingua. Il che per lui è sorprendente. Padre si è allarmato perché ha brillato due volte mentre lo interrogava, ma era solo l’effetto del veleno che svaniva. Lo ha condannato a sessanta giorni di isolamento proprio come te e l’ultima volta che l’ho visto aveva la sua altezza di sempre, pur mantenendo i colori di uno jotun. Immagino che ormai riabbia le sue sembianze asgardiane” qui si era interrotto perché avevano raggiunto la loro meta e aprendo la porta lo aveva fissato in modo strano. No, non strano. Imbarazzato.

“E’ vero che Padre vi ha sorpresi mentre stavate per … ?” era arrossito.

Il possente Thor era arrossito.

“Sì è vero. Stavamo per fare sesso. Non pensavo che quassù potesse essere considerato un crimine”

“Ma lui era nella sua forma jotun … come hai potuto … ?”

“Come ho potuto cosa ? Se uno è bello è bello sempre. E poi non è il fuori che fa una persona” 

La sua risposta aveva spiazzato il Tonante.

Tony aveva appena manifestato l’intenzione di squartare il suo fratellino per metterne in mostra la beltà interiore ?

Il midgardiano lo aveva lasciato per andare a lavarsi, felice perché aveva saputo che Loki era vivo.

Di nuovo presentabile e profumato gli aveva chiesto maggiori informazioni. Ed era arrivata la doccia fredda.

“Questo pomeriggio ci saranno la sua sentenza e la sua condanna”

“Aspetta Barbie Boy, hai detto che la sua condanna era stata l’isolamento, proprio come me !”

“Quella è la sua condanna per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, ora dovrà rispondere all’accusa di tradimento. Ha simulato la propria morte, ha rapito Padre e si è sostituito a lui. Non si tratta di una marachella da nulla. Questa volta è davvero spacciato”

“Con “spacciato” intendi dire …”

“Per i traditori c’è la pena di morte. Padre gliel’ha risparmiata dopo ciò che ha combinato su Midgard perché era chiaro che Thanos gli aveva scombussolato il cervello. Ma Padre non concede mai una seconda opportunità ai malfattori”

Se avessero discusso di chiunque altro Tony avrebbe riso del termine “malfattori”, ma stavano parlando del _suo_ Loki …

“Quel giorno, quando sei sceso giù nelle segrete, eri lì per me o per lui ?”

“Mi hai sentito ?”

“E’ difficile non sentirti, bestione. Su rispondi. Prometto di non offendermi”

“Ero sceso giù per lui. Avevo appena saputo la verità. Morivo dalla voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia per aver finto di essere morto. Però poi ho sentito le cuoche lamentarsi perché rimandava indietro i piatti quasi intatti e mi sono preoccupato. Volevo dirgli di resistere e di non lasciarsi spegnere come un lumicino. Lo chiamavo così quando era piccolo sai ? Il mio Lumicino. Sì lo so, sono un sentimentale ...”

“Loki ha cercato di lasciarsi morire di fame ?”

“Ha chiesto di te ogni giorno. Me l’hanno detto le guardie. Loro non potevano dirgli nulla. Così mi sono intrufolato nelle cucine e ho infilato un pezzo di pergamena sotto la sua ciotola di zuppa, con scritto _“Tony è vivo, mangia testone !”_ e da quel giorno ho saputo che i suoi piatti tornavano indietro vuoti. Se è perché ha ripreso a mangiare o perché li ha svuotati in un angolo della sua cella questo non lo so”

“E la sua cella era …”

“Accanto alla tua. Ogni tanto pensavo “Sono così vicini eppure non lo sanno” e stavo male per voi”

Lo aveva portato sul terrazzo e aveva iniziato ad agitare Mjolnir, ma Tony lo aveva interrotto.

“Preferirei raggiungere il Bifrost camminando. Non ti voglio vomitare sul mantello”

“A piedi ci vogliono tre ore. Prendiamo dei cavalli ?”

“No, io e gli equini non andiamo d’accordo. A piedi va benissimo”

“Come desideri. E visto che non potrai tornare qui per i prossimi ventotto anni ti porterò a fare un mini giro turistico in modo che tu possa imprimerti bene nella memoria ogni paesaggio che Asgard può offrire. Te lo devo Uomo di Ferro”

“Me lo devi ?”

“Perché sei un buon compagno di squadra e perché hai amato … perché ami mio fratello, nonostante tutto”

“Anche tu lo ami nonostante tutto”

“Sì, ma io sono suo fratello, ero … sono tenuto a volergli bene”

“Non si deve voler bene a qualcuno perché siamo obbligati dai legami di parentela a volergliene”

“Io gliene avrei voluto comunque. Ho provato a farglielo capire. E ora è tardi” si era asciugato una lacrimuccia.

Il possente Thor si era asciugato una lacrimuccia.

Si erano messi in marcia.

Tony aveva rivisto la spiaggia e la villa di Njord in pieno giorno (persino più trash che di sera), poi avevano percorso un tratto di foresta, guadato un fiumiciattolo, visitato una rocca abbandonata, avevano pranzato (con assai poco appetito) in una grotta piena di stalattiti e infine avevano raggiunto le officine dei nani. Ed è là che Tony decide di averne avuto abbastanza del tour e di voler rivedere Loki un’ultima volta.

Ritornano indietro, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri (che per Thor significa domandarsi cosa mettere in pancia per cena) e arrivati a pochi metri dal palazzo reale il principe si toglie il mantello e lo mette addosso al terrestre.

“Point Break così sembro Cappuccetto Rosso !” protesta il mortale.

“Padre si aspetta che tu a quest’ora sia già tornato su Midgard. E’ meglio se non ti nota ancora qui”

“E non c’è niente come un manto scarlatto per passare inosservato …”

“Bhe il fratello intelligente mica ero … sono io”

“Senti non esiste proprio nessun modo per far evitare a Loki la pena di morte ? Non possiamo rapirlo ?”

“Se lo rapissimo diventeremmo a nostra volta dei traditori, ma forse c’è qualcosa che potrebbe salvargli la vita”

“E ME LO DICI SOLTANTO ADESSO ?!?”

“Non basteremmo noi due da soli, Stark. Dobbiamo essere in dieci per salvarlo”

“E non è che che tu sai fare quel trucchetto dei cloni vero ?”

“Credimi, se Loki riesce a scamparla è meglio per te che tu non definisca mai “trucchetti” le sue magie ...”

“Credimi, se Loki riesce a scamparla ho in mente grandi cose per lui ...”

“STARK !”

“Che c’è ? Perché mi guardi così, PB ? Ah sei troppo malizioso !”

“Non sono malizioso è che tu intendevi proprio quello !”

“Ok mi hai beccato intendevo esattamente quello. Ora spiegami in che modo possiamo salvarlo !”

“Esiste una procedura che può portare al proscioglimento delle accuse o al mutamento della condanna”

“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che è stata applicata ?”

“Dunque fammi pensare ... io non ero ancora nato ... saranno millecinquecento anni, settimana più, settimana meno”

“Andiamo bene ... e cosa dobbiamo fare perché la corte rispolveri questa vecchia procedura ?”

“Che intendi con “la corte” ?”

“I giudici. Coloro che emetteranno la sentenza”

“Di giudice ce n’è uno solo”

“Lasciami indovinare : è Odino”

“Indovinato. E comunque noi non potremmo fare nulla. C’è solo un dio che può decidere se attuarla o no”

“Il dio della Giustizia ?”

“Sempre Padre Tutto. Lui qui decide ogni cosa, compresa la vita e la morte dei suoi sudditi”

“Mi sa che allora a Loki serve un miracolo ...”

“Tu non credi nei miracoli, Uomo di Ferro ?”

“Sono ateo”

“Eppure sei qui a parlare con un dio e a pensare a come fare per salvarne un altro”

“ _Touché !_ ”

“No questi sono davvero i miei capelli !”

“Ho detto _touché_ , non _toupé_ ...”

“Scusa, non parlo spagnolo”

“Voi non dovreste parlare tutte le lingue del cosmo ?”

“Ehm sì, ma io marinavo sempre la scuola. Ci andavo solo per fare educazione fisica”

“Non ne dubito. Ah, basta chiacchiere ! Entriamo e salviamolo !”

 

ASGARD

 

 _“Tony è vivo, mangia testone !”_ stringe il biglietto sul cuore. Quell’informazione lo ha salvato da se stesso.

Non ha mai voluto così tanto bene a Thor. La zuppa però l’ha rovesciata per terra perché faceva davvero schifo.

Sessanta giorni senza budini. L’anticamera dell’inferno. E ora ci metterà piede.

Sperava di distrarsi con la magia durante quelle ultime settimane di vita, ma non c’è riuscito.

Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto teletrasportarsi all’esterno o trasformarsi in un insetto per uscire dalla finestrella da cui entravano i vassoi.

Lo sapeva perché era stato lui stesso a imporre degli incantesimi “anti magie di fuga” nelle segrete, ma i suoi blocchi non avrebbero dovuto funzionare anche con cose più innocenti come far apparire un libro, cambiarsi d’abito, creare dei mini fuochi d’artificio, mutare in budino un minestrone o collegarsi telepaticamente a Tony per sapere se stesse bene.

Il suo aspetto é tornato quello di sempre, ma i suoi poteri sembrano averlo abbandonato.

**“E allora forse è giusto che io muoia, perché senza la mia magia sono soltanto un peso per tutti”**

A questo pensiero se ne alterna un altro, ossia che forse gli effetti del veleno spariscono del tutto dopo settanta giorni.

Immaginare che magari se ne avesse ancora una decina a disposizione potrebbe salvarsi e salvare Tony lo fa infuriare.

Vengono a prelevarlo verso mezzogiorno. Pare che Odino non abbia dubbi sulla sua sentenza visto che gli fa trovare una tavola imbandita con tutte le cose che gradisce di più (praticamente un enorme buffet di dolci e di toast). L’ultimo pasto del condannato a morte.

 **“Oh Padre sei così affettuoso !”** ironizza tra sé fissando un ananas.

Poi le guardie lo scortano fino alla soglia di un bagno, anche quello già predisposto per lui.

C’è una tunica semplice e leggera ad attenderlo. Sembra un sacco.

La indossa. Dimostrerà a tutti che si può essere regali e bellissimi anche senza fronzoli.

Fissa il suo riflesso e fa le prove finché trova la sua espressione altera migliore.

**“Li guarderò dall’alto in basso … anche quando la mia testa rotolerà sul selciato io li guarderò dall’alto in basso !”**

Prova a farsi coraggio pensando che in fondo andrà a stare dalla sua bambina, poi gli sovvengono i nomi e i volti di tutti quelli che sono morti per causa sua e che presumibilmente sono dall’altra parte pronti a organizzare un comitato di benvenuto per lui tutt’altro che festoso.

Se possibile rischia di essere ammazzato una seconda volta appena entra in Hel.

**“Immagino di dover raccogliere i capelli. Non sia mai che siano di impiccio alla scure”**

Si guarda attorno e nota una fascia dello stesso tessuto grezzo della tunica.

“Oh Padre hai pensato davvero a tutto !” esclama con voce svenevole.

Prima di uscire fa le prove del tono che userà davanti a lui. Vuole apparire sicuro di sé.

Non vuole balbettare, scoppiare a piangere o apparire debole in alcun modo.

Morirà sorridendo perché se ne ricordino.

Morirà con onore come un vero principe.

Esce dal bagno, inciampa sul gradino, cade e si sbuccia un ginocchio. Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime.

Le guardie lo strattonano in piedi e lo tirano verso la sala del trono senza che possa ricomporsi. Ci arriva con le guance in fiamme, frignando con rumorosi singhiozzi come un bimbo a cui hanno tolto il gioco preferito e con una striscia di sangue che gli cola giù per la gamba.

**“E tanti saluti all’espetto altero e regale ...”**

Padre è seduto sul suo trono (e dove altro poteva essere ?) e la sala è gremita.  Sembra che tutta Asgard si sia riunita lì.

**“Siete tutti qui per me ? Oh che gentili, grazie ! Non pensavo di avere così tanti ammiratori !”**

Non vede suo fratello e non vede nemmeno Tony. Forse però è meglio se loro non assistono.

**“E’ meglio se mi ricordano con la testa ancora attaccata al collo”**

Eppure li avrebbe voluti al suo fianco fino alla fine.

Padre legge i capi d’imputazione e ogni volta gli chiede se si dichiara colpevole o no.

Negare non ha senso. A smascherarlo ci sono il biglietto di Hela ( **“Tu quoque filia mi ?”** ), gli invitati alla festa di Njord che hanno confermato di aver visto Odino ballare (cosa impossibile al vero Odino a causa dei suoi problemi con l’anca) e la servetta a cui ha dato fuoco per sbaglio che ha ripetuto chiaro e tondo che Odino le ha chiesto un budino e che sembrava non avere idea di esserne allergico.

Oltretutto il potere del fuoco è prerogativa quasi esclusiva sua.

Quindi risponde alle accuse con dei sonori e si augura decisi “Sì”

Padre non lo fulmina con Gungnir e già questa è una piccola vittoria. La sua ultima piccola vittoria.

“HAI QUALCOSA DA DIRE ?”

“Che ne è stato del midgardiano ?”

“HA SCONTATO LA TUA STESSA CONDANNA NELLE SEGRETE E STAMATTINA E’ STATO RIMANDATO SU MIDGARD”

Dunque è come ha detto Thor. Tony è vivo.

Cosa che non potrà dire di se stesso ancora per molto.

Non appena Padre avrà pronunciato la sentenza le guardie lo preleveranno, lo condurranno sulla piazza e lì dovrà posare il collo su un ceppo.

Si chiede cosa ne faranno del suo corpo visto che non potranno cremarlo come si usa di solito.

Lui è praticamente ignifugo. Può scottarsi perché ha la pelle delicata, ma non può consumarsi tra le fiamme.

Lo seppelliranno oppure lo getteranno nel vuoto cosmico.

Spera che il boia gli stacchi la testa di netto con un colpo solo.

Non vuole ritrovarsi a infestare il palazzo per l’eternità come Loki-Quasi-Senza-Testa.

Sogghigna. O che lo prendano pure per pazzo, non gliene importa più !

Un uomo si fa avanti e si inginocchia davanti al re.

“Maestà, vi chiedo di poter avere il cuore di Loki per le mie pazienti”

**“Tu vuoi il mio cuore ? Ma chi ti conosce ? Ah per le tue pazienti … che ?!?”**

“PERCHE’ VORRESTI USARE IL SUO CUORE CON LE TUE PAZIENTI ?”

“Per curare la loro infertilità. Come sapete il cuore di uno stregone se arrostito e mangiato …”

“WAAAAAAARGH ! PERMESSO ACCORDATO”

**“E così grazie al mio cuore nasceranno un sacco di altri bambini. Magra consolazione”**

Si fa avanti un altro asgardiano e poi un altro ancora e un altro e un altro e un altro.

Tutti si inginocchiano e chiedono a Padre di poter avere un pezzo di Loki dopo che sarà stato ucciso.

C’è chi vuole il suo fegato, chi i suoi reni, chi i suoi occhi, chi le sue mani e chi il suo …

“Perché si dice che quello di un nano porti fortuna !”

E Loki si vede sezionato e macellato come una mucca dal boia, mentre tutti fanno la fila per ricevere una parte di lui.

Finirà chiuso in tanti piccoli barattolini. Magari sottaceto.

Vorrebbe tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire. Vorrebbe urlare. Vorrebbe scappare.

Vorrebbe opporsi e far presente che lui non è ancora morto e che sono dei cafoni a parlare come se già lo fosse.

Vorrebbe che chiedessero direttamente a lui il permesso di prelevare i suoi organi. Perché sono i SUOI.

Ma più di tutto c’è un’altra cosa che vorrebbe fare, anzi che si sta trattenendo a stento dal non fare.

Quell’immagine splatter del suo immediato futuro non se ne va dalla sua mente e  gli sta facendo risalire su il pranzo.

 **“Devi essere altero e regale Lo ! Altero e regale ! Non puoi vomitare, non puoi !”** si ripete a nastro, tuttavia continua a vedersi fatto a pezzi in un lago di sangue, il suo sangue, mentre quegli sciacalli si avventano sui suoi resti.

Vede quelli che gli mangiano il cuore, quelli che provano inutilmente a incendiargli i polmoni, quelli che giocano coi suoi occhi come fossero biglie e quelli che usano il suo “gioiellino” per sollazzarsi da soli o con la propria compagna.

Resiste. Sarebbe tentato di darsi una pacca sulle spalle da solo per congratularsi.

“Maestà vi domando cortesemente di concedermi due etti del suo cervello e l’orecchio sinistro”

“Maestà vi chiedo di poter strappare personalmente le budella a Loki per crearne dei lacci”

“Maestà vorrei poter utilizzare la pelle per fare delle zampogne“

BLEARGH. _Aveva resistito_. Ora si darebbe un calcio nel sedere.

Padre sorride soddisfatto sedendosi più comodo, come se si fosse gustato lo spettacolo della sua umiliazione. Cosa che probabilmente é.

“CHE QUALCUNO PULISCA !” ordina secco.

 **“Lo ha fatto apposta ! Ha sempre saputo che sono facilmente impressionabile ! Lurido schifoso …”**  

Viene spostato per permettere a delle schiave di far sparire la sua parte di pranzo finita sul pavimento.

Sente delle risatine e qualcuno che commenta con un “Che schifo”

Non si è mai sentito peggio in vita sua. L’unica nota positiva in tutto questo è che presto sarà tutto finito.

**“Fatemi morire e poi fate di me ciò che vi pare, ma io non voglio sapere di che si tratta”**

Padre richiama l’attenzione e il silenzio con un cenno della mano. Ecco, ci siamo.

“FATE ENTRARE LA LAVAGNA !” comanda imperioso.

**“La lavagna ? Ma non ha alcun senso ! E’ solo una perdita di tempo ! Lo fa apposta per farmi friggere !”**

Ed ecco aprirsi le porte e fare il suo ingresso Ullr con una lavagna nera. Raggiunge le scale del trono, la posa a terra giusto il tempo di inginocchiarsi per rendere omaggio a Odino e poi la prende, si rialza e la monta sul suo cavalletto.

Fatto questo afferra un gessetto e resta in attesa.

Padre si alza tenendosi a Gungnir. Lui sì che appare altero e regale.

“LA LAVAGNA E’ PRONTA ! CHE I RINGRAZIAMENTI ABBIANO INIZIO !” tuona battendo la lancia a terra tre volte.

Dei lampi si sprigionano dalla sua punta e attraversano il soffitto. Si vedranno a chilometri di distanza.

Quella è l’unica possibilità che ha per sfuggire alla morte.

Deve ricevere dieci ringraziamenti prima che Gungnir smetta di brillare.

**“Ma qui mi odiano tutti, non c’è nessuno disposto a ringraziarmi per qualcosa, quindi che senso ha questa pantomima ?”**

 


	17. I ringraziamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forse nelle vesti di re il dio delle Malefatte ha combinato qualcosa di buono ...

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

Quando arrivano le porte della sala del trono sono chiuse e due guardie impediscono loro anche solo di sfiorarle.

“Io sono il principe Thor, ho per nascita il diritto di accedere lì dentro !”

“Visti gli eventi recenti chi ci dice che lei è il vero principe Thor e non uno stregone che ne ha assunto le sembianze ?”

“Chi ve lo dice ? Sto impugnando Mjolnir e sapete bene che solo io posso riuscirci !”

“Potrebbe essere un’illusione. In realtà quello potrebbe essere un mazzo di fiori”

Esasperato, offeso, arrabbiato, disperato e con altre mille emozioni in circolo il Tonante li stende con due martellate.

“Non pensi che subirai delle conseguenze per questo, ragazzone ?”

“Al diavolo le conseguenze ! Nessuno può chiamare la mia Mjolnir “mazzo di fiori” e restare impunito !”

Intrufolatisi dentro sono costretti a farsi largo a spintoni tra la folla.

Essendo gli Aesir tutti o quasi degli armadi a quattro ante Stark non riesce a vedere nulla.

Sente la voce di Odino, del resto sarebbe impossibile non riuscirci, ma non lo scorge.

Vorrebbe chiedere a Barbie Boy di tenerlo sulle sue spalle, ma se ne vergogna.

Poi capta un rumore inconfondibile ed è felice di non aver visto la scena.

“Mio fratello ha appena dato di stomaco ... e penso che lo farò anch’io” sono le parole con cui il biondo lo lascia per correre verso un vaso all’altro lato della sala. Tony si augura che non ci sia in giro un virus.

Intorno a lui sente bisbigliare “Tu che ti sei accapparato ? Io i denti, ci farò degli amuleti”

“A me è andata meglio, mi daranno vescica e alluci e potrò rivenderli come ingredienti alla scuola di magia”

“Zitti voi, l’affare del secolo l’ho fatto io ! Mi sono aggiudicato la lingua !”

“La lingua di Lingua d’Argento ?!? Non sai quanto ti invidio ! Varrà un sacco di soldi !”

Il miliardario non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie. Funzionerà così allora ? Loki sarà ucciso e poi smembrato e tutti ne avranno un pezzettino ? Ora capisce perché sia a lui sia al suo fratellone sia venuto da vomitare. Lui stesso resiste a fatica.

Vorrebbe prenderli a pugni tutti e urlare “Lui è mio ! E voglio che resti tutto intero !”, ma si trattiene.

Le porte si riaprono ed entra un tizio con una lavagna nera sottobraccio. Se Thor non gli avesse spiegato la faccenda si illuderebbe che il dio delle Malefatte possa essere messo semplicemente in castigo là dietro come uno scolaro monello. Ma Thor gliel’ha spiegata.

Gli ha detto che non sempre Padre fa entrare la lavagna e che se ci sarebbe stata avrebbe significato che dava al figlio minore un’ultima possibilità, mostrandosi magnanimo. Tony non riesce a concepire i termini “Padre” e “magnanimo” all’interno della stessa frase, non dopo che il suddetto “Padre” lo ha fritto quattro volte con la sua lancia e lasciato a marcire in una cella da solo per sessanta giorni, ma non replica con una delle sue battutacce perché il momento è davvero drammatico. Invece di rispondere per le rime, approfitta di un varco che si è creato per far passare il nuovo arrivato e si porta più avanti, miracolosamente senza bisogno di gomitate. Vuole allontanarsi dal gruppetto di sciacalli che si battono il cinque per essersi assicurati gli organi o gli arti di Loki prima di non riuscire più a trattenersi dall’ucciderli a mani nude.

L’asgardiano lo segue, al contrario sgomitando senza problemi e lanciando occhiatacce a chi osa un “Ahi !” di protesta.

Ed ecco che dopo sessanta giorni, Tony rivede Loki.

Non è più azzurrino, ma il suo colorito è decisamente giallognolo, il che è comprensibile dopo aver udito certi discorsi su ciò che lo attende, però si ostina a mantenere uno sguardo fiero. Indossa una specie di saio da frate che non rende giustizia al suo fisico, ha le ginocchia sbucciate, le occhiaie (e come avrebbe potuto dormire vista la situazione ?) e si tormenta delle pellicine sulle dita.

Porta i capelli, di nuovo neri, raccolti (sicuramente per facilitare il lavoro del boia) e sembra dieci anni più vecchio.

Eppure non gli è mai sembrato più bello. Non sa se è perché non lo vede da tanto o se è perché sembra quasi “umano”.

Vuole correre da lui e trascinarlo via con sè al sicuro, lontano da quei pazzi, lontano da quell’Orbo Malefico ... non gli importa un fico secco se è contro la legge, se sarà bollato come traditore, se lo riarresteranno o se lo ammazzeranno. Se la faccenda della lavagna non farà scomparire la pena di morte che grava sul dio delle Malefatte ci penserà lui da solo (e affidandosi solo al suo ingegno essendo senza la sua armatura) a salvarlo portandolo lontano da quel postaccio. Ma forse non sarà da solo. Thor lo aiuterà di sicuro a salvare il suo fratellino, giusto ?

E poi ci sarebbe anche qualcun altro che potrebbe aiutarli a proteggere Loki ... non è un esercito, ma è altrettanto distruttivo ...

“Piccolo Cervo io per te ci sono ! E ho un piano !” sussurra sudando copiosamente sotto all’opprimente mantello rosso.

Il dio degli Inganni si volta lentamente nella sua direzione come se lo avesse sentito ... e Odino lo folgora con la lancia.

Il miliardario sta per apostrofare Padre con una serie di epiteti molto coloriti, ma Thor gli copre la bocca con la mano.

Vista l’intensità dell’odio nello sguardo del mortale il Vecchio dovrebbe rallegrarsi che gli sguardi non possano uccidere.

 

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

“SIAMO QUI RIUNITI PER TE, CREATURA IGNOBILE ! CERCA DI NON DISTRARTI !”

La scossa è stata lieve, appena un avvertimento, ma avrebbe preferito evitarla del tutto. Stava da schifo anche senza.

Gli era parso di sentire una voce che lo invitava a guardare da quella parte. La voce di Tony.

Ma non è possibile che fosse la sua perché Tony è ritornato su Midgard quella mattina stessa.

Se l’è immaginata. Sta impazzendo. Poco male, presto diventerà carne da macello.

Ullr è in attesa di segnare i ringraziamenti sulla lavagna. Gli fa quasi pena.

**“Puoi pure metterla via e andartene, tanto resterà intonsa. Nessuno mi deve qualcosa qui ... nè altrove”**

Quella cosa resterà pulita, lui sarà condotto a posare la testa sul ceppo, tutti vedranno che del Burlone non importa niente a nessuno e Padre avrà fatto la sua bella figura da sovrano giusto e generoso. E’ perfetto.

Certo, lo sarebbe ancora di più se la sua testa rimanesse dove si trova adesso ...

La folla è percorsa da mormorii. C’é chi sbuffa per questo contrattempo.

**“Oh scusate tanto se lo spettacolo della mia capoccia rotolante inizierà con cinque minuti di ritardo !”**

La maggior parte però è incredula. Sente qualcuno dire che allora forse Padre gli vuole bene e sta cercando di salvarlo.

Pochissimi si chiedono chi sarà il primo a farsi avanti per ringraziarlo.

Non sa se è perché non credono che esista qualcuno in debito col dio delle Menzogne o se è perché sanno già la risposta. Solo un biondo idiota sentimentale potrebbe provare a salvarlo, però non si trova lì perché Padre ha pensato bene di spedirlo al Bifrost per riportare a casa Stark. Padre ha pensato a tutto. Lui è da solo. Totalmente solo. Come sempre.

Riesce a malapena a terminare il pensiero che una voce si alza forte e chiara.

“Io ringrazio Loki !”

Il fratellone si fa largo e si piazza al suo fianco. Thor c’è. E’ lì per lui. Come sempre.

“MOTIVA IL TUO RINGRAZIAMENTO ODINSON”

“Io lo ringrazio per avermi salvato la vita su Svartalfheim, per aver protetto Lady Jane e per avermi fatto capire quanto fosse sbagliato costringere un’umana a sobbarcarsi il peso del nostro regno”

Ullr fissa Odino che gli fa un cenno precedentemente concordato. E Ullr segna sulla lavagna 1-THOR.

**“Non ce ne saranno altri che diranno cose positive su di me, ma uno solo è meglio di niente”**

Thor gli lancia uno sguardo da cagnolone bagnato che ha inzaccherato di fango il soggiorno.

Una scenetta gli si affaccia alla mente. Il Tonante che esce dalla sala, vi ritorna con una parrucca grigia e dei vestiti da vecchina spacciandosi per una nonnetta per fargli un secondo ringraziamento, poi riesce, si ripresenta in abito da sposa con tanto di velo per non mostrare la faccia, lo ringrazia una terza volta, riesce, riappare conciato da contadino col viso sporco di terra per non farsi riconoscere, lo ringrazia una quarta volta, riesce ... il suo non-fratello potrebbe davvero prendere in considerazione di agire in questa maniera. Thor il trasformista potrebbe cambiarsi d’abito in pochi secondi e ridicolizzarsi davanti ai suoi futuri sudditi fingendosi altre nove persone pur di salvarlo.

Scoppia a ridere. Non vorrebbe, non dovrebbe, ma non può evitarlo.

“LAUFEYSON TROVI CHE TUTTO QUESTO SIA DIVERTENTE ?”

“Mi ucciderete, mi farete a pezzi, ma non mi toglierete mai la voglia di ridere ! Io riderò fino alla fine ! E quando non ci sarò più continuerete a sentire la mia risata, vi si accaponerà la pelle, vivrete nel terrore che io possa ritornare dal regno dei morti per vendicarmi o per rivelare i vostri segreti, le vostre bestie sentendomi ridere impazziranno, non produrranno più latte e si rivolteranno contro di voi, le vostre spose finiranno con il pensare a me invece che a voi mentre giacciono tra le vostre braccia, gli stregoni smetteranno di correre in vostro soccorso per paura di fare la mia stessa fine e rideranno anche loro nel vedervi disperati quando capirete troppo tardi quanto fosse importante la magia per mantenere la pace o salvare delle vite, mio figlio Jormungand riderà con me spargendo il suo veleno sui campi e non crescerà più nulla e quando qualcosa tornerà a crescere sarà tossico e vi ucciderà tutti, voi scenderete in massa in Hel e io vi accoglierò ridendo di ciascuno di voi, MISERI, PATETICI, BARBARI ASGARDIANI ! IO SONO UN DIO E IN QUANTO TALE MI E’ CONCESSO MALEDIRVI ... E IO VI MALEDICO DAL PRIMO ALL’ULTIMO !”

Non si sente volare una mosca. Forse ha esagerato. Non gli importa. Vuole solo che finisca in fretta. Vuole riposare.

“DUBITO CHE ALTRI VORRANNO RINGRAZIARTI ADESSO”

**“Oh andiamo Padre, dillo chiaro e tondo che mi sono appena dato la zappa sui piedi e tu ci godi !”**

“Io voglio ringraziare Loki !” smentisce Odino un’altra voce. Uomo di Metallo.

**“Che ci fai qui ? Non eri tornato a casa ? Accidenti a te Stark, che tu possa crepare ! Non voglio che tu mi veda morire !”**

“HAI IGNORATO IL MIO ORDINE DI TORNA ...”

“... di tornarmene da dove ero venuto ? No, è solo che lei, _Maestà_ , non ha specificato a che ora dovevo partire. Volevo andare in stazione a consultare l’orario dei treni con tratta Asgard-Midgard, ma ehi qui non ci sono treni e nemmeno stazioni !”

Tutti gli asgardiani si fissano sbigottiti arrovellandosi sul termine “treni”, chiedendosi se si tratta di animali midgardiani.

Il dio degli Inganni sorride compiaciuto perché non gli è sfuggito il tono con cui l’Avenger ha detto “Maestà”, ossia come se fosse uno sputo. Deve averlo notato anche Odino visto che gli si è ingrossata una vena sul collo.

“PARLA DUNQUE GIACCHE’ SEI QUI ! MA SE OSI RINGRAZIARLO PER IL LAVORETTO CHE TI STAVA FACENDO ...”

“In realtà per colpa vostra non mi ha fatto un bel niente. Ricordate di averci interrotti vero ? Spero non mi costringiate a rammentare come sono andate le cose, altrimenti dovrei rivelare al gentile pubblico qui presente che la reazione delle vostre regali parti basse è stata visibilmente diversa dalla reazione disgustata che avete manifestato a parole e potrebbe essere piuttosto imbarazzante per lei, caro il mio Barbapapà”

**“Lo avete sentito gente ? Questo è il mio uomo ! Lui è mio, capito ? MIO !”**

Padre avvampa. “PROCEDI COL TUO RINGRAZIAMENTO, MORTALE !” urla rabbioso.

“Grazie Loki per avermi invitato qui su Asgard e avermi fornito il modo per arrivarci. Se non fosse stato per te forse non avrei mai visto il Mare Unico, il Palazzo Reale, le officine dei nani, la casa di Njord e tuo fratello coi bigodini. Ah e le carceri, ma quelle le avrei evitate volentieri. E grazie per i secondi più intensi e memorabili della mia vita, quando mi hai illustrato con i fatti che “baciare da dio” non è solo un modo di dire. Che altro ? Oh sì, ti amo. E questo è quanto”

**“Ha visto le officine dei nani ? Deve avercelo portato Thor ... un momento, ha appena detto davanti a tutti che mi ama ?”**

Il dio quasi non si rende conto di Ullr che, dopo aver ricevuto dal re lo stesso segno di prima, scrive 2 – TONY DI MIDGARD

Ha ricevuto due ringraziamenti e sono due in più rispetto a quelli che pensava di ricevere.

Gungnir appare meno luminosa. Si sta spegnendo lentamente.

Lui invece si augura di spegnersi in un istante e di non provare dolore. Spera che il boia abbia una mano ferma.

“Io voglio ringraziare Loki !” risuona un timbro nuovo alle sue spalle.

Chi mai può avere un motivo per ringraziarlo ?

Si alza un mormorio di stupore, perché è asgardianamente inconcepibile che qualcuno, che non sia il suo fratello “talmente buono da essere tonto”, voglia ringraziare il dio delle Bugie e anche per l’identità di questo qualcuno.

E’ il dio della Luce. Il dio più bello che abbia mai dimorato su Asgard : alto, biondo, occhi azzurri, lineamenti delicati, fisico da fotomodello e pelle candida. Il dio per cui spasimavano tutti e tutte. Il dio invincibile. Il dio sfortunato. Il dio morto.

In sole sei lettere : Balder.

**“Perché mi vuole ringraziare ? E’ colpa mia se è morto ! E come è riuscito a scappare da Hel ?”**

“Desidero ringraziar ...” e va a sbattere contro una colonna.

**“Ok, falso allarme, lui non è Balder”**

Il belloccio si inginocchia e rende omaggio a una fontanella “Maestà, servo vostro. Come stavo dicen ...”

“SONO DA QUESTA PARTE HODER !” lo richiama il Padre degli dei.

Il gemello di Balder si rialza e si dirige verso la direzione giusta, travolgendo una carrozzina, per fortuna vuota dato che il bebé è in braccio alla sua mamma. Due guardie lo tirano su e lo conducono al cospetto del sovrano.

Lì il dio dell’Oscurità, nominato tale in quanto cieco come una talpa, si inginocchia nuovamente “Posso parlare, Maestà ?”

Padre gli fa cenno di sì. Ovviamente Hoder resta in attesa fissando nel vuoto con i suoi occhi spenti.

“Ehi G.G. mi sa che devi parlargli se vuoi che ti capisca !” esclama Tony col suo solito stile straffottente.

“COSA SIGNIFICA GIGI ?!? BADA CHE SE E’ UN INSULTO MIDGARDIANO ...”

“Sta per Grande Guercio. Oppure Grosso Guercio. Hai messo su un po’ di pancetta nel corso dei millenni, vero capo ?”

**“Stark trattieniti o farà mozzare la testa anche a te !”**

Odino scruta il midgardiano come se volesse strozzarlo, ma decide di lasciar perdere e si rivolge a Hoder. “SI’, PARLA !”

“Desidero ringraziare Loki per avermi mandato Heimdall. A quanto pare prima di lui nessun re di Asgard si era accorto che, data la mia disabilità, forse avrei potuto aver bisogno di un aiuto nel gestire la mia fattoria”

La frecciatina colpisce nel segno. Tra la folla partono dei risolini.

E Odino peggiora la sua posizione dicendo “VEDI HODER ...”

“No”

“NO ?!?”

“No, mi spiace, non ci vedo”

“INSOMMA, GUARDA CHE HO AVUTO ALTRE COSE A CUI ...”

“No”

“NO ?!?”

“No, chiedo venia, ma non posso nemmeno guardare”

“WAAAAARGH !!!”

“In questo momento sono felice della mia cecità. Devi avere un aspetto orribile quando scatarri in quella maniera”

“ULLR CHE COMBINI ? IL SUO RINGRAZIAMENTO NON VALE, LUI E’ STATO BANDITO !”

Ullr resta fermo con il gessetto a mezz’aria mentre risponde placidamente “E’ stato recentemente riammesso a corte”

“SI’, MA NON DA ME, QUINDI E’ ANCORA PERSONA NON GRATA QUI ! DOVREI FARLO ARRESTARE !”

“Il decreto che sancisce la fine del periodo di isolamento di Hoder è stato firmato dal re di Asgard”

“MA SEI EBETE O COSA ? E’ OPERA DI LOKI CHE SI SPACCIAVA PER ME !”

“Lo so, ma si da il caso che qualora lei non potesse governare Asgard per motivi di morte, rapimento o Grandi Sonni e il suo primogenito Thor non fosse nei paraggi Loki sia il suo legittimo erede. Certo, non avrebbe dovuto spacciarsi per lei, ma i provvedimenti da lui attuati resteranno validi finché il suo successore, cioé lei Maestà, non li annullerà”

“IO L’HO DISCONOSCIUTO PUBBLICAMENTE !”

“Sì, ma servono centoventi giorni prima che il provvedimento diventi operativo e ne sono passati meno di cinquanta”

“QUINDI PER LA LEGGE QUEL DISGRAZIATO FETENTE E’ ANCORA MIO EREDE ?”

“Precisamente. Se vuole estrometterlo dalla successione deve firmare un atto apposito entro tre mesi”

“ODIO LA BUROCRAZIA !”

“La burocrazia è parte fondamentale della società. Se non ci fosse regnerebbe il caos assoluto”

“PROPRIO IL DIO DEL CAOS HA POSATO LE CHIAPPE SU QUESTO TRONO PER GIORNI !” si inviperisce Odino.

“Non è stato Loki a scegliere di essere nominato il dio del Caos, è stato lei a investirlo di questo ruolo, sire”

“STAI INSINUANDO CHE E’ COLPA MIA SE LUI HA COMBINATO CASINI NEI NOVE REGNI ?!?”

“Non si può nominare qualcuno dio del Caos, delle Malefatte e delle Menzogne in tenera età e poi aspettarsi che sia sempre  tranquillo, ubbidiente e sincero ...” Odino lo zittisce con un’occhiata mentre Hoder chiede alla persona più vicina a lui se il club ICEB aprirà lo stesso. “Detesto i silenzi. E poi Heimdall mi sta insegnando alcuni passi di merengue”

“HODER A QUANTO PARE SIAMO COSTRETTI AD ACCETTARE IL TUO RINGRAZIAMENTO”

“Sai all’inizio l’avevo messo a spalare il letame perché credevo fosse pappa e ciccia con Padre ...”

“HODER PUOI ANDARE !”

“... però non è tanto male quando la smette di descrivere ogni singolo filo d’erba ...”

“HODER SEI SORDO OLTRE CHE CIECO ?”

“... secondo lui il nostro caro sovrano non lo ascoltava minimamente durante i suoi rapporti mattutini, ma si limitava a sbavare per lui come un’adolescente innamorata. La cosa andava avanti da circa tre secoli. Imbarazzante non trovi ?”

Il viso di Odino si colora di rosso. Uno dei suoi segreti meglio conservati è stato appena svelato !

“Padre ha una cotta per Heimdall ? Questa poi ...”

“GUARDIE SCORTATELO FUORI ! SUBITO !”

“Potrò continuare a fare affidamento sull’aiuto dell’ex Sentinella ?”

“E sia, te lo concedo. Il mio Heimdy continuerà a prestare servizio presso la tua fattoria”

“Perché lo hai chiamato “il mio Heimdy” ?” chiede Thor perplesso (perché non ha capito come stanno le cose).

“HAI CAPITO MALE !”

“No ha capito bene, l’ho sentito anch’io” ribatte Hoder.

“E anch’io” aggiunge Tony.

“Lo abbiamo sentito tutti” dicono in coro gli asgardiani lì riuniti.

“FATELA FINITA O VI CONDANNO A MORTE TUTTI !”

“E su chi regneresti se ammazzassi tutti i tuoi sudditi ?” gli fa presente Ullr, serio.

“Forse non vuole più regnare, ma soltanto fuggire via assieme al suo Heimdy” suggerisce Hoder malizioso, un istante prima che due torreggianti Aesir lo sollevino di peso e lo portino fuori dalla sala. Mentre si asciuga le lacrime per le risate a stento trattenute, Loki osserva la lavagna dove adesso fa mostra di sé un inaspettato, ma graditissimo, 3 – HODER.

Quest’ultimo non è ancora uscito che si fa avanti una quarta persona. Il Burlone quasi si sloga la mascella per lo shock.

“Io voglio ringraziare Loki !” proclama Heimdall tutto impettito.

**“Tu dovresti uccidermi, non ringraziarmi per salvarmi la vita ! Non ci sto capendo più niente ...”**

“Lo ringrazio pubblicamente perché lui è l’unico ad aver capito che avevo seriamente bisogno di un vacanza”

Odino indica alla Sentinella di rientrare nei ranghi, mentre l’idea che il suo irrispettoso, malizioso e bugiardo figlio adottivo possa essersi dimostrato un governante migliore di lui rischia di fargli uscire il fumo dalle orecchie.

“Posso aggiungere una cosa ?”

“CERTO TESORO ... EHM ... E SIA, CHE ALTRO VUOI DIRE HEIMDUCC ... HEIMDALL ?”

“Che sono lusingato per le sue attenzioni, ma lei non mi ispira in tal senso, sire. Ha le vene varicose e i peli nelle orecchie”

“E un’unghia incarnita” gli rammenta Loki.

“Giusto, come ho potuto dimenticare la sua unghia incarnita ?”

“HEIMDALL TORNA AL TUO POSTO E FAI SILENZIO ! ULLR SEGNA !”

Ed ecco apparire sulla lavagna un 4 – HEIMDALL.

“Io ringrazio Loki !” squittisce Fandral nel suo completo più elegante, ammiccando alle fanciulle che lo circondano adoranti “Lo ringrazio per aver creduto nelle mie capacità di compositore definendo “non malvagia” la canzone che avevo elaborato per il suo funerale, al contrario di tutti gli altri che l’avevano definita “una stupidata”, ferendo i miei stupendi sentimenti e per i momenti di passione intensa e travolgente nei quali ricambiava il mio affetto con incredibile ardore, in primis quello sulla spiaggia. Sono stato sollevato nell’apprendere che si trattava di lui. Avrei dovuto saperlo che sarebbe ritornato da me visto che ha sempre sbavato senza pietà per il sottoscritto. E come dargli torto ? Sono un bocconcino prelibato !”

“TE LO DO IO QUALCOSA DI INTENSO E TRAVOLGENTE, DAMERINO BUGIARDO !” urla Tony partendo in quarta e rifilandogli un ceffone.

Gliene darebbe altri se Thor non lo sollevasse di peso trasportandolo dall’altra parte della sala. 

Il Tonante tiene fermo il suo corpo però, mica la sua lingua.

“LOKI NON E’ NEMMENO IL TUO TIPO ! A TE PIACCIONO GLI OMONI GRANDI E GROSSI !”

“Ti piacciono gli omoni grandi e grossi, Fandral ?” casca dalle nuvole Volstagg, al fianco dello spadaccino.

Fandral arrossisce e gli domanda “Usciresti con me una di queste sere ?”

“Oh no ! Per me sei solo un amico. I biondi non mi piacciono. L’unico su cui abbia mai fatto un pensierino è Loki”

**“SECCHIO !!!”**

L’intervento viene ritenuto valido e ora sulla lavagna c’è scritto anche 5 – FANDRAL.

“Io ringrazio Loki !” enuncia una voce femminile. Sif. Un’altra persona che invece dovrebbe odiarlo a morte.

“Lo ringrazio perché avrebbe potuto approfittarsi di me e invece non l’ha fatto”

 **“Prego non c’è di che”** pensa scombussolato il ringraziato mentre sulla lavagna compare 6 – SIF.

Con la coda dell’occhio vede il suo non-fratello bisbigliare qualcosa a Volstagg, per poi mollargli una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena.

Dal labiale sembra che gli abbia detto "Se non ringrazi Loki ti infilerò Mjolnir su per il deretano", ma forse ha interpretato male.

Il guerriero avanza impacciato e biascica poco convinto “Io ringrazio Loki ! Lo ringrazio per ... per essere riuscito a mettermi a dieta. Grazie a lui ho perso quasi tre etti e mi sento più agile e in salute. Ah e ho anche meno problemi di aerofagia !”

 **“L’ultima parte potevi tenerla per te ...”** considera lo jotun mentre Ullr annota diligente 7 – VOLSTAGG.

All’improvviso si ode un gran baccano nei corridoi. Alcuni asgardiani si spaventano.

Sembra che stia sopraggiungendo un intero squadrone di cavalleria.

Poi tutto tace e dopo pochi attimi si sente bussare, bussare, bussare, bussare, bussare, bussare, bussare e bussare.

Odino ordina di aprire le porte. Le guardie non le hanno ancora spalancate del tutto che Sleipnir entra dentro abbattendole con furia (sia le guardie che le porte). Per terra, attaccato al sottosella che gli stava mettendo, c’è il povero stalliere con i pantaloni a brandelli e sangue su braccia e gambe dopo essere stato trascinato fin lì dalle stalle.

“Maestà ho provato a fermarlo, ma ...” è tutto ciò che dice prima di svenire ed essere portato di corsa in infermeria.

Sleipnir trotterella in cerchio guardando tutti dall’alto in basso e poi si piazza davanti al trono, eseguendo un inchino.

Purtroppo lo esegue con tutte le sue zampe, che si ingarbugliano tra di loro facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Cade rovinosamente sulla schiena e inizia ad agitarsi come una tartaruga finita capovolta che non si sa rigirare.

La folla ride. Un tizio indica il cavallo ed esclama “Uno come il Burlone poteva solo sfornare un fenomeno da baraccone !”

Thor usa la mano con la quale non sta trattenendo Tony per scagliargli addosso Mjolnir, centrandolo in pieno petto, facendolo volare contro la vetrata e mandandolo a salutare i sanpietrini del selciato della corte.

“Qualcun altro desidera insultare mio nipote ?” chiede mentre il martello gli ritorna indietro. Le risate si spengono.

Loki intanto è subito corso al fianco del figlio (non gliel’ha impedito nessuno, ma del resto non avrebbe permesso a

nessuno di impedirglielo) e gli ha sistemato le zampe aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

Poi si è tolto la fascia che gli legava i capelli e l’ha usata per asciugargli le lacrime che gli erano venute per la vergogna e per essersi graffiato il ginocchio, il ginocchio, il ginocchio, il ginocchio, il ginocchio, il ginocchio, il ginocchio e il ginocchio.

“Tranquillo Slippy. Respira e sii forte. Ricordati che sei una creatura speciale e che io ti voglio Nove Mondi di bene”

Davanti a questa scenetta padr ... ehm madre-figlio si leva un “Awwwwwww” collettivo.

Loki si sente a disagio, non gli piace apparire sentimentale. Lui non è come Thor.

Percepisce che gli asgardiani lo stanno vedendo con occhi diversi.

**“Ecche è, pensavate che io fossi solo un giocherellone logorroico e menzognero ? Sono anche una brava mamma tié !”**

“SLEIPNIR E’ BELLO CHE TU VOGLIA STARE CON TUA MADRE NEI SUOI ULTIMI ISTANTI DI VITA, MA ...”

“Zitto vecchiaccio flatulento, adesso parlo io ! E sarebbe anche ora, PorcoBaleno !”

Padre trasecola (e con lui tutti quanti) “TU SAI PARLARE ?”

“Tu cosa dici ? Ora resta buono e muto oppure rivelerò gli indirizzi delle tue amanti !”

Suo nonno tace e Sleipnir continua “Io voglio ringraziare mia madre perché ha cercato di farvi capire che non sono soltanto un cavallo, ma anche un principe e che merito di essere trattato come tale. Che poi voi non lo capiate quello dipende dalle vostre zuccacce vuote”

Ullr non sa se conteggiare quel ringraziamento o no. Padre lo fissa e sbotta “CHE ASPETTI CRETINO ? SEGNALO !”

E sulla lavagna va a far bella mostra di sé un 8 – SLEIPNIR.

**“Non ci credo. Potrei salvarmi. Se ricevo altri due ringraziamenti potrei salvarmi !”**

Gungnir è quasi spenta. In compenso in lui si è accesa la speranza.

Odino non sembra contento. Le cose non sono andate esattamente come aveva previsto.

“Grazie Loki crack !” gracchia Hugin (o è Munin ?) staccandosi dal suo trespolo e posandosi sulla sua spalla sinistra.

“PERCHE’ LO VUOI RINGRAZIARE MUNIN ?”

**“Ma come riesce a distinguerli ?”**

“Lui fatto crack pupazzetto per noi crack. Tu mai creato crack giochi per noi crack !”

Padre Tutto non pensava di venir rimbeccato (LOL) da uno dei suoi fedeli uccelli. Dire che è infastidito è dire poco.

“Il ringraziamento di un animale, per quanto esso sia magico, è da ritenere valido ?” si informa Ullr.

“Se non sarà ritenuto valido comincerò a spiattellare i tuoi segreti, nonnino !” lo minaccia Sleipnir.

“CHE ASPETTI RAZZA DI STUPIDO ? SEGNALO !”

Ullr, leggermente risentito per questi insulti, scrive 9 – MUNIN premendo così forte col gessetto da romperlo.

**“Ne manca uno solo ! Un solo “grazie” in più e il mio collo non dovrà dire addio alla mia testa !”**

Munin rivola sul suo posatoio e in aria le sue ali quasi sfiorano quelle di Hugin che va a posarsi sulla sua spalla destra.

“Grazie Loki crack !” gracchia e prima che Padre gliene chieda il perché aggiunge “Suoi toast crack più buoni di tuoi crack. Tu dare noi crack pane secco crack. Tu spilorcio crack non compri pane fresco crack tutti i giorni crack. Noi perdere piume crack perché mangiare tuoi crack schifosi toast crack ! Noi ora belli crack e sani crack con toast di Loki crack”

Torna al suo posto e come d’incanto sulla lavagna appare la scritta 10 – HUGIN.

 **“Salvato dai toast ... non ci credo, è troppo bello per essere vero !”** e infatti ...

“ULLR, IMBECILLE CHE NON SEI ALTRO, QUESTI DUE RINGRAZIAMENTI VALGONO COME UNO SOLO !”

“Padre non è giusto ! Perché ?” protesta Thor che stava per mettersi a saltellare dalla gioia.

“IL PUPAZZETTO E I TOAST LOKI LI HA PREPARATI PER ENTRAMBI GLI UCCELLI, NON SPECIFICATAMENTE IL PRIMO PER MUNIN E I SECONDI PER HUGIN, PERTANTO I DUE HANNO PARLATO SEPARATAMENTE, MA VALGONO PER UNO”

Sleipnir sta per dire qualcosa (l’elenco delle amanti del vecchio, qualche altro suo segreto o una semplice sequela di parolacce), ma Odino lancia su di lui una malia usando la runa del sonno e quindi crolla addormentato.

Nel frattempo Ullr ha cancellato l’ultima scritta e ha corretto con 9 – MUNIN E HUGIN.

La luce di Gungnir è ridotta a una tenue fiammella. Per lui è finita.

**“E per un punto il Sottoscritto perse la capa ...”**

Guarda Tony e sta per dirgli addio quando le pareti iniziano a tremare violentemente.

Non è un terremoto. Loki riconosce il rumore e sorride. La partita non è ancora conclusa ...


	18. L'importante è capirlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor è un bravo fratello. Qualcuno ne dubitava ? (e qui si scopre il vero motivo per cui Loki lo detesta da secoli)

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

Le colonne si incrinano, dei calcinacci si staccano dal soffitto e il pavimento è percorso da forti scosse.

Gli asgardiani gridano terrorizzati e cominciano a scappare verso l’uscita, pigiandosi tra di loro e calpestandosi a vicenda.

“MANTENETE LA CALMA !” ordina Odino, ma nessuno lo ascolta.

**“Come ci si sente a essere ignorati, Padre ?”**

E quando la folla ha raggiunto a unghiate, sgomitate e calci il varco (le porte giacciono ancora a terra dopo l’entrata di Sleipnir) e si ritiene ormai al sicuro, la causa di quel sisma fa il suo ingresso, sbaragliandone mezza e provocando svenimenti o pantaloni bagnati all’altra metà.

Forse si aspettavano che si trattasse di Surtur e del risveglio del suo vulcano, invece è un figlio molto molto arrabbiato.

**“Mangiali pure tutti bambino mio, poi le carie te le curo io ... ah tutti tranne Tony, mi raccomando !”**

Jormungand lancia un verso raccapricciante e Loki è felicissimo che nessuno a parte lui riesca a comprenderlo, perché si augura che i presenti lo abbiano inteso come un “MALEDETTI !!!” e non come il “MAMMINA !!!” che è.

**“Non puoi venire a salvarmi urlando “Mammina” ! Devi augurare a tutti loro morte, sofferenza e afte !”**

La Serpe del Mondo, tornata alle sue sembianze da Serpe del Mondo, gli va vicino, si abbassa fino a guardarlo negli occhi e miagolando a tutto spiano gli chiede scusa per il veleno, con goccioloni grandi come pozzanghere che gli colano giù.

“Non è stata colpa tua Jo-Jo. Mi hai sentito ? Non è stata colpa tua ! Mi sono comportato da idiota. A quanto pare Thor non è l’unico a riuscirci. Avrei dovuto aspettare che ti svegliassi e parlare con te. Non ti ho fatto male con quel calcio vero ?”

Il rettile scuote la testa e poi gli sussurra “Sono qui per ringraziarti, così ti salverai”

Il dio degli Inganni è commosso e già assapora il gusto di continuare a vivere con la testa sul collo, ma c’è un ma ...

“JORMUNGAND LOKISON MOTIVA LA TUA PRESENZA QUI !”

“Miao miao miiiii mia miao”

“LOKI CHE COSA HA DETTO TUO FIGLIO ?”

“Che mi vuole ringraziare”

“E NOI DOVREMMO CREDERCI ? PER QUANTO NE SAPPIAMO POTREBBE ANCHE AVER PRONUNCIATO DELLE BESTEMMIE”

**“Non ho insegnato ai miei figli certe brutte parole ! Tu piuttosto a Sleipnir gliene hai insegnate parecchie ...”**

“Jo-Jo è un principe estremamente educato !” riesce a malapena a finire la frase che il suo cucciolotto educato rutta a piena potenza buttando giù un muro, per fortuna non uno di quelli portanti. Loki si fa un face-palm.

“NON POSSIAMO ACCETTARE IL SUO RINGRAZIAMENTO PERCHE’ NON POSSIAMO AVERE LA CERTEZZA CHE LO SIA”

“Posso tradurre tutto quello che dice”

“SI’, MA TU SEI L’IMPUTATO, E’ OVVIO CHE VOLGERESTI I SUOI MIAGOLII IN TUO FAVORE”

“Lo traduco io ! Anch’io riesco a comprendere Ser Biss !” afferma Tony con estrema sicurezza.

**“Oh Stark, per favore ! Sì hai passato del tempo con lui, ma non credo che tu sappia decifrare ciò che dice !”**

“NO, TU SEI LEGATO PERVERSAMENTE ALL’ACCUSATO, TRADURRESTI QUALUNQUE VERSO IN SUO FAVORE”

“Sbattere il proprio figlio in cella per due mesi e poi condannarlo alla decapitazione mi sembra molto più perverso”

“PENSO DI AVER CAPITO COSA CI ABBIA TROVATO IN TE. SIETE SFACCIATI E LINGUACCIUTI ENTRAMBI !”

“Sì, lo so, rasentiamo la perfezione. Invidioso ?”

Odino sta probabilmente per fulminarlo con la lancia quando Ullr interviene fulmineo con una proposta. “E se lo traducessero tutti e due ?”

“SPIEGATI, IMBECILLE !” gli comanda il sovrano che ci ha preso gusto nell’insultarlo senza motivo.

“Ho qui delle lavagne più piccole, possiamo darne una a Loki e una a Tony di Midgard in modo che ci scrivano sopra il ringraziamento di Jormuskan e solo nel caso i loro scritti fossero identici potremmo considerarlo valido”

Padre non sembra convinto e scuote la testa, ma prima che possa parlare Thor si fa avanti e urla “MI FARO’ MANGIARE !”

“COSA HAI DETTO ?”

“Se non permetterai a Jormungand di fare il suo ringraziamento gli ordinerò di mangiarmi !” dichiara il biondo indicando la Serpe.

“E SIA ! ULLR CONSEGNA AI DUE DEPRAVATI AMANTI LE LAVAGNETTE !” acconsente l’orbo dopo aver ponderato la cosa.

Il dio delle Malefatte e il miliardario si ritrovano due tavolette di ardesia tra le mani. 

Il primo sbuffa dentro di sé **“Se avessi i miei poteri potrei far apparire la scritta giusta sulla lavagna di Stark !”**

Il secondo non mostra alcuna emozione, come se fosse davvero certo di riuscire a capire il Midgard Sworm.

“BADATE, DOVETE SCRIVERE LA STESSA COSA O LE VOSTRE TESTE ROTOLERANNO !”

“Teste ? Anche la mia ? Ma perché ?” lo interroga il Vendicatore perplesso.

“PERCHE’ NON TI SOPPORTO PIU’ ! E PERCHE’ _TWO IS MEGL KE UAN_ !” risponde il re con una risatina, poi ordina a tutti di fare silenzio e al nipote di dire ciò che è venuto a dire. Jormungand obbedisce, mentre sua madre e Uomo di Ferro prendono nota sulle loro lavagnette.

Loki si accorge che suo figlio parla più lentamente del solito e che ripete più volte alcune cose per cercare di esser compreso il più possibile da Tony, ma nonostante la sua buona volontà il mortale non conosce il gattese e questa sarà la sua rovina.

Sta per trascrivere l’ultima parola, quando si blocca.

No, quello non può scriverlo ! La cancella e la sostituisce.

Non sarà certo una singola parola diversa a condannarlo, dal momento che sicuramente l’Avenger avrà scritto tutt’altro.  

Quando Jo-Jo ha terminato si volta verso di lui e domanda “Va bene così o devo ripetere dall’inizio, mammina ?”

“Mio figlio vuole sapere se hai scritto tutto o se deve ripetere, Stark” è la prima volta che gli parla dopo sessanta giorni.

Probabilmente sarà anche l’ultima frase che il filantropo si sentirà rivolgere da lui.

“No, sono a posto, ho segnato tutto, Cerbiattino”

**“Stark ! Certi nomignoli tienili per la camera da letto ! Ah giusto, per noi ci saranno solo camere ardenti ...”**

Risatine tra la folla. Risatina di Padre. Che imbarazzo. Sarebbe tentato di fracassare la testa al midgardiano a ginocchiate.

“SE SIETE PRONTI DIREI DI CONFRONTARE LE VOSTRE TRADUZIONI. CONSEGNATE LE LAVAGNE A ULLR !”

Eseguono. Ullr le afferra e guardando Odino chiede “Devo leggerle, Maestà ?”

“NO, DEVI PETTINARCI LE BAMBOLE ! SI’ CHE DEVI LEGGERLE, DEFICIENTE !”

A questo giro è la vena sul collo di Ullr a ingrossarsi, ma il dio si morde le labbra, tiene a freno la rabbia e la voglia di augurare gotte ed emorroidi al sovrano, si schiarisce la gola e richiede “Quale leggo per prima ?”

“COMINCIA CON LA VERSIONE DI LOKI”

Ullr tiene salda la lavagnetta del Burlone e legge con voce impostata : “Grazie mamma per avermi fatto incontrare Tony Stark di Midgard. Lui mi piace molto. Ci siamo divertiti parecchio, è un peccato che tu non fossi con noi. Grazie mamma per avermi trovato un amico”

Suo figlio miagola risentito “Hai sbagliato l’ultima parola ! Io avevo detto ...”

“Non potevo scriverlo quello che avevi detto !” gli sussurra Loki, mentre fissa la reazione del mortale.

Sta ... gongolando ? No, si sta sbagliando, non può essere.

“BENE, E’ IL MOMENTO DELLA VERITA’ : ULLR ORA LEGGI COSA HA SCRITTO TONY DI MIDGARD !”

Ullr afferra la seconda lavagnetta e la fissa esitante.

“HO DETTO LEGGI !!!”

“Mi scusi, ma è una grafia davvero pessima ...”

“E’ dal primo giorno di scuola che me lo sento dire” biascica l‘eroe terrestre con un ghigno.

**“Ah dunque la sua strategia è questa ? Fare degli scarabocchi per poi dire che ha scritto la stessa roba mia ?”**

“Questa è una g e questa è una n ... sì, penso di aver capito. Procedo con la lettura ?”

“NO, VAI A INNAFFIARE I GERANI .... SI’ PROCEDI CON LA LETTURA, SCIMUNITO !”

Ullr sta per stritolare la tavoletta dal nervoso, ma fa un bel respiro e legge : “Grazie mamma per avermi spedito dal meraviglioso Tony Stark. Lui mi piace molto. Ce la siamo spassata, peccato che non ci fossi anche tu. Grazie mamma per avermi trovato un amico”

Loki sbianca. Come è possibile che Tony abbia scritto la stessa identica cosa ? Gli ha letto nel pensiero ? Oppure ...

**“Diceva la verità ! E’ davvero in grado di capire Jormungand !”**

Il Demone Cosmicamente Potente protesta sonoramente “Ma dai ! Ha sbagliato anche lui ! E sì che l’ho pure sillabato !”

“DIREI CHE LE DUE VERSIONI COINCIDONO. ULLR SEGNA !”

E sulla lavagna più grande ecco la scritta della salvezza : 10 – JORMUNATR

La Serpe cancella con un colpo di coda e afferrando il gessetto corregge : 10 – JORMUNGAND

“TU SAI SCRIVERE ?!?” si sorprende Padre Tutto, ma nessuno se lo fila perché sono tutti con gli occhi puntati altrove.

Per la precisione sul midgardiano che ha raggiunto Loki e ora lo sta abbracciando stretto.

Si leva un altro “Awwwww” collettivo.

Tony lo lascia e gli passa delle mentine. Oh dei se ne aveva bisogno !

“Come sei riuscito a comprendere quello che ha detto ?” domanda sgranocchiandone una decina in un colpo solo.

“Oh non è stato difficile, continuava ripetere “Momi Staakr” ... ero convinto di aver sbagliato l’ultima parola però” 

Allora era stato un bene che l’avesse volutamente sbagliata anche lui.

L’ultima frase di Jormungand infatti era stata “Grazie mamma per avermi trovato un papà”.

 

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

“LOKI LAUFEYSON LA TUA CONDANNA A MORTE VIENE REVOCATA CON EFFETTO IMMEDIATO !” sbraita Padre tutt’altro che soddisfatto.

I tizi che speravano di accapparrarsi gli organi dell'imputato (o meglio, quelli non rimasti sfrittellati per colpa del suo adorabile figlioletto) se ne vanno via furiosi senza il loro macabro bottino, mentre Tony euforico afferra il dio degli Inganni per un polso.

“Qual è la camera più vicina ?” gli chiede sottovoce

“Oh lascia perdere le camere, qui dietro ci sono le cucine, possiamo andare lì”

“Vuoi farlo davanti a gente che affetta le cipolle ?”

“Pensavo alla dispensa. Quella si può chiudere a chiave”

“E dispensa sia !” concorda con gli ormoni a mille, ma all’improvviso Loki si stacca da lui e raggiunge Thor.

“Davvero avresti ordinato a Jo-Jo di mangiarti se Padre non gli avesse permesso di ringraziarmi ?”

“Sì, davvero. Lo so che non mi credi, ma io ti voglio bene, fratello”

Il Burlone sembra a disagio. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. “Lo so che sei sincero. L’ho sempre saputo”

“E allora perché hai cercato di uccidermi in più di un’occasione ?”

“Perché ottocentotrentasette anni fa hai mangiato il mio budino all’anice”

“Ha attentato alla mia vita per colpa di un budino ?!? Un momento, a te l’anice neanche piace !”

“E’ una questione di principio ! Era mio, non tuo ! E tu non ti sei mai scusato !”

“Scusa se ottocentrotrentasette anni fa ho mangiato il tuo schifosissimo budino all’anice”

“Ah quindi non era un granché ?”

“Non ricordi che mi sono dovuto rinchiudere in bagno per ore subito dopo averlo ingerito ?”

“Sì, ma pensavo fosse colpa delle maledizioni che ti avevo scagliato per avermelo rubato” e poi sbuffa, fa due passi in avanti e da una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla dell’erede al trono, aggiungendo un incomprensibile “Grazie” a denti stretti.

“Solo una pacca sulla spalla ? Non mi merito un abbraccio ?”

“Non pretendere troppo ! Ah sappi che non avrei permesso a mio figlio di divorarti. Gli avresti alzato il colesterolo !”

Tony interviene (ormai non resiste più) “Se qui è tutto concluso, noi ci ritiriamo per festeggiare ... in orizzontale”

Loki sorride malizioso e lo spinge rapido verso l’uscita, mentre Thor afferra Volstagg e si mette a ballare la giga con lui.

Ognuno festeggia a modo suo.

 “FERMI VOI DUE ! DOVE CREDETE DI ANDARE ?” strepita Odino, fino a quel punto silenzioso e concentrato.

“A finire quello che tu hai interrotto !” è la pronta risposta del midgardiano.

“NON COSI’ IN FRETTA ! E’ VERO, LOKI NON SARA’ UCCISO, MA DEVE COMUNQUE PAGARE PER IL SUO CRIMINE !”

“Ok, compilategli ‘sto verbale e fategli pagare ‘sta multa. Rapidi rapidi, su !”

 _“Qualunque cifra dovesse sparare il vecchio io saprei fornirla. E’ il bello di essere miliardario”_ pensa.

Ma poi scopre con orrore che Padre non vuole condannare Loki al pagamento di una somma di denaro.

“TI OFFRO DUE POSSIBILITA’ DI SCELTA : TRENTA COLPI DI FRUSTA O LA CUCITURA DELLE LABBRA”

Riesce quasi a vedere all’opera i neuroni del dio, intento a valutare i pro e i contro di ciascuna opzione.

Avrà dei dolori indicibili in entrambi i casi. Non può permetterlo. “Questa è una barbarie ! Ha già pagato per gli atti osceni con l'isolamento e l’umiliazione che gli avete fatto provare oggi è una punizione sufficiente per il resto ! Inoltre mentre impersonava voi, _Maestà_ , non ha dichiarato guerre o fatto scoppiare faide tra clan, ma si è dimostrato un re giusto e saggio ! E’ stato ringraziato ! E poi, per la miseria, E’ VOSTRO FIGLIO ! Come potete sperare di avere il suo affetto se lo trattate in questo modo ?”

Dice _“Maestà”_ , ma avrebbe voluto dire “brutto pezzo di sterco”. Come possono gli asgardiani tollerare il comando di qualcuno così dispotico ? Perché nessuno prova a farlo fuori ? Perché non fanno una rivoluzione per mettere sul trono qualcuno di più competente ?

Perché dopo millenni non ha ancora levato le tende lasciando il posto a Thor ?

“WAAAAAAARGH !!!” è la risposta che ottiene dalla voce di Odino.

Una seconda risposta gli viene da Gungnir. Si accascia per terra con i vestiti che fumano. Odikachu è tornato.

“No ! Padre non colpitelo più ! E’ un mortale ! Così lo uccidete !” supplica Point Break che ha smesso di ballare la giga.

Loki si fa avanti e a testa alta dice “Padre, io ho deciso. Scelgo le frustate. Vediamo di sbrigarci a concludere la faccenda”

Tony lo afferra per un braccio in modo da voltarlo verso di sé. “Non glielo lascerò fare !”

“Sì, invece. Durerà poco e tra qualche giorno, quando i miei poteri saranno tornati, farò sparire i segni con la magia”

“Dovranno passare sul mio corpo prima di poterti prendere a frustate !”

“Veramente speravo di poterci passare soltanto io là sopra ...” ammicca lo stregone.

“Loki tu non puoi permettere che ti ...”

“Mi hanno già cucito le labbra una volta. Credimi, le frustate non sono nulla in confronto a quello”

E per la prima volta Stark si accorge di alcuni minuscoli segni attorno alla bocca dell’altro. Cicatrici.

“PORTATE QUI LA FRUSTA !” comanda Padre Tutto che sembra apprezzare questo contentino.

Una figura incappucciata entra reggendo un cuscino rosso su cui è posata una frusta dorata. Il boia.

“GUARDIE, PREPARATE IL PRIGIONIERO !” è il secondo ordine del re.

Due soldati afferrano Loki per le braccia e lo costringono a inginocchiarsi e gli strappano la veste in modo che abbia la schiena scoperta.

 “Che modi villani !” ironizza il Burlone, voltandosi per fare l’occhiolino a Tony.

 _“Sta cercando di tirarmi su il morale ... pensa a me invece che a ciò che sta per capitargli”_ capisce il genio.

 “CHE QUALCUNO TENGA IL CONTO ! PROCEDIAMO !”

“NO !” urla Tony accorgendosi che qualcun altro l’ha urlato con lui.

Thor avanza e si sbraccia agitando Mjolnir. Era inevitabile che intervenisse per salvare il fratellino.

“Padre, forse non lo avete saputo, ma Loki è reduce da un ricovero in infermeria. Ha rischiato di morire poco prima del suo arresto e osservandolo direi che non si è ancora ripreso del tutto. Non riuscirebbe a sopportare trenta frustate !”

“VOGLIO PARLARE CON UN GUARITORE PER SAPERE SE QUESTA STORIA CORRISPONDE A VERITA’ !” replica Odino sospettoso e dopo pochi minuti uno dei dottori che si è occupato di Loki è accanto a lui che gli mormora qualcosa.

Lo manda via con un gesto e torna a parlare col figlio “E’ CONFERMATO, PERCIO’ NON SARANNO TRENTA, MA VENTI”

“Venti sono comunque troppe per uno che ha recentemente rischiato di trovarsi più di là che di qua”

“WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!”

E con questo le conversazioni sono chiuse. A meno che ...

“Dategliene dieci. E le altre dieci a me” si ritrova a proporre.

“Stark sei impazzito ?!?” sbotta Loki sconvolto, guardandolo come se volesse investirlo con un trattore e dargli fuoco.

“Sì. Sono pazzo di te, Cerbiattino. E lo sarò fino al mio ultimo respiro”

Il dio delle Malefatte sgrana gli occhi a quelle parole, poi si rialza, rifila una gomitata alla guardia che gli urla “STAI GIU’ !”, lo raggiunge, lo afferra per il colletto ... e lo bacia. Lì, davanti a Padre, a Thor, ai guerrieri, a Ser Biss e a tutti gli altri.

 _“Questo sì che è un bacio ! Non che gli altri non siano stati di mio gradimento, ma questo ...”_ è il suo primo pensiero.

 _“Accidenti, perché non siamo da soli ? Avrei così voglia di approfondire il discorso !”_ è il suo secondo pensiero.

 _“Se a questo giro qualcuno ci separa lo ammazzo !”_ è il suo terzo pensiero.

Un “Awwwwwwwww” collettivo giunge alle sue orecchie. Pura musica.

 _“Lo senti Gigi ? Il pubblico è con noi ! Alle masse piacciono le storie d’amore, non i vecchi sadici e urlanti !”_ è il quarto.

“CHE STATE ASPETTANDO ?!? STACCATELI !” intima Padre con le guance rosse non si sa se per la stizza o l’imbarazzo.

Devono intervenire in quattro per riuscire a togliergli il Burlone di dosso, che sarà anche indebolito dal veleno, ma quando ci si mette è peggio di una ventosa cosparsa di supercolla. Non che gli dispiaccia, anzi.

Loki viene rifatto inginocchiare, mentre l’orbo gli risponde, asciugandosi il sudore dal viso.

“E’ STATO LOKI A COMPIERE IL TRADIMENTO QUINDI DEV’ESSERE LUI A PAGARE PER ESSO, MA SE INSISTI POSSO CONCEDERTI IL PRIVILEGIO DI POTER ESSERE TU STESSO A COLPIRLO. VUOI FARLO, TONY DI MIDGARD ?”

L’Avenger scuote la testa con enfasi e poi chiude gli occhi. Non vuole vedere uno spettacolo del genere.  

Aspetta di udire il primo colpo e l’urlo di Loki (che, per quanto stoico, urlerà di certo), ma non accade nulla.

Si arrischia ad aprirli quando sente Padre gridare “MOLLALA ! LASCIALA SUBITO ! NON E’ UN GIOCATTOLO !”

Ciò che vede gli strappa un sorriso : il boia penzola nel vuoto aggrappato alla frusta ... la cui altra estremità è saldamente tenuta da Jormungand tra le sue fauci. Poi il serpente la risucchia come se fosse uno spaghetto e l’uomo se ne stacca appena in tempo per non finire anch’egli nella bocca del Demone Cosmicamente Potente, cadendo malamente sul sedere.

“E bravo il mio Miomumà ! Oggi sei in modalità “salvo la mamma” eh ?” gli dice battendogli un colpetto sul fianco.

Stavolta non viene gettato nel Mare Unico ... e meno male visto che si trova a tre chilometri da lì !

“Ops, niente più frusta uguale niente più frustate !” quasi canticchia fissando Odino, che però prontamente ribatte

“CHE LE VENTI FRUSTATE SIANO CONVERTITE IN QUINDICI BASTONATE !”

Da un angolo arriva un altro incappucciato che regge un secondo cuscino rosso, con sopra un bastone argentato.

“Quanti caspita di boia ci sono quassù ?!?” sbotta Uomo di Metallo esasperato.

“Centinaia. Ne abbiamo uno per ogni metodo di tortura e di esecuzione capitale” risponde Thor, pallido come un cencio.

“Non c’è che dire, siete davvero una società molto evoluta ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì Odino è a conoscenza di quello vecchio spot del gelato (quello con Stefano Accorsi), d'altra parte Padre Tutto sa tutto, no ?!?


	19. Credere non è facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riuscirà Odino a punire il figlio adottivo o verrà cosparso di senape ... ehm o la prenderà in quel posto ?

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

Fissa il bastone e ne valuta il peso, il volume e i danni che potrà provocare sulla sua schiena.

Nella sua lunga vita gli hanno cucito le labbra, è stato frustato, è stato colpito più volte da Mjolnir (e spesso a questi colpi seguivano le immediate scuse del proprietario del martello “Mi dispiace, mi è sfuggito di nuovo. Vieni qui che ti do un bacino per farti passare la bua”) e ha ricevuto molti ceffoni ( **“Jane dove sei ? Bha non importa, resta lì e muori male !”** ), ma non è mai stato bastonato.

Il dolore sarà maggiore o minore rispetto alla frusta ?

Probabilmente maggiore se Odino ha ordinato di ridurre i colpi.

**“Lo ha fatto perché sa che venti potrebbero uccidermi, ora che sono così debole. Gentile da parte sua”**

“QUINDICI COLPI INVECE DI VENTI PERCHE’ SE NO CON LA TUA PELLACCIA DURA MI ROMPERESTI IL BASTONE !”

**“Ritiro tutto. E’ del bastone che si preoccupa, non di me ... se solo sapesse dove vorrei ficcarglielo ...”**

“HAI QUALCOSA DA DIRE PRIMA CHE LA SENTENZA VENGA ESEGUITA ?”

Ci pensa su un attimo. Probabilmente sverrà. Tanto vale che dica subito ciò che ha taciuto per tanto tempo.

“Sì, io desidero informare l’allegra combriccola di asgardiani qui riunita che ... PADRE FA IL BAGNO CON LE PAPERELLE !”

L’orbo scivola un po’ dal suo seggio dorato, mentre Ullr si copre la bocca e sghignazza e con lui tutti quanti.

“Ah e anche che HA UN GROSSO NEO SULLA CHIAP ...”

“HAI QUALCOSA DA DIRE A TUA DISCOLPA ?!?”

“Perdonatemi ... SE SONO STATO UN RE MIGLIORE DI LUI E GIGI NON RIESCE AD ACCETTARLO !”

“BASTA ! ABBIAMO RINVIATO LA TUA PUNIZIONE FIN TROPPO ! BOIA !”

L’incappucciatto afferra il bastone. Loki sposta lo sguardo verso Jormungand, sperando lo mangi come ha fatto con la frusta, ma suo figlio è in piena fase digestiva e sta dormendo della grossa usando Sleipnir come cuscino.

**“Sembrano due angioletti ... proprio adesso che dovrebbero scatenarsi come i demoni che sono per salvarmi !”**

Gli sovviene che uno dei suoi pargoli manca all’appello.

O non gli importa niente di lui oppure arriverà per salvarlo in extremis.

Incrocia le dita e prega che si avveri la seconda opzione. E sente ululare a tutto spiano.

Nella sala del trono fanno il loro ingresso Freki e Geri, i due lupi domestici di Padre, intenti a contendersi il quarto posteriore di un bilgesnipe molto rumorosamente (e sono immediati altri svenimenti tra gli astanti).

“BAMBINI MIEI, UN PO’ DI CONTEGNO ! A CUCCIA SU !”

**“Loro sono “bambini tuoi” ?!? E io allora ?”**

Gli enormi esemplari sono tenuti al guinzaglio da ... non ci crede, la preghiera ha funzionato !

“La tua testa è ancora al suo posto ma’ ! Uffa, perché ?” sbotta suo figlio riconsegnando i lacci al re.

“Ciao Fe-Fè, anch’io sono molto felice di rivederti”

“Uffa ma’, ho forse detto di essere felice di vederti ?”

**“Sarcasmo questo sconosciuto”**

“Deduco che tu non sia qui per salvarmi ...”

“Uffa ma’, parla liscio !”

“Come scusa ?”

“Parla tranqui”

“Che vuoi dire ?”

“Uffa ma’, ci sei o ci fai ? Usa parole semplici ! Chi ha mai sentito il verbo “deducare” ?”

**“E gli pago le rette scolastiche da quasi due secoli !”**

“Il verbo è “deducere”, significa …”

“Uffa ma’ chi se ne sbatte ? Quanto sei pesante oh !”

**“Parla quello che alla nascita pesava quasi otto chili …”**

“Cosa ci fai qui ?”

“Uffa ma’ non rompere, ho un patto con quest’anzianotto cecato, ma a te che te ne cale ?”

“NIPOTE LO SAI CHE DEVI RIVOLGERTI A ME CON MAGGIOR RISPETTO !” lo rimprovera Odino.

“QUALCUNO QUI HA DELLA SENAPE ? E’ PERFETTA PER INSAPORIRE PADRE TUTTO“ urla Fenrir rivolto alla folla.

“OK TI DO IL PERMESSO DI RIVOLGERTI A ME COME TI PARE !” gli concede il sovrano in tutta fretta.

Ullr sospira rassegnato e si rimette in tasca il tubetto di senape.

“Quindi Fe-Fé mentre lui era legato in camera tua tu invece di divorarlo ci hai stipulato un accordo ?”

“Uffa ma’ il nonno mi da la mancia se porto a passeggio i suoi lupi, tutto qua. Ehi sgancia la grana, Matusa !”

Padre tira fuori qualche spicciolo e li ficca nella mano del nipote che li conta e … “CHE COSA SONO QUESTI ?!?”

“LA TUA PAGHETTA, COME AVEVAMO CONCORDATO”

“PERCHE’ CI SONO TRE BOTTONCINI D’ORO NELLA MIA PAGHETTA ?”

“Odino taccagno crack” risponde Munin.

“Io avevo crack detto crack” fa eco Hugin.

“SONO COMUNQUE PREZIOSI, PUOI RIVENDERLI E RICAVARCI UN BEL GRUZZOLO”

“IO PRETENDO I MIEI SOLDI ORA !” grida Fenrir, aggiungendo in fondo alla frase un ringhio decisamente lupesco.

I suoi occhi sono diventati rossi. Non occorre essere un genio per capire che è parecchio arrabbiato.

“EHM Sì CARO, CERTO … ECCO QUA, TIENI. QUEI BOTTONI DEVO AVERCELI MESSI PER SBAGLIO …”

“Apri le orecchie : la prossima volta che proverai a imbrogliarmi pagandomi con dei bottoni ti aprirò in due e userò il tuo sangue per ritinteggiare la mia stanza. Mi hai capito, vecchio ?” mette in chiaro Fenrir mentre gli occhi gli tornano verdi.

**“Figliolo sono orgoglioso di te ! Bello psico di mamma !”**

“HO CAPITO … SENTI COME SI SONO COMPORTATI I MIEI CUCCIOLI ? NESSUN PROBLEMA SPERO !”

“Naaaaah niente di che. Sono stati bravissimi. Hanno solo spolpato una tizia lungo la strada, una quisquilia proprio”

“HANNO FATTO COSA ?!?”

“Era una trippona vestita di rosa, l’avranno scambiata per una salsiccia …”

“FREKI E GERI NON SANNO DISTINGUERE I COLORI”

“Oh e vabbé la verità è che IO l’ho scambiata per una salsiccia. Contento ?”

“MA TU NON ERI DIVENTATO VEGANO ?” domanda Odino cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo sul trono.

“Mica è facile riuscire a seguire fin da subito un nuovo regime alimentare ! Ah basta mi son rotto, qua è una palla !”

“NON VUOI ASSISTERE ALLA PUNIZIONE DI TUA MADRE ?”

“Le tirate addosso dell’acido ? La gettate nel cratere del vulcano ? La scorticate ? La lapidate ?”

“NO, RICEVERA’ QUINDICI BASTONATE”

“Che delusione ... uffa, perché ? Ehi nonnino rimbambitino posso essere io a dargliele ?!? Posso ?”

**“L’affetto di Fenrir nei miei confronti mi commuove”**

“NO FE-FE’, LASCIAMO CHE SE NE OCCUPI UN PROFESSIONISTA”

“Uffa, perché ? Nonno sei un guastafeste ! Avrei dovuto mangiarti !”

**“Sì avresti dovuto ! Quando mi sarò ripreso dagli acciacchi faremo i conti signorino ...”**

“Ok, me ne vado, ho appuntamento con Odio e Inganno. Stasera scioglieremo a morsi le trecce agli elfi oscuri”

**“Mettersi a studiare visto che è da sessanta anni che ripeti la terza media no ?”**

“Per la barba del Vecchino ! Mi piace il pizzetto di quel tizio ! Merita un’indagine approfondita !” e in un secondo si piazza accanto a Tony e comincia ad annusargli il collo, le ascelle e il petto. Il midgardiano fissa Loki allibito.

Quando Fenrir si china per annusargli l’inguine, lo afferra e lo tira su imbarazzato “Lì no. Quella è proprietà privata !”

“Piacere bell’antipastino, io sono il magnifico Fenrir” si presenta leccandosi le labbra e allungando una mano.

Il mortale gliela stringe perplesso “Credevo che tu fossi un lupo ...”

“CHE C’E’ ? QUESTO ASPETTO NON E’ DI TUO GRADIMENTO ? PREFERISCI QUESTO ?” ringhia offeso il demone del Van assumendo le sue vere sembianze enormi e pelose e sbavando in maniera incontrollabile. Padre gli ordina di tornare alla sua forma asgardiana altrimenti la sala rischia di trasformarsi in un lago di saliva lupesca. “Uffa, perché ?” protesta l’enorme bestione, ma esegue e torna nei (pochi) panni di prima.

“Sei carino in entrambe le versioni” prova ad accattivarselo Tony e poi aggiunge “Io sono ...”

“Anthony Edward Stark, figlio di Howard e Maria Stark. Pessimo rapporto col padre. Vanesio, arrogante, amante delle auto sportive, goloso di ciambelle, miliardario, genio, eroe, playboy, filantropo, adori i piatti esotici, quando non riesci a dormire sfogli giornaletti porno che poi infili tra la rete e il materasso, la tua casa è governata da un’intelligenza artificiale che hai ribattezzato JARVIS, sei noto come Uomo di Ferro, una volta hai fatto pipì nella tua armatura, hai dovuto affrontare un tipo in fissa col suo uccello, ti sei fatto dei pensierini su Natasha Romanoff, ti capita di avere attacchi di panico, sei stato torturato in una grotta, sei volato da una finestra, l’ultima persona con cui hai fatto sesso è Virginia “Pepper” Potts, la posizione è stata quella del missionario, lei si è lamentata della monotonia, tu l’hai chiamata “Cerbiattino” e lei se n’è andata ricoprendoti di insulti. Ah e hai baciato mia mamma quattro volte” spiattella il demoniaco ragazzino tutto d'un fiato.

“Tu come fai a sapere tante cose su di me ?” domanda Tony sconvolto.

“Bhe, ti ho annusato ! Ho un ottimo naso !”

“Hai capito tutte quelle cose sniffandomi ?”

“Ne ho capite molte di più, compresa la combinazione della tua cassaforte. Uh, non senti questo fetore ?”

“No io non ... oh ! C’E’ UNA FUGA DI GAS ! PRESTO SCAPPIAMO !”

“FERMI TUTTI ! NON C’E’ NIENTE DI SIMILE !”

Stark si volta verso Loki e sillaba “Io ci ho provato” allargando le braccia.

“Lo so e lo apprezzo molto” risponde il dio allo stesso modo ... e poi si accorge che Fenrir gli gira attorno e lo sta fiutando.

“Viene da te. Questo tanfo lo emani tu ma’. Accidenti, è davvero forte, mi lacrimano gli occhi !”

**“Il mio caro figlio non solo ha detto di volermi bastonare personalmente, ma ora osa pure affermare che puzzo !”**

“Sarà quello della saponetta di pessima qualità che mi hanno fornito per lavarmi prima di venire qui”

“No è qualcosa di totalmente diverso ...” sussurra pensoso.

“Forse è il profumo della mia carne bruciata, tuo nonno mi ha fulminato con la sua lancia”

“Che forza !!! Oh quanto vorrei poterlo fare anch’io ! Uffa ma’ perché il nonno e lo zio ti possono fulminare e io no ?”

**“Ribadisco che il suo affetto nei miei confronti mi commuove”**

“Quindi l’olezzo che senti è la mia pelle abbrustolita ?”

“Certo che no, conosco bene il delizioso aroma di un dio flambé e non è questo”

“Si sente ancora la presenza del veleno di Jo-Jo ?”

“Appena appena. No, questo è un effluvio molto più aspro”

**“Non conosce il verbo “deducere”, ma conosce il termine “effluvio”. Dai che forse le ripetizioni sono servite a qualcosa !”**

“Ho vomitato poco fa”

“Sì quello l’ho percepito, ma questo miasma non riguarda qualcosa che hai mangiato, sa di te e …”

“Di me e … ?”

“Oh” esclama sorpreso il suo secondogenito con le sopracciglia che scattano verso l’alto.

“Oh ?”

“Ciao, Splendore !”

“Mi saluti soltanto adesso ?!?”

“Uffa ma’, tu e le tue solite manie di protagonismo da diva ... non sto salutando te !”

In effetti Fenrir non lo sta guardando in faccia, ma più in giù.

Loki abbassa a sua volta lo sguardo e di colpo comprende.

O meglio una parte di lui comprende ( **“Questo spiegherebbe come mai i miei poteri non mi sono ritornati !”** ) e un’altra nega con tutte le sue forze, continuando a ripetersi che non è possibile. Eppure il naso di Fenrir non sbaglia mai.

Rimugina su come si sia potuta avverare una cosa simile.

**“Ora che ci penso quella schifosissima bistecca aveva un gusto orrendo che non mi era del tutto nuovo ...”**

Un nome gli spunta sulle labbra (accompagnato da una serie di imprecazioni).

Si guarda attorno. Non è lì tra i presenti.

“L’odore che senti … sa di me e di Stark ?”

Suo figlio annuisce con un sorriso insolitamente privo di sangue. Loki torna a imprecare dentro di sè.

“FENRIR TI ORDINO DI ANDARTENE ! CI STAI FACENDO PERDERE TEMPO !”

“Un momento ! Voglio dire un’ultima cosa a mio figlio !” prende il viso di Fenrir tra le mani e gli sussurra “Trova Sigyn e avrai la balestra che mi domandi da secoli” poi afferra il bastone che il boia annoiato dalla scenetta aveva riposto sul cuscino e lo lancia lontano.

Fenrir ulula di gioia, corre, si trasforma lungo il tragitto, lo afferra tra i denti e sparisce.

“TU ... TU GLI HAI DATO IL MIO SACRO BASTONE PER LE BOTTE AGLI INFAMI ?”

“Ci giocherà un po’ e dopo te lo riporterà. Magari leggermente ammaccato, ma te lo riporterà. Promesso”

“SE CREDI DI SCAMPARLA TI SBAGLI ! NIENTE FRUSTA, NIENTE BASTONE ... PORTATE LA PIUMA !“

“No per favore, la piuma no !”

Vede il filantropo grattarsi la testa e lo sente domandare a Thor informazioni su questa piuma.

“E’ la tortura estrema, Padre la riserva solo ai criminali peggiori”

“Sì, ma di che si tratta ?”

“Penso che su Midgard lo chiamiate “solletico”. E’ uno strazio indicibile. Povero fratellino mio !”

Incompensibilmente il Vendicatore scoppia a ridere come se sotto la tortura del solletico ci fosse lui.

Tra sé Loki pensa che queste risate non dureranno ancora a lungo.

Quando saprà ... già, come reagirà quando saprà ? Mille ipotesi gli si affacciano nella mente.

“NON VUOI LA PIUMA ? PREFERISCI DODICI SCARICHE DI GUNGNIR ?”

“No. Se la scelta è tra queste due, scelgo la piuma” risponde senza esitazioni. Deve proteggerlo ...

Padre non se ne capacita. Il dio degli Inganni ha sempre sofferto in maniera terribile il solletico ed era sicuro che pur di evitarlo scegliesse di lasciarsi friggere. Lo fissa come se guardasse uno sconosciuto. Anche il suo non-fratello lo guarda in modo strano.

Forse sente che c’è qualcosa di diverso nell’aria (e senza annusarlo).

Gli risponde con un sorriso tirato, per poi mettersi a fissare il pavimento. Il pentapalmo capirà ?

“PADRE FERMA TUTTO ! LOKI E’ INCINTO ! E STAVOLTA IO NON C’ENTRO NULLA ! LO GIURO !” sì, ha capito. Perfetto.

“WAAAAAAAARGH !!!” urlano in sincrono Odino e Tony.

 

ASGARD, SALA DEL TRONO

 

Stark continua a dirsi che deve aver capito male. 

Point Break deve aver gridato “LOKI HA VINTO !” o “CHI E’ GIACINTO ?”.

Appena ritornerà a New York andrà a sottoporsi a un controllo dell’udito. No perché è assurdo che il biondo abbia davvero pronunciato ciò che crede di avergli sentito pronunciare. Gli è già capitato di fraintendere quello che le persone gli dicevano (più che altro per la sua pessima abitudine di soverchiare le loro voci con la sua o di ascoltarle solo per finta, pensando invece ai fatti propri).

Mette le mani in tasca e sfodera un sorriso da _“Va tutto bene, sto solo sentendo cose che non dovrei sentire”_.

Si chiede se da ora in poi avrà altre di queste “visioni uditive” alla Giovanna d’Arco.

Finirà sul rogo anche lui ? Se dipendesse da Odino sicuramente sì.

Tony non se la prende per il fatto di non stargli simpatico. L’antipatia è reciproca.

E comunque il rapporto coi suoceri è sempre difficoltoso, almeno all’inizio.

“Suocero ? Oh, ma io non ho intenzioni serie con il dio degli Inganni ...”

Mente a se stesso perché sa che Loki si stuferà presto di lui, misero mortale, e cercherà conforto tra le braccia di un altro Aesir.

L’unica speranza che ha in proposito è che ciò avvenga dopo la sua morte, perché non riuscirebbe a tollerare di vederlo felice con un altro.

La mezza folla rimasta rumoreggia e frasi mozzate scuotono il silenzio irreale che si è creato.

Padre sembra una statua di cera. Potrebbe sembrare morto se non respirasse tanto affannosamente.

Un attacco di cuore ? Soffre d’asma ? Un calo di pressione ? O si è beccato una delle malattie che gli ha augurato Ullr ?

Stark osserva Barbie Boy che raggiunge il fratello e lo tira su, mollando una gomitata alla guardia che strepita “DEVE STARE GIU’ !”, lo fissa intensamente per dei lunghissimi secondi e gli chiede qualcosa che dal labiale potrebbe essere “Ne sei sicuro ?” o "Vuoi un siluro ?"

Loki gli volta le spalle e perciò non riesce a leggergli le labbra.

Decide di pensare ad altro. Ad esempio a Fenrir che l'ha sconvolto quattro volte nel giro di pochissimi minuti.

La prima per i lupi giganteschi che si portava appresso, grandi come delle mini-car.

La seconda per il suo vero aspetto che incuterebbe timore anche all’Uomo Nero (inteso non come Fury).

La terza per la coda che gli spuntava dai pantaloni, segno che il suo travestimento da asgardiano aveva una pecca.

La quarta per la sua forma umanoide. Da lontano, vedendolo a petto nudo, abbronzato e coi capelli lunghi e neri gli aveva ricordato il tizio sulle copertine dei romanzi rosa o uno dei lupetti di “Twilight”, poi Fenrir si era avvicinato (perfino troppo, voleva annusargli le parti basse !) e il genio era rimasto a bocca aperta. I colori sono quelli di sua madre, ma la struttura fisica e i lineamenti del viso sono identici a quelli dello zio.

Fenrir è uguale a Thor, solo che é moro e non biondo. Se si mettesse una parrucca o si facesse una tinta distinguerli sarebbe quasi impossibile.

Nella testa del miliardario suona un campanello. Cos’è che ha detto il Tonante poco fa ?

Che quando in passato Loki è rimasto incinto lui era coinvolto nella cosa. Rammenta la storia di Njord e della sorella.

Forse non sono gli unici fratelli che in quel di Asgard ... i due principi si sussurrano parole che non riesce a sentire.

Parole d’amore ? E’ per quello che Padre è sbiancato ? Perché ha scoperto la loro tresca ?

In effetti Thor si è affrettato in maniera sospetta a definire Loki “adottato”, come se cercasse una giustificazione per il tipo di rapporto che li lega ... qualcosa che non può più essere definito soltanto affetto fraterno.

E tutto quel berciare “Loki deve venire a casa con me !” ora assumeva maggior senso.

Ma certo che ha mollato Jane ed è tornato su Asgard, faceva parte del loro piano per vivere finalmente felici e contenti !

Forse l’avevano orchestrato insieme in quel di Svartacoso, magari mentre giacevano nudi in una grotta sopra a pelli d’orso davanti al fuoco acceso. Loki si sarebbe finto morto e avrebbe preso il posto del vecchio, mentre il fratellone diffondeva la notizia della sua dipartita, mollava la scienziata e poi ritornava da lui. A quel punto il dio delle Menzogne avrebbe lasciato sul trono un suo clone mascherato da Padre Tutto e sarebbe “risorto”, lui e Thor avrebbero rivelato la loro intenzione di stare insieme al falso orbo che avrebbe dato la sua benedizione.

Un piano perfetto, fallito miseramente perché Loki era rimasto avvelenato e non era più riuscito a spacciarsi per il re e così l’erede al trono per giustificare il suo rientro improvviso si era dovuto inventare che intendeva sposare Sif, al che il fratellino/amante si era ingelosito e per ripicca aveva deciso di sposarsi a sua volta con Sigismonda, per poi era piombare addosso a lui e decidere di usarlo come valvola di sfogo.

“Non mi ha mai detto che mi ama. Non mi ha mai chiamato per nome. Per lui andavo bene solo per una botta e via”

Si stupisce di restarci così male. Non aveva detto di non voler fare sul serio con Loki ?

Allora il fatto che nemmeno Loki voglia fare sul serio con lui non dovrebbe turbarlo tanto !

I suoi piedi partono prima che se ne renda conto.

Si piazza in mezzo ai due fratelli, posa le mani sulle loro spalle e mormora “Siate sempre innamorati come il primo giorno, amici miei” poi si allontana verso l’uscita, vuole andarsene il più rapidamente che può perché se dovessero baciarsi sotto i suoi occhi potrebbe restarci secco.

Viene afferrato per il colletto della camicia e costretto a voltarsi.

“Dove credi di andare ? E che significava quella frase ?” chiede Point Break con la faccia da punto interrogativo.

Il filantropo sospira. Se l’aspettava che l’armadio a quattro ante non capisse.

Sposta lo sguardo sul fratello più intelligente ... che sembra non aver capito a sua volta.

E’ costretto a essere più esplicito. Spera che non gli chiedano un disegnino.

“Ragazzi statemi bene e amatevi alla luce del sole perché l’amore è più bello quando si può vivere senza paure”

“CHE ?!? TU VORRESTI CHE IO E THOR CI AMASSIMO ?!?” strilla il minore con espressione orripilata.

“Uomo di Ferro hai bevuto qualcosa di troppo forte o preso botte in testa per caso ?” si informa il maggiore e poi rivolto al fratello aggiunge sottovoce “Però non sarebbe una brutta cosa se tu mi manifestassi maggiormente il tuo affetto, Lo-Lo”

“Sai dove puoi ficcartelo il tuo affetto, Thortellino cretinino ?!?”

“Mi hai chiamato con un nomignolo ! Vuol dire che mi vuoi bene ! Sono felice !”

“Ti assicuro che “felice” non è esattamente l’aggettivo che userei per descriverti”

“Che cos’è un “aggettivo” ?”

“Lascia stare. E’ chiaro che non hai capito quello che Stark intendeva. Lui ci crede amanti !”

“Tony come ti è venuto un pensiero simile ? Come puoi pensare che io possa fare o pensare di fare cose sozze con il mio bellissimo fratellino dai meravigliosi occhi verdi, alto, proporzionato, con un sedere perfetto, gli zigomi ben delineati, un sorriso splendente, un profilo senza imperfezioni e per giunta intelligente e ironico ? Mica ho una cotta per lui !”

“Oh andiamo, non sono uno stupido ! E inoltre lo capirebbero anche i sassi che tra voi c’è una relazione sentimentale !”

“Stark sta’ zitto o mi verrà da vomitare di nuovo !”

“Forse è meglio se ti accompagno in infermeria, Tony. Stai delirando”

“Vorresti forse negare che per te Loki è più di un fratello ?”

“Non lo nego. Lui per me è un fratello, un amico, un confidente, un alleato, un nemico, un rompiscatole, un compagno di giochi e di merende, un fine stratega e un traditore. Ma come prima cosa resta un fratello. E io non sono Njord”

“Veramente a te avevo assegnato il ruolo della sorella”

“Come scusa ?”

“No, niente. Quindi voi due non avete mai fatto zum-zum davanti al fuoco sopra a delle pelli d’orso ?”

“NO !” urla Loki disgustato.

“Che cosa significa “zum-zum” ?” domanda Thor con la sua anima candida, grattandosi la testa perplesso.

“Avete fatto zum-zum tra le verdi frasche della foresta ?”

“NO !”

“Questo “zum-zum” è qualcosa che si mangia ?” prova a indovinare il Tonante, ma viene ignorato.

“Avete fatto zum-zum sulla spiaggia ?”

“NO !”

“E’ il nome di un gioco che si fa con la palla ? “Zum-zum” somiglia al rumore di una palla che rotola ...” tenta il biondo.

“Però a te piacerebbe se il tuo non-fratello si prendesse certe libertà con te ! Ammettilo che vorresti farci zum-zum !”

“E’ un ballo di gruppo ? E’ la versione ridotta della zumba ?” si spreme le meningi l’asgardiano, mentre il genio finisce gambe all’aria dopo un sonoro ceffone da parte del dio delle Malefatte (miracolosamente senza rimetterci la mascella) che lo squadra dall'alto parecchio furioso.

“Non riuscirò mai a capire come ti sia potuto passare per la testa che io e Thor ... ah non riesco neanche a dirlo da quanto l’idea mi ripugna ! Sei un demente se credi possibile che io possa cedere alla corte di un simile idiota ! Non sono mai stato attratto dagli idioti ! A me piacciono le persone che sanno usare il cervello ! Persone che riescono a salvarsi da situazioni disperate utilizzando la propria intelligenza e non soltanto la forza bruta ! Persone argute, dotate di senso dell’umorismo e che non spaccano le tazze dopo aver bevuto ! Persone che affrontano un dio solo confidando nel potere del proprio fascino e nell’attrattiva di un drink ! Persone che perdonano quel dio per aver cercato di ucciderle ! Persone che scendono giù dal cielo come comete a ritmo di musica ! Persone che mi fanno sentire speciale ! Persone che si prenderebbero delle bastonate per me ! Io al mio fianco non voglio un principe scemo, voglio un genio !”

“Stai dicendo ciò che penso tu stia dicendo Rock of Ages ?”

“Sto dicendo che mi piaci tu, Ferraglia”

“Tu mi hai appena chiamato con un nomignolo ?”

“Non è giusto che io sia l’unico ad averne”

“E’ carino. Ed è carino anche il modo in cui lo dici, come se fosse un insulto però allo stesso tempo con dolcezza”

“Questo solo perché ti trovo esasperante”

“Però mi ami lo stesso ?”

“Sì Tony, ti amo lo stesso”

“LO HAI DETTO ! TU LO HAI DETTO ! SI’ !”

“Oh accidenti !” si imbroncia Loki. E poi sussulta come se avesse sentito qualcosa.

“Tranquillo. Non andrò in giro a vantarmene ... o forse sì ! GENTE, LOKI HA DETTO CHE MI AMA !”

Partono degli applausi e qualcuno urla “BACIO ! BACIO !”

“Che dici, accontentiamo i nostri fans ?”

“Quindi lo vuoi tenere ?” si azzarda a chiedere il dio.

“Tenere cosa ?”

“Il bambino”

“Quale bambino ?”

“Il nostro bambino !”

“Noi non abbiamo mai parlato di adottare un bambino”

“Non ci sarà bisogno di adottarne uno. E’ già in viaggio, Stark”

“E’ già in viaggio ? Io credo di non aver compreso bene ...”

“Strano, Thor l’ha urlato a pieni polmoni ... noi siamo in dolce attesa”

“Ti sei sbagliato. Ti scongiuro dimmi che ti sei sbagliato e che volevi dire che siamo “in attesa del dolce” !”

“Ti fa così schifo il pensiero di mettere su famiglia con me ?”

“No, ma ... non è possibile che noi ... dal punto di vista biologico ... è uno scherzo vero ?”

“Purtroppo non lo è” replica una voce femminile che non ha mai sentito prima. Una ragazza scende dalla groppa di Fenrir (che ha riportato indietro il bastone, ma nessuna delle guardie vuole avvicinarsi per prenderlo perché è interamente ricoperto di bava e perché l’ultima volta che qualcuno ha tolto di bocca a Fenrir-lupo qualcosa ci ha rimesso la mano) e va verso il trono.

Si inchina e tra i singhiozzi confessa cosa ha combinato.

“Sapevo che Loki non mi amava affatto e che avrebbe cercato un modo per evitare di sposarmi, in più trascorrendo del tempo con lui ho visto quanto fossero diversi i nostri gusti e ho capito che la nostra unione sarebbe durata un soffio. Così invece di lasciarlo andare per la sua strada ho deciso di giocare slealmente e gli ho cucinato un cuore di strega. Ho organizzato un picnic e gliel’ho fatto mangiare senza rivelargli cosa fosse. Se lo avessi messo incinto avrebbe dovuto sposarmi per forza e magari col tempo sarebbe riuscito ad amarmi sul serio. Ho provato a baciarlo due volte e non solo non ci sono riuscita, ma mi sono pure rotta il naso ! Poi è andato in bagno. Non è mai ritornato. L’ho cercato ovunque, finché ho saputo che era stato arrestato ... assieme a un tizio con cui era stato beccato in intimi atteggiamenti. Un tizio che era riuscito a baciarlo prima di me. Un tizio che ora sarà il padre di suo figlio al posto mio”

Dunque la mancata sposa di Loki è questa.

Dunque se loro si sono ritrovati è perché lui stava scappando da lei.

Dunque Sigia ha provato a ingannare il dio degli Inganni.

Dunque loro aspettano davvero un bambino.

No, non può essere. Anche se glielo dicessero in coro tutti quanti, lui non ci crederebbe mai.

Sono due maschi (mette a tacere la vocina che gli ricorda che Piccolo Cervo ha già partorito in passato).

Non hanno mai consumato (mette a tacere la vocina che gli ricorda che a uno jotun basta ingoiare un cuore di strega).

E poi, insomma, non può averlo messo incinto con un bacetto dopo solo trenta secondi di dialogo !

“Uh Loki che bello sei vivo ! Smack !” e quello si ritrova con la pagnotta nel forno ?!? Ma scherziamo ?!?

Gli sembrano impazziti tutti : Thor che urla cose senza senso, Sigurdona che racconta la regina di tutte le panzane, Fenrir che sente l’odore di pargoli inesistenti e Loki che è convinto di essere davvero gravido. Solo uno ha mantenuto il sangue freddo. Tony si rivolge a lui speranzoso.

“Ehi Boss cerchi di far ragionare questi matti ! Non può essere come dicono loro !”

Odino non risponde né a parole, né a gesti.

“MI HAI APPENA DEFINITO “MATTO” STARK ?!?”

“Sì, perché questa è follia Loki !”

“Non pensavo avrei sentito questa battuta da qualcuno che non fosse Thor ...”

“Non era mia intenzione copiargliela, quel che voglio dire è che non è davvero ragionevolmente possibile che tu sia ...”

Il dio gli afferra una mano e se la posa sulla pancia.

“Oh per favore, cosa stai cercando di dimostra ... ?!?” STUMP

Il Vendicatore toglie la mano come se si fosse scottato “Che cos’era quello ?”

“Un calcio ... o una testata nel caso fosse un altro serpente. E’ solo la seconda volta che si fa sentire”

“E quando è stata la prima ?”

“Subito dopo che ti ho detto quella cosa” sussurra il principe arrossendo visibilmente.

Tony sta per posare di nuovo la mano sullo stesso punto quando realizza una cosa che lo fa imbestialire.

Corre, sale in due balzi le scale del trono e afferrando Padre comincia a scuoterlo gridandogli in faccia la sua rabbia.

“TU HAI FULMINATO LOKI E MIO FIGLIO CON LA TUA DANNATISSIMA LANCIA ! IO TI ROVINO PEZZO DI M ... !”

“Stark è inutile, non può sentirti ! Non vedi che sta dormendo ?” gli fa notare Loki.

Ed è proprio così. Scoprire che il figlio minore è di nuovo incinto ha fatto sprofondare Odino nel sacro sonno di Odino.

“MA INSOMMA, VI DECIDETE A DIRMI COSA SIGNIFICA “ZUM-ZUM” ?!?” sbotta Point Break a braccia incrociate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, c'è una pagnotta nel forno. Non ho resistito.


	20. In cerca di approvazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo le paranoie di Tony ecco le paranoie di Loki.  
> E a seguire ... zum-zum time !

ASGARD

 

Padre, rigido come uno stoccafisso, viene portato in camera sua e la sala del trono si svuota rapidamente.

Thor (con il viso in fiamme perché Loki gli ha spiegato il significato di “zum-zum” disegnandolo su una delle lavagnette di Ullr in maniera anatomicamente parecchio dettagliata) si rivolge ai due futuri genitori “Voi due dovete parlare !”

Li lascia da soli e quelli escono senza dirsi una parola e senza nemmeno guardarsi, camminando meccanicamente.

Arrivati a una fontana si siedono sul bordo. In parte sono ancora sotto shock. In grossissima parte.

Un paio di asgardiani passano di lì gridando nella loro direzione “CONGRATULAZIONI !”

**“Le notizie circolano decisamente troppo in fretta per i miei gusti”**

Nessuno dei due osa partire con il discorso. Esiste qualcosa in grado di zittirli, incredibile, ma vero.

Dopo tre minuti di prolungato silenzio il dio degli Inganni sospira così forte da allarmare il midgardiano.

“Stai ... state bene ? Quella scarica non ti ha ... non vi ha fatto del male giusto ?”

E’ comprensibile che Stark fatichi ancora a usare il plurale parlando con lui.

La sua preoccupazione però non se l’aspettava. Promette bene.

Ma lo jotun non sarebbe se stesso se non si facesse prendere dalla paranoia nel giro di due secondi. E infatti ...

**“E’ preoccupato per la mia salute o per lui sono soltanto un involucro per nostro figlio ?”**

Si rende conto che Tony è in attesa di una risposta. Più tempo ci mette a dargliela, più lo farà agitare.

“Non era molto forte. E comunque c’è il mio seidr come barriera protettiva” e poi torna a perdersi nei suoi timori

**“Ma basterà ? Per colpa dell’avvelenamento si è ridotto di molto, non vorrei che questo nuocesse al bambino ...”**

“E quindi di quanto sei ?” domanda il terrestre, in parte ancora incredulo.

**“... e se il mio seidr non tornasse più come era prima ? Se lo perdessi del tutto ?”**

“Più o meno, secondo te”

**“Tony mi vorrebbe lo stesso se io non fossi più il potente stregone che sono sempre stato ?”**

“Una stima approssimativa va benissimo”

**“Non è che mi mollerebbe per andare in cerca di altri stregoni, vero ?”**

“Giusto per sapere quanto manca al lieto evento”

**“So che ce ne sono anche su Midgard. Magari avrebbe più cose in comune con uno di loro che non con me ...”**

“E’ solo per farmi trovare preparato”

**“O Norne ! E se perdendo il seidr perdessi il bebé ? Tony mi odierebbe !”**

“Piccolo Cervo, mi senti ?”

**“Non me lo perdonerei mai ! Credo che potrei gettarmi di nuovo dal ponte se accadesse ...”**

“Rock of Ages che hai ?”

**“… e nessuno mi piangerebbe”**

“C’è nessuno in casa ?” gli chiede il miliardario sventolandogli la mano davanti al viso.

**“Thor fa solo finta di volermi bene, lo so che in realtà mi tollera a stento per colpa di tutti gli scherzi che gli ho fatto”**

“Loki ?”

**“Ma io non potevo non farglieli. Che Burlone sarei stato se non avessi architettato degli scherzi ?”**

“Loki hai sentito la mia domanda ?”

**“Nessuno mi capisce. Nessuno mi vuole. Nessuno mi ama”**

“LOKI !!!” gli urla nelle orecchie l’Avenger, facendogli quasi venire un coccolone.

“RAZZA DI INCOSCIENTE, VUOI FORSE SPAVENTARMI PER PROCURARMI UN ABORTO ?”

**“E se la sua intenzione fosse stata proprio questa ?”**

“Scusa principino, ma avevi la testa tra le nuvole e dovevo riportarti coi piedi per terra”

**“Oh accidenti con la gravidanza i miei piedi si gonfieranno terribilmente ! Non voglio che Tony li veda !”**

“Ehilà ?!?”

**“Non so nemmeno se i miei piedi gli piacciono così come sono ora”**

“Sei di nuovo perso nei meandri della tua aliena mente ?”

**“Glielo dovrei chiedere ? No, penserebbe malissimo di me !”**

“LOKI !!!”

“LA VUOI SMETTERE ? NON SONO SORDO !”

“E allora tu smettila di isolarti nel tuo pessimismo !”

“Come sai che i miei pensieri sono negativi ?”

“Ti si legge in faccia. Senti un po’ di preoccupazione è normale, ma non farne una malattia”

“NON SONO MALATO, SONO INCINTO !”

“Lo so, quel che intendo è che rischi di impazzire se pensi continuamente a ciò che potrebbe andare storto”

“MI STAI DANDO DEL PAZZO ?!?” sbraita il gravido alzandosi e sovrastandolo con le mani sui fianchi.

“Per favore, calmati ! Non volevo insultarti ! Da bravo risiediti e rispondi alla mia domanda”

Loki si era prontamente riseduto, leggermente perplesso “Quale domanda ?”

“Ti ho chiesto di quanto sei”

“Sessanta giorni”

“Sicuro che non siano di più ?”

“Cosa stai insinuando ? E’ stato sessanta giorni fa che io e te ci siamo ritrovati e dopo mi hanno messo in isolamento !”

“Perciò è proprio roba mia ?”

“Non è una “roba” ! E’ il nostro erede !”

“Ma potrebbe essere di Fandral. Hai baciato anche lui !”

Gli schizza in faccia dell’acqua. Come si permette di pensare ... e poi comprende che il filantropo non ha alcuna idea di come funzioni la faccenda del cuore di strega. Con calma gliela spiega, raccontandogli della sua precedente gravidanza.

Tony interviene con decine di domande, alcune davvero stupide per uno che si autodefinisce un “genio”.

Sembra più tranquillo quando per la milionesima volta Loki gli ripete che il bacio con lo spadaccino è avvenuto prima che lo mangiasse e che dopo averlo mangiato ha baciato soltanto lui. “Quindi è ufficialmente nostro ? Tuo e mio ?”

“Nostro o nostri”

Il nababbo era sbiancato “Nostri ? Pensi che potrebbero essere due ?”

“Veramente pensavo che potrebbero essere tre. Ci siamo baciati tre volte, Stark”

“E tu resti incinto ogni volta che ricevi un bacio se hai mangiato quella prelibatezza ?”

“Non lo so. Però è quello che mi è successo con Fe-Fé, Jo-Jo e Hela”

Il Vendicatore si lascia sfuggire un’espressione molto colorita.

Loki si protegge la pancia con le mani come se volesse tappare le orecchie al suo occupante. Non permetterà a Tony di insegnargli certe parole !

“Cerbiattino potrebbero essere quattro ! Noi ci siamo baciati quattro volte !”

**“Stark devi decisamente togliere “genio” dal tuo biglietto da visita”**

“L’effetto ingravidante del cuore di strega cessa dopo poche ore”

“Significa che ora se ti baciassi il numero di pargoli non aumenterebbe ?”

“Non solo non aumenterebbe il loro numero, ma sarebbe una cosa a me assai gradita”

Uomo di Metallo si sporge verso di lui ... e poi rovina il momento dando libero sfogo alla sua perplessità.

“Perché hai baciato un lupo, un serpente e un teschio ?”

“Avevo gli ormoni a mille a causa del cuore di strega, quasi non me ne sono reso conto”

“Bhe allora è una fortuna che tu sia stato isolato o avresti baciato tutti i tuoi compagni di cella”

“MI STAI DANDO DEL “FACILE” ?!?”

“In effetti è l’impressione che mi hai dato quando stavi seduto a cavalcioni su di me”

“Ero felice di rivederti ! Ti credevo morto !”

“Ma per tua stessa ammissione avevi anche gli ormoni a mille per via di quel cuore. Avresti baciato chiunque !”

Il dio si alza di scatto e lo spinge, facendolo finire dentro la fontana. Poi se ne va furioso.

**“Non mi merita. Se pensa questo di me non mi merita !”**

“LOKI ASPETTA !”

**“L’ho detto io che nessuno mi ama ...”**

“LOKI TORNA QUI !!!”

L’asgardiano accelera il passo e sparisce all’interno del Palazzo, ignorandolo.

**“A quanto pare il mio destino è quello di essere una mamma single. Di nuovo !”**

Circa due minuti dopo il suo urlo rompe tutte le vetrate dell’ala est della reggia.

Nell’ala ovest Odino sussulta bruscamente nel suo Sacro Sonno, poi si rigira su un fianco e continua a ronfare.

 

ASGARD

 

_“Piccolo promemoria : la gravidanza rende Rock of Ages molto più suscettibile del solito e a quanto pare le finestre sono sempre le prime a subire la sua ira. Chissà cosa gli hanno fatto di male”_ riflette Tony uscendo dalla fontana.

Si dirige in un angolo soleggiato e apparentemente deserto, dove si spoglia e mette le sue cose ad asciugare su un ramo rimanendo con addosso soltanto i boxer. Sta strizzando i calzini quando ode una voce che ha già sentito. Il tono è decisamente mellifluo.

"Approssimiamoci, dolcezza !”

Alza lo sguardo ... e il maniaco biondo e nudo del pontile è lì di fronte a lui. Ed è di nuovo biondo e nudo.

E come se non bastasse gli sta andando incontro a braccia spalancate con un’espressione trionfante stampata in faccia.

Tony raccoglie i suoi vestiti per scappare il più lontano possibile, ma quel tizio gli si avvicina e glieli strappa di mano.

_“Violentato da un dio alieno in fregola ... ma anche no !”_ pensa il mortale mentre cerca un modo per sfuggirgli.

**“Prendi tempo. Fallo parlare !”** gli suggerisce il suo omino del cervello.

“Gran bella abbronzatura amico”

“Uh l’hai notata ? Io ci tengo ad apparire sempre al meglio. Tu sei l’amico inventore di Thor giusto ?”

“Sì” ammette sperando sia la risposta giusta per levarselo di torno.

“Oh se è così devo proprio mostrarti una cosa ...”

“Non credo esista qualcosa che tu non mi abbia già mostrato !”

Il desnudo tira fuori da dietro la schiena una borsa a tracolla (chissà come mai non l’aveva notata prima ehm ...) e la apre dicendo orgoglioso “Guarda la mia Skiðblaðnir ! Non è bellissima ? E’ un regalo !”

Stark fissa l’interno della sacca. In mezzo a preservativi, vibratori e manette c’è una nave giocattolo.

_“Non potevano regalargli qualcosa da indossare ?”_ si chiede ritenendo il suo interlocutore sempre più maniaco.

“Sì è proprio carina ...”

“Ed è anche RDD”

“E’ un Radiological Dispersion Device ?”

“Radio che ? No, è RDD : Rispettosa Dei Defunti”

“In che senso sarebbe rispettosa dei defunti ?”

“Ha un certificato che garantisce che nessuno di essi è stato privato delle unghie per costruirla !”

“Ah ... scommetto che i morti ne sono molto lieti”

_“Chi mai priverebbe dei cadaveri delle unghie per costruirsi una nave ?!?”_

“Vuoi montare ?”

“Cosa intendi con “montare” ?” si allarma il genio fissando attorno in cerca di soccorsi.

“Non mi sembra una cosa così difficile da comprendere. Vuoi salire a dare un’occhiata al suo interno ?”

_“E’ convinto di poter salire su una barchetta ?”_ si chiede il midgardiano ritenendo il suo interlocutore sempre più pazzo,

poi decide di assecondarlo “Va bene, mostrami le meravigliose cabine di Skiblanì”

“Si chiama Skiðblaðnir”

“Un nome più semplice, no ?”

“E’ sempre meglio di Nagflar”

Improvvisamente un pensiero terrorizza Tony. O meglio un secondo pensiero, essendo il primo pensiero terrorizzante il suo domandarsi se quel tizio lo vuole trascinare chissà dove per abusare di lui. E se Loki volesse dare al pargolo in arrivo un nome asgardiano per lui impronunciabile ?

O peggio ancora, un nome pronunciabilissimo, ma che sulla Terra è più diffuso come nome per un cane piuttosto che per un bambino ?

Ignaro dei timori del Vendicatore il dio estrae il modellino dalla borsa e lo scaglia sul prato.

Appena tocca l’erba la nave diventa enorme, addirittura più grande dell’helicarrier.

Tony, con la bocca spalancata dallo stupore, si sente agguantare per un braccio e condurre su per la scaletta.

“Benvenuto sulla mia umile bagnarola !” esclama il biondo con un sorriso quasi accecante.

“Davvero umilissima … quanti membri ha il tuo equipaggio ?”

“Non ho nessun equipaggio. Si pulisce e si governa da sé”

“Avrei dovuto arrivarci da solo. E’ un veliero magico …”

Un grugnito alle sue spalle lo spinge a voltarsi. Sopra una cassa è seduto un grosso cinghiale dal vello dorato.

Quando si avvicinano grugnisce sonoramente e batte uno zoccolo con forza.

“Lui è Gullinbursti. Non gli piace quando lo miniaturizzo dentro Skiðblaðnir. Soffre di claustrofobia”

“E’ la mascotte di bordo o uno di quei vostri animali magici che risorgono dopo essere stati mangiati ?”

“Per le Norne, no ! Non permetterei mai a nessuno di mangiarlo ! Lui è il mio vicecapitano !”

“Chi è stato a trasformare il tuo vicecapitano in un cinghiale ?”

“Nessuno. E’ un cinghiale dalla nascita, anzi dalla forgiatura”

_“Ha nominato vicecapitano di questo vascello un maiale ? Questo è pazzo sul serio !”_

“Aspetta, hai detto “forgiatura” ?”

“Gullinbursti è stato forgiato dai nani nelle loro officine”

“Stai dicendo che è una specie di suino-robot ?”

“Che cos’è un “robot” ?”

“Un essere costituito da circuiti elettrici e parti meccaniche”

“Allora no. Non è costituito da rotelle e simili, ma da carne, ossa e tanto grasso”

Il cinghiale sbuffa e ripesta lo zoccolo con foga. Sembra un tipetto permaloso.

“Credo che si senta offeso …”

“Ah il mio Ciccio è sempre di cattivo umore, dopo un po’ ci si abitua”

E forse è suggestione, ma a Tony sembra quasi di captare un “UE’ “CICCIO” A CHI ?” tra i versacci dell’animale.

Probabilmente l’ha percepito pure il biondo perché si affretta a scusarsi con la bestia.

“Non te la prendere Gully, lo sai che io adoro la tua trippetta !” e presogli il muso lo bacia sul grugno.

Il cinghiale emette un versaccio, salta giù dalla sua postazione, corre a prua e si mette a sputacchiare.

Non sembra aver apprezzato il bacio. Fissa il dio riducendo gli occhi a due fessure. C’è odio profondo in quelle fessure.

_“Poverino, è costretto a subire le avances di ‘sto tizio da secoli ... ci credo che è sempre di cattivo umore !”_

 “Vieni Tony, andiamo sotto coperta, voglio mostrarti alcune cabine !”

“Non dovresti chiamare un veterinario ? Il tuo vicecapitano è diventato tutto rosso”

“Sta arrossendo. Non è un amore il mio amore ?”

“Mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere”

“E’ un altro dono che ho ricevuto assieme alla nave, sai ?”

_“Hanno regalato un porco a un porco. Mi sembra giusto”_

“Devi essere un tipo popolare per ricevere così tanti regali”

“Sono uno degli dei più importanti … oh che maleducato, non mi sono presentato ! Piacere, sono Frey”

“Io sono Tony Stark. Scusa se non ti stringo la mano, ma non so dovevi avevi posato la tua prima”

“Non ti preoccupare per eventuali germi, qui su Asgard non ce ne sono ! Ora seguimi !” e dopo avergli illustrato il ponte (con Gullinbursti che gli sputa sui piedi a ogni passo perché sì  Frey lo amerà pure, ma lui lo schifa a sangue) lo trascina sottocoperta.

Lì lo fa entrare in alcune delle numerose cabine, disposte lungo un interminabile corridoio. 

“Questa è per gli amanti del sadomaso” gli spiega in una tutta nera piena di lacci, frustini e museruole.

“Questa è per i romantici” lo informa quando sono in una con la carta da parati decorata con cuoricini rosa.

“Questa è per chi preferisce farlo in gruppo” enuncia in una con un letto king size.

Entrati in una piena di paglia fin quasi al soffitto Stark butta lì “E questa è per chi predilige le cose bucoliche ?”

“No, questa è per chi predilige la zoofilia. La paglia è per le bestioline” lo corregge il proprietario.

“Come mai questa scelta nell’arredamento ?”

“Voglio soddisfare ogni tipo di esigenza da parte della mia clientela”

“E da chi è composta la tua clientela ?”

“Da amanti del … bhe dire che “amanti” basta e avanza come descrizione dei miei avventori”

_“Grandioso, sono su una nave-bordello con un tizio nudo che si vuole “approssimare” a me”_ realizza il mortale sgomento.

Una porta si spalanca e si ritrova a fissare una donna altrettanto nuda. Il pappone esibizionista non muove un muscolo, come se fosse normale veder uscire donne nude dalle cabine. Forse per lui lo è, pensandoci bene.

_“Anche lei era microscopica quando la nave aveva le dimensioni di un giocattolino ?”_ si arrovella Stark.

“Ti presento mia sorella Freya !”

“Vi chiamate Frey e Freya ? Cos’è, i vostri genitori non avevano molta fantasia ?”

“Ci hanno insegnato che la fantasia va usata solo per determinate attività fisiche con chi stuzzica i nostri desideri” risponde la dea, che se lo sta mangiando con gli occhi, con un tono persino più malizioso di quello del fratello.

“Io sono colui che dona piacere agli uomini” spiega Frey.

“E io sono colei che dona piacere alle donne” aggiunge Freya.

“Siete gli dei del sesso ?” non che non l’avesse capito, ma ne cerca conferma.

“Precisamente. Del sesso e della fecondità”

“Un attimo, non è Njord il dio della fecondità ?”

“Njord è nostro padre. Ed è anche nostro zio”

“Voi siete i figli che ha avuto con la sorella ?”

Frey e Freya annuiscono sorridendo “Ora sai chi invocare se ti serve aiuto in simili momenti”

“Penso di essermeli giocati per sempre simili momenti”

“Hai litigato con la persona che ami ? Dicci di chi si tratta e ti diremo come rimediare !”

“Loki”

“Il modo per far pace col dio delle Menzogne è noto a tutti, come puoi non conoscerlo ? Lo sa persino Thor !”

“E non è che potreste essere così gentili da dirmelo ?”

Glielo dicono. Possibile che basti così poco ?

Li saluta, quasi saltellando dalla gioia quando Frey si lascia scappare che Loki non ha mai voluto saperne di provare una delle sue cabine, e dopo aver recuperato i suoi vestiti si dirige a passo spedito verso il palazzo reale, fermandosi un attimo dietro un albero per rivestirsi (non ci tiene a essere arrestato di nuovo). Sa dove andare perché gliel’aveva spiegato proprio il dio del Caos.

A quell’ora non c’è nessuno. Prende ciò che gli serve e si era mette all’opera.

Poco tempo dopo fissa quel che ha realizzato. Non ne è soddisfatto al cento per cento, ma con le sue scarsissime capacità in materia e i mezzi antiquati a disposizione non avrebbe saputo fare di meglio. “Quello che conta è il pensiero” si consola fiducioso, incamminandosi lungo i corridoi con quel dono e chiedendo indicazioni per la camera di Loki alla prima serva che incontra.

Arrivato davanti alla porta si guarda attorno confuso. Deve esserci un errore. Ricorda il portale maestoso della camera di Thor e quello che ha di fronte invece è un uscio modesto, più adatto a uno sgabuzzino che alla stanza di un principe. Ed è rosa con pony e farfalle disegnati sopra.

_“Ho chiesto dove fosse la stanza di Piccolo Cervo, non dove fosse la stanza per le bambine”_ è il suo ultimo pensiero prima di entrare per chiedere indicazioni più precise a chiunque vi trovi al suo interno. Interno che è ancora più rosa : rosa sono le pareti con stampati sopra dei gattini altrettanto rosa, rosa le tende voluminose e bordate di pizzo sempre rosa, rosa i teli del letto a baldacchino con testiera e struttura rosa, rosa la moquette, rosa il vaso in un angolo della stanza, con dentro fiori freschi e rosa, rosa i peluches sopra il cassettone a sua volta rosa così come i comodini, i candelieri e l’armadio, rosa le coperte e i cuscini, rosa i bordi dello specchio, rosa il soffitto, rosa la scrivania e rosa la sedia.

A Tony sta per venire mal di testa ed lì da soli tre secondi.

_“E’ comprensibile che tu abbia dato di matto se ti hanno costretto a vivere qui dentro Lo-Lo”_ pensa, guardandosi bene dal proferirlo ad alta voce. Perché il dio è lì. Quella è davvero la sua camera.

Non è verde o dorata come se l’era immaginata. E’ rosa. E’ decisamente rosa.

Guarda il suo regalo _“O mi adorerà alla follia oppure mi ucciderà”_

Loki gli da le spalle raggomitolato sul letto e non mostra segno di aver percepito la sua presenza. Mentre percorreva le ali del palazzo Tony ha riflettuto su come esordire, ma quando prova a iniziare il discorso che si è preparato qualcosa glielo impedisce.

Dieci parole uscite rabbiose dalla bocca del dio degli Inganni.

“Mi ha abbandonato. Come mio padre, come Svadilfari, come tutti ...”

Non sta piangendo. Stritola un lembo del lenzuolo rosa, ma non piange.

_“Anche io stritolerei il lenzuolo se ne avessi uno rosa”_ pensa l’inventore e poi esordisce in tutt’altra maniera rispetto a quanto si era prefissato

“Se ti stai riferendo a me io non ho nessuna intenzione di abbandonarti !”

Loki si gira così di scatto che Tony sussulta spaventato. Il suo regalo finisce sulla moquette. SPLOSH

“Ti avevo portato una cosa per farmi perdonare, ma mi è scivolata ... senti io non sono mai stato molto bravo a scusarmi, quindi non interrompermi per piacere … ammetto di essere stato insensibile e che non è la prima volta che mi capita di esserlo, però non volevo esserlo con te, mi devi credere. Guarda, mi inginocchio come piace a te ! Perdonami ! Sono stato un cretino a dire quella cosa ! Il più cretino tra i cretini ! E pensandoci con calma ho capito che tu non sei affatto un tipo facile o avresti ceduto all’impulso di quel cuore di strega baciando Thor e Sigicosa !”

“Lieto che tu ci sia arrivato da solo” è la risposta stizzita del suo incinto e impermalosito partner, che poi mosso dalla curiosità si sposta e fissa la poltiglia sul pavimento

“Che mi avevi portato ? Fango rosa ?”

“Si abbina alla perfezione con il resto. Neanche a farlo apposta eh ?”

“Avrei preferito che tu non vedessi mai questa stanza”

“Per questo avevi proposto le officine dei nani ?”

“Esatto. Non volevo che ti facessi strane idee su di me”

“ _De gustibus non est disputandum._ Se a te piace il rosa non ci vedo niente di male”

“IO ODIO IL ROSA !!!”

“E allora come mai qui dentro è tutto di questo colore ?”

“E’ opera di Madre. Non so cosa le sia passato per la testa. Io prima dormivo con Thor in una stanza blu, poi lei ci ha divisi e io mi sono ritrovato in questa sottospecie di casa delle bambole monocromatica”

“Dormivi con Thor ?”

“IN LETTI SEPARATI !!!”

“Ok avevo capito correttamente allora”

“Tony quello che ho detto nella sala del trono ... so che è difficile capire quando sono sincero perché sono l’emblema della falsità qui su Asgard e probabilmente anche negli altri Regni, ma ...”

“Ti credo. Sì insomma credo al fatto che tu e tuo fratello non siate mai stati legati più del dovuto”

“Lui non è il mio tipo e io non sono il suo”

“Sicuro di non essere il suo ? Secondo me ...”

“ARRESTA SUBITO QUEL PENSIERO OSCENO !”

“Credo che a lui il rosa piaccia. I suoi bigodini sono rosa” butta là Tony rialzandosi da terra.

Il dio scoppia a ridere, ma sotto sotto è dispiaciuto di non aver assistito alla scena.

Gli dispiace anche di non essere stato sulla spiaggia con Tony e Jo-Jo quando sono arrivati da Midgard.

In quanto mittente dell’invito avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare in trepidante attesa del suo ospite, ma impersonava Odino e avrebbe destato sospetti se l’avessero visto particolarmente contento per l’arrivo di uno straniero, quando è noto che il vero Odino li ritiene degli scocciatori.

“Non avrei permesso a Padre di definirti una “capra” e di passarla liscia” non sa perché l’ha detto. Che stupidaggine.

“E io non gli avrei permesso di ucciderti o di ferirti in alcun modo. Nessuno tocca le mie cose !”

“Tu pensavi a me in quel senso fin da allora ?”

“Io penso a tutti in quel senso ...” schiva un cuscino che si schianta contro la parete alle sue spalle e riformula la frase

“Io _pensavo_ a tutti in quel senso, ma ora penso così solo a te ! Giurin giurella !”

“Sono il dio delle Menzogne, so quando le persone mentono”

“E ti sembra che io stia dicendo una bugia ?”

Lo jotun lo osserva attentamente e risponde “No” suonando quasi allarmato all’idea che esista qualcuno disposto ad accettarlo così com’è, ad amarlo e a non vederlo come un mostro. E’ una novità. Una novità piacevolissima.

“Mi prenderò cura di te e anche del nostro erede, come lo hai chiamato tu. Questa ti sembra una bugia ?”

“No”

“Non permetterò a nessuno di separarci di nuovo. Questa ti sembra una bugia ?”

“No”

“E prometto solennemente che la nostra stanza non sarà rosa. Questa ti sembra una bugia ?”

“No ... la nostra stanza ?”

“Se odi questo colore non avremo stanze rosa ! Nemmeno una !”

“Stark mi stai chiedendo ciò che penso tu mi stia chiedendo ?”

“Ti sto chiedendo di approvare il mio ultimo progetto : tu, io e Tony junior che dominiamo New York dall’alto della torre.

E quello era un budino. Un uccellino ... ehm forse avrei dovuto usare un altro termine ... mi ha detto che li adori”

Loki si china e annusa l’ammasso informe “Era alla fragola ! Oh allora è un bene che ti sia caduto !”

“Sei allergico alle fragole ? Questa è un’altra cosa che mi devo ricordare di ricordare per il futuro ...”

“Tony ?” lo chiama il dio col suo tono più sensuale, afferrandolo per una manica.

“Cosa c’è, Cerbiattino ?”

“C’è che approvo, Ferraglia” sorride malizioso lo jotun rubandogli un bacio e tirandolo giù sul materasso. 

Loki si libera di quell’orrendo pseudo-saio e sorpresa ! Gli asgardiani non indossano biancheria intima.

O forse è solo una cosa sua. Sua e di Frey e Freya (ma a dire il vero Frey e Freya non indossano nemmeno il resto).

E quando anche Tony si spoglia e sono a un niente dal tagliare il traguardo il mortale rovina il momento un’altra volta.

“Ehi Lo, ma sul serio quassù c’è qualcuno così sballato da volere una nave fatta con le unghie dei morti ?”

Per tutta risposta lo stregone lo butta giù dal letto con un calcio.

“Ahi ! Che ho detto di male ?”

“Sono smaltate una a una in oro diciotto carati !!! Ah è inutile, tu non sai apprezzare la vera bellezza !”

“Ma certo che so apprezzare la vera bellezza ! Ho scelto te, no ?”

“Bella risposta. Dai risali su, dobbiamo rifarci del tempo perduto !”

“YUPPI !!!” esulta Stark riprendendo il suo posto sul lettone.

“Tony tu mi hai scelto per sempre ?”

“Per sempre e oltre”

“Mi piace ... però l’anello lo voglio lo stesso ! E con un enorme diamante ! E voglio anche dei bracciali coordinati !”

Per la prima volta il miliardario si chiede se le pretese della sua diva lo faranno finire sul lastrico ...

“Vedrò di procurarmene uno non appena torneremo a New York. Ehi anche tu mi hai scelto per sempre, vero ? Tu, dio, principe e potente mago che non sei altro, sei sicuro di volere me, un patetico mortale, come compagno ?”

“Tu sei tutto fuorché patetico. E sì sono sicurissimo di volere te come mio partner”

“Quindi ti vado bene anche se non sono un cavallo ?”

E niente, il Vendicatore si becca un altro calcio e finisce per la seconda volta sul pavimento.

“Ri-ahi !”

“Sempre la stessa storia ! E’ successo secoli fa ! Ero giovane !”

“Sì, ma lui era un cavallo !”

Loki si alza e lo scuote “DOBBIAMO PARLARNE ADESSO ?!?”

“No è solo che volevo capire una cosa”

“Vuoi che ti spieghi come è successo ? E sia ! Mi ero trasformato in una giumenta e questo stallone mi ha …”

“ALT ! FRENA ! NON VOGLIO SAPERE I DETTAGLI DI COME HAI CONCEPITO SLEIPNIR !”

“E allora che cosa vuoi sapere ?”

“Solo se prima di essere … ehm sì insomma hai capito, mi chiedevo se avessi mangiato un cuore di strega”

“No. Ero una cavalla e Svadilfari era un cavallo. La natura ha fatto il suo corso”

“Tu hai una forma femminile”

“Lo sai che non ho i miei poteri al momento …”

“Non hai compreso dove voglio arrivare ?”

“Speravo che volessi arrivare a fare un po’ di zum-zum e invece ti stai perdendo in chiacchiere !”

“Un minuto e ci sarà anche quello. Dunque se in forma equina hai giaciuto con un equino e sei rimasto incinto senza bisogno di un cuore di strega, possiamo presumere che se giacessi nella tua forma femminile con un uomo rimarresti incinto senza dover ricorrere a quel coso ?”

Loki lo fissa sembrando del tutto spiazzato. L’idea non gli era neanche passata per l’anticamera del cervello.

“Potrebbe capitare … uffa, ancora devo sfornare il nostro primo infante e tu già pensi a come averne altri con me ?!?”

“Mi piace il pensiero di formare una famiglia con te”

“Tu a volte sei davvero un idiota ... però sei l’idiota di cui mi sono innamorato”

“Poteva andarti peggio. Almeno non sono Thor” lo consola scherzosamente Tony rialzandosi in piedi.

“A proposito, temo di averlo sconvolto esageratamente con quel disegnino ...”

“Tranquillo, è un ragazzone grande e grosso, supererà anche questa”

Il dio annuisce e mentre si risdraiano sul letto sconvolge Tony con una domanda.

“Quando riavrò la mia magia ti andrebbe di giacere con me mentre sono nella mia forma da giumenta ?”

“CHE ?!?”

Loki vedendone l’espressione sconvolta scoppia a ridere di gusto.

“Mi chiamano il Burlone, Stark, però se a te andasse … sono una cavalla molto sexy, sai ?”

“Non defenestrarmi Lo, ma anche tu a volte sei davvero un idiota ... però sei l’idiota di cui mi sono innamorato”

E si addormentano abbracciati ... dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La nave di Frey - definita "la nave migliore della mitologia norrena" - è enorme perché in caso di emergenza (aka Ragnarok vari ed eventuali) deve riuscire a contenere tutti gli abitanti di Asgard. E no, lassù non esiste la Protezione Animali.


	21. Lo sposalizio e lo strano tizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno si sposa, qualcun altro riceve degli shock e qualcun altro ancora si mena.

ASGARD, TRE MESI DOPO (VENTUNESIMA SETTIMANA DI GESTAZIONE)

 

E’ da secoli che lassù non si vedono delle nozze tanto fastose.

Loki ha organizzato tutto personalmente perché secondo lui nessun wedding planner potrebbe avere un gusto migliore del suo e provare a fermarlo ricordandogli il suo stato interessante non è servito a nulla, se non a farlo imbufalire “SONO INCINTO, NON SONO MORIBONDO !”

D’altra parte che sia gravido ancora non si nota, sebbene non sia più piatto come una tavola da surf. Un rigonfiamento c’è, ma è facilmente mimetizzabile sotto i vestiti, tant’è che ancora riesce a indossare i suoi adorati pantaloni di pelle.

Anche Tony ha imparato ad adorarli, specialmente quando il dio se li toglie ...  

Le dimensioni ridotte hanno allarmato il dio degli Inganni perché le due volte precedenti era enorme fin dai primi tempi e così lui e Stark hanno mandato a chiamare l’elfo di Vanaheim (l’obiettore di coscienza) che li ha subito rassicurati.

La pancia é piccola perché il suo occupante é uno solo. A quanto pare uno jotun sotto effetto del cuore di strega sforna un figlio per ogni persona, animale o scheletro baciato. Il Burlone ha baciato solo Tony quindi il bebé è uno.

“Quante zampe ha ?” è ciò che sfugge dalle labbra del dio.

Hanno deciso di vivere la loro vita insieme a New York, Tony perché non riesce a immaginarsi in un mondo senza tecnologia e Loki perché ha brutti ricordi legati ad Asgard. In più il filantropo deve scontare la sua condanna dei ventotto anni d’esilio e il suo partner non ha nessuna intenzione di aspettarlo così a lungo. Per partire hanno aspettato che l’elfo desse alla futura mammina il permesso di viaggiare tramite Bifrost.

A dire la verità avrebbero potuto raggiungere Midgard seguendo uno dei sentieri segreti noti al dio delle Menzogne, usando il Tesseract o scroccando un passaggio alla Serpe del Mondo, ma a quanto pare su un tomo della biblioteca Loki ha letto che il Bifrost è la via più sicura per stregoni jotun in dolce attesa di un mezzo midgardiano (quindi in passato ci sono state altre coppie come la loro ? O era un libro profetico ?) e ha deciso di usare quello per correre meno rischi. Infatti tolti i primi momenti di sorpresa, di frustrazione per dover passare attraverso un’altra gravidanza e di rabbia nei confronti di Sigyn per il suo tentativo di incastrarlo, il principe è stato travolto dall’istinto materno : ha cominciato a prestare un’attenzione ossessiva a ciò che mangia e beve, consultando volumi su volumi per essere certo di non introdurre in circolo alimenti dannosi per l’occupante del suo grembo, ha rivestito ogni spigolo del palazzo di ovatta, ha piazzato materassini su tutto il pavimento della sua camera per attutire eventuali cadute, ha vietato alle serve di introdurre fiori (potenzialmente tossici) e candele (potenzialmente incendiarie) nella reggia, ha richiesto alle cuoche di poter ricevere carne già tagliata in modo da non dover prendere un mano pericolosissimi coltelli, si è iscritto a un corso di aqua-gym per gestanti, ha ripreso a praticare lo yoga e ogni sera passeggia sulla riva del Mare Unico perché “Lo iodio fa bene”.

Thor è commosso da tale trasformazione, è la prima volta che il suo fratellino mostra tanta dedizione per lo sport !

Non è l’unico cambiamento visibile nel Burlone, che appare decisamente più sorridente di quanto non sia mai stato.

Spesso le donne incinte sono definite “raggianti”. Questo è ancora più valido per uno che si chiama Scintilla.

Quando da neonato era particolarmente felice, Loki brillava come una stella. E’ da questo che ha preso il suo nome.

Da grande ha smesso di farlo, limitandosi a incendiarsi letteralmente quando accecato dall’ira, però ora è dalla fine del terzo mese di gestazione che ha ricominciato a emanare un tenue luccichio ogni volta che qualcosa suscita la sua ilarità.

Il suo seidr è tutto concentrato per proteggere la nuova vita che si sta sviluppando in lui, ma una microscopica parte di esso sembra voler far capolino in questo modo, come per rammentare a chi lo circonda che anche se adesso non può usare la magia lui resta comunque un essere magico molto potente da non sottovalutare. Tony lo trova ancora più irresistibile quando si illumina per pochi istanti ed è per evitare di rovinare quei momenti e/o di ritrovarsi privo di un qualche organo fondamentale alla sua sopravvivenza che ha saggiamente deciso di tenere per sé ogni tipo di commento su quanto la cosa gli ricordi le lucette intermittenti degli alberi di Natale.   

Le sedie poste in giardino sono quasi tutte occupate. Ullr prende febbrilmente nota di non si sa cosa su una lavagnetta, Sigyn singhiozza come una fontana e Fenrir (sempre a petto nudo) sta provando a rimorchiare Natasha facendole dei grandi sorrisi ... peccato abbia appena mozzato la mano di un tizio e i suoi denti siano ancora ricoperti di sangue.

Lo sposo ha messo in chiaro fin da subito che non si sarebbe mai sposato senza i suoi amici Avengers ad assistere e così Bragi è sceso su Midgard e ha intonato loro degli inviti cantati mentre se ne stavano radunati nella sala conferenze. Fury ha sparato al liuto interrompendo l’esibizione prima della fine, ma ormai era tardi, la pazienza di Banner si era esaurita fin dalla terza nota ... riportato lo scienziato alla sua stazza normale e sistemati i danni provocati da Hulk hanno chiesto al cantore di dire quello che era stato spedito a dire, ma per favore senza cantarlo (capendoci poco e niente lo stesso) e poche ore fa sono arrivati in quel di Asgard assieme a Bragi, al direttore, a Maria Hill, a Selvig, a Ian e a Darcy e si sono guardati attorno pieni di meraviglia, tutti vestiti nei loro completi più eleganti.

Sono rimasti sconvolti nello scoprire che Tony, che davano per morto da cinque mesi, è in realtà vivo e vegeto.

Uomo di Ferro ha raccontato loro le sue peripezie asgardiane e poi con un fischio ha chiamato a sé Jormungand (per il quale ha forgiato personalmente un collare d’oro con la scritta “Jormy Stark” in diamanti, rubini e smeraldi).

La vista dell’enorme rettile, da loro cercato inutilmente per settimane, li ha sconvolti di nuovo.

Steve è saltato in braccio al suo amico urlando “BUCKY SALVAMI ! VUOLE MANGIARMI !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?”

“MAAA ! MA MAA MAMA MI MAMI MIA MIMIA MA MO !” = “Bleah ! La tua data di scadenza è passata da un pezzo !”

Il filantropo ha rassicurato il Capitano “Tranquilizzati Ghiacciolo, mio figlio dice che sei troppo ammuffito per i suoi gusti”

“TUO FIGLIO ?!?”

“E’ adottato. Verrà a vivere alla torre”

Fury ha rischiato di andare in iperventilazione. Solo uno come Stark avrebbe potuto prendere in considerazione l’idea di adottare e portare a vivere con lui in una città come New York la Serpe del Mondo. “Ti rendi conto del panico in cui questo mostro getterà tutti i terrestri ?”

“MA MIAAA MIA MOOO ? MI MIAMO MOO MA ?” = “Ma ti sei visto ? Ti credi bello, tu ?”

“Questo è il mio primo e ultimo avvertimento Nicky : chiama un’altra volta il mio Jo “mostro” e te la vedrai con me !“ e poi aveva chiesto al Demone Cosmicamente Potente di trasformarsi in un gatto “Con questa forma non spaventerà nessuno”

In quel momento è sopraggiunto Loki e la sua comparsa ha sconvolto gli eroi più forti della Terra per la terza volta.

Barton ha di riflesso portato la mano destra sulla schiena, come per estrarre una freccia dalla faretra, per poi ricordarsi che per essere ammessi nella Città Dorata avevano dovuto presentarsi disarmati. “Thor ci aveva raccontato che eri morto !”

“Sì, bhe, vi do una notizia dell’ultima ora : Thor non capisce una fava. Com’è andato il viaggio ? Posso offrirvi qualcosa ?”

“Cos’è ? E’ una nuova tattica ? Vuoi mostrarti dolce e gentile per poterci avvelenare ?”

“Volevo solo offrirvi dei drink ... perché dovrei avvelenarvi ? Stiamo per diventare un’unica grande famiglia, no ?”

“Stark non dirmi che oltre alla Serpe hai deciso di portarti via come souvenir anche Loki !” è sbottato Fury.

“No, non me lo porto via come souvenir. Me lo porto via come mio partner”

“Tuo partner ? Vuoi metterlo a lavorare in laboratorio con noi ?” si è informato Bruce, scettico.

“Se vorrà sarà libero di unirsi alle nostre sezioni di scienza, ma io intendevo ...” e ha afferrato il dio baciandolo davanti ai loro occhi (e la mascella di Rogers si è quasi slogata per lo shock) “... questo”

“Voi due ... ?”

“Sì facciamo un sacco di zum-zum !” ha tagliato corto l’asgardiano, brillando appena appena.

“Cosa significa zum-zum ?” lo ha interrogato il novantenne d’America ricevendo uno scapellotto sulla nuca.

“Accidenti quanto sei ignorante, Steve ! Zum-zum significa sesso, copula, congodimento, fare fiki-fiki, darci dentro ... per essere più precisi uno dei due ci da dentro e l’altro ... oh non guardarmi come una verginella ! Non lo sei, dannazione !”

Si sono girati tutti verso l’autore di tale spiegazione. Il mago gli si è avvicinato “Tu non c’eri quando sono sceso su Midgard”

“Probabilmente all’epoca mi trovavo ancora in congelatore”

Loki si è girato verso Tony perplesso “Lo tenevate in congelatore ?”

“Non noi. L’Hydra. Un’organizzazione criminale che lo usava per i propri scopi”

“Sì, ma mi sono vendicato. L’ultima volta che mi hanno rinchiuso in uno di quei cosi ho mangiato tutti i loro budini !”

“Oh ma io ti adoro !!! Noi due diventeremo super mega amicissimi !!!” ha esclamato euforico il dio, abbracciandolo.

Tony e Steve li hanno staccati, tutt’altro che contenti della prospettiva di una futura amicizia tra quei due.

“Ferraglia non hai motivo di essere geloso ! Sì, lui è sexy, ma mai quanto te ! A proposito, come ti chiami, Surgelato ?”

“Io sono Bucky”

“MA ALLORA LO SAI !!!” ha urlato il biondo con le orbite di fuori dalla sorpresa. Bucky si è messo a sghignazzare tra sé.

“Ragazzi prima della cerimonia vorremmo chiedere una cosa importante a due di voi” ha esordito Tony.

“Di che si tratta ?” ha chiesto Natasha che ancora si teneva pronta a spiccare un balzo per atterrare Loki.

“Io ho scelto te Brucie ... o meglio, vorrei che tu fossi uno dei padrini di nostro figlio”

“Vuoi che sia il padrino della Serpe ?”

“No, non di quel figlio. Di questo” e ha posato la mano sul ventre del mancato conquistatore di Midgard.

Scoprire che quei due non solo stavano insieme, ma stavano pure per diventare genitori è stato il culmine per tutti.

“Ma ... siete due maschi ! Voi non potete ... no ... è assurdo ... Bucky diglielo anche tu che è assurdo !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“Che fai, ricominci con questa solfa ?”

Bucky si è messo a fischiettare con aria furbetta. Che burlone ...

Natasha si è permessa un “E osavi dare a me della “vulvetta”, Loki ?”

Fury ha commentato “Con due padri del genere sarà un sicuro problema per lo SHIELD” e poi ha saggiamente deciso di lasciare il gruppo per una lunga camminata rilassante (finita con una rissa tutt’altro che rilassante). Maria si è semplicemente congratulata, Darcy ha scattato foto col cellulare, Selvig è scoppiato a ridere come se fosse la barzelletta del secolo e Bruce per la prima volta in vita sua non è diventato verde, ma viola.

“Vuoi concedermi questo privilegio, amico ?”

“Io ... sì, va bene, posso fare da padrino a vostro figlio”

“Prometti di non sbatterlo sul pavimento come hai fatto con me ?”

“Lo prometto” e ha stretto le mani a entrambi. La faccia di Loki toccato da Banner rappresentava il puro disagio.

“Hai detto che dovevate chiedere qualcosa di importante a due di noi. Bruce è uno solo”

“Lieto di notare che sai contare fino a due, Cap. Sì, le persone a cui dobbiamo rivolgerci sono due perché abbiamo stabilito che il nostro erede avrà due padrini. Bruce è il primo e l’ho scelto io, il secondo lo ha scelto la futura mamma”

Il dio fa un passo avanti e pone la sua domanda “Agente Barton, ti andrebbe di essere il padrino del baby Stark in arrivo ?”

L’arciere si è mostrato perplesso “Tu hai scelto me come padrino di tuo figlio ? Perché ?”

“Thor è già padrino di Sleipnir e dei gemelli e non potrei mai scegliere un altro asgardiano. Tra tutti i midgardiani che ho incontrato tu mi sembri il più adatto al ruolo. So che sei un buon padre di famiglia e che proteggi chi ami. Mi piaci”

Clint ha raggiunto la coppia e l’ha stretta in un abbraccio strepitando “ACCETTO !!!”

“Non lo odi più per quello che ti ha costretto a fare ?”

“Ah, zitta Nat ! Avrò un figlioccio ! Non vedo l’ora di insegnargli a tirare la sua prima freccia !”

“Sì, però la freccia dovrà avere la punta arrotondata !” mette in chiaro l’incinto.

 

ASGARD, IL MATRIMONIO

 

“Loki sei pronto ? Manchi solo tu” lo chiama il fratellone bussando con Mjolnir e buttando giù la porta.

“No che non sono pronto ! Non mi entra più niente ! SONO UNA BALENA !”

“Ma cosa dici ? Volstagg è più grosso di te ! E se ti metti di profilo sembri una sottiletta ! Ah è una specie di formag ...”

“So che cos’è una sottiletta ! Senti ho intenzione di mancare ancora per un po’, quindi vattene“

“Capisco che tu voglia arrivare in ritardo per fare il tuo ingresso da diva, ma ...”

“NON ARRIVERO’ IN RITARDO PER FARE UN INGRESSO DA DIVA, MA PERCHE’ PRIMA DEVO TROVARE UN MODO PER CHIUDERE LA GIACCA ! DOVE SONO LE SPILLE DA BALIA ? ACCIDENTI PERCHE’ NON TROVO MAI NIENTE ?”

“Te la chiudo io. Prometto di non usare il martello”

“E sia. Comunque se voglio arrivare per ultimo io arriverò per ultimo perché ...”

“... perché tu fai quello che vuoi”

“Lo hai finalmente imparato anche tu ! Allora c’è speranza per tutti !”

Il Tonante vorrebbe rifilargli una rispostaccia, però vede suo fratello sereno come non mai e si ricorda che si tratta di un’occasione speciale, perciò tiene la bocca chiusa, gli chiude il completo da cerimonia verde scuro e gli offre il braccio.

“Possiamo andare o vuoi metterti qualcosa in testa ?”

“E che mi dovrei mettere ? Il velo ?”

“Stavo pensando al tuo elmo”

“L’ho regalato a Tony. E’ suo adesso. Giusto la notte scorsa lo ha indossato, ha finto di essere il Minotauro e mi ha ...”

... e Point Break sentendo il seguito assume una tonalità da ciliegia matura.

Il rito comincia subito dopo il loro arrivo. L’invitato che si commuove più di tutti è Balder, che ha ottenuto un permesso speciale per poter uscire da Hel e partecipare al gran giorno del fratello e che se ne sta seduto in prima fila con Hela aggrappata addosso, ma non si capisce se piange per la commozione o per la disperazione al pensiero che di lì a poche ore deve ritornare negli Inferi.

Su Asgard si mormora che Hela lo abbia scelto come amante e che lo costringa a giacere con lei.

Quando Bragi declama una delle sue poesie qualcuno dalle ultime file gli tira in faccia una mela marcia.

Il responsabile non è scoperto, ma gli sono comunque attribuiti due minuti di applausi.

“WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!” urla Padre per far tornare il silenzio.

Il suo sonno è durato appena un mesetto. Non appena si è svegliato quell’arrogante mortale gli ha comunicato che lui e Loki hanno intenzione di vivere insieme e di crescere il loro erede su Midgard “Che ti piaccia o no, brutto orbo !”

Ovviamente Stark prima di aggredire in quel modo il suocero si è assicurato che non avesse con sé la sua lancia.

Odino non ha obiettato, perché in realtà è contentissimo di liberarsi di entrambi (certo avrebbe preferito liberarsene facendoli decapitare, ma pazienza). Quel pomeriggio non vede l’ora di celebrare quell’unione per poter poi portare Fury a visitare il suo regno.

Appena si sono visti l’atmosfera si è fatta elettrica. E nei paraggi non c’erano né Mjolnir, né Gungnir.

Si sono incontrati nei giardini mentre il sovrano stava sorvegliando gli ultimi preparativi.

Dopo le presentazioni sono subito cominciati gli attriti : Odino ha accusato Fury di non essere riuscito a insegnare la disciplina a Tony, Fury ha accusato Odino di essere stato un pessimo padre e che quindi non poteva lamentarsi se i suoi figli erano uno psicopatico ... e Thor, a quel punto Odino ha indicato la sua reggia dorata “Tu una roba simile non ce l’hai !” al che Fury ha ribattuto che lui aveva delle portaaerei volanti capaci di diventare invisibili, Odino ha chiamato i suoi corvi “Loro mi dicono tutto !” e Fury ha replicato “Ho delle spie anch’io ... e le mie non schittano !”, Odino gli ha detto che conciato così di nero sembra un beccamorto, al che Fury gli ha rinfacciato che conciato così in oro sembra un balocco natalizio e quando Odino ha osato affermare che la benda dona di più a lui sono venuti alle mani.

Ora Padre ha un livido verdognolo sul naso e il direttore riesce a tenere aperto l’occhio buono a fatica.

Il Capo della baracca (tanto per citare il suo detestato genero) vuole mostrare al midgardiano color cioccolato fondente tutti i tesori di Asgard per farlo restare a bocca aperta ... e anche perché adora il cioccolato fondente.

Ristabilita la pace Odino invita Bragi a togliersi di torno con uno spintone e prosegue con la lettura della formula.

“VUOI TU ... ?”

“Sì !!! Sì, lo voglio !!!”

“DEVI LASCIARMI FINIRE, SE NO IO QUA CHE CI STO A FARE, CAPRONE CHE NON SEI ALTRO ?!?”

Non c’è niente da fare, Padre non si smentisce mai.

Loki e Tony si tengono per mano tutto il tempo. Ogni tanto il dio degli Inganni toglie la sua dalla stretta del Vendicatore, ma dopo pochi secondi quel testone romantico gliela riprende sempre. E Loki irradia felicità da tutti i pori, tanto che Barton si abbassa per sussurrare a Natasha (e anche per sbirciarle nella scollatura) “Guarda, sembra avere l’aureola !”

Quando Jormungand striscia fino all’altare e poi sputa il cuscino con le fedi lo jotun scoppia in lacrime (in seguito avrebbe negato di essersi commosso “E’ stata tutta colpa degli ormoni ! Non sono un sentimentale !”). Ci vogliono alcuni minuti per recuperare il cuscino perché assieme a esso la Serpe del Mondo ha sputato anche un vaso, una sedia a sdraio, un’altalena, un ombrellone, un paio di rocce, barattoli di crema solare, uno scivolo, tendine di pizzo, stivali, tovaglie a quadretti, spille da balia (“Ecco dove erano finite !” esclama sua madre), il freesbee di Ullr, dei perizomi, tre quadri, cinque candelabri, una trentina di cucchiaini, otto balle di fieno e una dozzina di teschi.

Non appena viene ritrovato in mezzo a quell’ammasso di roba dei guaritori prontamente giunti lo cospargono di antidoto affinché il veleno scompaia da esso. Sì, sembra che ormai il viscido principino verde riesca a trattenersi dall’usarlo, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa.

Durante lo scambio degli anelli lo sposo si impappina due volte.

La prima sbagliando il nome della sua dolce metà.

Come inizio di una vita insieme non promette nulla di buono.

“Loki ricevi questo anello come segno della mia devozione e della mia fedeltà”

Cala il gelo. Tutti fissano il Fabbro delle Bugie e qualcuno mormora “Io l’ho sempre detto !”

Il nominato assume la sua migliore espressione da “Ti farò morire lentamente e ci proverò gusto”.

Fury e Odino si fanno dei face palm. Almeno su questa cosa vanno d’accordo.

Tony tiene il suo pensiero per sé. Ed è un bene perché Loki lo prende a sberle quando dice parolacce.

La seconda gaffe dello sposo avviene subito dopo, quando nel correggersi sbaglia il suo di nome.

“Volevo dire ... ehm ... io Tonn prendo te Sif come mia sposa e prometto di ... che avete da ridere tutti adesso ?”

Sif sospira facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco. Del resto sta sposando il Tonante, mica un astrofisico da Nobel.

Il banchetto che segue il rito è a base di carne, carne, carne e carne. Un vegetariano si sparerebbe.

C’è un momento di sincera commozione quando è nominata Frigga, poi torna la solita caciara. Bragi prova ad allietare l’atmosfera con un’altra delle sue composizioni, ma due omoni lo infilano dentro una botte vuota che poi spingono giù dalla collina. A quella vista Fenrir non resiste, si trasforma in lupo e la insegue ululando felice. Lui adora inseguire le cose. E anche sbranarle.

In effetti adora molto di più sbranarle che non inseguirle. Darcy, che fino a quel momento ha avuto delle mire su Fenrir, prima rischia di dare di matto e dopo ripetendosi mentalmente che “La Bella e la Bestia” é il suo cartone preferito gli corre dietro a sua volta.

Frey e Freya saltellano sui prati, ovviamente nudi come al solito, gridando “LA NUDITA’ E’ VITA ! LA NUDITA’ E’ ARTE !” al che il professor Selvig si spoglia a sua volta e si unisce a loro gridando “LA NUDITA’ E’ CONOSCENZA !”. In molti preferirebbero non assistere a un tale spettacolo.

In primis Ian che ancora ha gli incubi dall’aver visto Selvig nudo in televisione. Vederlo dal vivo è decisamente peggio.

Durante la cerimonia ci sono stati scambi di sguardi tra Fandral e uno degli agenti dello SHIELD che Fury si è portato dietro per sicurezza come propria scorta personale, un tipo alto, muscoloso e barbuto. Appena terminata si sono dileguati insieme nella foresta, per riapparire a metà banchetto con foglie e rametti tra i capelli e delle espressioni decisamente soddisfatte. L’agente si avvicina al tavolo del direttore e da le sue dimissioni e poi raggiunge quello di Padre Tutto e inginocchiandosi gli chiede un posto tra le sue guardie.

Balder non mangia, essendo morto non ne ha bisogno, sta in disparte a chiacchierare con suo fratello Hoder.

Hela prova a toccare la pancia di sua madre per sentire il fratellino, ma Loki si tira indietro di scatto.

Vuole bene a sua figlia, ma è pur sempre la dea della Morte ...

Quando gli urlano di baciare la sua sposa Thor slinguazza Mjolnir come neanche Myley Cyrus.

“Ora sono doppiamente felice di non riuscire a sollevarlo” commenta Barton schifato.

Il primo ballo Barbie Boy lo fa agitando il martello e scagliando fulmini ovunque.

Sentendo che avrebbe dovuto ballare con Sif e non col suo arnese cade dal pero.

“Ragazzi, se Mjolnir resta incinta sappiamo già di chi sarà la colpa” mormora Banner.

Seguono esibizioni di giocolieri, mangiafuoco, prestigiatori, contorsionisti (e Jormungand per dimostrare di essere pure lui in grado di toccarsi la testa con la punta della coda, rischia di buttar giù il gazebo), musicisti e ritrattisti.

Odino applaude ignaro che per pagare il tutto suo figlio minore ha venduto alcuni cimeli presenti nella Sala dei Trofei.

L’ultimo a esibirsi è un tale che Hela ha portato da Hel, definendolo “eccezionale”.

Salendo sul palco inciampa e si lascia andare a una lunga sequenza di imprecazioni. Rogers semisviene.

“Zitti tutti luride fecce ! Ora ascoltate un vero artista ! Io ero una leggenda ... e lo sono ancora !” sono le parole che quello rivolge al pubblico tre secondi prima di cominciare a fare cinque estenuanti minuti di (peraltro lodevole) beat-boxing.

“Da quando sputacchiare è una forma di musica ?” si informa sottovoce Bucky, che come Steve è praticamente fermo al grammofono e alle marcette militari. Nessuno degli asgardiani gli sa rispondere. Loro sono fermi alle arpe.

Finito, l’artista sentenzia “Se non mi fate un applauso spontaneo berrò dai vostri teschi stanotte stessa !” al che era parte uno spontaneosissimo applauso che dura quasi più della sua performance.

Soddisfatto, il defunto intrattenitore si dirige al buffet dei dolci dove prende possesso della fontana di cioccolato come se fosse esclusivamente sua, cacciando via in malo modo Hugin e Munin stanno banchettando lì vicino.

“Corvi vi odio !”

“Ma chi crack ti vuole crack ?” rispondono i pennuti in coro cercando rifugio sulle spalle del loro padrone intento a sfidare Fury in una gara di resistenza nel ballare la macarena con Barton che filma tutto per poi metterlo in rete.

Il beatboxatore sbotta “Il mondo è cioccolato ! Tutto è cioccolato !”

Loki non può trattenersi, lo raggiunge e obietta “Il mondo è budino ! Tutto è budino !”

Per quindici minuti i due tengono un serrato dibattito filosofico – culturale – metafisico – teologico dal titolo

_“Il mondo è budino o è cioccolato ?”_

Alla fine stabiliscono che il mondo è un budino al cioccolato.

“Io sono Karl ... uh mi piace il modo in cui ti si arricciano i capelli sulle punte ! Posso toccarli ?”

Tony interviene prontamente “E a me piacciono i tuoi occhi, posso toglierteli ?”

Karl si allontana tirando giù tutti gli dei di tutti i pantheon di sua conoscenza. A quel punto Rogers sviene sul serio.

Il dio degli Inganni sorride compiaciuto. Adora che Stark sia geloso di lui.

Conclusi i fuochi d’artificio salutano gli sposi, prendono i loro diciannove bagagli (o meglio, la minuscola sacca del genio e i diciotti bauli “con lo stretto indispensabile” del dio) e avendo ricevuto il benestare dell'elfo per il viaggio raggiungono il Bifrost e si fanno spedire a New York assieme agli Avengers, a Darcy, Maria, Ian, Selvig, a Fury e a Jormungand nella sua forma di gatto. 

 

MIDGARD, VENTICINQUESIMA SETTIMANA DI GESTAZIONE

 

La prima cosa che hanno fatto appena atterrati a New York (direttamente all’interno della torre) è stato cacciar via in fretta tutti gli altri per poter rimanere finalmente da soli e passare a un’attività amata da entrambi.

La seconda cosa è stata dirigersi a tutta velocità verso la camera da letto più vicina.

La terza cosa non è stato però ciò che avevano in programma. Questo perché sul materasso con loro c’era un’altra figura.

“Ahi ! Mi state schiacciando !” aveva protestato una voce femminile molto irritata.

Stark ha acceso la luce tra mille imprecazioni trattenute. Pepper. Che ci faceva lì ? Ovviamente sapeva di averle dato una copia delle chiavi, ma non capiva lo stesso come mai fosse in camera sua. Lei ce l’aveva una sua casa.

“Ciao Pep ! Posso chiederti perché ti trovi nel mio letto ... in babydoll di pizzo ?”

“Dopo la tua scomparsa mi sono pentita delle brutte parole che ti ho detto e sono venuta a stare qui per poterti sentire più vicino a me ... sentivo il tuo spirito aleggiare tra queste pareti ...”

“Il che è inquietante visto che non sono morto !”

“Senti donzella, perché non vai a sentire il suo spirito altrove e non lasci che io di lui senta ben altro ?” era intervenuto il dio piuttosto scocciato, perché fino a quel momento si era sentito ignorato da entrambi.

“Ma tu ... tu ... tu sei ...”

“Terribilmente affascinante. Lo so, lo so”

“... l’alieno psicopatico che ha mezzo distrutto la città !” per tutta risposta Loki l’aveva afferrata per i capelli, trascinata fino all’ascensore aperto, gettata al suo interno e spedita giù in garage con un “Addio Peppe e a mai più rivederci !”

Quella femmina coscialunga non gli avrebbe rubato il suo uomo. Tony era suo e suo soltanto.

Sbrigata la pratica stava ritornando in camera per passare all’attività che avevano in mente, quando gli era sovvenuto che le cose sarebbero state anche meglio con un po’ di panna. Dal suo punto di vista tutto migliorava con un po’ di panna.

Era andato in cucina e aveva aperto il frigorifero per cercarla, ma era stato investito da una serie di odori che definire sgradevoli è dire poco. Del resto nessuno lo apriva, lo puliva o lo svuotava da cinque mesi. La maggior parte della roba contenuta era scaduta da un pezzo.

Aveva arricciato il naso schifato e poi ... poi era dovuto correre in bagno.

E in questo modo, in ritardo rispetto alle volte precedenti, gli erano venute le prime nausee della gravidanza.

Per le successive tre settimane qualsiasi aroma gli aveva rivoltato lo stomaco, compresi quelli del dopobarba e del gel per capelli di Tony che così non si era più potuto avvicinare a lui. Il miliardario se n’era lamentato con gli altri Vendicatori “Nostro figlio ci impedisce di fare sesso. E non è ancora nato !” durante una serata in cui stavano guardando tutti insieme “Maleficent”, film scelto da Loki che era rimasto colpito dalle corna della protagonista sulla copertina del dvd. “Copiona ! Ma tanto stanno meglio a me !” aveva sentenziato.

“E’ solo una fase. Passerà. Devi portare pazienza” aveva risposto Banner col suo solito tono pacifico di quando non era grosso, verde e pronto a spaccare qualunque cosa emettendo degli pseudorutti.

“Tony junior ti converrà essere un genio come me o me la pagherai per questa astinenza forzata !” era stata la minaccia che il filantropo aveva rivolto alla pancia, non più così piatta, della sua dolce e divina metà che si era stizzita alquanto.

“Smettila di usare quel nome ! Potrebbe anche essere una piccola Tonya !”

“No, lo so che vuoi la sorpresa, ma l’altro giorno ho sbirciato il monitor dell’ecografia e ho visto che tra le gambe è decisamente molto attrezzato. Ha preso dal suo papà !” tutti si erano chiesti se si stesse riferendo a se stesso oppure all’altro papà/mamma.

Nessuno aveva osato chiedere. La maggioranza pensava si riferisse a Loki.

“TONY VOLEVO LA SORPRESA !!! IO TI UCCIDO, TI AMMAZZO, TI ELIMINO, TI ESTINGUO !!!”

“Ops ...”

“Ferraglia sei sicuro che quello che hai visto tu non fosse il cordone ombelicale ?”

“Ehi guarda che sono in grado di distinguere un cordone ombelicale da un ...”

“Popcorn ? Chi vuole dei popcorn ?” era intervenuto Steve che non voleva sentire discorsi del genere.

Avevano stabilito che Loki rimanesse chiuso in casa, perché vedendolo a zonzo per le strade i newyorchesi lo avrebbero riconosciuto e sarebbero andati fuori di testa. Durante quelle tre settimane il dio non ha avuto nulla da ridire perché stava troppo sottosopra per osare anche solo avvicinarsi alla porta, ma adesso, all’inizio della quarta, rimasto da solo e sentendosi di nuovo in perfetta forma decide di avventurarsi all’esterno perché lui fa quel che vuole. Quando arriva al secondo isolato scoppia il caos.

La gente lo vede e si mette a urlare e a correre in tutte le direzioni.

 **“Ah i bei tempi di Stoccarda ...”** è il pensiero nostalgico del Burlone, prima di ritrovarsi circondato da polizia ed esercito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony non ce la fa a tener chiusa la boccaccia. Vabbé, gli vogliamo bene lo stesso.  
> Lo strano tizio è Karl Tanner di TDS (o GOT, come preferite). Il suo interprete Burn Gorman era anche in "Crimson Peak", ma non aveva scene con Tom Hiddleston. [e io mi fenrarizzo "Uffa perché ?"]. Pratica beatboxing, odia i corvi e ama il cioccolato ; )


	22. A Star(k) is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ora X è giunta. E' tempo di sfornare !!!

MIDGARD, VENTICINQUESIMA – TRENTASETTESIMA SETTIMANA DI GESTAZIONE

 

Lo SHIELD interviene e Fury stesso garantisce per lui “Sì è il pazzo che ha aperto il portale per i Chitauri ...”

**“Tecnicamente lo ha aperto Selvig. E comunque io l’ho manomesso perché non si aprisse troppo”**

“... ma vi assicuro che non avrebbe mai agito in quel modo se non fosse stato costretto da Thanos ...”

**“Oh ci voleva tanto a capirlo ?”**

“... per quanto la sua testa sia ripiena di gatti ...”

**“La volete finire con questa faccenda dei gatti ?!?”**

“... e comunque ora non ha i suoi poteri perché è incinto e la sua magia è tutta convogliata sul suo bambino”

Il Presidente vuole parlare di persona con Loki per capire se è davvero inoffensivo, quindi gli agenti prelevano il dio e lo trasportano alla Casa Bianca, ammanettato, bendato e imbavagliato. Lo siedono a forza su una poltroncina. Liberato del bavaglio e della benda Loki si ritrova davanti tre di loro pronti a far fuoco su di lui e un uomo in completo elegante che lo fissa curioso. Il Presidente. Non può non notare che indossa un giubbotto antiproiettile sotto alla giacca. Si fida dei suoi uomini, ma non così tanto da non provare a proteggersi.

“Raccontami la tua storia” è l’ordine sbrigativo.

“Potrebbe volerci un bel po’, sa io ho più di mille anni ...”

“Grazie per avermi avvertito. Mi metto comodo” e con queste parole il capo della maggiore potenza mondiale si siede.

“Sono nato in una landa di ghiaccio durante una guerra, mi hanno subito abbandonato e lasciato a morire di fame ...”

“Fermati un attimo” lo interrompe il Presidente sollevando la cornetta del suo telefono e componendo un numero.

“Portane due, grazie” poi riaggancia e si rivolge a lui “Scusa, avrei dovuto chiederti se ne volevi uno anche tu. Io li trovo perfetti per tirarmi su il morale e penso che ne avrò bisogno se la tua vita parte già con guerra e abbandono ...”

“Sì, ma cos’è che ha ordinato ?”

“Non so se nel posto da cui provieni li avete. Qui sulla Terra li chiamiamo “budini”. Sono buonissimi !”

Loki sorride “Se mai un giorno dovessi ottenere la cittadinanza americana, stia certo che voterò per lei !”

Due ore più tardi hanno divorato quattro budini a testa e le tre guardie piangono come fontane.

Il Presidente gli chiede del suo rapporto con Stark e se è vero che è incinto.

Il dio gli narra la loro storia, che è una storia d’amore come tante solo con una Serpe del Mondo, altri dei e lo SHIELD di mezzo.

“Merita di essere conosciuta”

“Sta dicendo che dovrei scrivere un libro ?”

“Pensavo a un programma televisivo. Le persone devono sapere la verità così capiranno che non sei più una minaccia”

Lo riportano a New York con quell’idea che gli ronza in testa. Tony, preoccupato, gli corre incontro per abbracciarlo, ma prima che possa riuscirci Loki strilla “DIVENTERO’ UNA STAR !!! MI SERVE UN MANAGER !!!” e lo oltrepassa ignorando le sue braccia tese, chiedendo a JARVIS di contattare tutti i maggiori network americani. Si dimostrano quasi tutti interessati, al che la scelta cade su quello disposto a pagare di più.

Una troupe si piazza nella torre per un intero pomeriggio e lo filma mentre espone di nuovo la sua storia.

Ne viene fuori un documentario di un’ora e mezza che fa il boom di ascolti.

Il pubblico però vuole di più e tempesta la rete richiedendo altri filmati del dio. Specialmente il pubblico femminile.

Alla fine lui e il filantropo firmano un contratto per un docu-reality, (che sarebbe stato uno degli show più visti nel mondo, esportato in ventisei diversi Paesi). Come titolo Tony propone _“Un dio nel mio letto”_ , ma glielo bocciano perché considerato blasfemo preferendogli (dopo averli visti bisticciare per il gel) _“Due dive sotto un tetto”_. I due si limitano a essere se stessi davanti alle telecamere : litigano, si riappacificano, litigano di nuovo, parlano di come si sono incontrati, di cosa è successo su Asgard, lavorano insieme in officina, si sfidano a qualunque cosa, preparano da mangiare, manifestano preoccupazioni per il bebé in arrivo (Loki teme che nasca blu) ... e tutti impazziscono per loro.

Ben presto si ritrovano sulle copertine di tutti i settimanali, nazionali e non, e il Times li elegge “Coppia dell’anno”.

In seguito assieme a loro appare anche qualcun altro : Bruce da consigli su come scaricare lo stress nelle puntate del lunedì, Clint e Natasha mostrano tecniche di autodifesa (ossia lui prova ad aggredirla e lei lo mena) in quelle del martedì, Cap ha la rubrica “Tutti in forma con me !” in quelle del mercoledì e in quelle del giovedì Idunn tiene un corso di cucina con ricette esclusivamente a base di mele e Bragi intona le sue canzoni (questo porta quelle del giovedì a essere le meno viste). Quelle del venerdì invece vedono i due protagonisti rispondere alle domande dei loro fans. Ed è esattamente dopo una puntata del venerdì che qualcuno decide di fare il suo ingresso in scena ...

 

STARK TOWER, VENERDI’ POMERIGGIO, TRENTASETTESIMA SETTIMANA DI GESTAZIONE

 

“Tony e Loki siete pronti ? Tra venti secondi cominciamo a riprendere” li informa gentilmente il regista.

“Che tu possa crepare dilaniato da tigri con la rogna, maledetto pezzente !” gli risponde assai meno gentilmente Loki percorrendo i metri che lo separano dal divano ansimando come se stesse scalando l’Everest. La sua pancia è come “esplosa” nelle ultime settimane. Quando guarda giù non riesce a vedersi i piedi, ma la cosa che lo infastidisce maggiormente è che Tony non riesce più a circondarlo con le braccia.

E’ da tutta la mattina che si sente strano e avrebbe volentieri evitato di registrare la puntata odierna, ma Stark gli ha rammentato che è quella del venerdì e che non possono deludere i loro fedeli seguaci. “Non possiamo registrarla quando mi sentirò meglio ?” aveva provato a protestare.

“Registriamola subito così poi avrai un sacco di tempo per stare meglio ... con me !” era stata la risposta.

In effetti non aveva mai avuto strane voglie alimentari in quei mesi, ma un sacco di strane voglie di tutt’altro genere che il mortale era stato più che felice di soddisfare. Quelle però non hanno permesso a nessuno di filmarle.

Si è appena seduto che si accende la lucetta rossa della telecamera. La registrazione è cominciata.

Il miliardario pesca tre buste dal mucchio e apre la prima, leggendo la domanda contenuta :

_“Carissimi, pensate di dare al vostro erede il nome di uno dei suoi nonni ?”_

“Non chiamerei mai mio figlio Howard !” sancisce Stark.

“E io non chiamerei mai mio figlio Odino o Laufey ! AHI !”

“Che succede, Piccolo Cervo ?”

“No, niente. Il nostro erede ha manifestato la sua gioia per la cosa tirandomi un calcio” mente il dio delle Menzogne.

Quello non era un calcio, ma una contrazione e lui lo sa benissimo, c’è già passato due volte, grazie tante.

Secondo i calcoli dell’elfo e anche secondo quelli di Banner (che ha monitorato la gravidanza dal loro arrivo alla torre) al lieto evento mancano almeno due settimane. Baby Stark però sembra voler bruciare le tappe. E a proposito di bruciare, forse dovrebbero tenere a portata di mano un estintore, nel caso in cui manifestasse qualche potere pirocinetico ...  

La seconda domanda è riservata a Tony. _“Cosa penserebbe tuo padre della tua situazione sentimentale ?”_

“Sarebbe troppo preso dal suo lavoro o troppo ubriaco per accorgersi che ne ho una”

La terza domanda è per Loki. _“Chiederai aiuto al Capitano per ritornare in forma dopo il parto ?”_

“Non gli chiederei aiuto nemmeno se mi servisse una penna. E comunque posso tornare in forma con la magia”

E’ il suo turno di pescare tre buste. La domanda della prima recita così _“Pensate di volere altri figli ?”_

Uno risponde di sì e l’altro di no. Si fissano in cagnesco.

Loki si morde le labbra soffocando un’imprecazione. Mai più. Non intende sopportare mai più altri nove mesi del genere.

“Non vorrai che Tony jr cresca viziato e asociale in quanto figlio unico, no ?”

“Tu sei figlio unico, Stark” replica il dio, che sembra non riuscire a trovare una posizione comoda.

“Appunto. Dev’essere migliore di me !”

“I fratelli sono sopravvalutati. Meglio soli che male accompagnati”

“Ma così avrebbe qualcuno con cui giocare ...”

“Puoi sempre costruirgli dei robot con cui giocare”

“Ma non è la stessa cosa ! Io sono cresciuto circondato più da macchinari che da persone e non è un’infanzia invidiabile !”

“E va bene, rapirò dei bambini e li porterò qui costringendoli a diventare i suoi compagni di giochi. Contento ?”

Il filantropo scoppia in una falsissima risata “Ah ah ah ! Sta scherzando ! Che mattacchione il mio Burlone !” poi si china verso di lui e gli sussurra “Non dire davanti alle telecamere che vuoi rapire dei bambini ! Ci sospenderebbero lo show !”

“Sì ovviamente scherzavo. Non potrei mai rapire dei bambini. Sono esseri inutili dei quali non saprei che farmene”

“Scherza di nuovo !” si affretta a precisare Tony che con la scusa di passargli una ciocca dietro l’orecchio gli mormora “Cerca di non dire cose che potrebbero portare all’intervento dei servizi sociali !”

Lo stregone sta per rispondergli, ma una fitta particolarmente intensa glielo impedisce.

Non sta cronometrando quanto tempo passa tra una e l’altra, ma è decisamente troppo poco.

La seconda domanda è _“Avete mai pensato di dare vostro figlio in adozione ?”_

Qui sono entrambi concordi nel rispondere “Mai !”

L’ultima domanda è _“Come chiamerete il vostro bambino ?”_

“Anthony” dice con sicurezza il filantropo, sorridendo.

“Lukas. Con la kappa perché fa più figo”

“Oh andiamo, Lukas Stark è cacofonico !”

“Anthony è un nome da nonno !” fa notare l’incinto, mentre è a sua volta costretto a notare con terrore che gli si sono rotte le acque e sta gocciolando dentro i pantaloni. Si augura che nessuno lo noti ... e che quelle riprese finiscano presto.

“Stai dicendo che ho un nome da nonno ?!?”

“Ma appunto, ce l’hai già tu, scegliamone uno diverso !” non resiste più. Quanto ancora deve durare quello strazio ?

“Visto che mi ha cresciuto Jarvis potremmo chiamarlo Edwin come lui”

“Lukas Edwin Stark. Mi piace” approva il mago, che sta sudando copiosamente.

“Veramente io intendevo Edwin Stark e basta”

“LUKAS EDWIN STARK !!!” mette in chiaro il principe, praticamente piegato in due.

Il regista urla lo stop delle riprese. I cameramen smontano le loro attrezzature e se ne vanno, accompagnati all’uscita dal padrone di casa, che quando torna indietro, diretto al mobile bar per prendersi un a suo giudizio meritatissimo drink viene centrato in pieno petto da un cuscino.

“Dovresti sapere che ci sono altri modi per richiamare la mia attenzione, Lo-Lo”

Loki mugola qualcosa di incomprensibile, forse in antico norvegese, poi prende fiato e lancia un urlo terrificante.

Infine ansima un comprensibilissimo “Tony ci siamo ! Vuo ... vuole uscireeeee !”

“Sicuro che non sia un falso allarme ?”

“NON E’ UN FALSO ALLARME ! PENSO DI SAPER DISTINGUERE UN FALSO ALLARME DA ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!”

“Volevo esserne sicuro. Ti porto in ospedale”

“Io sono un principe ! Non partorirò in una struttura pubblica come un comune plebeoooooooooooo !!!”

“Vuoi partorire qui in casa ? Ok, ma non sul mio divano da cinquemila dollari !” tira su il dio sprofondato tra i cuscini e

resta sgomento a fissare il posto rimasto libero “Tu ... tu hai fatto pipì sul mio divano da cinquemila dollari ?!?”

“Quella non è pipì, razza di ottuso ! Mi si sono rotte le acque !”

“E dovevano rompersi proprio mentre eri seduto sul mio divano da cinquemila dollari ?!?”

“CHI SE NE IMPORTA DEL TUO DIVANO DA CINQUEEEEE ... OH ... OH NO ! STAAAAAARK !”

“Sono qui. Ti tengo io” e lo accompagna fino al tavolo, dove, con un po’ di fatica, riesce a farlo sdraiare.

“Grazie. Non manca molto. Direi pochi minuuuuuutiiiiiiiiiii .... per le Norne, neanche con Sleipnir ho patito così tanto !”

“Ci serve un dottore. Chiamo Brucie”

“No ! Lui no ! E se poi si arrabbia ? Lo sai cosa mi fa quando si arrabbia !”

“E’ successo solo una volta ... e poi mi sembra che andiate d’accordo voi due”

“BANNER NO ! E POI NON E’ UN OSTETRICO, MA UNO SCIENZIATO !”

“Forse ci vuole una mano femminile a gestire la faccenda. Chiamo Natasha”

“LA VULVETTA LAMENTOSA NO !”

“Steve e Bucky probabilmente sono ancora convinti che i bambini li portino le cicogne e Fury ... no, decisamente no !”

“Pen ... pensaci tu. Io mi fido di te. Prendi un coltellooooo DANNAZIONE FALLOOOOOO !!! ORAAAAAAA !!!”

“Un coltello ? Non starai dicendo ciò che temo tu stia dicendo vero ?”

“Nel caso non l’avessi notato sono un maschio. Devi praticarmi un cesareo. MUOVITIIIIII !!! NON RESISTOOOOO !!!”

“Ma perché devo fartelo io ? Non posso chiamare Barton e dare questo incarico a lui ?”

“DARESTI UN COLTELLO IN MANO AL TIZIO CHE FINO A POCO TEMPO FA VOLEVA CAVARMI UN OCCHIO ?!?”

“In effetti Barton sarebbe una pessima scelta. Però io non mi sento in grado di ...”

“THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! Chiama Thor ! Lui lo ha già fatto !”

“E’ stato tuo fratello a farti partorire l’altra volta ?!?”

“Sì, ma dopo aver tirato fuori Fenrir ha visto Jormungand e si è arrampicato su un albero”

“Quindi Fenrir gli somiglia così tanto perché Thor è il primo essere ad averlo toccato ?”

Loki annuisce, le contrazioni sono così dolorose e ravvicinate che gli impediscono di parlare. Il Vendicatore riflette.

Stima Point Break e lo considera pure un bel ragazzo, ma non ha nessuna intenzione che suo figlio gli somigli.

Capisce che non ci sono alternative. Deve essere lui a tirarlo fuori.

“E va bene, ci penso io. Devo proprio usare un coltello però ?”

“PER ME PUOI ANCHE USARE I DENTI E RENDERE ONORE AL TUO SECONDO NOME, EDWARD, BASTA CHE TI SBRIGHI !”

strilla lo jotun che nei mesi precedenti si è letto un sacco di romanzi con protagoniste incinte, _“Breaking dawn”_ compreso.

Tony sceglie il coltello che gli sembra più adatto allo scopo e dopo averlo disinfettato si prepara a tagliare.

Non vorrebbe farlo. Il pranzo rischia di tornargli in gola. Si fa indicare il punto esatto in cui deve posare la lama.

Ha il terrore di ammazzare sia Loki che il bambino. Non se lo perdonerebbe mai.

Nemmeno Thor glielo perdonerebbe e gli staccherebbe la testa con una mjolnierata ben assestata.

“Coraggio, se c’è riuscito Point Break io non posso certo fallire !” si ripete per darsi coraggio.

Appoggia il freddo metallo sulla  pelle ancora più fredda del suo partner. Chiude gli occhi e preme.

Quando li riapre sul tavolo sta colando così tanto sangue che per un momento teme di aver reciso un’arteria o una vena.

“Bravo, adesso devi rendere lo squarcio più grande” sussurra il dio, tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

Tony sta per procedere quando si accorge che la ferita si sta rimarginando.

Posa la lama sullo stesso punto, preme ... e quella si spezza come se fosse fatta di gesso.

“Abbiamo un problema Lo. Non penso che il cesareo sia un’opzione praticabile” comunica mostrandogli il coltello rotto.

“Il mio seidr è tornato ! Strano, l’altra volta è successo dopo il parto, non durante !”

“Sì, ma adesso come procediamo ?”

“In maniera naturale”

“Tu vuoi partorire in maniera naturale ? Ti ricordo che sei un masc ...” il corpo di Loki brilla, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi e quando li riapre sdraiata sul tavolo c’è la donna incinta più attraente che Tony abbia mai visto.

Barbie Boy non scherzava. La donna più bella di Asgard è davvero suo fratello.

“Senti non è che una delle prossime sere potresti assumere questo aspetto ? Mi intriga parecchio ...”

“STAI DICENDO CHE LA MIA FORMA MASCHILE NON TI PIACE PIU’ STARK ?!?”

“Certo che mi piace ! Vorrei solo provare cosa si prova a cambiare un pochino le basi di partenza, ecco”

“SE NON LA SMETTI CON QUESTI DISCORSI TI FARO’ PROVARE COSA SI PROVA A VIVERE SENZA UN POLMONE !”

“D’accordo la smetto. Anche perché probabilmente non riuscirai nemmeno a sederti per un mese dopo questo”

“WAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!”

“Mi ricordi Padre quando fai così”

“OSA DIRE UN’ALTRA VOLTA CHE SOMIGLIO A QUEL VECCHIO E USERO’ IL TUO FEGATO COME CUSCINO !”

“Torniamo a noi. In che modo posso aiutarti adesso ?”

“Toglimi i pantaloni, mettiti tra le mie gambe e TIRALO FUORI !”

“La prima e la seconda parte sono di mio gradimento, la terza non molto ...”

“NON DISCUTERE ! FALLO E BASTA !” urla il partor ... la partoriente esasperata. L’ex playboy non può fare a meno di notare che la sua voce è tornata ad avere un tono maschile. Il seidr è tornato, ma Loki non è ancora in grado di gestirlo al meglio. Non c’è tempo da perdere ... peccato che a causa del sudore e di altri liquidi dei quali Tony non vuole saperne nulla i pantaloni in pelle del dio gli si siano appiccicati addosso. Sfilarglieli si rivela un’impresa impossibile. Dopo quattro tentativi il Vendicatore apre un cassetto e afferra un paio di forbici. “Te li devo tagliare”

“NON DIRAI SUL SERIO ! DEVE PUR ESISTERE UN ALTRO MODO PER TOGLIERLI !”

“E quale ? Il lanciafiamme ? Senti, i soldi per comprartene un altro paio li ho ...”

“D’accordo, taglia !”

“... e poi ti ricordo che tu mi hai rovinato il mio divano da cinquemila dollari”

“SE LO NOMINI ANCORA TE LO FACCIO INGOIARE IL TUO DIVANO DA CINQUEMILA DOLLARI !!! TAAAAAAGLIAAAAA !!!”

Il terrestre esegue, depone le forbici e resta in attesa, dicendo “Spingi ! Respira e spingi !” come ha sentito nei film.

“LO SO CHE DEVO RESPIRARE E SPINGERE ! MI CREDI UNO STUPIDO ?!?”

“Pensavo di rendermi utile ...”

“RENDITI UTILE TIRANDOLO FUORI DI LI’ !”

L’Avenger sbircia al di sopra della pancia. Il seno prosperoso che gli ha quasi fatto slogare la mascella non c’è più.

Il dio degli Inganni sta lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, tornando alla sua forma di partenza.

“Spingi più forte o rischia di rimanere intrappolato !”

“COME SAREBBE A DI ... ? OH DEI, L’EFFETTO DEL SEIDR STA SVANENDO !”

“Non farti prendere dal panico !”

“NON DOVREI FARMI PRENDERE DAL PANICO ?!? VORREI VEDERE TE AL MIO POSTO !”

“A proposito di vedere, penso di aver appena visto la testa ... no aspetta, forse è la spalla”

“MA CHE RAZZA DI GENIO SEI SE NON RIESCI A DISTINGUERE LA TESTA DALLA SPALLA ?!?”

“Ci sono dei peli sopra ... sì è la testa ... e io devo vomitare !” comunica l’improvvisato ostetrico prima di correre in bagno.

“STAAAAAAAAARK !!! ACCIDENTI A TE, NON PUOI MOLLARMI QUI DA SOLO PROPRIO ADESSO !!!”

Pochi istanti più tardi, mentre torna in cucina, Tony pensa che è un bene per lui non avere dei vicini di casa o a quel punto sarebbero venuti tutti in massa a lamentarsi per le urla. Loki strepita come se lo stessero scorticando.

Arriva giusto in tempo per acciuffare al volo la nuova creatura prima che dia una craniata sul pavimento.

Della donna meravigliosa non c’è più traccia. Al suo posto c’è un dio distrutto che ha parecchio bisogno di una doccia, che messosi faticosamente a sedere (imprecando in norreno antico) gli chiede in un soffio “Di che colore è ?”

“E’ rosa. Midgardiano al cento per cento”

“Al cinquanta per cento, casomai”

“Sì, volevo solo dire che ... oh lascia stare. Benvenuto su Midgard Lukas Ed ...” e si blocca di colpo.

“Che c’è ? Ha qualcosa che non va ?”

“No è tutto a posto, è solo che sono il più grande cretino dell’universo ! Quello che avevo visto ...”

“... era il cordone ombelicale ! Lo sapevo ! Dovrai riportare indietro tutti i fiocchi azzurri che hai comprato”

“Potremmo utilizzarli la prossima vol ...” uno sguardo di fuoco da parte della neomamma gli mozza la parola a metà.

La bambina sceglie quel momento per mettersi a piangere, mentre Stark le taglia il cordone e le infila un pannolino.

“Da grande avrà un futuro assicurato come soprano”

“Com’è il suo viso ? E’ deforme ? Mezzo cadaverico ?”

“No è stupendo ... oh che idiota ! L’ho già detto che sono il più grande cretino dell’universo ?”

“Sì lo hai detto, ma non mi dispiace sentirtelo ripetere. Sei sexy quando ti offendi da te”

“Eccola qui, tienila tu ... e sorridete mi raccomando !”

“SE OSI IMMORTALARMI MENTRE SONO IN QUESTE CONDIZIONI PIETOSE GIURO CHE NON LA PASSERAI LISCIA !”

Stark spegne il telefonino. Forse è meglio così, quel momento deve rimanere privato. Soltanto per loro.

Accarezza la testolina e saluta la figlia, bloccandosi però di nuovo “Benvenuta su Midgard ... come la chiamiamo ?”

“Di certo non “Fagiolo” o “Tony junior”come l’hai chiamata durante tutta la gravidanza”

Il filantropo è spiazziato e non sa cosa rispondere. Era così sicuro che il suo primogenito sarebbe stato un maschio che non ha nemmeno pensato a un nome femminile per un’eventuale figlia femmina. E tutte le tutine che le ha preso sono blu.

Alcune hanno perfino la scritta _“Macho man”_ e _“Latin lover”_.

Propone il primo nome da donna che gli passa per la testa “Maria ?”

“Come l’agente Hill ? Direi che una basta e avanza ... no aspetta ... TI SEI FATTO MARIA HILL ?!? IO TI DISINTEGRO !!!”

Un odorino pungente fa il suo capolino nella stanza, ma presi dal litigio i due non se ne accorgono.

“Non c’è mai stato niente tra me e l’agente Hill ! Calmati ! Maria è anche il nome di mia madre ...”

“Che è morta in un modo orrendo se non ricordo male. Perché non la chiamiamo Frigga come la mia ?”

“Anche tua madre è morta in un modo orrendo” gli fa notare il mortale, evitando di rivelargli che secondo lui “Frigga” è uno dei nomi più brutti che si possano dare a un essere vivente. “E se unissimo i due nomi ? Marigga Stark. Ti piace, piccola ?”

L’interessata lo fissa con gli enormi occhi neri ... e gli mostra il dito medio.

“Dalla sua reazione direi che le fa schifo. Come a me” commenta il dio per poi snocciolare i suoi nomi femminili asgardiani preferiti, ma alla fine si arrende alle insistenze dell’altro genitore acconsentendo che la nuova arrivata, essendo nata su Midgard, ne porti uno terrestre.

Tony corre a prendere il tablet e cerca qualche spunto online.

“Vediamo un po’ ... Adelaide significa “splendente e nobile” sarebbe l’ideale per la figlia di un principe ... però poi la chiamerebbero tutti Heidi. No, scartare, scartare. Violetta ultimamente è tornato di moda. Violetta Stark ?”

La senza-nome questa volta gli mostra il dito medio di entrambe le mani.

“Dovremo toglierle quel vizio ...”

“LA MIA BAMBINA NON HA NESSUN VIZIO ! LEI E’ PERFETTA ! OSA DIRE IL CONTRARIO ! OSA !”

Ma prima che l’altro papà possa rispondere un tuono annuncia l’arrivo di un ospite proveniente da Asgard.

Loki si irrigidisce e stringe più forte a sé la neonata. “Padre è venuto a prenderla ! Me la porterà via !” mormora disperato.

Non si tratta di Odino, però. Nello scoprirlo il dio degli Inganni si lascia andare a un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ero alla fattoria e stavo giocando a mosca cieca con Hoder e Heimdall ... la mosca cieca la fa sempre Hoder così non dobbiamo nemmeno sbatterci a trovare uno straccio per bendarlo ... e di colpo Heimdall ha fermato il gioco dicendo che stava vedendo una testa emergere dagli oscuri meandri di mio fratello ... non sono arrivato subito perché prima gli ho dovuto chiedere cosa intendesse con “oscuri meandri”. La testa che Heimdall ha visto tra le gambe di mio fratello era nuovamente la tua, Uomo di Ferro, o sono diventato zio ?”

“Sei di nuovo zio, Point Break” gli conferma Tony indicandogli la bimba, chiedendosi tra sè perché Heimdall non sia sceso giù ad aiutare Loki a partorire o perché non abbia spedito giù qualcuno ad aiutarlo se davvero stava vedendo la scena. E a seguire gli viene un altro pensiero.

L’erede al trono ha detto _“nuovamente”_.

Significa che la Sentinella li spia quando sono in intimità e poi riferisce tutto al fratellone ? Imbarazzante ...

“Questa signorina ha fame. Devo allattarla. Ferraglia potresti ... ?”

“Eh no, io passo. Non voglio assistere anche a questo !”

“Perché non mi lasci finire ? Ti stavo domandando se potevi riempirle di latte un biberon !”

“Quindi non hai intenzione di allattarla al seno ?”

“SONO UN MASCHIO !!!”

“Oh Lolli dalla a me ! Voglio stringere la mia nipotina tra le braccia !” strepita il biondo togliendola da quelle del puerpero.

“NON STRINGERLA TROPPO !” urlano i coro i due genitori preoccupati, ma a quanto pare il Tonante sa dosare la sua forza.

“Ciao, principessina ! Io sono tuo zio Thor e quando sarai più grande ti insegnerò a sventrare pentapalmi !”

“TU NON PORTERAI LA MIA BAMBINA A CACCIA ! E’ PERICOLOSO !”

“Ma dovrà pur imparare a cavarsela da sola e a difendersi se poi dovrà diventare un’Avenger !”

“CHI HA MAI PARLATO DI VOLERLA FAR DIVENTARE UN’AVENGER ?!?”

“Stark le ha già preparato un’armatura”

“TU LE HAI PREPARATO COSA ?!? IO NON LE PERMETTERO’ DI COMBATTERE CON VOI ! VOGLIO TENERLA AL SICURO !”

“Sentite, è appena venuta al mondo, ne riparleremo quando sarà maggiorenne. Ora concentriamoci sul nome”

“Non le avete ancora dato un nome ? Posso proporvene alcuni io ?”

“E va bene. Tu quali nomi ci suggerisci ?” gli chiede Loki aspettandosi il peggio.

“Thora”

“Non chiamerei mia figlia Thora nemmeno se fosse l’unico nome esistente !”

“Celeste perché venuta dal cielo”

“Ho visto da dov’è uscita. Quello dalle mie parti non si chiama “cielo” ...” commenta Tony sarcastico.

“Visto che uno dei suoi fratelli è un cavallo che ne dite di Filippa o Ippolita, ossia “amante dei cavalli” ?”

“Non vorrei che Jo-Jo, Fe-Fè ed Hela si sentissero esclusi”

“Tolto me il più anziano della squadra è il Capitano. Che ne dici di omaggiarlo chiamandola Stephanie, Tony ?”

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di omaggiarlo. C’è già stato uno Stark che lo portava in palmo di mano. Io passo”

“Uno dei tuoi antenati riusciva a tenere Rogers sul palmo della sua mano ? Hai degli avi tra i Giganti ?”

“In senso figurato ! E comunque guarda che Bucky è ancora più vecchio”

“Sì, ma Buckya non mi sembra un nome carino. Ehi potreste scegliere Becky !”

Uno sbuffo del fratello e una sonora pernacchia da parte della nipote sono le risposte che ottiene il biondo.

“Ehi Piccolo Cervo, l’ho trovato ! Visto che sei un Gigante di Ghiaccio potremmo chiamarla Elsa !”

La piccola strilla, tutti la fissano ... e lei fa chiaramente il gesto dell’ombrello in direzione dell’inventore.

“E niente, non le piace nemmeno questo. Voi avete altre idee ?”

“Dorotea non è male. “Dono di Dio”. Io sono un dio. Mi sembra appropriato”

“Ti ricordo che sono ateo”

“Visto che sono Stella del Cane potrei chiamarla Tecla, alias “la lucente”. Carino, no ?”

“No” si limita a rispondere il midgardiano, al che il suo partner perde del tutto il self control.

“PERCHE’ DIAMINE STAI CON ME SE NON TI PIACE QUELLO CHE MI PIACE ?!?”

“Perché lo zum-zum che faccio con te è il miglior zum-zum che io possa desiderare. E perché ti amo così come sei”

“E come sarei ?”

“Bello da impazzire, intelligente oltre misura, sorprendentemente dolce e leggermente isterico”

“NON SONO “DOLCE” ! MI CREDI UN SENTIMENTALE ? E NON SONO NEMMENO “ISTERICO” !!! IO TI RIBUTTO DI SOTTO !”

Di colpo c’è un rumore inconfondibile. Thor scruta il bebé che ha appoggiato la testolina sul suo braccio.

“Ragazzi credo abbia appena mollato una puzzetta” 

“LA MIA BAMBINA NON E’ COSI’ MALEDUCATA DA FARE CERTE COSE ! INSINUALO ANCORA E TI SCOTENNO, THOR !”

La neonata ne sgancia un’altra. Sembra quasi ridacchiare tra sé compiaciuta.

“Forse è il suo modo per dirvi che vorrebbe essere chiamata Arya”

“Di Arya Stark ce n’è già una”

“Non sapevo avessi un’altra figlia, Uomo di Ferro !”

“Lasciamo stare. Hai finito le idee luminose, campione ?”

“Mi resta solo un nome da suggerirvi ed è il mio preferito : Diletta”

La Starkina gli molla un piccolo pugno sul petto con l’espressione più schifata di cui è capace.

“NON LE DARO’ UN NOME COSI’ SMIELATO ! DOVREI SQUARTARTI SOLO PER AVERLO PROPOSTO !”

Altra emissione di gas da parte del tenero frugoletto. Loki sbatte le palpebre e poi scoppia a ridere.

“Tesoro cosa c’è di così divertente ?”

“Ne molla una ogni volta che vi minaccio di morte ! VI TRUCIDERO’ ! VI SBUDELLERO’ ! VI AZZERERO’ !”

E puntuale la piccola risponde con tre scariche micidiali e spalancando la bocca sdentata in un tentativo di sorriso.

L’altro papà ci prova a sua volta “UCCIDERO’ ! STERMINERO’ ! ELIMINERO’ !” ma non ci sono conseguenze.

“Non ti prende sul serio perché sei un eroe e gli eroi non uccidono”

“E lei come può sapere che io sono un eroe ?”

“STAI INSINUANDO CHE LA MIA BAMBINA E’ STUPIDA ? IO TI STROZZO !”

Ed ecco un mastodontico PRAAAAAAT di commento.

“Ragazzi mi sa che ha riempito il pannolino”

“Con la mia magia di nuovo con me per cambiarla mi basterà schioccare le dita ... accidenti perché sono così sudate ?”

“Potresti cambiarla tu per noi, Barbie Boy ?”

“Questa me la pagherete ...” mormora tra i denti l’erede di Asgard adagiando la piccola e aprendole il pannolino.

“Che ne pensi di Sofia ? Sofia Stark”

“Ti piace solo perché così le sue iniziali sarebbero SS e il vostro Capitano rischierebbe un esaurimento”

“Può darsi ... e di Adolfa cosa dici ? Adolfa Benita Stark. Questo nome sì che stenderebbe Ghiacciolo !”

“Ragazzi potete venire qui a dare un’occhiata ? Questa pupù è strana. E’ grigia e sembra rocciosa”

Il Burlone corre subito a controllare “Non è grigia, è argentata. Però sì sembra composta da tanti ciottolini”

Un esserino dal carattere scontroso che produce sassolini grigi simili a minuscoli pezzi di meteorite ...

“Luna !” esclama Tony nel silenzio generale.

La bimba gli mostra il pollice e gorgheggia felice. Sembra approvare.

“Decisamente meglio rispetto ad Adolfa. Luna Stark. Sì è perfetto. Avremo le stesse iniziali !” approva Loki a sua volta.

“Gli hai finalmente chiesto di sposarti ?” sussurra Thor all’orecchio dell’altro Vendicatore.

“Ancora no” gli risponde quello allo stesso modo.

“E cosa aspetti, di essere eviscerato nel sonno ?” gli richiede il principe biondo sempre sottovoce, poi la alza per farsi sentire anche da Loki “Luna Stark. Bello, ma forse è troppo breve. Che ne dite di Luna Thora Diletta Stark ?”

Tony afferra Thor a braccetto e lo accompagna fino all’ampia vetrata del soggiorno, dove distraendolo con la classica tecnica del “Guarda, un asino che vola !” (e Thor ci casca ogni singola volta) ce lo spinge contro con uno sgambetto, facendogliela sfondare col suo peso.

Il dio precipita di sotto urlando mentre l’altro dio raggiunge il luogo del misfatto.

“Hai appena defenestrato il mio non-fratello ? E’ la cosa più romantica che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me !”

“Dovrò migliorare la tecnica visto che sto per sposare il miglior defenestratore dei Nove Regni. Sempre che il miglior defenetratore dei Nove Regni voglia sposarmi” e si inginocchia dopo aver estratto un anello dalla tasca della giacca.

“Oh lo vuole ! Lo vuole eccome !” esulta lo jotun inginocchiandosi a sua volta per abbracciarlo.

Thor risale su da loro agitando Mjolnir “Tutto a posto, non mi sono fatto nie ... ehm ripasso dopo”

Quei due sono decisamente troppo presi (e troppo avvinghiati) per dare retta a qualcuno, adesso.

 

In cucina Luna sbuffa contrariata. Quei disgraziati l’hanno mollata sul bancone. E senza il suo latte !

Oh ma se ne pentiranno amaramente. Ci penserà lei a mostrare loro chi è che comanda !

Sta per mettersi a urlare quando un’enorme coda verde le piazza tra le manine il biberon strapieno.

“Miao, Muma ! Mio momo Miomumà. Mia miammammi ?” = “Ciao, Luna ! Io sono Jormungand. Posso mangiarti ?”

“Miamami ma mi miaa mi mama mooomaaama !!!” = “Provaci e ti trasformo in una borsetta !!!” gli risponde la sorellina e per provargli che non scherza lo pizzica così forte da lasciargli un segnaccio viola.

Jo batte in ritirata guaendo mentre la nuova arrivata gli urla dietro in miagolese agitando minacciosa i piccoli pugni :

“Luna regna !!! E la prossima volta inginocchiati a me, suddito ! Non mi importa se non hai le ginocchia ! Tutti gli esseri viventi si devono inginocchiare a me, anche quelli senza ginocchia ! Io sono Luna Stark, futura dominatrice del Cosmo !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki ha un'idea tutta sua di romanticismo ih ih ih  
> E Luna promette molto bene (anzi male).


	23. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno si sposa, qualcuno divorzia, qualcuno viene messo al mondo e Luna incontra il nonno.  
> Ah e Cap impreca !

DIECI ANNI DOPO

Ci son voluti tre anni prima che Tony e Loki riuscissero a trovare del tempo libero per convolare a nozze.

Tre anni in cui il primo, assieme agli altri Avengers, ha dovuto vedersela con Destino, Amora, Kang e altre minacce alla Terra mentre il secondo rimaneva alla torre per vedersela con Luna e le sue bizze. Quando ad attaccare Midgard è stato Thanos, Loki ha deciso di scendere sul campo di battaglia al fianco degli eroi più forti della Terra perché sarebbe stato meno stressante.

Inizialmente il dio aveva programmato un matrimonio in grande stile, faraonico e hollywoodiano, ma dopo che sua figlia aveva stracciato per la decima volta le sue tabelle orarie, vomitato argento per la quarta sopra alle liste dei fornitori e fatto pipì argentata sul computer in cui aveva salvato tutti i suoi progetti in merito aveva dichiarato forfait informando il fidanzato con tono piatto che

“Qualcosa di semplice andrà benissimo, io sono uno di poche pretese”

Stark aveva stentato a credere alle sue orecchie, ma non lo aveva contraddetto.

Il Tonante si era offerto di organizzarlo per loro per ricambiare il favore a Loki. Fattogli presente che non volevano un matrimonio a tema “martello”, “guerriero” o “lotta nel fango” e che doveva smetterla di chiamare Luna “Thorellina” avevano acconsentito, pur con mille timori.

“So già che me ne pentirò” ripeteva lo jotun circa dieci volte al giorno.

Per evitare sorprese aveva chiarito col suo non-fratello che non dovevano esserci asgardiani (a parte Thor stesso).

A meno di tre settimane dall’evento però ci aveva ripensato, convocandolo perché filasse su Asgard a distribuire inviti agli asgardiani che lo avevano ringraziato durante il suo processo. In fondo era anche merito loro se era ancora vivo.

A quel punto l’altro sposo si era lamentato perché così lui avrebbe avuto assai meno invitati e aveva insistito perché prendessero parte al suo giorno speciale anche il resto della squadra, Fury, Happy, Maria e Rhodes.

Il rito e la festa si erano tenuti su un’isola di proprietà del miliardario. E’ il bello di sposare un miliardario.

Tutti erano a piedi nudi e indossavano collane di fiori dai colori sgargianti.

Il direttore aveva sorpreso gli altri palesandosi con una camicia hawaiana arancione con stampe di palme fucsia. Heimdall l’aveva descritta minuziosamente ad Hoder (così come tutto il resto) e quest’ultimo aveva commentato “Meno male che non posso vederla !”

In seguito la Sentinella si era avvicinata all’agente Hill e le aveva chiesto se le andava di sentirgli descrivere le sfumature della rugiada mattutina sui prati di Vanaheim e lei gli aveva detto di sì. Glielo aveva ripetuto anche poche ore dopo, anche se in tutt’altro tono, mentre se ne stavano chiusi in uno dei bungalow messi a disposizione da Stark ...

Loki aveva sfoggiato tre look diversi. Il primo, indossato durante la cerimonia, era  tipicamente asgardiano : pantaloni e tunica bianchi con mantello e armatura argentati. Sembrava pronto più per una guerra che per pronunciare dei voti nuziali.

E somigliava dannatamente a un principe delle favole, ma nessuno aveva osato dirglielo.

Il secondo era stato un completo midgardiano nero con camicia bianca e sciarpa verde. La sciarpa non aveva molto senso visto che la temperatura sfiorava i trentacinque gradi all’ombra, ma nessuno aveva osato dirglielo.

Il terzo era stata una lunga veste viola, che sembrava la versione fashion del pseudo saio fattogli indossare da Odino per il suo processo, fermata in vita da una cintura giallo acceso. Data la stoffa leggera era quasi trasparente e tutti avevano avuto modo di ammirare le gambe del dio del Caos, ma nessuno aveva osato dirglielo. Del resto erano delle belle gambe.

Tony era stato costretto dal cognato a portare a sua volta un mantello. Un mantello lunghissimo e scomodissimo.

Le fedi erano state portate all’altare da Luna, in verde, rosso e oro.

Sembrava un piccolo albero di Natale con le gambe, ma nessuno aveva osato dirlo.

Più per paura della reazione della bimba che non per paura della reazione dei suoi genitori.

Arrivata davanti a loro la piccola si era fermata e aveva pronunciato una parola che aveva accapponato la pelle di Loki.

“FRATELLINO !”

“Momo ma !” = “Sono qua !”

“Mimoma ! Mi mom maa mio mamimo, mi maa mi mamamo !” = “Idiota ! Tu non sei il mio fratellino, sei il mio fratellone !”

“Luna quante volte te lo dobbiamo ripetere che non si insultano i fratelli ?”

“Uffa mamma, perché tu puoi dire che il tuo è ebete, tardo e stolto e io non posso dire lo stesso del mio ?”

“Loki, perché sparli in questo modo del povero Balder ?” aveva chiesto Thor dalla prima fila.

Luna si era girata verso la Serpe con aria contrita “Scusa Jo-Jo, mi sono sbagliata. Non sei tu l’idiota della famiglia”

Tony si era abbassato per guardarla negli occhi e aveva allungato una mano verso il cuscino.

“Tutto bene quel che finisce bene. Ora che ne dici di consegnarci gli anelli così possiamo proseguire, tesoro ?”

“FRATELLINO !” aveva ripetuto lei, cocciuta. “VOI MI DARETE UN FRATELLINO !”

I presenti avevano equivocato l’affermazione. Si era levato un brusio e tutti avevano fissato la pancia del dio.

“NON SONO INCINTO ! QUESTO NON E’ UN MATRIMONIO RIPARATORE !”

“In un certo senso lo è ...” aveva osato dire Clint, additando la mini Stark, ma non era stato contraddetto perché in quel momento la bimba aveva estratto una pistola da sotto la gonnellina, puntandola contro il suo papà midgardiano.

“IO VOGLIO UN FRATELLINO ! SE NON MI DATE UN FRATELLINO VI SPARO !”

“Amore se ci spari muoriamo e allora come te lo diamo un fratellino ?” le aveva spiegato il genio.

Lei aveva aggrottato la fronte. Quel dettaglio tecnico le era sfuggito. “ALLORA SPARO A TUTTI GLI ALTRI !”

“Quella è la mia pistola ! Maledetta figlia di putt ... !” aveva inveito Fury tastandosi la fondina vuota sotto alla giacca, ma l’ultima parola non si era  sentita bene perché entrambi gli sposi gli erano piombati addosso come furie.

“NON OSARE INSULTARE LA MIA BAMBINA !”

“NON OSARE INSULTARE IL MIO LOKI !”

Detestando di non essere più al centro dell’attenzione, Luna aveva sparato due colpi per aria, prima di essere disarmata da Natasha.

“Il fratellino arriverà, ma tu non devi avere fretta” l’aveva rassicurata la spia, intanto che gli altri separavano Tony e il dio del Caos dal direttore (che toccandosi un taglio sul labbro si era chiesto come mai lui finisse sempre per essere pestato quando si sposava un asgardiano).

“Ne sei sicura, zia Nat ?”

“Sicurissima. I tuoi si amano molto ed è dall’amore che arrivano i bambini”

“No, i bambini arrivano dopo che i semi dei due genitori si uniscono in conseguenza di un atto sessuale non protetto”

“LE AVETE SPIEGATO COME SI CONCEPISCONO I BAMBINI ?!?” era sbottato Steve, inorridito.

“Non vogliamo che nostra figlia brancoli nell’ignoranza, Cap”

“MA HA SOLO TRE ANNI !!!”

“Ah non li ascoltare zio Ghiacciolo, sono stati costretti a dirmelo perché li ho beccati mentre facevano zum-zum”

“VI HA BECCATI MENTRE ... ?” e poi aveva emesso un suono che non sembrava neanche umano, impallidendo visibilmente mentre accanto a lui Bruce gli afferrava il polso per contargli i battiti e teneva pronta la borsa con i sali.

“Mi hanno detto che si stavano impegnando per darmi un fratellino e io lo voglio ! Ora !”

“Luna ci vuole tempo per certe cose, non sempre basta fare zum-zum una volta sola per avere un bambino !”

“E allora fatelo più spesso ! Cosa c’è, la mia mamma non ti attizza più ? Te lo fa restare moscio ?”

Dalle retrovie Rogers, con la testa tra le mani, aveva mormorato “Sono in un incubo !”

“Ma certo che mi attizza ! Però ci sono altre cose da considerare, ad esempio il fattore dell’età. Tua madre ha superato il millennio da un bel po’ e probabilmente è in quella fase che noi umani chiamiamo “menopausa” e quando si entra in ...”

“IO NON SONO IN MENOPAUSA !”

“D’accordo Lo, non lo sei, però se lo fossi io ti amerei lo stesso. E poi si spiegherebbe come mai nonostante i ripetuti tentativi con te nella tua forma femminile non riusciamo ad avere questo secondo bambino”

“Si spiegherebbe anche con il fatto che nella maggioranza dei tentativi tu non riesci ad arrivare fino alla meta” aveva ribattuto acido il mago, guardandosi bene dal confessare che lui durante quei tentativi si accertava di portare la spirale, di aver preso la pillola anticoncezionale e di essersi cosparso le parti basse di spermicida. Bucky, seduto dall’altro lato del Capitano, aveva agitato il braccio bionico.

“Tony potresti usare un anello ritardante ! Noi lo usiamo spesso, Rogers adora quello con la vibrazione”

“Vi prego ricongelatemi !” era stato il commento del Super Soldato, quasi piegato su se stesso per la vergogna.

“Altrimenti potreste farlo sulla lavatrice durante la centrifuga. Stimola molto. E’ il nostro posto preferito per la zum-zum !”

“Non dire ai quattro venti cosa combiniamo in camera da letto, Bucky !”

“E infatti io mica sto parlando di quello che combiniamo in camera, ma di quello che combiniamo sulla lavatrice ... e sulla poltrona, sul tavolo, sul terrazzo, nella vasca ... ah e chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?” aveva risposto quello con un’occhiolino.

Banner aveva afferrato un ventaglio cominciando a sventolare Steve e raccomandandogli di continuare a respirare.

Luna aveva pestato i piedi e incrociato le braccia “Mamma, Coso, giuratemelo ! Giuratemi che mi darete un fratellino !”

“Smettila di chiamarmi “Coso”, io sono “papà”. Pa-pà !”

“Tu per me sei “Coso” finché decido che sei “Coso”. E se non ti va ti impicco con le tue interiora, chiaro ?”

“Ok cara, chiamami come preferisci. Adesso però dammi gli anelli così posso sposare la tua mamma”

“Prima dovete giurare che mi darete un fratellino !”

“Giuro che le proveremo tutte per riuscire a darti un fratellino o magari anche due o tre”

“Stark non ti allargare, ne ha chiesto uno solo !”

“Sì, ma uno tira l’altro ... e poi tu balenottero non mi dispiacevi”

“MI HAI CHIAMATO “BALENOTTERO” ?!?”

“Mamma tocca a te. Devi giurare anche tu !”

“E perché dovrei ? Ci ha già pensato tuo padre per entrambi”

“GIURA ANCHE TU, ALTRIMENTI LI INGOIO !” aveva ribadito la figlioletta afferrando gli anelli e piazzandoseli in bocca.

“Mia miammamma ? Mammama mia miamma mi mamo” = “Posso mangiarla ? Avreste una rogna di meno”

“No Jo-Jo non puoi mangiare la tua sorellina, ma grazie per il pensiero” gli aveva risposto Loki, per poi fissare Luna, Tony e per ultimo il suo non-fratello che gli aveva fatto cenno di sì con la testa con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia.

Oh accidenti, per gli asgardiani i giuramenti sono vincolanti ! Capitano cose brutte a chi non li mantiene !

“Giuro che ...” no un’altra gravidanza no ! Non voleva ripassarci né in forma maschile, né in forma femminile.

Trovata una scappatoia aveva terminato “... la famiglia Stark aumenterà il numero dei suoi componenti”

La richiedente aveva sputato gli anelli e brontolato “Devi giurare che mi darete un fratellino !”

“E’ quello che ho appena fatto” era stata la replica del Signore delle Bugie, chinatosi ad afferrare le fedi.

“No, sei stato troppo generico. La nostra famiglia potrebbe aumentare anche se mi prendeste un cagnolino”

Infatti quello era proprio ciò che il dio aveva in mente. “Ma non ti piacerebbe un bel Bobi Stark con cui giocare ?”

“GIURAAAAAAAAAAA !!!”

Sospirando, Loki aveva ceduto alla pressione “E sia, io e tuo padre ti daremo un fratellino”

Luna soddisfatta aveva permesso che la cerimonia proseguisse ed era tornata al suo posto.

Dopo non c’era stato un vero e proprio ricevimento, Thor si era autoeletto cuoco e aveva preparato una mega grigliata su un barbecue da campeggio che si era procurato chissà dove. Birre ce n’erano state, ma per fortuna si era anche ricordato la preferenza degli sposi e degli altri presenti per altri tipi di bevande e così aveva portato anche vini e analcolici.

Il falò sulla spiaggia era durato per ore e a mezzanotte la maggior parte di loro si era tuffata nell’oceano.

L’unico a non riemergerne era stato Jormungand, che aveva deciso di ritornare a New York a nuoto.

Fermamente convinto che, come la nascita della primogenita, anche questo avvenimento dovesse rimanere privato, il genio non ne aveva parlato in nessuna puntata del loro programma (e Loki dal canto suo non aveva mai indossato l’anello durante le riprese) e in nessuna intervista e come data ne aveva scelto una durante la pausa invernale dello show.

Al loro ritorno a casa dopo la luna di miele si sono ritrovati con la torre presa d’assalto dai giornalisti.

A spifferare tutto, tradendo la promessa di mantenere il segreto, è stato Bucky, che ha telefonato a tutte le maggiori testate di gossip.

E’ stato il suo modo di vendicarsi del fatto che gli avessero lasciato in consegna quella pestifera di Luna per un mese.

“Buon uomo, la informo che Tony Stark non è più tra gli scapoli più ambiti del mondo”

“Sta dicendo che Tony Stark si è ufficialmente sposato con Loki ?!? Ne è sicuro ?”

“Certo che ne sono sicuro, ho presenziato alla loro unione con questi miei occhi !”

“E’ un testimone oculare ? Mi può lasciare il suo nome così lo scriviamo nell’articolo ?”

“Io sono Capitan America, l’eroe dei deboli, degli oppressi e dei poveretti della città. Fai un salto, fanne un altro ...” e aveva riagganciato per continuare a intrattenere l’angioletto diabolico a suon di canzoncine.

In seguito se n’era rimasto appoggiato a uno stipite ad assistere alla scena del filantropo che sgridava Steve.

“Dannazione Ghiacciolo ! Ti avevamo chiesto discrezione !”

“Stark non sono stato io a fare la spia !”

“E allora perché su ogni articolo al riguardo c’è scritto _“la nostra fonte Steve Rogers è degna della massima fiducia”_ ?”

“Qualcuno si è spacciato per me ! Sono innocente ... Bucky diglielo tu che sono innocente !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“Sei tu ! Difendimi, diglielo che non potrei mai tradire la parola data ! Tu mi conosci Bucky, lo sai che non lo farei !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?”

“Lo so che sai di essere tu ! Ora prendi le mie difese, Bucky !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?”

“TU SEI BUCKY, BUCKY ! DI’ A TONY CHE NON SONO STATO IO A PARLARE COI GIORNALISTI ! DA BRAVO, BUCKY !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?”

“Ehi perché stai sorridendo ? Oh mio ... SEI STATO TU A FARE LA SOFFIATA, BUCKY ?!?”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?!?”

“MA VAFFAN***O, SEI PROPRIO UN PEZZO DI M***A !!!”

“LINGUAGGIO !!!” avevano urlato in coro Tony e Bucky, prima di battersi il cinque.

Il Primo Vendicatore era uscito dalla stanza con i pugni stretti e uno sguardo omicida sul volto.

“Mi devi cento bigliettoni, Stark. Hai perso la scommessa, sono riuscito a farlo imprecare”

“Tieni. Te ne do altrettanti se ci riesci di nuovo entro due giorni”

“Mi basta mezza giornata”

“Sono proprio curioso di scoprire come intendi riuscirci, Bucky”

“Chi diavo ... ?”

“DACCI UN TAGLIO !!!”

“E va bene, tanto non è divertente quando Rogers non c’è. La faccia che fa quando lo dico mi fa spanciare ogni volta !”

Quella sera il Capitano aveva pronunciato persino delle bestemmie. Tutto perché Bucky gli aveva colorato lo scudo di nero disegnandoci sopra un’enorme svastica e dei teschietti rossi. Ovviamente usando tinture indelebili.

“TI SEMBRA DIVERTENTE ?!? IO HO COMBATTUTO CONTRO I NAZISTI ! E ANCHE TU, BUCKY !”

“Chi diavolo è Bucky ?”

“VA’ A FARTI FO****E, STR***O !!!”

“Stai dicendo che per una volta vorresti stare sopra tu ? Uhm si può fare ... mi spoglio ?”

“CA**O SI’ ! VIENI QUA, BUCKY !”

“Chi diavolo è ... ? Oooooh Rogers !”

“No, quello sono io”

Nel sentire i gemiti l’inventore si era dileguato ... dopo aver infilato altri cento dollari sotto alla porta della loro camera.

Steve ha fatto la fatidica domanda a Barnes per anni.

Il Soldato d'Inverno, sentendogli dire “Bucky vuoi sposarmi ?”, rispondeva sempre “Chi diavolo è Bucky ?” e la faccenda si impantanava.

Finalmente una sera discutendo con Loki, che ha legato molto col soldato smemorato con il quale passa le serate a guardare film di guerra (Tony è geloso marcio perché Bucky ha l’abitudine di circondare le spalle del dio con il braccio sinistro, il dio gli ha ricordato che si tratta di un braccio finto e il miliardario è sbottato “Sarà, però intanto ti palpa !”), giocare a scacchi o a Risiko e preparare budini, gli ha sentito dire che lui chiama il suo “amico amicissimo” col suo vero nome. James. Rogers è subito corso a cercarlo e inginocchiatosi di fronte a lui gli ha chiesto

“James vuoi sposarmi ?”

Questa volta risposta è stata “Chi diavolo è James ? Ah sto scherzando ! Affermativo !”

La cerimonia è cominciata con un’ora di ritardo perché Luna aveva nascosto il braccio a Bucky e si è svolta in comune in maniera sbrigativa.

Al posto del bouquet il Capitano ha lanciato lo scudo, rischiando di decapitare Bruce, che aveva mantenuto la calma solo per puro miracolo.

Anche questa coppia di sposi vive alla Stark Tower, esattamente un piano sotto alla Stark family.

Ghiacciolo e Lattina non sono molto entusiasti di essere vicini di casa. Ed è un eufemismo.

Per fortuna Bucky e Loki evitano “guerre civili” riconducendoli sempre alla ragione con un po’ di sana zum-zum.

 

Natasha e Bruce hanno rotto dopo pochi mesi o meglio lui durante l’intimità si è trasformato rompendole quattro costole.

Banner è un ottimo padrino, ma Luna lo stuzzica di continuo perché per lei sarebbe una grande vittoria riuscire a far crollare il suo self control. Gli salta addosso all’improvviso, gli urla nelle orecchie, gli rifila schiaffetti sulla nuca, gli rovescia in testa i piatti, gli getta in faccia torte con la panna (con Loki che la sgrida per il terribile spreco), lo chiama con i nomignoli più offensivi che le vengono in mente, gli telefona agli orari più tremendi, gli riduce a brandelli le giacche, gli pesta i piedi, gli tira i capelli, gli rompe gli occhiali ... più di una volta l’Altro stava per tornare a galla per darle una lezioncina coi fiocchi, ma memore della promessa di non sbatterla sul pavimento si è sempre trattenuto. Almeno finora.

 

Barton ha definitivamente rinunciato al suo proposito di togliere un occhio a Loki consapevole che altrimenti Tony avrebbe tolto ben altro a lui. Per ringraziarlo il Burlone gli ha donato uno dei pulcini di Hugin e Munin (alla fine per distinguerli bastava sbirciarne il sesso visto che erano un maschio e una femmina). Occhio di Falco lo ha ribattezzato Psycho in suo onore.

Ha mantenuto il suo proposito di insegnare a Tonya a usare arco e frecce. E lei lo ha subito centrato sul sedere.

 

Il matrimonio tra Thor e Sif è fallito dopo otto anni.

Una sera il Tonante è rientrato prima del previsto e l’ha trovata nel loro talamo nuziale con Brunilde. Nude e avvinghiate. Dal nervoso ha mollato una martellata al Ponte Arcobaleno, distruggendolo un’altra volta.

Sif e Brunilde adesso fanno coppia fissa e sono in lizza per adottare un piccolo elfo.

 

Thor, dopo aver ricostruito del Ponte da lui distrutto, è sceso su Midgard e si è fermato per un anno alla torre.

“Ragazzi posso dormire nel lettone con voi ?” ha chiesto con la sua aria da cucciolo bastonato.

“NO !” gli hanno gridato chiaro e tondo entrambi.

Il Tonante non si è perso d’animo ed è sceso per rivolgere la stessa domanda a Steve e Bucky.

Ha ricevuto un altro sonoro no e ha evitato lo scudo per un soffio.

 

Fury ha iniziato una fitta corrispondenza con Padre Tutto ed è stato invitato più volte su Asgard.

Lui e Odino non si sono più picchiati. Un successo. (Cosa combinino durante le loro giornate assieme è ignoto a tutti).

 

Maria Hill ha messo al mondo un bebé esattamente nove mesi dopo il matrimonio di Loki e Tony.

Non ha mai rivelato a nessuno il nome del padre di suo figlio ... che è mulatto e ha degli incredibili occhi dorati.

 

Darcy e Fenrir si mollano e si riprendono di continuo. La stagista ha comprato un mega stock di spray antipulci.

Ian è uscito assieme a Jane due volte. Poi ha preferito rifugiarsi in un monastero tibetano e prendere i voti.

Selvig ha fondato una casa di riposo per scienziati amanti del nudismo. Se ne sentiva la mancanza …

 

Hela non ha mai combinato nulla col dio della Luce. Dopo il matrimonio tra Thor e Sif ha intrapreso una relazione con Karl.

Lui adora il fatto che le si veda mezzo cranio, anche se ogni tanto progetta di trasformarlo in una coppa da punch.

 

Jormungand continua a trascorrere le estati nuotando presso la sua vecchia tana lungo i fiordi della Norvegia, ma in autunno si fionda al calduccio dentro la torre dove cerca di accumulare quante più coccole possibili. Tony ha costruito per lui un’enorme piscina riscaldata nel seminterrato e ha adibito una stanza a “parco giochi” per gatti. Jo-Jo è diventato amico degli altri Avengers, specie di Bruce.

Standogli appresso ha imparato a dire “JO SPACCA !” quando qualcosa non è di suo gradimento. Loki non è molto contento che Banner abbia insegnato a suo figlio a fare i capricci, ma non osa lamentarsene con il diretto interessato.

In effetti il dio non è a suo agio se nella stanza c’è anche il dottore ...

Una sera Jo aveva provato a spiegare una cosa allo zio che era intento a sgranocchiare pop-tarts.

“POPA’ !”

“Bravissimo ! Questi sono proprio pop-tarts !”

Poco tempo dopo i giornali americani hanno dato risalto a una notizia che ha destato un leggero sconcerto : la nascita in quel di New York di alcune cucciolate di micini verdi e con la lingua biforcuta. Si temeva ci fosse nell’aria una radiazione nucleare.

Loki, riavutosi dallo shock, ha chiesto lumi al suo pargolo.

“Mi mo miaao mio Mior mi mao miamama popà !” = “Ma io l’ho detto a zio Thor che stavo per diventare papà !”

Il Burlone si è chiuso in camera per una settimana ripetendo a nastro “Sono troppo giovane per essere nonna !”

Jo è un bravo papà. Ha imparato dai migliori che potesse desiderare. Certo, all’inizio ha rischiato di affogare i suoi figli perché non aveva compreso che si trattava di gattini e basta, ma errare è umano, anzi, nel suo caso è “serpentoso”.

 

Volstagg continua a rimpinzarsi come se non ci fosse un domani. Ci sono cose che non cambiano mai.

 

Fandral e l’ex agente di Fury sono stati insieme per cinque anni. Purtroppo l’agente ha perso la vita durante una missione su Svartacoso ... ehm Svartalfheim. Lo spadaccino lo ha pianto per tre giorni. Il quarto giorno ha rimorchiato un altro tizio. In seguito ha sposato un’asgardiana per mettere a tacere le voci sul suo conto. Freya. Abitano su Skidbladnir e si divertono a provare una cabina diversa ogni notte.

Qualcuno però mormora che nel loro letto spesso trovi posto anche Frey. Ovviamente nudo.

 

Hogun ha fondato una propria agenzia investigativa.

Quando non sta indagando scrive libri gialli in cui l’assassino è sempre il figlio stregone jotun adottivo della vittima.

 

Bragi ha partecipato ad “Asgard’s Got Talent”, ma non è ancora riuscito a trovare qualcuno che apprezzi la sua arte.

Idun ha preso un appartamentino nella Grande Mela (e dove se no ?) e si è messa a produrre sidro per i mortali.

Njord e la sua sorella/amante continuano a essere incestuosi.

 

Odino, terminato il lungo periodo di lutto per Frigga (e l’ancor più lungo periodo di festeggiamenti per essersi finalmente liberato del figlio adottivo), ha deciso di prendere un’altra moglie per poter avere un altro erede dal momento che non ne vuole sapere di cedere il suo seggio a Sleipnir e che il pensiero di modificare nuovamente la legge gli causa l’emicrania. La scelta, non essendoci più Sif disponibile, è caduta su Sigyn, che lo ha sposato a patto che lui usasse il seidr per assumere l’aspetto di Loki prima di ogni loro incontro amoroso, durante i quali lei però non riesce a non piangere, consapevole che si tratta solo di una finzione e che quello non è il bel dio del Caos, ma un vecchiaccio orbo dal pessimo carattere. La sua famiglia, vedendola regina, ha rinunciato alla guerra che era in procinto di scatenare per la rottura del fidanzamento tra lei e il dio delle Malefatte. Né Odino, nè Sigyn sono stati invitati da Tony e Loki ad assistere alle loro nozze.

Thor ha convinto il suo fratellino a tornare brevemente su Asgard per presentare Luna al nonno.

“E’ nostra tradizione che i nuovi nati ricevano la benedizione di Padre Tutto e lei ormai ha ben quattro anni”

“Lui i miei figli non li ha mai benedetti, anzi”

“Lei non è un cavallo, non è un lupo, non è un serpente marino e non è ... non è Hela. Non può metterla nelle stalle, confinarla in foreste, in mari o negli Inferi. Lei non è nominata nella Profezia, non ha motivo per temerla”

“Non credo sia una buona idea. Temo voglia fare di lei ciò che voleva fare di me. Un mezzo per ottenere la pace”

“E in che modo avrebbe voluto usarti per ottenere la pace ?”

“Unendo il popolo di Asgard e quello di Jotunheim attraverso me”

“Padre non avrebbe mai potuto concedere la tua mano a uno jotun ! Era consapevole che saresti morto durante la prima notte di nozze, vista la stazza di quei most ... ehm di quella gente ! Sarebbe stato un sacrificio inutile !”

“Non credo che volesse farmi sposare uno di loro, ma che essendo già io uno di loro mi volesse unire a un asgardiano”

“E a chi ? A Ullr ? A Bragi ? Chi pensi fosse lo sposo che Padre aveva designato per te ?”

“Un principe”

“Un principe ? Chi è mai costui ? Ullr e Bragi non sono dei principi !”

“Un principe biondo con un grosso martello ...”

 “Ah ho capito di chi stai parlando ! Padre voleva darti in sposo a Frey !”

“FREY NON HA NESSUN GROSSO MARTELLO !”

“Sicuro di averlo osservato bene ?”

“THOR !!! NON MI RIFERIVO A QUELLO !!!”

“E allora a cosa ? A un martello vero e proprio ?”

“A MJOLNIR !”

“Non dire assurdità, io sono l’unico in grado di ... aspetta stai dicendo che ...”

“Ci sei arrivato finalmente !”

“... la mia Mjo-Mjo mi tradisce con un altro principe biondo ?!? Amore mio perché mi fai questo ? Ti lucido ogni sera !” ed era scoppiato a piangere stringendo a sé e coccolando quell’arnese, finché esasperato Loki non aveva urlato

“MUAAAARGH ! E SIA, ANDIAMO DAL VECCHIO ! ORA SMETTILA DI RIEMPIRE QUEL COSO DI BACINI !!!”

L’incontro è durato pochi minuti. Quando ha visto la bimba che avrebbe potuto essere sua Sigyn si è alzata dal suo seggio ed è corsa fuori dalla sala del trono in lacrime. Il popolo la chiama “regina Singhiozzin”.

Padre e Sigyn hanno avuto due figli maschi. Purtroppo sono entrambi morti in tenera età.

Ci sono di mezzo dei lupi, ma Fenrir ha un alibi. I suoi amici Odio e Inganno invece no ... e se non c’è stato un terzo figlio per la coppia reale, la colpa è di Luna Stark, che giunta nel grande salone è corsa a sedersi sulle ginocchia del sovrano.

“Tua figlia è sorprendentemente affettuosa, Laufeyson”

“Stark. Il mio nome adesso è Loki Stark”

“Il tuo nome _per_ adesso, vorrai dire. Tra te e il midgardiano non durerà”

“Quanto ottimismo, Padre degli dei !”

“Se anche lui riuscisse a tollerare la tua presenza al suo fianco per tutto il tempo che gli resta da vivere, esso sarà comunque quasi paragonabile a un soffio di fiato rispetto alla durata delle nostre esistenze e quando lui cesserà di esistere tu ti sentirai più solo di quanto non ti sia mai sentito e col cuore dilaniato dal dolore della perdita. Quando verrà quel giorno, credimi, ti pentirai di non essere stato decapitato”

“Non mi piacciono questi discorsi sulla mortalità di mio marito !”

“Eppure sono discorsi che dovresti sentire e non confinare in un angolo della tua mente solo perché sono scomodi !”

“Mi resterebbe Luna. Se lui ...” non riusciva a dirlo. Non riusciva a pensarci. Non voleva pensarci.

“In effetti gli somiglia molto. Ha perfino il pizzetto”

“LA MIA BAMBINA NON HA IL PIZZETTO !!!” e poi l’ha guardata e si è fatto un face palm.

Luna si era disegnata un pizzetto col pennarello nero.

“Tesoro perché ti sei sporcata la faccia ? Ti avevo detto che dovevi essere presentabile !”

“Ma così è come se anche papà fosse con me !” aveva spiegato la piccola.

“Oh ma questa principessina è davvero dolcissima !” si era sorprendentemente commosso il re.

Per tutta risposta la _“principessina dolcissima”_ aveva tirato fuori da una tasca un mini taser che aveva costruito con le sue mani copiando quello di zia Darcy (dopo averlo visto a mala pena di sfuggita) e posandoglielo sul collo lo aveva azionato a piena potenza strillando come un’invasata “COME OSI CHIAMARMI IN QUESTO MODO MIELOSO, STUPIDO ORBO SENTIMENTALE ?”

Thor aveva provato a raggiungere il genitore per togliergli il piccolo demonio dal grembo, ma Loki lo aveva fermato.

“Aspetta, fratello ... Luna è tardi, dobbiamo rientrare. Saluta il nonno”

La bambina aveva tolto il taser dal collo del Padre degli dei “Arrivo subito, solo un’ultima cosa !” e glielo aveva posato sull’inguine sbraitando ancora più forte “QUESTO E’ PER AVERMI FULMINATO CON LA TUA CAVOLO DI LANCIA QUANDO STAVO NELLA PANCIA DELLA MIA MAMMA, SADICO SCHIFOSO ! TU NON SEI IL MIO RE ! VIVA LA REPUBBLICA !” ed era scesa dai gradini del trono saltellando felice e prendendo la mano che le stava offrendo sua madre aveva chiesto “Sono stata brava ? Mi avevi raccomandato di comportarmi bene ... sei fiero di me ?”

“Sono _decisamente_ fiero di te !”

A cena Tony, rialzandosi da terra perché le risate lo avevano fatto cadere dalla sedia, si era detto dispiaciuto di non aver assistito alla scena e Luna con un sorriso aveva detto “Ho filmato tutto con una microtelecamera nascosta nella cintura” e così anche lui aveva avuto modo di assistere alla tremenda vendetta della nipotina sul nonno, cadendo dal divano (che non era più quello da cinquemila dollari sul quale aveva rischiato di nascere Luna). Messa faticosamente a nanna la novella sterilizzatrice di divinità Loki aveva affrontato con Tony il discorso sulla differente durata delle loro esistenze. E con “affrontato il discorso” si intende che lo aveva bloccato in un angolo premendoglisi addosso e che afferrandolo per il mento gli aveva intimato “APRI LA BOCCA E MANGIALA ! MANGIALA !” piazzandogli sulle labbra la mela dorata che Sigyn, sempre con dei grossi lacrimoni sulle guance, gli aveva dato poco prima che lasciasse Asgard.

“Picc ... Cer ... perc ... ?”

“MANGIALA ! TI SPIEGO DOPO ! INGOIA, OMUNCOLO !”

 

Skadi ha mantenuto fede alla sua minaccia e ha pubblicato i suoi tre romanzi scandalistici.

E’ diventata ricchissima e si è potuta permettere di iscrivere Seimingr a una scuola frequentata da altezze reali.

Durante una lezione di geografia Seimingr ha prestato una matita a una principessa.

Si sono sposati appena raggiunta la maggiore età e ora lui attende con ansia la morte del suocero.

Ha deciso che se non può essere re gli va benissimo essere principe consorte.

Dopo aver letto _“Cinquanta sfumature di Thorki”_ Odino è sprofondato in uno dei sacri sonni di Odino, o meglio, ha avuto un infarto ed è poi entrato in coma, ma nessuno ha notato la differenza. Attualmente il re di Asgard è Ullr.

Gli asgardiani lo adorano più di quanto adorassero il vecchiaccio (che si augurano possa dormire per l’eternità).

Ullr ha scelto Sleipnir come suo consigliere e gli ha allestito una bellissima camera/stalla a palazzo. Piena di carote.

 

Le macchinette per l’automatizzazione del Bifrost sono state installate.

Heimdall si gode la pensione nella fattoria di Hoder, che ogni tanto lo sfrutta per i lavori che richiedono l’uso della vista.

Hoder riceve delle missive da Balder ogni altro mese e se le fa leggere dalla Sentinella.

 

 _“Due dive sotto un tetto”_ ha risentito della crisi del settimo anno e non c’è stata un’ottava edizione.

Gli ascolti sono andati calando dal momento in cui su una rete avversaria hanno iniziato a trasmettere un programma in cui un albero umanoide in grado di dire soltanto una frase dava consigli di moda e di bellezza. Le domande degli spettatori apparivano su uno schermo.

**“Posso presentarmi al primo appuntamento indossando dei jeans o rischio di apparire sciatta ?”**

“Io sono Groot !”

**“Di che colore deve essere l’ombretto se voglio esaltare i miei occhi scuri ?”**

“IO SONO GROOOOOOOOOT !”

**“Come posso coprire le efelidi senza trasformarmi in un mascherone ?”**

“Io ... sono ... Groot !”

“La gente preferisce un vegetale ritardato a me ?!?” è stata la reazione sconcertata di Loki. La sua prima reazione.

Stava per procedere con la seconda, ossia mettersi in ghingheri, con tanto di elmo cornuto, e dare fuoco a tutte le foreste di Midgard urlando “ALBERI AL ROGO ! IO SONO PIU’ FIGO DI VOI ! INGINOCCHIATEVI, LURIDI PEZZI DI LEGNO !”

Ha rinunciato alla vendetta nel realizzare che non si sarebbero potuti inginocchiare a lui. “Uffa e allora che gusto c’è ?”

 

Tony continua a collaborare con gli altri Avengers, a gestire le Stark Industries e le sue charities.

Quando rientra troppo tardi da un consiglio d’amministrazione o troppo ubriaco da un party aziendale la sua dolce metà si dimostra assai poco dolce, gli prepara un borsone con la magia (in quei frangenti il filantropo dice “Evviva la mia Poppins !” rischiando ogni volta di rimetterci parti vitali del suo corpo) e lo butta fuori di casa costringendolo a dormire in macchina.

Il mattino dopo però gli basta ripresentarsi a casa con un budino per essere perdonato.

Loki gli ha chiesto spiegazioni riguardo al “Tizio fissato col suo uccello” nominato da Fenrir.

Un pomeriggio, poco dopo la cancellazione del loro show, Tony ha parlato seriamente con lui (strano, ma vero).

“Dovresti trovarti un lavoro. Non puoi continuare a lasciarti mantenere da me”

“E perché no ? Tu sei ricco”

I toni sono diventati sempre più accesi, ma alla fine il dio ha capitolato (strano, ma vero) e si è fatto assumere in un locale esclusivo, ma non parlava mai di cosa vi faceva. Il genio ha inizialmente pensato che il suo silenzio in merito fosse dovuto alla vergogna e al fatto che non volesse ammettere di essersi ridotto a servire ai tavoli o a preparare cocktail. Poi ha notato che tornava alla torre pieno di soldi, più di quanti ne avrebbe ricevuto un cameriere o un barista. Questo lo ha insospettito, portandolo a seguirlo per verificare coi suoi occhi in cosa consistesse il suo mestiere. Gli sono quasi schizzati fuori dalle orbite : Loki si esibiva, in versione femminile, in un numero di pole dance parecchio sensuale, usando pure dei cerchi di fuoco. I clienti gli infilavano le mance nell’elastico dello striminzito costume verde e oro.

Stark é salito sul palco interrompendo il tutto, ricevendo una sonora serie di fischi.                                                                           

“Vattene e lascia continuare la mia cocca !” ha urlato un tizio particolarmente ingrifato.

“Non sono la tua cocca !” é stata la risposta di Lady Loki. Nel sentire la sua voce maschile al tizio é tornato su il gin.

Il Vendicatore si è mostrato inamovibile : il dio non avrebbe mai più dovuto svolgere un’attività del genere.

Per fortuna un artista cercava un nuovo manager.

“E’ il lavoro perfetto per me ! Contribuirò a far brillare la sua stella così di riflesso brillerà anche la mia !”

“Si sa che ne è stato del manager di prima ?”

“Pare che lo abbia bevuto troppo ...”

Qualche sera più tardi Tony ha visto Loki e un tizio pallido (persino più di lui) intenti a scartare due ghiaccioli rossi.

Li ha raggiunti, togliendo dalle mani del Burlone il suo “Lo sai che sei allergico alla fragola !”

“Infatti quello non è alla fragola. E’ una ricetta speciale di Adam”

Stark ha dato un morso “Non è nemmeno lampone. Sa di ferro ... che cos’è ?”

“Zero negativo. Ah è un piacere conoscerla, Anthony Laufeyson”

“Zero negativo ? Ehm, Lo ti posso parlare un secondo ?”

“Sì è un vampiro e allora ? Tu stai con un alieno che ha cercato di distruggere la tua città, non dovresti essere razzista !”

“Teme che io possa assalirvi per mordervi sul collo ? Con lui ci ho provato e ho rischiato di dover ricorrere a una dentiera. Con lei non mi azzardo nemmeno a fare un tentativo, sento dall’odore che si è iniettato in vena strane cose”

Ogni tanto Adam porta con sé alla torre i suoi amici Louis e Armand (che passa ore al telefono con una certa Rosita).

 

Nonostante lo strano modo in cui è stata concepita e le strane emissioni corporali argentate, Luna Stark è una bambina _assolutamente_ normale. A un anno esatto ha pronunciato la sua prima parola in una lingua umana.

Fino a quel momento aveva usato solo il gattese e solo per minacciare di morte o insultare Jormungand.

“Pauperizzazione !”

“No, Luna, riprova : papà ! PA-PA’ !”

“Paracromatopsia ! Pachidermia ! Panoftalmite ! Pandettista !”

“Tesoro è molto più semplice, PA ...”

“FALLA FINITA, PROCREATORE ! IO DICO QUEL CHE MI PARE ! E FILA A LAVARTI, PUZZI COME UN PUTREFATTO !”

A due anni ha risolto il cubo di Rubik in dodici secondi esatti ... bendata e con i piedi.

A tre ha battuto il campione mondiale di scacchi e a tre anni e otto mesi ha chiamato per la prima volta Tony “papà”.

Quest’ultimo avvenimento ha avuto luogo sotto le feste natalizie, quando passando davanti a un negozio di giocattoli tutto illuminato e addobbato per l’occasione lo ha indicato risoluta “Lo voglio, papà ! Me lo prendi ?”

Stark, emozionato ed euforico di averle finalmente sentito pronunciare quella parola, aveva fissato la vetrina.

“Cos’è che vuoi ? Il cavallo a dondolo ? La bambola ? Il trenino ?”

“VOGLIO IL NEGOZIO INTERO, BABBO BABBEO !!!” (per la cronaca, Tony gliel’aveva preso).

A quattro, giocando con la pasta da modellare, ha scoperto un nuovo elemento chimico.

A cinque si è data alla musica e ha composto diciotto sinfonie, delle quali tre per teramin.

A sei ha vinto il Premio Pulitzer per un articolo sull’influenza dei moti planetari sui cicli cellulari.

A sette ha ricevuto il Nobel per la Chimica per l’elemento che aveva scoperto all’età di quattro.

Ecco il suo discorso : “Era ora che riconosceste il mio genio, vili pezzenti ! INGINOCCHIATEVI !” (chissà da chi ha preso …)

A otto, dopo il suo terzo master, ha ottenuto una cattedra a Yale, ma compiuti i nove vi ha rinunciato per accettare un lavoro assai meglio remunerato al CERN di Ginevra. Adesso collabora con la NASA al lancio di una nuova missione spaziale nelle vesti di supervisore. Insomma è davvero una bambina _assolutamente_ normale che adora sia i budini che le ciambelle. E la sua camera non è mai stata rosa !

 

Luna ha continuato a chiedere con insistenza l’arrivo di un fratellino.

“Guai a voi se mi rifilate una sorellina ! Non voglio dividere le mie cose con una femminuccia lagnosa !”  

Quello divino non ne voleva sapere di allargare ulteriormente la famiglia, ma memore del giuramento (e portato all'esasperazione dalla pargola) ha finito per accontentarla tre anni fa e così sono nati i gemellini Lukas Edwin Stark e Ludwig Anthony Stark.

“Fantastico ! Due maschietti da soggiogare ! Ciao, schiavi ! Preparatevi ad adorarmi o vi definestro !!!” li aveva accolti Luna.

Quando Lukas era stato preso in braccio da Loki la sua pelle era diventata azzurra e quando Nat lo aveva cullato per farlo addormentare si era trasformato in una femminuccia. “A quanto pare ha ereditato il mio seidr” aveva constatato il genitore alieno per poi toccare l’altro gemellino. Ludwig però era rimasto com’era. Col passare del tempo il primo ha manifestato altri poteri oltre a quelli di mutaforma (comprese alcune capacità pirocinetiche) mentre il secondo si è rivelato un bambino senza alcun tipo di capacità magica e dal quoziente intellettivo normale.

Tra sè Tony ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo.

Una ragazzina super geniale con manie di grandezza tendenti allo psicopatico e un bimbo che scorrazzava per la casa in forma di leoncino mordendo tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro o che battendo le manine faceva esplodere la tv erano il massimo che lui potesse sopportare.

Ludwig era stato un’oasi di pace. Ma solo per poco.

“Ho paura che da grande possa essere invidioso dei suoi fratelli” si era allarmato con lui lo stregone una sera e poi un rumore li aveva spinti a volgere lo sguardo verso il corridoio dal quale era emerso Ludwig di corsa ... reggendo Mjolnir.

“RIDAMMELO SUBITO !” urlava Thor all’inseguimento del nipote.

“No ! Mio !” ribatteva il piccolo agitando il martello e scagliando fulmini per il salotto. Uno di essi aveva colpito lo schermo al plasma che Tony aveva comprato per sostituire quello distrutto da Lukas, facendolo saltare per aria come l’altro.

“E addio all’oasi di pace ... se è come suo zio rischia di far crollare la torre ...” aveva pensato il miliardario. Nel giro di un mese non c’era stata porta che non fosse stata divelta dai cardini, tavolo che non fosse stato rovesciato o muro che non fosse stato sfondato dal piccolo distruttore. Il filantropo aveva provato a spiegargli che doveva prestare più attenzione e smetterla di rompere le cose, ma era stato zittito con un categorico “IO FACCIO QUEL CHE VOGLIO !”

Quando quarantadue mesi prima gli Stark avevano annunciato l’arrivo di un altro bebé (all’epoca ancora non sapevano che fossero due) Barton li aveva interrogati perplesso “Ma come è possibile ? Qui da noi non ci sono cuori di strega !”

Loki aveva sorriso dando una pacca su una spalla del marito “Niente cuore di strega. Concepimento naturale”

“Se fosse così tu dovresti rimanere nella tua forma femminile per tutta la durata della gravidanza, fratello !”

“Non lo abbiamo messo in cantiere mentre ero nella mia forma femminile, Thor”

“Allora dovresti rimanere nella tua forma di giumenta per tutta la durata della gravidanza !”

“Ma per piacere ! Non è lui quello incinto !” era sbottato Stark tirandosi su la maglia e mostrando un pancino inequivocabile.

“Ho fornito di utero e ovaie il mio midgardiano preferito” era stata la spiegazione dello jotun.

“La morale della storia è : mai dire “Balenottero non mi dispiacevi” a uno che chiamano il Burlone !” aveva sbuffato Tony.

Steve non lo aveva sentito. Era svenuto dopo la parola “utero”.

L’ex playboy ha avuto la stessa reazione quando l’ecografia ha palesato due teste e altrettanti corpi.

Mentre faceva partorire il suo amico (con un cesareo) Banner è diventato verde. E non di rabbia.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam = il vampiro di "Solo gli amanti sopravvivono" (ossia sempre Tom Hiddleston ih ih ih)  
> E sia chiaro che non ho niente contro Groot !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cominciato a scrivere questa roba subito dopo aver visto "Crimson Peak", quindi scusate se insisto sulle "chiappette divine", ma la scena di quel film che mi è rimasta più impressa è quella in cui Tom Hiddleston mostra il suo fondoschiena.  
> Sono cose che non si dimenticano facilmente.  
> E no, non tengo conto degli eventi di CW.  
> Qualsiasi aiuto a migliorarne la forma - per il contenuto non c'è speranza - è ben accetto.  
> Io e la tecnologia non andiamo molto d'accordo sigh


End file.
